The Time Traveler
by Nara Jung
Summary: Reader-ssi benar-benar jenius jika bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya di antara mereka yang memiliki kemampuan menjelajahi waktu:Jung Yunho atau Choi Jaejoong? Coz sampai end Nara sendiri juga tak tahu #GUBRAK#/YUNJAE FOREVER/Hanchul/Sibum/Family/School live/Boyslove/Review plisss
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Traveler  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Nara Stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor A gentleman dignity 30% + Playful Kiss 30% + otak dong-dong Nara 60% yang terkontaminasi virus yaoi**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Fitc ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergic, sedutive, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung coz mengandung unsur BL, meski rate-T dan genre : bromance/fantasy/school live**

 **Jika sakit berlanjut, silahkan periksa dokter**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **31 DECEMBER 2017**

.

 **Hari ini adalah hari pertarungan terakhir kami**

 **Angels vs Demons**

 **U know, Hero, Xiah, Mickey, Max**

 **Lima angels yang tersisa melawan sang ratu kegelapan, Queen Trinity**

 **Kami berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan, hingga~**

.

.

" **Menyingkirlah kalian semua...opened black hole!"**

.

.

 **Wuzzzz~**

 **Pusaran hitam yang berasal dari telapak tangan U-know membesar, kuat, menghisap apapun yang ada di dunia malaikat. Gelap dan terang, semua menghilang kembali ke orbit masing-masing~tak tersisa, tanpa kecuali. Termasuk ribuan makhluk mengerikan yang sudah meluluh lantakkan dunia manusia dan dunia malaikat.**

" **Bear...!"**

" **Aku akan selesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai 1000 kelahiran yang lalu, Boo!"**

" **Kita semua, bumi, angel dan demon world akan tersedot black hole!"**

" **Ya, bumi-bulan-matahari akan kembali ke orbit!"**

" **Bisakah kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya..."**

" **Takdir yang tentukan!"**

" **Aku akan menunggumu...saranghae!"**

 **KOSONG**

 **GELAP**

 **HAMPA**

.

 **~FIN~**

.

.

.

 **Shimonosheki : 31-2 Tokyo**

 **.**

Mobil box bernopol UR 1213 melaju di lintasan 3, kilometer 97 tol Tsukuba. Gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang menghalangi jalanan paksa Choi Siwon rem mobil yang berkecepatan 80 km/jam secara mendadak. Ckitttt~

JDUAGH!

"Aww, appo...kepalaku!"

^.^

Choi Jaejoong, 17 tahun

Namja cantik ini tergagap bangun dari tidurnya, sambil menggosok jidatnya yang benjol terantuk kaca mobil sang appa. Eiiih, 1...2...3 detik ia terbengong-bengong amati situasi di sekeliling dengan bibir cherry menganga lebar. T-t-tunggu, dimana ia berada sekarang?

Hell~

"Kau baik-baik saja, changi...ada yang luka! Sini appa periksa!"tegur Siwon cemas.

"I-i-ini dimana appa? A-a-aku harus kembali ke Tokyo, U know...teman-temanku dalam bahaya—aku harus menolong mereka!" pekik Jaejoong panik, berusaha keluar dari mobil meski pekat selimuti malam di musim dingin dengan suhu 5 derajat celcius cukup membekukan tubuh.

"Yyah, seberapa keras kepalamu terbentur hmm—makanya appa bilang, buang jauh-jauh koleksi komik-mu! Kau sudah 17 tahun, Jae...!"

MWO~

17 tahun?

Sepasang mata doe ini membulat temukan jajaran angka di jam digital, di atas dashboard.

.

 **TUESDAY : 31 DECEMBER 2007**

 **( 19.30 J-Time)**

.

"T-t-tidak mungkin...2007, kembali ke 10 tahun lalu! A-a-andwae...apa yang terjadi, bearrr!"

.

.

.

 **Shirokane : 25-1 Tokyo**

.

X-Generation, studio foto di distrik Kanagawa ini menjadi lokasi mobil box milik keluarga Choi turunkan muatan. Yeah~mereka memutuskan pindah ke Jepang untuk merintis usaha, setelah 2 studio mereka di Seoul habis di satu malam dalam peristiwa kebakaran hebat.

"Appa, aku pergi duluuuu!"

"Yyah, anak ini...jangan jauh-jauh, kau bisa tersesat!"

"Ne...!

^.^

Drap...drap...drap...

Srrttt~

Choi Jaejoong berlari dengan ayunan kaki lebar, menuju satu tempat yang jadi tujuan utamanya di Tokyo. Kawasan Niigata-gu yang terkenal dengan komplex apartement high-end bagi para pelajar Jepang, karena 1 kamarnya biasa dibagi 2-4 orang untuk menekan biaya hidup. Dia pasti ada disana, yeah...

.

 **WEDNESDAY : 12.00 J-TIME**

.

Tet...tet...tet...

Aisss~

Jaejoong merutuki bell abad megalitikum yang keluarkan suara orang kentut, ingatkan ia untuk mencongkel benda terkutuk ini begitu pemiliknya keluar dari flat sederhana ini.

"Kumohon, Bear...kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Kriieet!

Pintu terbuka.

"Yunho-ya...!"

"Ya, ada apa mencariku?"

"D-d-dimana suamiku! Kau! Siapa kau...apa yang kaulakukan di apartement Yunho!"tuding Jaejoong marah-marah, jelas ini flat milik Jung Yunho. What the hell~siapa namja telanjang dada yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan handuk melilit di pinggang?

"Yyah, apa kau gila! Ini flat-ku, baca!"

Rui Hanazawa : 007

Eiii~

Choi Jaejoong mengucek mata belo-nya 10 kali, walau berulang kalipun dibaca tetap bukan nama 'suami'nya yang tertera di panel kecil bertuliskan huruf kanji itu. Ini pasti mimpi, lelucon bodoh macam apa ini...tiba-tiba seorang yeoja sexy keluar dengan kemeja tipis yang transparan.

"Siapa, sayang...?"

"Salah alamat, baby!"

"Heung, siapa kau?"tukasnya amati sosok cantik di depan pintu dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki dengan curiga.

"Tolong izinkan aku masuuuk, suamiku tinggal disini...!"rengek Jaejoong memelas.

"Suami?!"

"Rui, kau selingkuh lagi...? Keterlaluan!"

"Tidak, anak ini sudah gila! Yyak, bocah tengik, apa yang kaulakukan!"

"Aku harus bertemu suamiku, noona!"

"Ambil suamimu, kita putusss!"

.

.

"Megumiiiii...aaaarggh, ini gara-gara kau bocah sial!"

.

.

 **Taman Kasukabe : 21-7 Niigata**

.

Huweee...

Choi Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di bangku taman, dengan pepohonan Sakura menaunginya rindang meski tersisa ranting yang tertutupi salju sempurna. Brrr~dingin, beku dan hampa.

'Bumi—bulan—matahari : gelap dan terang, semua kembali ke tempat semula!'

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Sepasang mata doe itu kini memanas bayangkan hal buruk yang menimpanya dalam semalam. Terlempar ke masa lalu, kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Heii, ia tak boleh putus asa~

"Yunho-ya, black hole telah melemparku ke masa lalu...apa, itu artinya kita tak akan bertemu lagi? Teman-teman, hiks...mana boleh aku menyerah sekarang! Fighting, Jae...kau harus kuat!"

.

.

 **MONDAY : 08.00 J-TIME**

.

.

 **Edogawa : 75-2 Tokyo**

.

Hari pertama di Tohoshinki High School, sekitar 367 murid terdaftar untuk periode 2008/2009. THS adalah sekolah favorit di Tokyo, selain : Tenno, Keioh, Tohoku dan Cambridge Internasional.

J—

Junichoro Fukada

Jin Matsuyama

Jesse Harada

J—

"J-J-Jung...Jung...Jung Yunho!"

Hmmph~

Jaejoong kerucutkan bibir cherry-nya, kecewa. Ada 21 nama siswa berawalan huruf, tapi ia tak menemukan nama yang 3 bulan ini jadi obsesinya. Yeah, beruang kesayangannya seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Ini mustahil...padahal aku sangat berharap kau ada disini, Bear!"

.

.

 **Headmaster office : 10.00**

^.^

"Jung Yunho—nama itu memang tidak terdaftar di Tohoshinki!"

Srakk!

Tap...tap...tap...

Huh~

Namja cantik ini melangkah gontai tinggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan bahu merosot, sia-sia karena penantian panjangnya berbuah pahit. Uhn~atau tidak...ia berjingkat saat radar telinganya menangkap suara mirip lumba-lumba yang khas bergema dari kelas 10-F. Itu kelasnya!

"Hoaaa, akhirnya tiba juga masa SMU-ku yang bergairah!"

'XIAH'

Namja berpantat bebek ini tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkankan tangannya di sisi jendela, nikmati udara pagi di awal musim semi. Beautiful day~

"Kim Junsu?!"pekik Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

"It's me...!"

"Suie, ini benar-benar kau...yyah! Aku hampir mati merindukanmuu, huweee!"

Greb~

Uhuk, uhuk, uhuekk...

Kim Junsu melotot horor pada namja asing yang memeluknya erat, hingga meronta-ronta kehabisan nafas. O—oh, ia bahkan mengetahui nama kecilnya aniya...siapa? Siapa dia!

"L-l-lepass, a-a-apa aku mengenalmu...aku tak ingat punya teman JHS—...!"

"Kita adalah pahlawan tak terlupakan—best friend forever!"

"Oiii, ya ampun! Kau sudah gila, uhuk! Uhukk!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Yyah!"

Hehehe~

Kim Junsu tak sabar ingin menggeplak ubun-ubun bocah aneh itu, namun urung karena tak tega melihat wajah polos dan mata berbinarnya yang 100% mirip anak kucing baru ketemu induknya. Hah...sabar, sabar, sabar! Junsu meringis ngeri saksikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik classmatenya, seolah mereka melihat gay couple mengingat eratnya pelukan JaeSu. Ommo~

.

 **Hari pertama masa SMU**

 **Hari pertama kita bertemu**

 **Kim Junsu, sahabat sejatiku**

 **Tidak peduli berapa kali kita mati dan terlahir kembali**

 **Di kehidupan ini kau tetap kumiliki**

.

.

 **Furigano : 11-5 Shibuya**

.

Huah~

Kim Junsu hela nafas kesal sambil sesekali lirik namja yang sedari THS terus mengikutinya dengan riang, disertai wajah polos tanpa dosa. Hnn—entah mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bertemu makhluk aneh, berisik dan menyebalkan ber-name tag Choi Jaejoong ini. Somebody help~

"Berhentilah membuntutiku...lihat! Semua orang mengira aku gay, karena kau selalu teriak I Love—U...?"

1

2

3

Eiih~

Sepasang mata Kim Junsu mendelik ngeri, saksikan Jaejoong tertinggal di ujung gank sambil berkacak pinggang tantang tiga anggota yakuza yang tengah memalak seorang namja nerd. Hnn~menilai dari seragam yang dipakai kelihatannya mereka adalah para senpai di THS. Oh, no...

"Jangan ganggu anak itu! Atau aku akan menghukummu...!"

Bzzzz—

Tiga senpai bermuka seram dengan tindikan dan bekas luka di rahang atas itu terkekeh menakutkan, eiii~bagaimana mungkin bocah imut, polos dan menggemaskan ini berani mengumbar suara di hadapan gank paling disegani di Tohoshinki. Cari mati~

"He...he...he...ada mainan baru rupanya!"

"Lihat! Wajahnya manis juga!"

"Bicara yang sopan, aku lebih tua 10 tahun darimu—atau aku akan...!"seru Jaejoong sok galak.

"Akan...akan apa, Ojisan?"tukas sang ketua tergelak meremehkan.

"ANGEL PASSIONATE HERR—Rrr...lho, kenapa tidak berubah! Yyah ada apa denganmu?"

Ppak! Ppak! Ppak!

Hell~

Junsu menggeplak jidatnya, sementara 3 senpai di hadapannya ikut sweatdrop melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk sendiri mengetuk-ngetuk bouquet di genggaman tangannya. Ajaib~tingkahnya sungguh mirip bocah 4 tahun yang kesasar dari playgroup aniya, apa-apaan itu?

"Akan apa, manis...ayo sini! Kita bermain sebentar!"

"A-a-akan—kenapa tidak bisa...huweee!"

"Dasar paboo, lariiiiii...!"pekik Junsu lekas-lekas menyeret teman 'aneh'nya dari kawanan penjahat itu, berlari secepat mungkin menyelamatkan diri.

Hosh, hosh, hosh...

JaeSu terengah-engah kehabisan nafas hingga sempoyongan, lalu jatuh tersungkur di teras Tamano Florist : toko bunga milik keluarga Kim Junsu di daerah Ikegawa. Sekitar 700 meter dari lokasi kejadian yang sukses membuat perut mereka mulas, melilit terserang diare dadakan. Hoh!

"Hah, hah, hah...ada apa denganmu! Aku hampir mati jantungan, pabo!" dumel Junsu megap-megap mengais oksigen yang enggan turun ke pantatnya.

"Mianh, uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sebagai orang gila, ucapanmu terlalu lancang tahu?"

"Mana boleh kita diam saja melihat sesuatu yang salah!"protes anak itu dengan bibir maju 5 centi, spontan Junsu memutar bola mata malas. Cih, dikiranya ia bisa berubah wujud seperti ultraman? Astaga—darimana bocah ajaib ini berasal?

"Aissh, terserah kau saja asal jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam bahaya! Oh, siapa namamu tadi...Cho Jejung?"

"Choi Jaejoong."

"Yyah, itu...sampai jumpa di sekolah besok!"

"Dah, Suie—saranghae...!"

JDUAGH!

Junsu meringis kejedot pintu, kata-kata laknat itu sukses membuatnya merinding. Choi Jaejoong sangat mengerikan~

.

.

 **Yamagata : 29-3 Ibaraki**

.

Kening Dr, Iriehara mengernyit mendengarkan penjelasan tuan Choi sembari memeriksa berkas test psikology kliennya yang unik. Kasus yang cukup langka, terjadi pada bocah 17 tahun yang sepintas terlihat begitu ceria dan baik-baik saja : Choi Jaejoong.

"DIS-SOSIALISASI DIRI, ITU ISTILAH DALAM ILMU KEJIWAAN!"

^.^

Siwon menghela nafas berat.

"Putraku mengira dirinya tokoh dalam serial manga!"cetus beliau miris.

"Apa dia pernah mengalami trauma di masa kecil—atau ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi belakangan ini, tuan?"tukas Dr. Irie hati-hati meminta kejelasan tentang situasi yang mungkin dialami kliennya.

"Ya."

"Bisakah anda ceritakan, bisa jadi segala yang terjadi pada Joongie berawal dari sana?"

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat ia berusia 7 tahun, saat itu—istriku meninggal. Joongie sempat koma selama 10 hari...komik-komik itu, hadiah terakhir ummanya di hari ulang tahunnya. Tepat saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi!"

"Aku turut menyesal, tuan Choi...selain itu—adakah?"

"Dua tahun lalu kami mengalami kebakaran hebat, studio kami bangkrut dan terpaksa harus pindah ke Tokyo...karena kesibukanku, belakangan aku sering tinggalkan Joongie sendirian. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya putraku lebih nyaman berada di dalam khayalannya?"kata appa merasa bersalah.

"Hm~bisa jadi...anda jangan cemas. Ada solusi mengatasi masalah Jaejoong, buatlah ia nyaman—merasa diterima dan dihargai dilingkungannya. Jangan biarkan ia stress oleh rasa takut kehilangan...putra kecilmu akan baik-baik saja, tuan Choi!"

"Ya, terima kasih!"

.

.

 **MAAFKAN APPA, JOONGIE**

.

.

 **Shirokane : 25-1 Tokyo**

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Srakkk~

Klak...

Siwon tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran tugas sekolah, dikamar sederhana—lantai 2. Yeah~mereka tinggal di studio kecil yang dibangun atas bantuan 3 kawan lamanya semasa kuliah di Keioh, orang-orang yang masih peduli setelah rentetan cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi di kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Tohoshinki, changi?"

EOH

^.^

Choi Jaejoong tertawa dengan mata polos yang berbinar girang, seraya membereskan tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tercecer di meja. Komiknya, hufth...buru-buru disingkirkannya ke box sebelum sang appa melihat. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia tak kuat melihat wajah sedih appa jika menemukannya masih menyimpan satu-satunya barang kenangan dari sang umma.

"Menyenangkan, appa...hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kim Junsu! Dia..."

"Maafkan appa, Joongie! Kita terpaksa tinggal di tempat sekecil ini—kau juga...!"

"Apa yang appa bicarakan, selama kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja aniya?"

"Maaf atas hal-hal buruk yang terjadi belakangan ini!"

"Appa sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Appa ingin kau ingat : apapun yang terjadi di masa depan...appa selalu ada di sampingmu!"

"Heum..."

Okay ^.^

Siwon mengacak rambut putranya gemas.

"Jadi—kau mau jadi apa 10 tahun mendatang, baby?"

"Fashion designer."

"Kau bilang punya 3 rumah mode?"

"Allstair, itu nama labelku...!"

"Kita punya rumah besar?"

"Yyah, sangat besar dengan halaman luas dan mobil sport mewah...appa menamainya,"

"Bentley!"

Ha...ha...ha...

Dua namja berbeda usia ini tertawa bersama, impian yang indah ne~

"Ayo, kita sama-sama wujudkan impian kita...kau jadi designer dan appa jadi fotografer terkenal!"

"Baiklah!"

"Kita berjuang!"

"Hmm~ aku mencintaimu, appa...kau yang terbaik."

"Itu masalahnya, appa juga mencintaimu!"

Keluarga yang bahagia.

^.^

.

.

 **MAAF SUDAH MEMBUATMU KHAWATIR, APPA**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Mind Reader Machine)**

 **Hari ini aku bertemu Xiah, Bear**

 **Kuharap ini pertanda baik**

 **Semoga di satu tempat di belahan dunia, kau pun baik-baik saja**

 **~Choi Jaejoong~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taraaa, Nara comeback dengan fict baru**

 **#minta ditimpuk sepatu#**

 **Nara bener-bener serius selingkuh dari TAT, hahaha~abisnya nunggu wangsit gak turun-turun!**

 **Mianhae, kalau TTT Nara tinggal ketik coz emang udah selesai 3 tahun lalu—cuma aq bkin versi 'Ai Tensetsu Wedingu Pitchi', hayooo...yang suka pasti bakalan tahu Nara dari abad mana, hehehe...**

 **Dong-dongnya, Nara baru tahu kalau yang ginian masuk kategori fanfic**

 **# kelamaan hidup di rimba #**

 **Maka jadilah The Traveler Time, walau sampai end Nara gak tahu siapa sebenarnya pengembara waktunya...Yunho/Jaejoong?**

 **INI HARUSNYA GS, BUT I LOVE YAOI**

 **Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Traveler**

.

.

.

 **Jung Nara Stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor Playful Kiss dan A Gentleman Dignity

Plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergic, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan jantung lemah coz mengandung unsur BL : walau rate K+ dan genre bromance/fantasy/school live

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR

^.^

Siuuung!

Blarr...blarrr...blarrr...

Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu~warna warna cantik yang berasal dari ribuan kembang api hiasi langit Tokyo. Hampir seluruh warga antusias sambut pergantian tahun dengan merayakan Oshogatsu yang selalu digelar tiap tanggal 1-3 Januari secara rutin, dengan mengadakan Osechi. Sejenis jamuan makan tradisional yang wajib dihadiri keluarga, sahabat atau antar relasi kerja. Umumnya diadakan di rumah atau membooking cafe, ryootei dan restoran.

^.^

'Ini hari ke-777 hidupku tanpamu, Bear...juga tahun ke-2 Oshogatsu-ku tanpa appa.'

Huwee~

Choi Jaejoong melamun sendirian dengan wajah memelas di etalase Shino Game Station, usai menerima 3 pesan singkat dari appa. Yeah~malam ini beliau masih berada di Shibuya, karena jadwal pemotretan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sementara itu, Suie—

"Ini ajakan kencan?"

"Yyah, Suie...aku mencintaimu!"

"Tutup teleponnya, pabo—hari ini kakekku datang dari Edo, atau...jika kau mau datanglah ke rumah."sahut Junsu rada ketus.

"Owh, kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah...bye, Suie!"

^.^

FIGHTING, JAE!

Dding!

Cklek...cklek...cklek...

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja...jangan cemas! Tiap tahun juga begini kan, baiklah—Choi Jaejoong! Semangat! Ha...ha...ha...!"

^.^

Jaejoong pasang wajah super seram saat menggencet tombol warna-warni di play stasion, memainkan J-Full Metal Panic dengan brutal layaknya orang kesetanan. Sampai 7 namja cilik yang ada di sekelilingnya bergidik, ketakutan. Menyebalkan~

YOU LOSE

.

.

Fuzan Cafe : 52-3 Tokyo

.

Kling~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

^.^

He..he..he...

Senyum Jaejoong melebar, haru.

"Ponselmu mati, jadi kukira kau pastii—hey, stop it...senyummu itu mengerikan!"

Kim Junsu memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, tak peduli meski omelan dan sindiran pedas kerap meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia selalu ada kapanpun Jaejoong membutuhkan selama 2 tahun keduanya berteman akrab. Keren~

"Berdua—isssh, ini terlihat seperti kencan sungguhan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Suie..."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Gomawo."

"Pesta orangtua itu sangat membosankan...Shin! Aku pesan 1 full mango!"

"Hehehe, itu sebabnya kau kabur?"

"Hm...kita mau berpelukan, menari atau menangis semalaman?"cibir Junsu sembari memutar bola mata jengah. Ide brilian langsung loading di otak Choi Jaejoong, hell~usia mereka hampir 19 tahun kan.

"Aku mau sake!"

^.^

PUEEHH!

Srrtt...

Kim Junsu seketika melotot horor ke arah sahabat ajaibnya, setelah sukses semburkan lelehan ice cream hasil jarahannya 3 menit lalu. Kadang-kadang Choi Jaejoong gilanya kelewatan, yeah—mabuk mabukan lalu ketahuan pihak sekolah. Maka habislah riwayat mereka karena melanggar aturan nomor 9 THS, broo~

"Baiklah, kuputuskan...kita ke karaoke lalu menyanyi sampai pagi!"

.

.

^.^

Hello, hello...nuni majuchimyeon (loving you)

L-O-L-O-V-E...naneun malhae (loving you)

Mello, mello...urin L-O-L-O-V-E (only you)

I'm always think about you-u-u...

^.^

Sekali lagiii~

Dua namja menggemaskan ini menyanyi asal-asalan senandungkan lagu Sistar yang sedang booming di Japanese Karaoke, disertai gaya-gaya konyol ala bintang K-Pop sambil menahan mulas di perut. Astaga~kenapa mereka tidak memutar lagu-lagu boyband atau group visual key yang sedang populer di Jepang sih...kesannya kan lebih cool, keren dan manly.

Bwahaha...

"Suaramu jelek sekali, jangan menyanyi lagi!"

"Aksen koreamu sangat lucu!"

"Whatever—one more time!"

SO COOL

.

.

 **Tuhan...**

 **Terima kasih telah kirimkan malaikat ini ke dalam kehidupanku**

 **Aku sangat bersyukur, biarpun harus melewati saat-saat terburuk tetapi pada akhirnya kami selalu tertawa bersama**

.

.

AT ANOTHER PLACE

.

.

Shirokane : 25-1 Tokyo

 **.**

Choi Siwon keluarkan set peralatan fotonya dari bagasi taxi yang telah mengantarnya di pagi buta, selama 2 jam perjalanan Shibuya-Tokyo. Pukul 3 malam, lewat pergantian tahun—tapi setidaknya ia bisa rayakan dengan Jaejoong. Kejutan~

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki urungkan niat appa memutar kunci ruko, tampak 3 namja belia seusia putranya menghampiri emperan studio. Urg—kening appa mengernyit cium aroma alkohol dari mulut, pakaian, bahkan satu diantaranya masih cengkeram botol arak. Oh, anak muda jaman sekarang? Ckk, ckk, ckk~

"Hai, ojisan—beri kami uang untuk membeli rokok!"

Astaga!

Mereka anak-anak berandalan yang sering beroperasi di daerah sini rupanya.

"Kalian anak SMU kan, merokok itu dilarang dan tak bagus buat kesehatan."

"Cih, banyak omong! Rampas uangnya!"

Shiirota Yuu, 19 tahun

Pimpinan gank rusuh ini bergerak cepat meraih dompet di saku mantel Siwon, di bantu 2 anak buahnya sambil terkekeh puas. Yeah~setidaknya 800 Yen berhasil di peroleh mereka dari sang korban yang kalah jumlah, usia dan tenaga.

Poor, appa...

"Lumayan."

"Kalian tidak boleh lakukan itu!"

"Dasar pelit...coba kau berikan sejak tadi, kami tak akan mengganggu!"

"Kembalikan uangku!"

"Nih, dompetmu kami kembalikan...terima kasih, ojisan! Hahaha..."

^.^

"TIGA PEMUDA 20 TAHUN MELAWAN 1 PRIA 40 TAHUN—KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENCARI LAWAN YANG SEIMBANG?"

Tap...tap...tap...

Srakk!

Suara bass, datar dan dingin sapa keributan kecil di studio mini Choi Siwon. Tiga preman itu saling lempar deathglare, lalu ambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang sosok asing yang sok heroic di hadapan mereka. Ada yang bosan hidup rupanya, heheh~

"Heiii, hentikan...jangan berkelahi!"seru appa panik saksikan perkelahian yang 100% tidak seimbang.

Ya Tuhan

^.^

.

.

Higurashi :91-9 Tokyo

.

Namura-san, kepala kepolisian resort Kanagawa mengamati Choi Siwon yang duduk diantara 4 remaja, kini 3 diantaranya terlihat mengerikan dengan banyak luka lebam di wajah. Heiii~baru kali ini seorang penyidik dibuat bingung dengan status sang pelaku vs pelapor.

Aneh!

"Dia yang memulai, pak!"

"Lihat...wajah kami sampai babak belur."

"Aw, aww, awhh..."

^.^

Namura sensei memandang appa seolah minta penjelasan pada satu-satunya pria dewasa di sini.

"Tiga anak ini berusaha memalak aku, sensei!"jelas appa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, kecuali ada—buk...!"

"Anda memerlukan bukti?"

Klik!

Eoh ^.^

Pemuda asing di sisi kiri Siwon meraih bollpoint di sakunya, sekali tekan terdengar rekaman percakapan peristiwa di X-Generation 30 menit lalu. Hell~tiga namja itu melongo tak mampu berkutik lagi, kali ini habislah mereka.

.

" **Tiga pemuda 20 tahun melawan 1 pria 40 tahun, kalian tidak bisa mencari lawan yang seimbang? Cih, memalukan!"sindir namja asing ini meremehkan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, sinis dan datar. Hell~Yuu Cs seketika naik darah sembari lontarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar untuk membalas.**

" **Hee, dasar besar mulut...kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya!"**

" **Kita hajar saja dia."**

" **Siapa kau...?"**

" **Aku mimpi burukmu!"**

" **Orang ini benar-benar cari mati, habisi dia...hyaaah!"**

 **Srrtt!**

 **Bagg...bugg...duaghh...**

 **Perkelahian tak bisa dihindari lagi. Aksi heroic itu akhirnya teredam saat 2 security kompleks datang melerai, lalu seret Yuu cs yang kerap bikin onar di sekitar distrik Kanagawa. Hah~**

.

"DASAR BOCAH TENGIK, MATILAH KALIAN DI PENJARA!"

^.^

Ha...ha...ha...

Yuu, Hyuga dan Kanata meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus wajah mereka yang babak belur, sembari mendelik pada sosok asing itu dengan sorot mata penuh dendam. Sementara sang lawan kini menyeringai puas dan pasang muka dingin kembali iringi kepergian Choi Siwon usai mengurus berkas laporan, yeah...setidaknya 3 bulan mereka akan terkurung di balik jeruji besi. Sialan~

.

.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

.

.

Chiyoda Park : 45-8 Tokyo

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Srakkk~

Dua sosok remaja berlarian susuri jalan tembus di gank kecil, sekitar 300 meter dari Tokyo Imperial Palace. T-t-tunggu...ada yang aneh, karena Kim Junsu menyeret sosok yeoja cantik komplit dengan aksesoris furoside seperti : kanzashi, obi, waraji dan rabi. Hohoho~rupanya yeoja itu Choi Jaejoong yang sedang crossdressing demi kerja sambilannya tiap hari Minggu bersama Junsu.

Rrrr~

Secantik-cantiknya Choi Jaejoong, sebenarnya ia tak rela didandani layaknya perempuan. Lihat~buktinya bibir cherry yang imut, lucu dan menggemaskan itu kini tengah mengerucut 5 centi sibuk komat-kamit menyumpahi Kim Junsu. Bwahaha...

"Ini satu-satunya cara peroleh 2000 Yen dalam sehari, noona!"

"Yyah, berhentilah bicara seolah-olah kau akan menjualku."

"Aissh, lompat saja...jangan berisik! Jika ketahuan matilah kita, pabo!"

"OK."

"Naiklah ke punggungku, berikan kameramu!"

"Aku ke atas!"

HUP!

Hngg...berat

Junsu meringis saat waraji/sandal berujung lancip itu menghimpit punggungnya, ditambah bobot Jaejoong yang lumayan biar kurus-kurus kerempeng seperti papan penggilasan. Ouch, pantat Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil mendarat mulus di atas tembok setinggi 2,5 meter—setelah lemparkan sepasang selopnya ke balik dinding.

Klotak!

Klotak!

SIP ^.^

Kim Junsu acungkan jempol sebelum kabur, masuk melalui pintu utama layaknya pengunjung.

.

JOYA NO KANE

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

^.^

Lonceng yang berdentang 10 kali di tengah taman Chiyoda seluas 7,4 acre ini mengusik suasana pagi. Tokyo Imperial Palace, salah satu kompleks istana kaisar yang dijadikan obyek wisata dan dibuka untuk umum di hari-hari tertentu. Beautiful~

Klik...klik...klik...

Tiga kali jepretan Leica buatan German ini membidik objek-objek menarik dan abadikan dalan picture indah dan menawan. Kehadiran sosok tampan ini cukup menarik perhatian 90% pengunjung Chiyoda Park. Mata musang, bibir hati yang sexy, garis wajah tegas dan tatapan setajam visual terminator. Ommo~

'Kau mau cari mati, cepat hubungi aku.'

Pic!

Isi pesan ke-7 kali selama 4 jam terakhir berupa teror, ancaman dan kalimat mengerikan. Dengan cuek namja ini menonaktifkan ponselnya, walau bisa ditebak seseorang yang gencar menghubunginya bisa terserang hipertensi akut.

^.^

Klotak!

Klotak!

Shit~

Dua selop beterbangan dari angkasa, sukses menghantam jidat sang live angel. Rrrr~belum pulih dari shocknya tiba-tiba sesosok yeoja jatuh dari langit...keras...tubruk, langsung hajar sang pemilik bibir hati. Lip to lip~

Brukkk...

1

2

3

Hampir 5 detik dua anak manusia ini tertegun, saling tatap mesra (?). Abaikan, itu hanya khayalan 'noona Choi'—nyatanya, namja berwajah dingin di bawah himpitannya langsung mendorong Jaejoong menjauh dengan ekspresi kesal. Sakittt ^.^ Rasanya seperti ciuman dengan mobil, heee~

"T-t-tidak mungkin...Yunho-ya?"

Plak...plak...plak...

Choi Jaejoong segera tampari pipinya sendiri untuk yakinkan diri.

Panass!

Ini nyata.

Yunho-nya sibuk mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dengan dahi mengernyit, basuh dengan air di pancuran taman. Oh~itu benar-benar suaminya aniya...meski memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Bearrrr—aku hampir mati merindukanmu! Hiks,..."

^.^

GREB!

Hugs...

Jaejoong lari menghambur peluk pinggang, dekap tubuh dan sandarkan diri di punggung orang yang sangat dirindukannya selama 865 hari ini~huweee...hangat! Nyaman! Ini Yunho-nya aniya.

Hingga tiba-tiba satu tarikan kuat seret tubuhnya, astaga—Kim Junsu dikejar-kejar security coba melarikan diri usai pekerjaan ilegalnya tertangkap basah petugas keamanan.

"Lariiii, kita ketahuan...!"

"Suie...suamiku! Suamiku! Suamikuuuu!"

"Tungguuu, jangan lari kalian! Dasar anak-anak bandel, berapa kali kubilang jangan ganggu turis-turis di kompleks Chiyoda...awasss kalau tertangkap!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

.

.

"KALIAN BERHENTIIII!"

.

.

^.^

Tik...tik...tik...

Huwaa~

Kim Junsu menggeram sebal menghitung gerakan jarum arlojinya, pukul 10 malam. Yang benar saja—mau sampai kapan anak ajaib ini bertahan, pelototi tiap pengunjung taman yang keluar demi mencari sosok fiktif yang bernama Jung Yunho. Gila~

"Ini sudah 12 jam, berapa lama lagi kau mau menunggu?"

"Aku sungguh melihatnya, Suie..."

"Dia tidak nyata, pabo!"

"Yunho..."

"Yunho, Yunho yang mana lagi...setahuku kau bahkan sering kencan buta dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Yunho? 24 sehari, 7 hari seminggu, 4 minggu sebulan, 12 bulan setahun...kau terobsesi dengan orang yang hanya ada di dalam khayalanmu, Jae! Hentikan, kau bisa gila!"tukas Junsu iba saksikan sahabatnya berjongkok dengan wajah memelas dan mata doe berkaca-kaca mengenaskan.

Ha-ah ^.^

.

.

^.^

Srak...srak...srakk...

Hah!

Choi Jaejoong seret sepasang kakinya gontai, kenang 7 tahun perjalanan cintanya dengan Yunho (2007-2017) dengan helaan nafas memberat. Hell~ia masih tak percaya jika sosok yang ditemuinya 12 jam lalu cuma sebatas imaginasi liarnya, ia bisa gila.

"Mimpi atau nyata...bahkan aku tak tahu bedanya, Bear.'

^.^

 **Flashback**

" **Kita putus!"**

" **P-p-putuss...?"**

" **Kurasa aku tidak bisa menikahimu, Jae."**

 **.**

" **Yunho hyung selingkuh? Dia bilang—?"**

" **Tidak."**

" **Kau pergoki dia selingkuh?"**

" **Juga tidak."**

" **Ehm...Yunho melihatmu ciuman dengan kencan butamu?"**

" **Tidak, tidak!"**

" **Dia di diagnosa penyakit mematikan? Kanker—?"**

" **Hah?"**

" **AIDS?"**

" **Suie..."**

" **Gila—tunanganmu memutuskanmu 10 hari jelang pernikahan...hyung! Kau benar-benar butuh bantuan!"tegas Junsu tak percaya.**

 **.**

" **Yunho mengatakan ingin jadi pendeta—kurasa kematian ummanya jadi trauma mendalam."**

 **.**

" **Kwon Boa, d-d-dia alasannya?A-a-apa...mereka tinggal serumah?"**

 **.**

" **Jung Yunho, aku sangat membencimu!"**

" **Baguslah, aku lega mendengarnya."**

" **K-k-kau bukan manusia!"**

" **Kukira kau sudah tahu aku bukan manusia."**

" **Kejam!"**

" **Hiduplah dengan baik...jangan berbuat bodoh, sebagai gantinya kau tidak perlu melihatku lagi seumur hidupmu! Pegang janjiku!"**

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

.

.

^.^

Tes...tes...tes...

Hiks!

Satu dua butir airmata merembes di pipi putih Jaejoong yang terjebak antara sedih, luka dan patah hati.

"Yunhooo...aaaarrrgggtt, aku bisa gilaaa!"

Kwok...

Kwok...

Kwok...

Tiga burung hantu yang bertengger di bangunan tua bernyanyi merdu, hingga sepasang selop Choi Jaejoong melesat dan hantam lagu kematian yang berkumandang.

Buuukkkk!

.

.

SATURDAY : 10.00 J-TIME

.

.

Tsesaki : 52-5 Tokyo

.

Bunga –bunga Sakura bermekaran di taman nasional Shinjuku, sungguh April moment yang indah di awal musim semi. Taman seluas 58,3 hektar ini dilengkapi : jalur jogging, jembatan, kolam koi dan rumah kaca dengan berbagai jenis bunga tropis. Buka setiap hari : 07.00-16.30/kecuali hari Senin dengan tarif 200 Yen.

^.^

Oh~

Suara merdu iringi gitar akustik yang alunkan irama Nae Moriga Nabasseo sukses membuat para gadis, obasan dan ojisan yang menikmati waktu piknik di taman terkagum-kagum oleh kehadiran sang 'hallyu' dadakan. Ommo~tampannya...

"Kashiwabara Takashi?"

"Kim Hyun Joong...?"

"Joe Cheng."

"Lee Joon Hyung—CN Blue."

Ha...ha...ha...

(Anggap aja tuh tante ama om-om pada rabun, karena Nara juga gak tahu dimana miripnya)

^.^

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Sosok remaja tanggung ini mendongak temukan Choi Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari bangku taman, diiringi senyuman lebar plus rasa kagum dengarkan alunan nada indah itu sejak 10 menit lalu.

"Ojisan?"

"Ternyata kau pintar menyanyi dan memainkan gitar ne!"

"Konnichiwa..."

"Kejadian di Kanagawa—aku belum sempat ucapkan terima kasih. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu minum teh...oh, siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Yunho—Jung Yunho!"tegas pemilik mata musang itu dengan nada rendah.

"Yunho...hnn—wajah, suara, bakatmu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang bermarga Jung."

"Nuguya? Teman dekat ojisan."

"Yyah—kami seangkatan di Kaioh University, kami berpisah 20 tahun...kudengar saat ini ia sedang bertugas di Paris. Namanya Jung Hankyung!"

^.^

Kalimat Yunho selanjutnya langsung membuat appa ternganga tidak percaya.

"JUNG HANKYUNG, BELIAU APPAKU."

.

.

Shirokane : 25-1 Tokyo

.

^.^

Hoaahm~

Srak...srak...srakk...

Choi Jaejoong menyeret geta/sandal kayunya malas menuju satu-satunya toilet di studio appa, hingga ia menyadari salah satu aset pentingnya ketinggalan. Boxer imut kesayangannya yang bermotif hello kitty, muehehe—1...2...3...mata doe itu terbelalak saat boxer miliknya melayang di udara. Ditangan sosok asing yang sandarkan punggung di samping bilik kamarnya.

"Ini boxermu, noona...?"

"Gyaaah, k-k-kau?!"

"Hati-hati, kucingnya suka berkeliaran."

^.^

Bibir cherry Jaejoong menganga lebar lantaran shock berat, hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata. Huwah—jari telunjuknya menuding sosok tampan yang bicara barusan dengan cengiran jahil, jangan-jangan kali inipun cuma halusinasi.

Klak!

"Kalian sudah berkenalan rupanya? Jae...ini Jung Yunho, putra teman appa saat kuliah di Kaioh—untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini hingga appa berhasil hubungi bumonim-nya di Perancis."

^.^

MWO~

.

.

Diningroom : 20.00 J-Time

.

^.^

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Hnn~

Tiga namja ini menikmati sajian khas Jepang yang khusus dibuat appa, Domburinomono. Masakan beras yang ditutup 5 jenis lauk : jamur, gyudon/daging sapi, ayakadon/ayam, tendon/udang dan katsudon/telur. Yummy~

"Kau suka masakan Jepang, Yunho?"

"Jangan cemas, Ojisan...aku bisa makan apa saja."

"Syukurlah, jangan sungkan—kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun kau mau!"

"Gomawo...mian mengagetkan noona?"

NOONA?

^.^

Choi Jaejoong menunjuk batang hidungnya, mencerna maksud Yunho hingga langsung teringat peristiwa di Tokyo Imperial Palace 1 minggu lalu. Oiii~jadi itu bukan mimpi? Mereka ciuman.

'D-d-dia ingat aku yang menyamar jadi yeoja...astaga, memalukan.'

^.^

"Maaf, Yun...aku belum bisa menghubungi bumonim-mu, 20 tahun belakangan mereka tidak aktif di semua kegiatan alumni Keioh University. Nomor terakhir appa-mu bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihubungi."sesal appa sedih setelah mendengar hal yang dialami Yunho selama 1 bulan di Tokyo.

Kehilangan ponsel, dompet, kehabisan uang dan tidak dapat menghubungi keluarga.

"Beliau pindah tugas ke Nevada 12 tahun lalu, ojisan."

"Bukankah kalian tinggal di Paris?"

"Ne, itu benar—umma mengurus bisnis kecantikannya, sedang appa bertugas di ICJ selama 9 tahun."kata Yunho tersenyum miris. Ouch—Jaejoong termangu tangkap nada sedih dalam kalimat namja di hadapannya.

.

' **Kim Heechul, kami terakhir bertemu saat kematian Kim Kibum—mendiang istriku!'**

.

^.^

"Oh—kau sendiri, bukankah musim liburan sekolah sudah berakhir. Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang?"tanya appa heran, mata doe Jaejoong ikut memicing penasaran.

Hell~

Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak sekolah, ojisan."

"A-a-apa?"sergah Jaejoong bengong.

"Belajar bukan hal menarik untuk kulakukan."

"Yyah, mana bisa begitu..."protes Jaejoong lantang. Hee~ia langsung tutup mulut karena appa menatapnya tajam.

"Itu tidak benar...pendidikan formal itu penting agar kau bisa menentukan apa yang kau inginkan di masa depan. Lihat saja Jaejoong, ia berusaha keras meski otaknya pas-pasan...ia pantang menyerah. Ha..ha..ha...! Kau punya cita-cita, Yun?"tukas appa diselingi kerucutan bibir Jaejoong.

^.^

Yunho terdiam sesaat.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

 **Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt**

 **Klik!**

 **Yunho mengangkat panggilannya usai kirimkan 1 mms ke satu nomor ber-code Perancis.**

" **Tiga detik...cepat sekali."**

" **Bocah tengik! Apa kau mau mati—apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang!"**

" **Choi Siwon : bukankah dia sangat tampan...aku ingin tahu darimana bakat, wajah dan suara merduku berasal. Kami sangat mirip, bolehkah aku mulai biasakan diri memanggilnya 'appa'...?"**

" **Jung Yunhooo!"**

" **Siapa tahu saat oyaji dan ofokuro bercerai, kita satu KK dengan Choi Siwon."**

 **Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!**

 **Arrgghh~**

" **Jung Yunho, aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu lalu bunuh diri! Ya Tuhan...ampuni dosaku! Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan titisan iblis sepertimu, bla...bla...bla...!"umpat Kim Heechul merana disambut kekehan sadis sang putra. Aigoo~tentu saja karena Jung Yunho keluar dari rahim sang ratu iblis. He...he...he...**

 **^.^**

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Choi's Room : 22.00 J-Time

.

Kamar appa yang tak seberapa luas dilantai 2 tepat di depan kamar Jaejoong, sengaja disiapkan untuk Yunho. Yeah~ide bagus meminta anak ini tinggal di studio untuk teman putranya, mengingat seringnya appa memperoleh job di luar kota. Setidaknya Choi Jaejoong tidak akan kesepian lagi ne ^.^

Oh~

Appa perhatikan foto-foto hasil jepretan Yunho yang bertumpuk di nakas, beberapa live moment tentang festival Seijin Shiki, Joshi No Sekku, Persikk dan Hanami di : Shibuya, Kyoto, Hokaido dan Tokyo. Plus ratusan picture di berbagai negara dunia seperti Asia, Eropa, Afrika dan Eropa.

Keren!

"Kau sering bepergian sendirian, Yun?"

"Heum, ne."

"Berapa usiamu saat memulai travelling?"

"12 tahun, ojisan...setelah ini, aku ingin ke Asia Tenggara dan Australia."

"Hebat—ketika seusiamu aku pernah bermimpi keliling dunia, tetapi kau bahkan sudah separuh keliling bumi. Aku salut...!"appa berdecak kagum dengan eksistensi remaja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa ojisan memutuskan berhenti bermimpi?"

"Aku menemukan mimpi yang lain—menikah."

"Obasan pasti wanita yang hebat!"

"Pria yang hebat, ahaha...kau terkejut? Dia namja istimewa...seseorang yang paling lugu, cantik dan sederhana. Tujuh tahun rasanya terlalu singkat, tetapi Kibum memberikan hadiah yang paling indah—Jaejoong. Sekarang tujuan hidupku mewujudkan impian anak ini...!"appa termangu dengan tarikan nafas dalam, diselimuti haru kenang mendiang 'istri'nya.

^.^

Yunho merenung dalam diam.

"Hyung pasti bangga memiliki anda, ojisan."

.

' **Hyung, astaga—aku tidak setua itu, Bearrr...kita hanya lahir berselang 2 hari.' jerit Jaejoong di dalam hati dari balik pintu kamar disertai kerucutan sebal. Hohoho~**

.

^.^

Ha...ha...ha...

Appa tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk bahu anak muda yang mirip teman masa kecilnya, Jung Hankyung.

"Tidak—aku yang bangga memiliki putra seperti Jaejoong. Walau dalam kondisi sulit, susah, sakit...ia tabah dan tak sekalipun mengeluh!"

.

' **Aku harap bisa memiliki keluarga sehangat ini, Ojisan.'**

.

^.^

Appa tertawa pelan.

"Hankyung dan Heechul pasti bangga mempunyai putra yang sangat tampan, cerdas dan berbakat sepertimu, Yun."tukas appa yakin.

Hnn~

Yunho tersenyum miris kenang sosok bumonim-nya.

.

 **Yeah, ojisan...**

 **Kuharap begitu**

 **Appa—aku bahkan lupa kapan kami terakhir bertemu**

 **Umma—dia tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu**

 **Kau cinta pertamanya, ojisan**

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Choi Siwon

Satu nama yang jadi tujuanku datang ke Jepang

.

.

.

Update asaaap, hah—walau merasa sedikit bersalah sih udah telantarin Time After Time ^.^

Gomawo buat reader-ssi yang udah berkunjung n tinggalin jejak buat Nara

Saranghae

.

.

.

Special Thanks To:

.

Zillian Reginald

(Iya, heheh~mian ne?)

Avanrio11

(Hehehe...JJ Cuma bingung deh chingu, kalau ada yang salah pasti otak Nara. Wkkk^.^)

Vichi. Vhan

(Iya, ya...Joongie koq gtu? Heheh~gomawo udah mampir lapak Nara)

Jaelous

(Siiippp, ini dilanjut ^.^)

Nabratz

(Semoga ketahuan pas ending, coz Nara juga tak tahuuu ^.^ #parah banget#)

ChwangKyuhEvilBerry

Lestalestari90

Shanzec

HyuieYunnie

Gomawo follow and fav-nya

.

.

.

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **The Time Traveler**

.

.

.

 **Jung Nara Stories**

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Terinspirasi dari drakor Playful Kiss dan A Gentleman Dignity**

 **Plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terjangkit virus yaoi**

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung : karena mengandung unsur BL, meskipun rate K+ dan genre bromance/fantasy/school live/family**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Little notes :**

 **Nara sengaja tandai bold untuk aktifitas mind reader , ne—jangan bingung!**

.

.

.

Chou Nizumi : 29-8 Saitama

.

Hari ini upacara pernikahan putri mantan kepala sekolah Tohoshinki High School periode 91/96 di gelar di salah satu gereja mungil di prefektur Saitama, tepat pukul 10 pagi.

^.^

Akira Yoshihiro & Sakura Yuei

Wedd's

^.^

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Hah~

Choi Siwon abadikan pose-pose cantik sang mempelai bersama anggota keluarga, relasi dan para sahabat. Sweet moment~seingatnya 25 tahun silam, Yuei masih balita imut dan manis yang sangat menggemaskan. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, aniya?

"Gomen ne...bukankah Yuei pengantin tercantik di dunia, Wonnie?"

^.^

Drrtt...drrtt...ddrrtt...

Kening appa mengernyit temukan nomor asing di layar ponselnya, IDD langsung dari Korea. Terdengar suara lembut seorang yeoja yang terasa familiar, kendati 12 tahun tak pernah berjumpa. Kim Heechul~

"Siwon-ie...?"

"Chulie, Kim Heechul...ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ahaha, yyah~lama tidak bertemu. Ini mengenai putraku!"

"Yunho?"

"Yya, kudengar ia ada di Jepang. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Wonnie."

"Oh, iya...aku bertemu dengannya di Shinjuku, sepertinya ia kehabisan uang dan sulit menghubungimu. Aku memintanya tinggal di studio-ku untuk sementara, jangan cemas...Yunho baik-baik saja, bahkan hari ini ia mau berangkat sekolah."kata appa semangat. Juooh~di line seberang sang ratu iblis sampai jatuhkan rahang, sekolah? Hell~Choi Siwon sungguh hebat karena seorang Jung Yunho tak pernah sudi injakkan kaki di tempat laknat itu seumur hidup, bahkan rekor terlamanya duduk di elementary school hanya 1 minggu. Daebak~

.

' **Itu tidak mungkin, Wonnie~ia bisa hafal 9 digit dari 100 nomor telepon sekali baca.'**

.

^.^

"Aku menawarinya ticket pulang ke Perancis~tetapi ia bilang ada yang harus dilakukannya di Jepang. Aku memintanya segera menghubungimu, tapi nomor lamamu sama sekali tak aktif!" kata appa menjelaskan.

.

' **Dia mencarimu, Wonnie...Yunho mengira kau appa kandungnya.'**

.

^.^

Huh!

Kim Heechul hembuskan nafas berat, sembari memijat pelipisnya yang pusing tujuh keliling akibat ulah putra semata wayangnya yang bengal, keras kepala dan sulit diatur.

Poor Chullie umma~

"Mian telah merepotkanmu, Wonnie...aku akan segera menjemput anakku 1 minggu lagi begitu kembali dari Seoul. Uhn~sementara tolong jangan katakan aku telah menghubungimu ne...sekali lagi, Gomawo!"

.

.

.

Nizumi Park : 12.00 J-Time

.

^.^

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Perfect~

Di meja paling sudut, Choi Siwon sibuk periksa hasil jepretannya bersama sang manager wedding organizer dan pemilik florist. Yeah~ Kim Jong Woon dan Kang In adalah 2 rekannya semasa kuliah di Kaioh 20 tahun silam, merekalah orang-orang yang membantu appa bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat kematian mendiang istrinya—Kim Kibum dan kebangkrutan akibat kebakaran hebat yang nyaris membunuhnya 2 tahun lalu di Korea. Sahabat sejati~

"Siwon, Yesung, Kangin~hehehe...rupanya kalian masih bersama hingga sekarang ne?"

^.^

Shim-sensei, 68 tahun

Mantan guru seni di THS yang masih nampak gagah, meski hampir seluruh rambutnya memutih karena uban. Owh~tiga pria dewasa ini membungkuk hormat, sembari lebarkan senyuman ramah.

"Sensei?"

Hahaha...

Empat pria beda generasi ini tertawa kenang masa-masa SMU dimana kelakuan mereka sedang bengal-bengalnya. Hueeh~itu bisa dimaklumi, tapi sekarang semua seolah jadi lelucon menggelikan.

" Hankyung, bagaimana kabarnya dia...ah! Terakhir kami bertemu saat upacara kematian Kibum, itupun sudah 12 tahun lalu." gumam Shim sensei.

"Kami benar-benar sudah tua, ne?"

"Sulit dipercaya~dialah yang berhasil dapatkan Kim Heechul."

"Ingat...setiap hari kita selalu bertengkar perebutkan Chullie?"

"Itu kalian, juga Hankyung!"potong appa tersenyum kecil kenang masa lalu. Hooh~jika 3 sahabatnya begitu tergila-gila pada kecantikan Kim Heechul—sejak awal hati Choi Siwon telah tertambat pada sosok sederhana Kim Kibum, namja yatim piatu yang mendapat program beasiswa di Keioh.

That's true

^.^

"Wonnie...Chullie datang kan di hari pernikahanmu dengan Kibum? A-ah, aku selalu ingat-dia pendamping mempelai yang paling cantik. Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi."kata Kim Jong Woon menerawang.

Yeah!

Sejak hari itu, Kim Heechul bagai raib ditelan bumi—bahkan ia meninggalkan bangku kuliahnya di Kaioh begitu saja, meski hanya kurang 7 bulan saja. Agak aneh memang~tidak seorangpun yang tahu apa yang terjadi hingga sang primadona Keioh University ini menghilang.

.

.

^.^

Shirokane : 25-1 Tokyo

.

^.^

Puh...puh...puh...

Panas~

Choi Jaejoong meniup telapak tangannya yang kepanasan, usai berjingkat-jingkat menaruh hasil masakannya ke meja makan. Hell~butuh 4 jam selesaikan Sukiyaki specialnya, dengan kemampuan pas-pasan~hampir 100% sesuai resep appa : daging iris tipis, daun bawang, krisan, tahu, jamur Shirataki, ditambah kecap asin, gula dan arak Jepang. Urrgh~semoga rasanya tak semengerikan penampilan luarnya.

Ho..ho...ho...

"Kelihatannya lezat."komentar appa terkekeh acak rambut hitam Jaejoong.

^.^

Pemilik bibir cherry ini langsung mengerucut imut.

"Itu pujian atau sindiran, appa?"

"Yeah, setidaknya kau tidak membakar dapur...itu perkembangan bagus. Hahaha!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Jung Yunho tampak keren sekali dengan seragam THS, berupa : pants biru dongker, kemeja putih dipadu blazer senada, plus dasi merah maroon dengan 3 lingkar di lengan kanan. Ban pengenal siswa kelas 12, yappp~setelah seharian kemarin laksanakan test IQ, lisan dan wawancara—namja tampan ini resmi masuk kelas unggulan (khusus murid ber-IQ diatas 140).

"Silahkan dimakan...semoga kau menyukainya, Yunho-ya! Ini masakan pertama Jaejoong."

"Itadakimasu."

"Eottheoke, mm-mashita?"tukas Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Hnn~uhuk, uhuk, uhuk...!"

^.^

Eoh?

Kening appa mengernyit saksikan perubahan wajah Yunho usai makan satu suapan.

"Biar appa coba, ini...Jae! Seberapa banyak sake yang kau masukkan, astaga~ini terlalu pedasss...uhuk, uhuk!"protes appa meraih gelas yang disodorkan Yunho.

"Eiii...tidak mungkin, aku membuatnya sesuai resep appa! Kumasukkan 1 botol."

"Aigoo~pantas saja, harusnya 1 sendok!"

"Uhuk! Sukiyakimu bisa membuat orang mabuk, hyung."komentar Yunho geli.

"I-i-itu...?"

"Kalian sarapan di sekolah saja."saran appa menengahi.

"Tidak apa, ojisan!"

"Kau tidak bisa memakannya kan?"tukas Jaejoong melongo heran.

"Yyah, benar juga...lagipula Jaejoong sudah susah payah menyiapkannya sejak jam 4 pagi kan?"sambung appa. Choi Jaejoong menatap haru 2 pria yang sibuk menikmati sarapan pagi di hadapannya ini, meski dengan mimik muka aneh berusaha telan Sukiyaki-nya yang berantakan.

Huwaaa~

.

' **Inilah 2 pria yang paling kucintai di dunia.'**

.

^.^

Syalala~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Choi Jaejoong tebar senyum ceria sambil mengikuti ayunan langkah Yunho yang kini berada 5 langkah di depan, sepanjang 2 kilometer jarak antara studio X-Gen sampai THS.

'Tinggal serumah, sarapan bersama...aigoo~aku masih tak percaya. Seseorang, cubit aku—cubit aku—cubit akuuuu...'pekiknya dalam hati.

^.^

JDUAG!

"Appo!"seru Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho hentikan langkah, hingga ia spontan tabrak namja yang langsung lemparkan deathglare tajam. Choi Jaejoong belum kenal sosok Evil! Yun yang sebenarnya ne, wkkk~jantungnya seolah rontok bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata musangnya yang berhazel kelam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuntuti aku?"

"Hell...kita searah kan? THS...hehehe."

.

' **Bukankah bumi selalu mengitari matahari, Bear?'**

.

^.^

Hah~

Yunho memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Terima kasih...walau masakanku tidak enak—kau mau memakannya"

.

' **Mengerikan malah...'**

.

^.^

"Itu benar, sarapan yang mengerikan~kau bahkan bisa membunuh semua orang."tukas Yunho kasar, langsung hasilkan pelototan tak percaya Jaejoong.

.

' **Kenapa tadi dimakan, issh...apa harus bicara sekasar itu?'**

.

^.^

"Selain menyamar jadi perempuan dan mengejar-ngejar pria yang bahkan tidak kau kenal—apalagi keahlian yang kaumiliki? Dasar payah."sindir pemilik bibir hati itu dingin. Bibir cherry Choi Jaejoong spontan menganga lantaran shock, bahasanya ituuu~sungguh kasar, beda 180 derajat dengan Yunho yang selama ini dikenalnya.

What's wrong?

.

' **I-i-itu tidak benar...Yunho, kau pria pertama dan terakhir!'**

.

^.^

Hngg~

Choi Jaejoong tergagap dari lamunannya, saat Yunho berlalu pergi usai senggol bahunya tanpa berperi'uke'an disertai wajah super datar. Huaah—keterlaluan. Sulit dipercaya ia bisa cinta mati pada sosok egois, kasar dan menyebalkan sang titisan iblis ini. Mehrong~

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!"

'Cih, kasar sekali...apa dia punya kepribadian ganda.'sungut Jaejoong mencibir kesal.

"Aku dengar ituuu!"sahut Yunho yang kini melenggang 100 meter di depan.

'Eiiih, dia tahu.'batinnya kaget.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Fiuh~

.

.

Edogawa : 75-2 Tokyo

.

Exelent class at 08.00 J-Time

^.^

Tohoshinki High School memiliki 7 kegiatan extrakurikuler, ex : 3 club olahraga, 3 kelas bahasa selain 9 mata pelajaran wajib bagi siswanya. Kendo, tennis, sepakbola dan drama termasuk olahraga paling diminati 70% siswanya : bahkan di tahun 2009 team Kendo berhasil boyong piala peringkat 1 tingkat nasional. Daebak~

"Kau bisa memilih club-club favorit di THS, seperti kendo atau tenn—iii..."

"Kudengar 25 tahun lalu, club musik Tohoshinki berhasil masuk kompetisi nasional, sensei?"

"Ahaha, ya~itu dulu sebelu—..."

"Aku memilih club musik."

"I-i-itu tidak mungkin, Yunho...club musik telah ditutup 2 tahun lalu~karena hanya tersisa 8 siswa, itupun tanpa main vokal, kini ruangan musik telah diambil alih club drama." tolak Fukui sensei.

"Selamat, anda mendapatkannya sekarang."

"A-a-apa?"

"Berapa siswa yang anda butuhkan untuk mengaktifkan club musik?"tukas Yunho dibarengi smirk tajam, abaikan tatapan tak percaya sensei yang bertanggung jawab di segala aktifitas extrakurikuler THS ini.

^.^

Klak!

Tap...tap...tap...

Jung Yunho mendorong pintu aula yang dipenuhi puluhan murid yang ikuti seleksi drama untuk pentas tahunan Tanabata. Go Ahra, putri donatur terbesar Tohoshinki sibuk menilai para calon pemeran tokoh dengan aura cantiknya yang membuat siapapun terpesona # ohokk, keselek tulang #. Dialah primadona THS~

"6—5—4, hah...kau berpikir dapat nilai berapa? Menyingkirlah!"serunya ketus ke salah satu member club yang bertampang minim, dengan tatapan sengit dan mencemooh. "Ck, ck, ck—apa dia tak punya kaca di rumah, beraninya daftar di kelas drama? Cih, dasar jelek!"gumam Ahra sebal.

"Tujuh."

^.^

Eiihh~

Bola mata indah Ahra membulat kagum temukan sosok sempurna di hadapannya yang sukses meraih perhatian seluruh siswi di club drama. Aigoo~super tampan, mata musang tajam, bibir super sexy dan aura menawan yang bikin yeoja manapun jatuh terpikat.

"Tujuh...tidak, tidak! Kau tidak seburuk itu, tampan!"

"Itu nilaimu."

"Hah?!"

Wkkk...

Ahra ternganga tak percaya, baru kali ini ada namja yang tak terpengaruh aura kecantik#coret#centilannya. Okay, detik ini juga ia memutuskan menyukai namja asing ini dan bertekad membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut dengan pesonanya. Khukuku~

Lihat saja

^.^

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Srrtt~

Seisi club terbungkam, hening, terpukau oleh lantunan gitar akustik Yunho yang kini mulai nyanyikan lagu Crazy 4 You—SS501 dengan indah. Wow, tidak hanya kaum hawa~sang sensei pun dibuat terkesima dengan keahlian namja kelahiran Perancis ini. Luar biasa...

"Ada yang ingin bergabung di kelas musik?"tawarnya usai letakkan gitarnya, disertai seringai tajam.

"Akuuu...!"

"Oh, 77 member~apakah itu cukup, sensei?"

"B-b-baiklah. Aku akan carikan guru musik terbaik untuk kalian."

"Shim Heo Jin—kurasa cuma dialah yang bisa bawa club musik THS kembali ke kejayaannya, sama seperti 25 tahun lalu."tukas Yunho mantap. Hoh~anak ini sungguh keras kepala, pemaksa dan cerdik.

Go Ahra dan para member club drama hanya bisa ternganga, serta berdecak kagum.

.

.

"BAIKLAH...KAU MENDAPATKANNYA."

.

.

Class 12-A : Exelent

.

Kriiing!

Drap...drap...drap...

Puluhan siswa berhamburan dari 27 kelas masing-masing, saat bell berdering tanda selesainya aktifitas belajar tepat pukul 15.35 J-Time. Hooh~tidak semua, karena 80% murid yeoja masih bergerombol di sekitar koridor kelas unggulan guna melihat langsung namja asing yang telah gegerkan THS seharian.

Jung Yunho~

"Senpai, kau adalah idolaku...kumohon? Terimalah perasaanku!"

^.^

Sang pemilik mata musang ini langsung rolling eyes dan tunjukkan senyum mengerikan, menatap benda yang tersembunyi di dalam kotak kado itu sinis. Sedetik ia melirik name tag di blazer cantik 'kouhai' tingkat 11 ini, Yuriko Umei.

"Senpai..."

.

' **Gadis tak tahu malu!'**

' **Dia sama sekali tidak cantik.'**

' **Kelas 11-F, pantass saja...dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin Yunho-kun meliriknya, dasar idiot.'**

.

^.^

Yunho memasang wajah datar, dingin dan ketus.

"Menyesal sekali—aku tak suka gadis sepertimu, harusnya kau belajar : bukan berdandan menor, lipstik tebal dan menembak laki-laki yang baru kau lihat 6 jam lalu. Lakukan hal yang berguna untuk hidupmu."

.

' **Ha...ha...ha...tahu rasa dia!'**

' **Tentu saja Yunho-kun lebih menyukai yeoja sepertiku.'**

' **Kasar sekali'**

.

^.^

Hell~

Yunho tertegun oleh kata protesan yang mengalir dari isi kepala orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Choi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menghentakkan kaki menghampiri Yuriko yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat, mata merah dan bibir gemetar saking shock-nya. Keterlaluan!

"Kenapa memperlakukan Yuriko sekasar itu, kau sungguh jahat!"

"Kau juga termasuk, Choi Jaejoong—kalian sudah kelas 12, fokuslah pada persiapan ujian. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa THS bisa turun ke peringkat 8...tidak heran jika banyak orang-orang berpikiran bodoh berkeliaran."ujar Yunho santai.

"Kau benar-benar pria egois, kasar dan menyebalkan di dunia!"

"Egois, kasar, menyebalkan—lalu kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"K-k-kau...?"

"Kau benar-benar orang ternaif yang pernah kutemui!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

^.^

Yunho pergi.

.

.

Hokenshitsu : ruang UKS

.

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Srrtt~

Choi Jaejoong ulurkan tissue yang ke-17 kali untuk menghapus bedak, lipstik, maskara, eyeshadow di wajah Yuriko yang luntur oleh airmata. Patah hati memang menyakitkan, aniya?

Poor baby ^.^

"Disituu..."

"Gomenne, senpai?"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks..."

"Dia memang pria yang menyebalkan."

"Yunho senpai benar, aku gadis bodoh."

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan—it..."

"Duduk di kelas 11-F dengan nilai terendah, aku memang harus rajin belajar dan bekerja keras..."

"Eoh?"

"Aku akan tunjukkan pada Yunho senpai aku pasti bisa jika berusaha!"ujar Yuriko semangat 45.

^.^

Choi Jaejoong tersenyum seraya anggukkan kepala lucu, setujuuu~

Everything's okay.

.

.

Shikonotama : 25-1 Tokyo

.

Psstt...pstt...pstt...

Hueh~

Sepasang yeoja-namja saling injak kaki, berebut tempat sempit di Nene pet shop yang berada sekitar 300 meter di samping X-Generation studio. Keduanya sibuk memata-matai aktifitas yang terlihat dari balik kaca tipis ruko kediaman keluarga Choi, dengan alat-alat spionase ala agen 007.

Kim Junsu ft Go Ahra ^.^

"Ouch, kakiku...?"

"Berisiik, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sembunyi disini~cepat hubungi Jaejoong!"

"Dia tidak membalas SMS-ku, noona!"

"Cih...tidak berguna!"

"Huwooo, i-i-itu dia...Jung Yunho! Mereka benar-benar tinggal serumah."gumam Junsu speachless, asal tahu saja ia sama sekali tak percaya saat sahabat tengilnya mengatakan telah bertemu dengan sosok fiktif yang 2 tahun ini dicarinya. Fakta mengejutkan, Jung Yunho 100% sama dengan gambaran imaginer yang ada di otak dong-dong Choi Jaejoong.

^.^

Sreettt!

Drap...drap...drap...

Yunho mendorong pintu studio diikuti kaki-kaki lincah Jaejoong yang tak lelah menguntitnya, selama 2 hari ini. Abaikan aura gelap yang selimuti namja Jung, saat lontarkan tatapan super tajam dan bengis.

"Kau mau buntuti aku lagi?"

"A-a-aniya...hehehe—aku cuma ingin tahu kau pulang jam berapa? Kau makan malam di rumah? Oh, aku akan buatkan yakiniku nanti, ne...jangan pulang larut."cerocos Jaejoong ceria.

"Aku suamimu?"

"Bu-bu-bukan...eoh?Belum."

"Urusi dirimu saja!"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan suamiii—hehehe...Yunho-ya?"

"Hey, kau memberi tahu teman-temanmu kita tinggal bersama?"

"Hah?"

"Aku penasaran, apa isi otakmu."desis Yunho kesal, sebelum ayunkan langkah pergi. Di iringi cebilan imut Choi Jaejoong, saat sepasang mata doe-nya temukan dua temannya di THS terjungkal kedepan dengan tak elite-nya karena pintu pet shop didorong seorang pengunjung dari dalam.

"Awh...!"

"Pinggangkuu, urgh~"

"Aissh, jangan menindihku...berat, pabo!"dumel Ahra ketiban pantat semok Kim Junsu.

^.^

Bwahaha~

"Kalau berbuat mesum jangan di tempat umum!"celetuk Choi Jaejoong super datar sambil berkacak pinggang, kesal dengan tingkah autis Junsu yang kini cengengesan dan Ahra yang selalu tampilkan gaya sok cute-nya dengan over dosis.

"Kami ketahuan, ne...hehehe?"

"Kau benar-benar tinggal serumah dengan Jung Yunho!"tukas Ahra ketus sambil mendelik gusar.

"Kau memberi tahu Ahra, bebek?"

"Terpaksa...dia mengancam tak mau pakai naskahku di pentas Tanabata."

"Huh, dasar pengkhianat!"

"Yunho, kemana dia?"

"Pergi!"

"Kemana, kurusss?"

"Aku tidak tahu—aku bukan istrinya!"balas Choi Jaejoong sengit, sembari julurkan lidah sebelum banting pintu studio sekencangnya di depan batang hidung Ahra hingga terlonjak kaget. Bwahaha, yeoja itu sangat shock sampai pucat pias sambil mengomel tak karuan~sibuk menyumpahi kelakuan ajaib Jaejoong di sela tawa lumba-lumba Kim Junsu.

Blammm!

^.^

.

.

' **KAU KIRA AKU DATANG KE JEPANG UNTUK MAIN-MAIN?'**

.

.

Kiriruya : 50-7 Tokyo

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Klakk~

Jung Yunho memasuki salah satu bar yang berjajar diantara puluhan cafe, pub dan karaoke di kawasan AGH : Shinbasu. Suara dentingan gitar dan lantunan lagu 'More than me' sapa telinganya, di bawakan sosok namja jangkung dengan gaya cool yang identik dengan Max Changmin.

'Changmin—dia bekerja part time di Daichi bar setiap hari pukul 7-12 malam.'

^.^

Ops~

Keributan kecil antara pemilik bar dan Changmin di akhir sesi, undang perhatian para pengunjung yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Yeah, wanita gendut itu memang terkenal pelit masalah gaji para pegawai.

" Mwo~ 150 ribu Yen untuk kerja 6 jam sehari selama 2 bulan...nyonya! Apa kau bercanda?"

"Kau mau merampokku, anak muda?"

"Itu hak-ku, nyonya."

"Kau bercanda...lihat saja! Kau bernyanyi seperti beruang sekarat, hingga semua pelangganku kabur!"

"Apa?"

"Terima itu, jika tak suka silahkan angkat kaki dari bar-ku! Merepotkan."

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan pegawaimu seperti ini, berikan hak-ku atau kulaporkan pada polisi."

"K-k-kau berani menantangku, bocah sial?!"

^.^

Suara bass Jung Yunho tiba-tiba hentikan perdebatan kecil itu, membuat suasana hening untuk sesaat. Huooh~aura tegas, dingin dan penuh kharisma milik namja Jung ini sanggup membuat siapapun simpati.

"Kau tahu, nyonya...tindakanmu ini melanggar hukum dan bisa dipidanakan."

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aturan arubaito/part time : kau boleh mempekerjakan anak usia SMU, selama 28 jam seminggu dengan gaji 800-1000 Yen—jika dihitung rata-rata anda wajib keluarkan 89.600 Yen/bulan (setara 8.950.000). Berikan hak-nya atau kita bertemu dii kantor polisi."ujar Yunho disertai seringai keji.

Nyali nyonya berbadan bongsor ini langsung menciut hingga wajahnya pucat, lalu dengan tergopoh pergi ke meja kasir dan melengkapi jumlah Yen yang diterima Changmin. Hahaha~

"Sial...ini uangmu, jangan datang lagi kemari! Aku bisa bangkrut!"dumelnya kesal.

"Terima kasih, nyonya—anda baik sekali!"sindir Changmin terkekeh geli.

^.^

.

.

Busway 313 : 21.00 J-Time

.

^.^

HoMin jalan beriringan di trotoar sepanjang, sembari habiskan gigitan terakhir hot dog masing-masing. Yapp~ Changmin kekeuh mentraktir Yunho sebagai balas budi, usai berhasil menangani boss-nya yang super pelit hingga ia mendapatkan gaji penuh 2 bulan kerjanya di Daichi bar.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan gratis."ucapan namja Jung ini spontan membuat Changmin tersedak potongan rotinya.

Ohok!

Ohok!

Ohok!

What the hell~

"Kau mau sebagian uangku, heh?"sahutnya curiga.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Shim Changmin."

"A-a-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau—ber..."

"Yyah, kau gay!"tuding Changmin melotot horor, tunjuk hidung Yunho dengan panik.

"Bergabunglah dengan club musik Tohoshinki High School untuk festival 'Music Competition'."

"Itu—alasannya kau meminta kakekku mengajar kembali disana?"

"Yeah."

"Kau gila...tinggal 4 hari, festival 'MC' di adakan akhir minggu ini."

"Itu alasannya kau harus ada di tim THS, kakek mu sudah menyetujuinya : berkas kepindahanmu sudah selesai diurus dari minggu lalu, jadi...selamat bergabung di Tohoshiki High School!"kata Yunho santai seraya melenggang tinggalkan Changmin ternganga tak percaya. Apa-apaan orang ini? Seenak jidatnya sendiri, hell...setelah ini ia harus meminta penjelasan kakek. Keluarganya, satu-satunya.

^.^

.

.

 **Tohoshinki High School**

.

.

First day

^.^

Shim Heo Jin

Tutor musik terbaik THS di era 80 yang kini berusia 68 tahun, kembali aktif mengajar di kelas musik. Kali ini dengan membawa serta cucu tunggalnya, Shim Changmin—namja tinggi, cool, manis dan pendiam untuk ikut berperan sebagai main vokal bersama Jung Yunho.

"Dua main vocal, plus group band yang berantakan...kita pasti jadi lelucon."desah Changmin pesimis.

"Semangat, Minie! Go minie, go minie...i love u, baby!"

"S-s-siapa dia?"

"Abaikan...anggap saja makhluk tak kasat mata."desis Yunho jengah.

"Lihatlah, Suie—evil magnae kita telah muncul."seru Choi Jaejoong, sukses membuat pantat Junsu gatal. Orang ini benar-benar tak tertolong, Ya Tuhan~

"Diam atau keluar, pabo! Lihat semua orang terganggu oleh yel-yel anehmu!"protes Junsu, hasilkan cebilan imut di bibir Jaejoong. Hell~ia kan hanya mau berikan dukungan untuk magnae kesayangannya, biarpun Changmin tak mengenalinya sebagai 'umma of DBSK'. #poor JJ#

^.^

Ho...ho...ho...

Shim Changmin merinding saat bertemu pandang dengan sosok namja cantik yang tersenyum-senyum gaje, sejak 3 jam ia bernafas di THS. Teman dari namja berpantat bebek yang berperan sebagai seksi sibuk, aissh—banyak orang-orang aneh disini. Termasuk satu yeoja yang terus menempeli Yunho, dengan suaranya yang berdengung mirip ratu lebah. Aigoo~

.

.

Second day

^.^

Shim sensei menyaring 11 member club musik menjadi 7 orang, dengan bakat masing-masing sebagai pemegang instrumen : keyboard, drum, gitar, etc. Lagu 'Maximum' dipilih karena paling sesuai dengan karakter vocal HoMin yang piawai olah nada-nada tinggi. Keren~

"Anak ini mengingatkankanku pada Jung Hankyung!"komentar koucho (kepsek)

"Dia memiliki bakat luar biasa di bidang musik...didukung kapasitas suara, kemampuan dance dan menguasai 4 jenis alat musik."cetus Shim sensei.

"Cucumu juga luar biasa..."

"Dia menyukai tarik suara sejak berumur 7 tahun, Fukui-san."

"Kuharap team ini bisa mengulang kejayaan Tohoshinki 25 tahun lalu."

"Semoga!"

NICE DREAM

^.^

.

.

Third day

^.^

Cheers~

Glek...glek...glek...

Tujuh anggota team musik THS plus official, adakan pesta kecil usai 3 jam latihan di kantin sekolah. Ada sekitar 12 siswa, ditambah manager seksi aka Go Ahra + seksi sibuk aka Kim Junsu + seksi dokumentasi aka Choi Jaejoong.

Ttakk!

"Kita sudah berusaha keras—kuharap di 'Dance & Music Festival' besok kalian lakukan yang terbaik untuk Tohoshinki!"kata Shim sensei berikan semangat.

"Untuk 9 jam latihan yang menguras tenaga!"

"Untuk kemenangan kita!"

"Untuk Shim sensei..."

"Untuk almamater Tohoshinki!"

"Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik."

"Untuk teman-teman yang selalu mendukung kita..."

"Untuk memutar waktu—..."ucap Yunho seraya mengangkat kaleng softdrink-nya, lakukan cheers bersama tim.

^.^

EOH?

Mata-mata disekitarnya terbelalak heran karena ucapan idola Tohoshinki yang ambigu ini, hell? Memutar waktu. Jung Yunho tampilkan smirk penuh arti, saat pemilik mata doe di hadapannya tertegun dengan isi pikiran melayang kemana-mana. Mengulang masa-masa berat yang membuat hidup mereka berakhir serunyam ini, hnn~

"Untuk memutar waktu...ayo kembali ke 25 tahun lalu untuk mengulang kejayaan THS sebagai tim nomor satu di Jepang!"

Cheers~

^.^

.

.

 **IT'S SHOW TIME**

.

.

Chome : 3-61 Tokyo

.

Tokyo Fair & Festival di gelar Tokyo Domu yang ada di Bunkyo, yang merupakan bagian dari kawasan hiburan Tokyo Dome City. Stadion yang memiliki kapasitas 55.000 penonton ini mulai dipadati ribuan orang yang mayoritas kaum pelajar, guna mendukung tim dari sekolah masing-masing yang tersebar di 23 prefektur Tokyo.

"Performance ke-7 : kita sambut Tohoshinki high school..."

^.^

"Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik!"dukung Shim sensei semangat.

"Yunho, berjuanglah!"tukas Ahra tebarkan flying kiss dengan centil.

"Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!"seru Jaejoong yang terus abadikan pose-pose 'suami'nya, tanpa hiraukan delikan kesal Yunho dan celotehan tim yang terganggu ulah autisnya yang 100% mirip fangirl jadi-jadian—11 vs 12 dengan noona sok kecentilan yang ngotot jadi manager club musik.

Hohoho~

^.^

Maximum ~ lagu milik TVXQ di bawakan HoMin dengan sempurna. Sosok sempurna Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin langsung membuat para penonton terpukau oleh wajah, suara dan kemampuan dance mereka yang se-level artis J-Pop. Amazing~

"I-i-itu THS...sulit dipercaya, padahal 2 tahun terakhir mereka gagal masuk kompetisi."

"Keren!"

"Benar-benar tampan, siapa dia?"

"Sepertinya mereka berdua murid baruu!"

"Kudengar dia pindahan dari Perancis!"

"Kyaa~menakjubkan!"

^.^

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Hehehe~

Choi Jaejoong tampilkan senyum sejuta watt mendengar celotehan di bangku penonton, saat ia bekerja bidikkan kamera guna ambil beberapa shoot untuk majalah dinding edisi Senin. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan memicing tatap gadis-gadis itu dengan mata doe berbinar bangga, saatnya pamer~

"Namanya Jung Yunho—hnn, tidak cuma jenius di bidang pelajaran...dia juga menguasai 3 jenis martial art, 4 macam alat musik, 7 bahasa. Di masa depan ia akan menjadi seorang jaksa yang sangat disegani kawan ataupun lawan...DIA ADALAH SUAMIKU!" vonis Choi Jaejoong dengan pongah, berhasil membuat gerombolan yeoja cerewet itu bungkam-bengong-speachless.

^.^

.

.

"AKU INGIN MENYANYIKAN SEBUAH LAGU."

.

.

^.^

Ngiiiing!

Eoh~

Suara bass Yunho kejutkan acara, sesaat setelah pengumuman juara 1-3 berkumandang : THS berhasil raih peringkat 1 dan juara favorit kalahkan 23 club musik rivalnya. Senyum misterius namja Jung itu menguar tebarkan feromon bagi kaum hawa yang mulai histeris, saat MC sedikit menggoda Yunho.

"Aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku."

DEG!

Denyut jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti beberapa menit, mata doe itu memandang lurus kearah panggung yang berjarak 700 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sunyi, senyap, kosong—seakan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di Tokyo Dome.

'Y-y-yunho...kau mengingatku?'

"Dia seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai..."

"Y-y-yeoja?"gumam Jaejoong shock dengan wajah pias.

"Itu pasti aku...oh, Yunho-ya? Saranghae."seru Ahra melonjak-lonjak histeris.

"Dia ada disini!"

^.^

Jantung Choi Jaejoong seolah terlilit kawat hingga sesak, tersengal kekurangan oksigen. Kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir hati ini benar-benar memukulnya, menarik paksa ke kenyataan bahwa sosok ini berbeda dengan 'suami' yang ada di dalam imajinasinya. Pikirannya blank saat suara bass nan sexy milik Yunho lafalkan syair lagu 'My Love' sepenuh hati dengan indahnya.

'Yunho mencintai orang lain?'

.

.

' **KAU KIRA AKU DATANG KE JEPANG UNTUK MAIN-MAIN?'**

.

.

^.^

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Srrtt~

Minggir, girls...

Jung Yunho turun dari stage dan langsung menghampiri sosok yeoja yang berdiri di antara ratusan penonton, disertai senyuman jahil yang sungguh kelewat mempesona. Hugs~ia memeluk yeoja bergaun malam dengan penampilan cantik, anggun, dewasa dan luar biasa memukau sembari mengusap punggungnya lembut. Dia benar-benar Jung Yunho versi yeoja~

"Merindukanku, noona?"

"Jung Yunho...tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

^.^

Tes...tes...tes...

Hiks~

Rembesan butir bening jatuh begitu saja di pipi Choi Jaejoong, dengan hati hancur tak terbentuk lagi. Suara teriakannya seolah hilang tertelan ratusan audience saat Yunho membawa yeoja itu pergi menjauh dari kerumunan manusia. Senyum tulus terus terukir dari namja Jung itu seakan artikan seberapa besar perasaannya pada sang 'noona'.

"Sakittt...ini sakit sekali, Bear."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Kim Heechul ^.^

Aku tahu kau pasti datang

Marah, kesal, cemas...itulah expresi ummaku

Yeah, tujuh bulan kami tak bertemu usai pertengkaran hebat di Paris

Kini mendapatiku tinggal di rumah cinta pertama-nya, ia pasti mati kesal

Ayolah, kita selesaikan kekacauan yang kau buat 20 tahun lalu, dengan cara Jung Yunho tentunya...^.^

.

.

.

Hohoho ^.^

Nara datang dengan new chapter, masih ada yang merasa TTT ambigu?

Jika ada di antara reader-ssi yang mengikuti TIME AFTER TIME, tolong ikutin polling NC/NO

Kirim aja via pm, wesel, surat kaleng atau transfer lewat bank ^.^ Muehehe, penting banget untuk nentuin jalan cerita next chapter-nya, soalnya Nara benar-benar blank itu story mau dikemanain gara-gara gak tahu keinginan reader-ssi

Jangan kaget waktu update gak ada hot NC—soalnya rencana awal Nara emang gtu...

#poor appa & Seunghyunie#

Silahkan cekik Nara

^.^

.

.

.

Big Thanks To :

.

Hyuie Yunnie

(Gomawo, heheh ^.^)

Jaelous

(Iya, Jae pecicilan banget ne ^.^ harusnya ini ff gs...tapi eon suka yaoi)

Aria yunjae

(Ahaha, ya/bukan...kejawab kan di chap 3 ^.^)

Shanzec

(Penasaran ne? ^.^ eon jawab di chap 3-4)

Vichi vhan

(bagian mana yang bingung, saeng ^.^jelasin ya, biar eon bisa perbaiki)

Avanrio11

(Ne, setujuuu...wkkk^.^)

KimJJ boo

Picha Gyuzizi

(Gomawo atas follow and fav-nya ne ^.^)

Hedehh #tepuk jidat# Nara berasa tua banget di TTT, wkkk~

.

.

SEE U, BYE BYE


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **The Time Traveler**

.

.

.

 **Jung Nara Stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor A Gentleman Dignity + Playfull Kiss + otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung coz mengandung unsur BL, meski rate K+ dan genre bromance/fantasy/school live

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

Fuzan Cafe : 52-3 Tokyo

.

Shim sensei mengajak 12 member club dan official rayakan keberhasilan THS memboyong piala kompetisi Dance & Music Competition 2010. Yyah~perjuangan mereka selama 3 hari menguras energi patut mendapat apresiasi jempol, meski ada seseorang yang berwajah masam diantara tawa bahagia club musik. Go Ahra~

^.^

Trak! Trak! Trak!

Cheers~

"Ayo, kita rayakan kemenangan tim kita...!"

"Aku benar-benar kalah, heeh!"dengus Ahra hilang semangat, muram dan patah hati sambil mengangkat gelasnya ogah-ogahan. Rasanya ingin sekali mencekik seseorang, rrr...ingatkan Kim Junsu yang duduk manis di sampingnya agar hati-hati. Hiiii~

"Dimana Yunho?"tanya Shim sensei heran.

.

Urrgh!

Oh, ya...

Mereka baru sadar jika bintang utama DMC malam ini menghilang begitu saja usai perfomance.

"Dia baru menghubungiku...tidak perlu menunggu katanya!"sahut Changmin singkat.

"Kalian melihat yeojachingu Yunho?"

"Wanita yang cantik, sexy, tak tertandingi."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Eiii, itu bukan masalah-kau lihat ia mengendarai Roll Royce Dawn seharga 16 milliar?"

"Wajahnya—sepertinya tak asing?"gumam Shim sensei ragu.

"Kau pikir kemana mereka pergi, hnn...pasti sedang check in di hotel?!"

OHOOK!

Kumpulan remaja itu langsung tersedak oleh komentar satu temannya, hotel? Ommo~tidak heran sih mengingat Jung Yunho terbiasa hidup bebas dengan budaya barat, dimana free sex lumrah dilakukan 2 orang asal sama-sama connect. Hati-hati, guys...

Lihat!

Yeoja tercantik di seantero Tohoshinki aka Go Ahra, satu-satunya member wanita di club musik kini memicing marah. Siap mencabuti bulu-bulu namja bermulut lebar di 3 meja kafe nomor 11-13 ini, disertai seringai mengerikan yang 100% mirip nenek sihir.

"DIAMLAH ATAU KUTENDANG BOKONG KALIAN!"

^.^

Heiii~

Kim Junsu celingukan mencari sosok Jaejoong yang ikut-ikutan raib ditelan bumi. Ha-ah, namja berpantat semok ini hanya bisa komat-kamit baca mantra. Semoga Choi Jaejoong tidak bunuh diri setelah melihat adegan rate M antara Yunho dan yeoja cantik di Tokyo Dorm 2 jam lalu.

"Lindungi sahabatku, Tuhan..."

.

.

.

Okinawa : 21-2 Tokyo

.

Hiks!

Tes...tes...tes...

Sroott~

Choi Jaejoong terpekur sendirian di halte bus 313, mengusap rembesan yang terus jatuh di pipi mulusnya dengan kasar. Meski 4 Weller Express lintasi jalur menuju Kanagawa, 1%pun ia tak berniat beranjak dari bangku yang kini membuat pantatnya panass. Dua jam, broo~

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi...tapi...ini benar-benar sakit, hiks?"

.

'Aku mencintaimu!'

.

'Aku mencintaimu!'

.

'Aku mencintaimu!'

GOD!

Kata-kata Yunho terus terngiang di gendang telinganya, berulang. Suara bass itu mengalun indah dan merdu, tetapi seperti ribuan pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuk jantung Jaejoong hingga ingin meledak karena ditujukan untuk sosok lain. Hiks...

.

.

.

Shirokane: 25-1 Tokyo

.

Roll Royce dengan model 'drophead' sexy warna biru metalic buatan Inggris ini terparkir cantik di depan terrace X-Gen studio. Kesan mewah, anggun, berkilau—11 vs 12 dengan sang pemilik yang 100% memukau kali pertama berjumpa. Luar biasa~

DEG

DEG

DEG

Choi Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherry imut-nya, menahan tangis lagi saat mengetahui yeoja itu kini duduk dengan gaya feminim di livingroom studio bersama sang appa. Cantik, sangaaat cantik...bola matanya berkilau indah ketika sesekali tersenyum disela obrolan mereka.

"Kau baru pulang, changi?"tegur appa tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, appa..."

"Joongie, perkenalkan...beliau Kim Heechul, sahabat appa dan umma-mu di Kaioh University! Chulie, ini Jaejoong—putraku satu-satunya!"tukas appa, dua orang berbeda gender & usia ini saling lempar pandangan beda arti sebelum Jaejoong membungkuk hormat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Joongie...kau sangat mirip dengan Kibum!"

"Aku sudah siap!"

^.^

Tap...tap...tap...

Srrtt~

Yunho menuruni anak tangga dengan travelling bag bergelayut di pundak, siap hengkang dari studio mini milik Choi Siwon. Eung~Jaejoong tersedak menahan laju airmata sekuat tenaga, kerongkongannya tercekat ingin lontarkan larangan. Tapi ia tak berdaya, aniya...

"Kami harus pergi, Siwonie...Joongie...gomawo atas bantuan kalian selama Yunho-ku berada di Jepang ne?"ujar yeoja bermata bulat itu disertai senyuman menawan.

KIM HEECHUL

Dia 100% sosok yeoja dewasa yang sangat sempurna : cantik, feminim, lembut. Primadona Kaioh University yang sempat membuat persahabatan Kangin, Yesung (appa Junsu) dan Hankyung (appa Yunho) nyaris hancur kala bersaing perebutkan cintanya 20 tahun silam.

'Tolong jangan pergi, Yunho-ya...aku bisa mati tanpamu!'

^.^

BRMMM

Tes...

Choi Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat, ketika Roll Royce Kim Heechul menghilang di balik tikungan Nene pet shop dengan kecepatan sedang. Hiks~

"Yunho sangat mirip dengan Heechul bukan?"

"Ne...mereka sangat serasi!"

"A-a-apa?"

"Kim Heechul sangat cantik, appa!"

"Yeah~kau tahu...Kangin dan Yesung pernah 3 kali coba bunuh diri karena Heechulie!"

"Appa juga—me...?"Jaejoong mendongak lemas.

"Bagi appa...umma-mu adalah segalanya. Kim Kibum sangat mirip denganmu, Joongie! Manis, ceria dan sederhana. Hnn~appa sangat mencintainya!"bisik Siwon sembari mengacak rambut putranya, lembut.

.

.

' **Kuharap suatu hari Yunho bisa melihat itu, appa—jika takdir mempertemukan kami kembali."**

.

.

.

Edogawa :75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

^.^

Dua porsi shasimi di meja nomor 3 utuh, sebab Jaejoong dan Junsu cuma mengacak-acak piring tanpa ada niatan memakannya. Bla, bla, bla ~seisi kantin kalut seperti suasana pemakaman, nyaris 90% siswinya merana karena patah hati setelah gosip Jung Yunho & yeojachingu-nya beredar. Foto-foto kemesraan keduanya bahkan terpampang di mading THS edisi Senin.

"Ayolah, semangat!"

"Hnn..."

"Kita harus persiapkan festival Tanabata 2 minggu lagi, Joongie!"

"Katakan pada orang disana!"dagu namja Choi ini mengarah ke Ahra yang terus uring-uringan tak jelas sepanjang pagi. Hueh~

"Ini pasti salah paham!"

"Kenapa ada bagian 'merindukanku' dan 'aku mencintaimu'?"

"Hell, Yunho sudah buta...setidaknya ia harus cari yang lebih muda!"

"Dia sangat cantik, Suie."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmm..."

"Kau tidak cakar, pukul, jambak ahjumma itu?!"

"Untuk apa, sekali lihat aku sudah kalah! Yunho...dia sudah pergi!"bisiknya lemah mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit, sebelum jatuhkan kepala di meja seolah mau letakkan beban pikirannya. Haish~Junsu merutuk kesal, Jaejoong versi patah hati sungguh menyedihkan.

^.^

.

.

Exelent class 3A : 10.00 J-Time

.

Selasa

^.^

Choi Jaejoong menarik nafas berat, menahan sesak sadari bangku nomor 2 paling kanan milik Yunho kosong. Yeah~ia tak masuk hari ini tanpa izin atau absensi, koucho/kepsek juga belum terima konfirmasi seandainya namja tampan itu memutuskan kembali ke Perancis.

Tes...

"Yunho, kau dimana sekarang...Scarlet dan Ratu Trinity—saat itu aku sangat cemburu (2017), tapi tidak seperti hari ini? Melihat caramu sentuh, tatap, peluk Kim Heechul : aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Mungkinkah, ini saatnya aku benar-benar kehilanganmu Yun...hiks?"

.

.

.

Music Club : 13.00 J-Time

.

Rabu

^.^

Shim sensei mengajar 27 anak-anak klub musik mengaransment ulang lagu ballad, okay~sejak Jung Yunho pergi, member yeoja di kelas ini menyusut drastis. Termasuk Go Ahra yang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi kelas drama untuk persiapan festival Tanabata.

Tes...

Jaejoong terbengong di kursi paling belakang, mata doe-nya menatap kosong dengan pikiran melancong bayangkan Yunho nyanyikan lagu My Love di Tokyo Fair.

"Itu Jaejoong-ssi!"

"Sejak kapan ia disitu...Yunho tidak akan latihan hari ini."

"Satu jam kukira."

"Yunho tidak menghubungimu, Min?"

"Dia bersenang-senang di Hokaido."jawab Changmin tanggapi obrolan teman-temannya, sembari turun menghampiri namja cantik yang kini terpekur lemas kehilangan semangat."Hey, perlu kutemani?"tegurnya iba.

^.^

DEG

Changmin mencelos saksikan sepasang mata doe yang biasanya ceria itu sekarang berubah sembab, sayu dan full lingkaran panda. Astaga, Yun—kau tak tahu berapa hati yang kau patahkan.

"A-a-apa yang harus kulakukan, Minie...?"

.

.

' **Kau sangat menyukai orang itu ternyata?'**

.

.

.

THS : 13.35 J-Time

.

Kamis

^.^

Kriiiing...

Bell tanda pelajaran usai berdering nyaring, puluhan siswa menghambur keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Beda dengan namja Choi ini, jarak 700 meter antara kelas-area parkir saja seakan molor jadi 7 kilometer.

1...2...3...

Hufth~

Kakinya terhenti lagi, seolah ada beban 10 kw dan rantai-rantai baja yang belenggu kaki kurusnya jika mengamati seringnya Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Pucat, kuyu, lingkaran panda di matanya kini makin menghitam-haaah... 3 malam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik, chingu.

SRRTT~

"Hati-hati!"pekik Junsu saat tubuh ringkih itu nyaris terserempet motor yang melintasi jalanan.

"Suie...?"

"Kau mau mati, hah! Jangan jalan sambil melamun!"

"Terlihat jelas, ne? Hehehe..."

"Jangan tertawa, kau sangat mengerikan! Yunho pasti mati ketakutan jika melihatmu!"

"Dia sudah pergi, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Yyah, Choi Jaejoong!"pekik Junsu tak terima melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang kian menyedihkan.

.

Lihatlah!

Srak..

Srak...

Srak...

Tawa, langkah dan sosoknya benar-benar mirip zombie yang membuat bocah umur 5 tahun takut kekamar mandi. Kecuali, yeah~mungkin sisi cerobohnya yang masih bertahan.

JDUAGH!

"Awh, appo...siapa yang meletakkan tiang listrik disini? Hiks."

.

.

.

Chiyoda Park : 17.00 J-Time

.

Jum'at

^.^

Choi Jaejoong menatap kosong orang-orang yang lalu lalang di kompleks Tokyo Imperial Palace, itu kegiatan rutinnya 5 hari terakhir. Semoga keajaiban terulang, berharap Yunho-nya ada diantara 154 pengunjung yang habiskan waktu di taman Chiyoda. Ini tempat mereka bertemu kembali, usai penantian panjangnya 837 hari aniya~

"Aku sangat merindukan kata-kata kasar, makian, ejekan...hiks. Dimana kau sekarang, Yun?"

KWEK

KWEK

KWEK

Angsa-angsa cantik yang berenang di kolam, kibaskan ekornya resah merasa akan terjadi musibah. Yeah~benar saja. Teriakan yang panjangnya melebihi sirine peringatan tsunami melengking 8 oktaf, hingga makhluk-makhluk malang ini saling tabrak saat berhamburan panik selamatkan diri.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!"

^.^

.

.

.

 **HOKAIDO**

.

.

Kussharo Hotspring ; 21.00 J-Time

.

Sabtu

^.^

Resort mewah yang miliki spa, pemandian air panas dan pemandangan exotic ini terletak di pulau Hokaido yang terkenal di selimuti salju di tiap musim : sekaligus populer dengan bir, king crab, coklat dan ramennya yang sangat lezat. Terletak di Akan National Park, 1,5 jam sebelah utara Tokyo jika ditempuh dengan pesawat. Disinilah keluarga Kim tinggal selama 8 generasi~

"Besok kita kembali ke Paris, aku sudah selesai mengurus semuanya!"kata Heechul tegas.

^.^

Huh!

Yunho lepaskan headset yang sumpal telinganya dengan lagu Fantastic Baby-BIG BANG, sembari lirik kartu undangan reuni Keioh University yang akan digelar esok malam di Mandarin Oriental Hotel (Tokyo). Yeah~Siwon ahjussi berikan benda itu, ketika mereka berpamitan kemarin.

"Aku akan tetap disini, noona!"

"Jung Yunho, berhentilah main-main dengan hidupmu! Belum puas kau membuatku kelabakan mencarimu selama 7 bulan...kau bahkan tidak angkat/balas telepon dan SMS-ku! Berhentilah membuatku ketakutan!"teriak Heechul hingga nafasnya terengah emosi.

"Kau lebih kejam...kenapa blokir kartu kreditku!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke Jepang! Aku benar-benar harus mengikatmu!"

^.^

SEND

Yunho kirimkan 1 email, berisi : foto Heechul dan Choi Siwon di X-Gen studio ke alamat surel Jung Hankyung di Nevada (USA). Lihat~seringai setan namja 19 tahun yang kelewat jenius ini saksikan sang umma kelabakan hadapi tingkahnya yang sulit di atur. Hehehe~

"Aku menyerah menanganimu, baiklah! Kau akan kukirim ke Amerika, se-ge-ra!"tukasnya keras.

1

2

3

"Jika jadi noona—aku pasti mengatasi 'ini' dulu!"kata Yunho santai.

MWO~

Kim Heechul memekik panik saat sadari foto yang terkirim ke email 'suami'nya di benua Amerika, disertai kekehan geli putra semata wayangnya yang 100% titisan iblis. Buru-buru dibantingnya ponsel itu, krakk~ujung lancip high heels Heechul sukses retakkan layarnya. T-t-tunggu, apa dengan cara ini email itu gagal terkirim dan rontok ke laut? Astaga~paboya Hechulie...

^.^

"Kau ini benar-benar minta dihajar ya...?!"dengus yeoja itu penuh dendam.

"Kita harus beritahu oyaji, setidaknya ia harus menandatangani surat cerai jika noona menikah dengan Choi ahjussi—aku tidak keberatan. Dia pria yang baik!"komentar Yunho asal.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Aku menyukainya..."

"Kau sangat lancang!"

"Aku mencintaimu, noona!"

"Ya Tuhan...apa salahku hingga melahirkan anak setan? Baiklah, Jung! Aku akan membunuhmu, lalu menceburkan diri ke neraka. Kau puasss?"ancam Heechul dengan mata merah karena marah. Aigoo~pelipisnya berdenyut pening lantaran tekanan darah meninggi.

"Noona yang terbaik!"

^.^

.

.

' **Kali ini kau tidak bisa lari, Noona~selesaikan kekacauan yang kalian buat 20 tahun ini!'**

.

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel : 20.00 J-Time

.

Minggu

^.^

Yunho ulas smirk penuh arti saat melirik Kim Heechul yang terus merutuki nasibnya, padahal Roll Royce ini sudah terhenti di depan hotel termewah Tokyo. Siap antarkan sang tokoh utama yang tampil cantik, sexy dan memukau dengan balutan gaun YSL 'backless' merah maroon. Beautiful~

"Kau cantik sekali, noona...okay! Turunlah, bersenang-senang dan nikmati waktumu. Bye!"

^.^

SSRRTT

Ckittt...

Brakkh~

Tiga pria dewasa aka Siwon, Kangin dan Yesung terbelalak shock ketika Lycan Hypershoot putih tabrak bagian belakang mobil Heechul lumayan keras. Kontan mereka berlarian tinggalkan hall sebagai penerima tamu, kejutan~siapa kira disana mereka temukan Kim Heechul siap menyumpahi pemilik Lycan yang mencium bumper-nya dengan kurang ajar.

"Itu dia!"

"Hankyung?"

"Bss, sepertinya rem-ku sedikit bermasalah!"

JUNG HANKYUNG, 40 TAHUN

Playboy angkatan 86 Kaioh University ini muncul dari mobil sport mewah-nya dengan gaya khas yang super cool, gentleman dan keren. Hohoho~3 anggota keluarga Jung yang 100% menawan dan luar biasa.

"Hankyung-ah...aku tidak menyangka kau datang di reuni Kaioh tahun ini!"sambut Siwon senang.

"R-r-reuni?"

"Ini benar-benar kejutan, heiii...kau makin tampan!"sanjung Kangin tak percaya.

"Kami tak percaya waktu Siwon bilang Chulie ada di Jepang, ternyata kau juga—"

"Kau menikah tanpa beritahu kami!"protes Siwon berlagak kesal.

"Hahaha~itu lewat 20 tahun lalu, guys!"dengus Hankyung santai.

^.^

DEG

Jung Hankyung terpesona ketika bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata belo yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Oh, God~ampuni dosa-dosanya. Kim Heechul kini tampak begitu cantik, elegan dan glamour di usianya yang hampir sentuh angka 39 tahun.

"Lama tidak bertemu!"bisik Hankyung sok cool.

"8 tahun."

"Siwon—jadi kau memutuskan menikahinya?"

"Kau ingin aku menikahinya?"

"Kau bahagia?"

"Kau bahagia...tentu saja! Kau bebas bermain dengan Jae Rin, Christin, Jiyeon yang cantik-muda dan sexy."tukas Heechul datar, balas ucapan pria itu sengit.

"Kim Heechul!"

"Apa!"

"Kau memprotes ku~sedangkan kau menolak hidup dengan ku!"

"Kau kira aku datang ke Jepang untuk menikahi cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku?!"

"Kau belum memberi tahu Choi Siwon kita bercerai 8 tahun lalu?!"

PIK

PIK

PIK

Astaga~

Sepasang 'suami-istri' paling menghebohkan Jepang versi 2010 ini saling menghunus pelototan tajam, seolah ingin membunuh. Ppak~Heechul tamparkan foto pernikahan SIBUM 19 tahun silam ke jidat Hankyung dengan amarah menggelegak.

"Yunho—putramu tahu kita menikah 3 bulan setelah hari ulangtahunnya, Jung!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Yunho temukan foto ini~dia mengira Siwon appa kandungnya."Heechul memijit pelipisnya, nyeri.

"Itu karena kau memelototi foto ini 24 jam × 365 hari selama 8 tahun!"

"Apa?"

"Kau begitu merindukan Siwon?"

"Disitu juga ada fotomu, Kibum, Kangin, Yesung + 10 sensei, apa mereka semua appa biologis Yunho? Jung Hankyung—kau satu-satunya pria yang meniduriku!"maki Heechul sewot.

EOH

Krik...krik...krik...

Hanchul baru tersadar jika biang kerusuhan aka Jung Yunho telah menghilang dari TKP, okay...tentu saja dengan tawa setan sebab tujuannya di Jepang tercapai. Ini pasti rencana licik bocah yang memiliki 1001 akal cerdik itu, hehehe~mungkin Jung Yunho baru puas jika bumonim-nya saling cakar, tendang dan bunuh. Ommo~

^.^

.

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel : 21.00 J-Time

.

President suite 303 di lantai 7 merupakan kamar yang di booking Kim Heechul selama 2 hari di Jepang. Dilengkapi segala fasilitas mewah, seperti : double King Bed, jacuzzi, mini bar dengan gaya arsitektur klasik. Wow~

"JUNG YUNHO, KAU HARUS JELASKAN INI SEMUA!"

^.^

Drap...drap...drap...

Brakk!

Yunho meletakkan guitar, headset, pena dan kertas berisi aransment lagu 'Will U Marry Me' ketika bumonim-nya mendobrak suiteroom dengan emosi.

"Kalian tidak kelihatan seperti dua orang yang ingin bercerai!"komentar Yunho cuek.

"Kabur ke Jepang, Siwon, foto, reuni—kau rencanakan semua ini?"dengus Hankyung kesal.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Jung Yunho!"seru Heechul marah.

"Kudengar 18 September 1990 ; hubungan semalam yang menggairahkan?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Siapa appa-ku?"

"Tentu saja aku, Jung!"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan bercerai dan buat noona Kim ini meraung-raung seperti orang sekarat selama 8 tahun, jika kalian menginginkan sex semalam kenapa menikah dan membuat hidup kita bertiga serumit ini...atau gugurkan aku 20 tahun lalu!"sergah Yunho keras.

PLAKKK!

Oh, God~

Kim Heechul meraung saat tamparan keras Hankyung mendarat sempurna di wajah putranya, astaga~tangisan yeoja itu langsung pecah. Setajam-tajamnya mulut sang ratu iblis ini, tak sekalipun ia berlaku kasar pada Yunho. Sekalipun bocah ini kerap bertingkah dan membuatnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau memukul anakku, hiks..."

"Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar!"desis Hankyung meski sedikit sesal jalari hati kecilnya.

"Baik, bercerai sajalah...kita tentukan hidup masing-masing!"dengus Yunho dingin.

"Y-y-yunho, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Jung Yunho, aku belum selesai!"

"Tanpa uang, paspor, kartu kredit, visa—aku bisa kabur kemana? Selesaikan urusan kalian!"sahut namja muda itu menyambar jacketnya dan melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh ke arah bumonim-nya yang terengah karena emosi.

^.^

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BLAM

.

.

Mini Bar : 21.35 J-Time

.

Hiks...

Heechul meneguk wine ke-5 di gelasnya dengan wajah merah padam, karena : pening, mabuk dan tangisan sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat. Poor Chulie umma~

"Aku benar-benar umma yang buruk, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu semua? Hiks..."

"Bukan salahmu!"

"Itu salahku, hiks."

"Dia bisa membaca fikiran kita, Chulie!"

"Hah, a-a-apa?"

"Aku juga appa yang buruk."

"Dia hanya tinggal bersamamu 338 jam setahun, sisanya denganku...hiks."

"Kau mabuk!"bisik Hankyung terkekeh miris tatap yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sttt~diamlah...kau pikir bagaimana aku hidup 20 tahun ini, hnn?"

"Yyah, aku tahu kau sangat menderita hidup bersamaku!"

"Yyah, aku menderita dan itu salahmu...Jung Hankyung!"

"Itu alasannya aku melepaskanmu, Kim Heechul—agar kau bisa kembali bersama Siwon, setelah Kibum tiada!"bisik Hankyung sendu.

Oalaaah, poor Hankyung appa ^.^

"Aku memang bodoh!"

"Hmm."

"Aku bisa mencintai orang seperti Jung Hankyung, huh...?"

"A-a-apa?"

"Pria bunga yang hidup dengan sejuta wanita."

"Chulie, kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Malam itu terjadi karena mabuk juga kan, hooh~ Kim Heechul, kau sangat menyedihkan? Hiks..."keluh Heechul jatuhkan kepala di pundak Hankyung yang masih shock atas pengakuan sang istri. Kim Heechul mencintainya, LOL ^.^ Lalu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan selama 8 tahun ini, sangat...amat...bodoh...sibuk mengurusi perasaan masing-masing huh?

^.^

.

.

.

Daichi Bar : 22.00 J-Time

.

^.^

"BERIKAN AKU SATU ROOT BEER UKURAN JUMBO!"

Trak!

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Cezzz~

Minuman beralkohol itu berpindah dari sang bartender ke sisi meja Yunho, nyaris separuh isinya kosong usai namja bermata musang ini meneguknya cepat. Urrgh~panas, tajam, menyengat di lidah. Di stage bar, Shim Changmin awasi kejadian itu disertai gelengan jengah.

Pukk~

"Kapan kau mulai mabuk-mabukkan, heh?"tegurnya pukul bahu Yunho ringan.

"Diamlah!"

"Yyah, persis seseorang yang patah hati disana!"

^.^

TTUK!

Choi Jaejoong jatuhkan kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing di atas meja bar, sekitar 200 meter dari posisi HoMin. Urrggh~kesadarannya berjengit ketika seseorang meremas pundaknya. Namja, heiii...wajahnya 100% mirip Yunho. Ingatkan namja cantik ini kalau ia sedang mabuk berat.

"Yunhooo..."

"Hallo, cantik? Sendirian, boleh kutemani?"goda seorang ahjussi bertampang mesum.

"Kau datang, Yun...?"

"Yunho, Junho, Minho~aku bisa jadi siapapun yang kau mau. Ayo, ikut denganku!"

"Peluk aku, Bear!"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, baby."

^.^

SRRTT

Yunho menahan satu lengan Jaejoong yang kini ditarik paksa oleh pria hidung belang, penyuka bocah SMU yang kerap mencari mangsa di bar-bar kecil sepanjang Shinbasu. Seketika tubuh ringkih itu oleng dan jatuh di pelukannya, bau alkohol~

"Permisi, ojisan!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namja ini milikku!"

"Suamikuuu, hehehe..."racau Jaejoong menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Yunho yang hangat.

"T-t-tapi, k-k-kalian masih anak-anak SMU?"

"Ada masalah, ojisan?"

"T-t-tidak, dia milikmu."

"Yunnie...hihihi."

"Kau mau cari mati, hah? Baru menikah, berani keluyuran dan menggoda laki-laki di bar!"gerutu Yunho langsung seret namja cantik-nya keluar, abaikan tawa nista Shim Changmin yang terpingkal saksikan adegan drama 'Love in Tokyo' secara gratis dan live antara YoonJae.

"Berapa botol yang kau minum, huh? Kau ini benar-benar Kim Heechul junior!"cetus Yunho jengah.

^.^

.

.

.

Kiriruya : 20-1 Tokyo

.

HOEEKH!

^.^

Yunho gelengkan kepala sambil merogoh kaleng soft drink-nya di vending machine, saat Choi Jaejoong semburkan seluruh isi perutnya di box sampah kilometer 7 Nakano Park. Hueeh~sesekali namja bermata doe itu menangis dan nyanyikan lagu Baby 'Sistar', dengan nada ; sedih, menyayat hati dan terluka.

.

Yeah...

This is so hard, so painful, my heart is bleeding...one sides love, how come you don't love me?

I don't know why, why, why...

.

^.^

"Idiot!"

"Jung Yunho...kau pria yang kejam, menyebalkan, tidak berperasaan, hiks!"

"Mwoya?"dengus Yunho langsung semburkan pocari sweat-nya lantaran shock.

"Aku benci perpisahan yang menyedihkan, hiks...setidaknya izinkan aku melihatmu sekali lagi."

"Huh~ini benar-benar dirimu, Choi Jaejoong!"

"Kembali...kumohon, hiks!"

^.^

.

.

ASTAGA

Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memaksanya minum hot lemon yang baru dibelinya, guna redakan mual+mabuk+pusing yang lumayan parah. Meski tak berjalan lancar, hehehe~berkali-kali namja cantik itu meronta merasa terusik sentuhan Yunho.

"Mmmpphh..."

"Minumlah!"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Yunho-ku, hiks...?"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak~Yunho-ku sudah pergi ke Paris, hu..hu..uu..."

"Kau sangat berisik, aish!"

"Choi Jaejoong—ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat menyedihkan, dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu...dia mencintai Kim Heechul. Hu...hu...hu...?"tangis Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di pinggir trotoar layaknya anak hilang. Ppak! Yunho menepuk jidatnya sembari bayangkan apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini, sangaaat merepotkan~

^.^

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Huh~

Yunho menggendong pemilik tubuh kurus itu di punggung ala piggy back, hell~tengkuknya sesekali merasa merinding aneh saat terpaan nafas hangat, bibir cherry dan aroma vanilla lembut sentuh area lehernya. Hati-hati, Jung~

"Namja yang merepotkan!"

"Hmm...hehehe."

"Kau ini benar-benar gila, aneh dan ceroboh. Isi kepalamu sama sekali tak ku mengerti?"

"Yunnie?"

"Black hole, Ratu Trinity, Suami, The Traveler Time...komik mana lagi yang kau baca, huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun...!"

DEG

Yunho langsung hentikan langkahnya, woiii~kalimat manis Jaejoong membuat ia speachless, berdebar melirik mimik wajah cantik yang kini menempel erat di pipinya. Astaga~satu geliat tak nyaman namja Choi ini spontan membuat Yunho kelabakan sambil memekik horor. Oh, noo...

"J-J-JANGAN SEKARANG! JANGAN DIPUNGGUNGKU, AAARGGH...MENJIJIKKAN!"

^.^

HOEEEKH

.

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel : 23.15 J-Time

.

^.^

Jung Hankyung membelai lembut helai rambut calon 'mantan istri'nya yang kini tidur beralas lengannya, saling tatap dan bertukar senyuman lembut. Ha~ah, konyol mengenang bagaimana keduanya sia-siakan pernikahan mereka selama 19 tahun dengan saling menghakimi pasangan.

"Berapa lama kau menyukaiku, Chulie?"

Ommo~

Deg...deg...deg...

Kim Heechul berusaha tenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat, kala mendengar suara baritone sexy itu sapa telinganya. Disertai hembusan beraroma mint, sukses membuat yeoja berusia 39 tahun ini gugup setengah mati.

"Saat pria ini mengirimkan surat cerai, aku sangat takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Bodoh!"

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Kita sama-sama bodoh!"

"Haruskah kita berterima kasih pada anak itu, rrr...dia akan besar kepala."Hanchul tertawa lega.

^.^

CKLAK

Tap...tap...tap...

Blam~

Hankyung terkekeh geli saksikan reaksi lucu istrinya, pura-pura tidur takut Yunho memergoki kemesraan mereka dan meledek habis-habisan. Ia hafal perangai anak setan itu, tapi zonk. Yunho kini sibuk memapah sosok cantik yang bergelayut di lengannya dengan kondisi hang over.

"Lanjutkan saja! Aku tidak melihat apapun."tukas Yunho ketus.

"Dia tahu?"bisik Heechul panik, Hankyung tertawa geli.

"Yach...siapa yeoja itu, Jung?"

"Y-y-yeoja?"

"Anakmu membawa yeoja ke hotel."

"Sekarang noona mau pura-pura tidur atau aku yang harus mengganti pakaiannya?"

ANDWAE

^.^

Kim Heechul langsung melompat dari sleeping bed dengan mata membulat horor, disela gelak tawa Hankyung. Turun sudah harga dirinya, lagi-lagi dikalahkan bocah bermarga Jung yang jadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak dalam kandungan. Hohoho~

"Yyah, kau mau mati? Tidak lihat sengsaranya hidup kami gara-gara bir, wanita, sex dan hotel!"

"Siapa, Yun?"

"D-d-dia...Choi Jaejoong?"

"Putra saingan besar-ku, ouch..."desis Hankyung terkena tabokan Heechul di pundaknya, kesal.

"Keluarlah! Aku akan mengganti pakaiannya, jja!"

"Dia namja, yeobo!"protes Hankyung keberatan.

"Yyah, namja istimewa Hanie—jika kau ingat, ia mewarisi kehebatan Kim Kibum!"

^.^

Yeobo vs Hanie?

Rrrr...

Itu terdengar menjijikan dan aneh sampai-sampai Yunho merinding ngeri, bayangkan~seumur hidup ia terbiasa mendengar kata-kata kasar, cacian dan umpatan jika dua sosok beda gender ini bertemu. Haish? Yunho segera menghilang ke kamar mandi untuk mandi wajib dan segarkan isi kepala, ingat kan ia terkena muntahan si cantik Choi.

"Maafkan kami atas hal buruk yang terjadi 20 tahun ini, Yunho-ya?"

^.^

Mini bar : 00.15 J-Time

Trak!

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Srrtt~

Jung Hankyung habiskan sisa white wine-nya sekali teguk, sembari lirik namja 19 tahun yang 100% duplikat Kim Heechul serta mewarisi 100% bakat dan otak jenius-nya dengan sendu. Yeah~pasti berat bagi Yunho hidup ditengah kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan 20 tahun belakangan.

"Aku appa yang buruk!"

"Tidak juga...kau memberiku 1 juta Yen/minggu, sedangkan noona cuma 500 ribu Yen, itupun sering di blokir 2 bulan sekali."tukas Yunho santai sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk.

"8 tahun teakhir pasti berat untukmu."

"Jika kau dan noona tidak menginginkan kehadiranku...?"

"Omong kosong!"

"Oyaji?"

"Kau putraku, satu-satunya hal terbaik yang kumiliki seumur hidup. Tolong, jangan jadikan dirimu hukuman untuk kami...terima kasih telah lahir, tumbuh dan dewasa di tengah situasi sulit ini!"kata Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, lalu dibalas smirk licik sejuta arti.

"Baiklah! Berikan aku hadiah ulangtahunku sekarang.!"

"Ferrari, motor sport, tiket keliling Asia Tenggara?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Kau benar-benar rencanakan semua ini ya, dasar licik!"

^.^

Fakta :

Kim Heechul dan 'mendiang' Kim Kibum merupakan sahabat karib yang sama-sama jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon, hingga Heechul memutuskan mundur dan memendam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Malangnya, Jung Hankyung yang notabene komplotan Siwon tahu rahasia itu dan memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Heechul—walau yeoja itu membencinya setengah mati karena gelar playboy yang disandangnya.

Di hari pernikahan SiBum ^.^

Niat Hankyung untuk menghibur Heechul yang merana karena patah hati, berubah jadi bencana. Keduanya sama-sama mabuk dan 'tidur' di hotel.

Empat minggu kemudian ^.^

Heechul sadari kehamilannya mulai kalang kabut, frustasi, memilih pindah ke E-Cole untuk menghindar dan lanjutkan program design-nya yang tertunda karena kelahiran Yunho. Takdir pertemukan mereka kembali setahun kemudian, hingga memutuskan menikah di Marseille ketika usia Yunho 3 bulan demi status marga Jung yang harus disandangnya. Sayang, hubungan itu hanya bertahan 12 tahun—saat Hankyung kirimkan surat cerai yang bahkan tidak pernah ditandatangani kedua pihak hingga sekarang. Romance yang konyol~

.

.

.

President suite : 303 VIP

.

Senin

^.^

Uhn...

Sepasang mata doe ini mengerjap imut, polos dan lugu saat terbangun usai berkelana di mimpi indah bertemu Yunho. Astaga~kerongkongan Jaejoong tercekat sadari situasi sekelilingnya yang 100% berubah, i-i-ini bukan kamarnya. Lampu krystal, kamar mewah, selimut mahal, aroma cytrus yang menggoda, hell...ia terbelalak ingat suara terakhir yang terekam otak mini-nya semalam.

'Yunho, Junho, Minho...aku bisa jadi siapapun yang kau mau, baby.'

DEG

DEG

DEG

Cklak!

Ia menatap horor sosok namja yang baru keluar dari bath-room, kenakan yukata putih berlogo Mandarin Hotel. Persis, pakaian yang selimuti tubuh polosnya saat ini. Huwee~tolong, Choi Jaejoong siap berteriak kencang jika saja ia tak lekas bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata musang yang hantui malam-malam sepinya. Jung Yunho ^.^

"Sshh...tanpa teriakpun wajahmu sudah cukup terkejut!"komentarnya pedas.

"Y-Y-Yunho, d-d-dimana aku?"

"Di hotel, dimana lagi?"

"K-k-kau, a-a-aku...s-s-semalam k-kita?"

"Semalam kau mabuk di bar, ingat? Kau bilang benci perpisahan yang menyedihkan, kau memintaku kembali...kau mencintaiku bukan? Hoh, semalam itu benar-benar malam tak terlupakan seumur hidup. Kau sukses menodaiku, Choi Jaejoong!" bisik namja Jung ini seduktive, persis di telinga Jaejoong yang menunduk gemetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

^.^

Hell~

Yunho ingin tertawa nista saksikan reaksi menggemaskan namja Choi kita, lihat...bibir cherry nan sexy itu mencebil-bergetar-tergigit menahan isakan. Candaanmu sungguh terlalu, Jung~hingga isi fikiran namja cantik ini sukses membuat senyumnya memudar.

.

.

' **Itu benar—aku sangat mencintaimu, Yun. Tapi tidak seperti ini, aku ingin kita jalani hubungan yang sehat. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, hiks...'**

.

.

.

Kiriruya : 51-3 Tokyo.

.

^.^

Taxi ke-11 lintasi halte yang berjarak 700 meter di seberang hotel, seolah abaikan teriakan parau Choi Jaejoong yang kian frutasi. Kurang dari satu jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan ia masih berdiri seperti korban perkosaan disini, dengan muka lusuh dan mengenaskan.

Ckiiit!

Brrmm...

Roll Royce sexy itu berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong. Srrtt~Yunho turunkan kaca mobil abaikan sorotan kagum para pejalan kaki yang terpesona dengan wajah tampan, cool, fresh-nya. Ha~ah, anggap saja ini untuk menebus rasa bersalah membuat namja cantik ini tergugu 15 menit tadi.

"Naiklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

^.^

Dua namja 19 tahun yang memiliki ciri fisik kontras ini sama-sama bungkam, sepanjang 3 kilometer perjalanan menuju studio X-Gen di Kanagawa. Ckitt~sampai...Choi Jaejoong masih terdiam sebelum turunkan sebelah kaki, ia melirik pujaan hatinya sendu.

"Jadi...kau tinggal di hotel?"

"Hnn~"

"Noona Kim...k-k-kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Kami tidur sekamar, itu juga kau mau tahu...jangan salah paham! Aku tak punya noona, sepupu, ipar perempuan!"dengusnya geli melihat expresi Jaejoong yang menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"K-k-kau mencintainya?"

"Hahaha...apa-apaan ini? Kau cemburu?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

DEG...DEG...DEG...

^.^

Mata doe yang saingi keindahan mata Kim Heechul ini membulat sempurna, 1...2...3 detik lamanya. Hingga rangkaian kata Jung Yunho memaksa otaknya me-loading meski jaringannya lemah. Bwahaha~

"I love you...ex het jou lief (afrika), obichara te(Bulgaria), ngo oy ne a(Kanton), ik hou van jou (Dutch), Je t'adore (Perancis), ich liebe ditch(German), alohawou ia oi (Hawaii)...I hate this words!"

.

.

"T-T-TUNGGU...LOVE OR HATE, KAU MENCINTAIKU ATAU MEMBENCIKU?!"

.

.

.

Edogawa : 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

^.^

Kantin sekolah siang ini ramai oleh para siswa yang habiskan jam istirahatnya, menikmati menu makanan dan minuman yang siap saji disini. Huwoo~teriakan heboh yang 99% didominasi kaum yeoja hiruk pikukkan suasana THS, ketika Roll Royce mewah itu berbelok di area parkir dan munculkan sosok tampan-cool-keren bertitle Jung Yunho.

"Dimana gadis-gadis histeris, pasti ada seorang Jung Yunho."komentar Changmin jengah.

^.^

Tap...tap...tap...

Trak!

Yunho letakkan nampan, berisi : 1 set onigiri, teriyaki ayam, soup miso dan ocha dingin di meja.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Kau serius ingin berhenti sekolah?"

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu...kau baru kecelakaan?"

"Kalian sangat mencintaiku rupanya!"dengus Yunho tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Pasti suami ahjumma itu datang dan coba membunuhmu!"sindir Changmin pedas.

"Oyaji (pria itu) menabrakku semalam!"

"Hah, kau memang pantas dihajar!"

"Heiii, Changminie...kau cemburu rupanya?"sahut Yunho sukses membuat Changmin tersedak.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Yun?"

"Hotel."

"Ahjumma itu...hoh, jangan bilang kalian tinggal sekamar!"

"Yeah."

"Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar keren!"

PPAK!

^.^

Changmin menggeplak kepala Jun dengan sadis, astaga~otak mereka 100% berbau mesum.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia bahkan seusia ibumu!"semprotnya kesal.

"Eiii~tapi dia yeoja yang sangat cantik, sexy, tak tertandingi...Min!"

"Siapa namanya, Yun?"

"Kim Heechul."

"Kelihatannya ia tipe 'Ojousama' yang kaya raya!"

"Dia memberiku 500 ribu Yen/Minggu...dia juga selalu berikan semua yang kumau. Dia ummaku!"kata Yunho santai sembari lontarkan smirk setan #pinjam Changmin#, otomatis membuat teman-temannya tersedak semburkan isi mulut mereka lantaran kaget."What? Jangan bilang kalian tidak mencintai umma kalian, hnn...kosongkan jadwal kalian minggu ini. Lakukan sesuatu untukku sebelum aku kembali ke Perancis!"perintah Yunho mutlak. Hehehe~

^.^

.

.

Broadcasting Room's : 10.00 J-Time

.

Duo soulfighter THS paling berjaya tahun 2010 : Kim Junsu & Choi Jaejoong habiskan waktu di ruang siaran sekolah, putar lagu-lagu 'kebangsaan' dan beberapa review dari siswa. Hosh~ada noona Go juga yang bersiap umumkan agenda tahunan Tanabata yang diadakan kurang dari 2 minggu di aula Tohoshinki.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak...ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

^.^

Krik...krik...krik...

Hiih~

JunRa saling tukar tatapan heran bin penasaran dengan kelakuan autis namja Choi ini, hampir sepanjang pagi terus bergumam dengan mimik aneh. Kadang mencebil kesal, blushing sendirian, bergumam kalimat-kalimat ambigu sambil hentakkan kaki mirip orang frustasi. Menakutkan~

"Terjadi apa?"

"Semalam kami tidur bersama, tapi...itu tak mungkin terjadi."dengus Jaejoong kerucutkan bibir.

"S-S-Siapa yang menidurimu, heh!"seru Ahra kaget, olala—tanpa sadar tangannya geser tombol off hingga lagu yang mereka putar otomatis mati, sisakan suara obrolan di ruang sempit itu 'on air' ke tiap penjuru sekolah.

"A-a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa, lupakan!"

"Heii, Choi Jaejoong...mengakulah! Siapa orangnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Junsu, pegangi dia—jangan sampai kabur!"

"Yyah..."

"Ayolah, Joongie...aku sahabatmu kan! Please...ne?ne?ne?"bujuk Junsu disertai aegyo imut.

"Baiklah, jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu! Kau membuatku mual, pabo!"

"Beritahu kami!"

"Semalam aku dan Yunho menginap di hotel, kami tidur sekamar!"

^.^

At another place...

Ohok!

Ohok!

Ohok!

Pueehh~

Yunho menyemburkan isi mulutnya, lantaran kaget dengarkan celotehan 3 makhluk astral di dunia lain. Fiiuuh~sementara 7 rekannya, plus Changmin memberondong dengan cengiran jahil dan komentar usil. Hohoho, siapa yang tak kenal predikat Choi Jaejoong sebagai fans no. 1 Jung Yunho.

"Mulut bocah itu benar-benar harus dijahit, asdfghjkl!"umpat Yunho gusar, sambil membanting sumpit. Berlari melesat secepat mungkin ke broadcasting room yang ada di lantai 6, aigoo~

Trak!

.

.

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Haish~

Yunho meringis kesal.

"Semalam aku mabuk dan Yunho membawaku ke hotel!"

"K-k-kalian melakukan itu?"seru Ahra shock.

.

.

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Srrtt~

Satu lantai lagi, hosh~Yunho siap menguncir bibir cherry nan sexy itu—Plakk! #sadar, Yunpa#

"Dia besar di Perancis...free sex seperti itu bisa dimaklumi!"tukas Junsu sok tahu.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, huwee—dia mengatakan aku sukses menodai, tapi aku tak yakin...harusnya kan terasa sakit waktu pertama kali melakukan itu?"

"Yyap, sudah kuduga! Itu karena dia bersama orang yang salah, namja yang sama sekali tak menarik-dada rata-kurus kerontang-tukang mabuk! Coba aku yang ada disana, pasti jadi malam panjang yang menggairahkan. Bwahaha..."JaeSu langsung ber-expresi mual dengar kata-kata kelewat PD Ahra, bueh~

.

.

^.^

Hah...hah...hah...

BRAK!

Pintu terbanting kasar langsung hentikan obrolan iseng trio ubur-ubur ini, sebab tak cuma Yunho. Di ambang pintu, tampak sang Koucho melemparkan tatapan sengit dan nyalang karena meradang. Hingga teriakan 8 oktaf sukses membuat ketiganya melonjak kaget, terpental dari kursi masing-masing.

"CHOI JAEJOONG! KIM JUNSU! GO AHRA! IKUT KE RUANGANKU!"

.

.

.

Kouchoshitsu : 10.15 J-Time

.

YoonJae di sidang oleh Mr. Fukui di hadapan 4 dewan guru, Ahra dan Junsu yang ikut dijadikan saksi—sebelum kasus dibawa ke PTA. Huwaa~rasanya kantung kemih Jaejoong mau meledak karena lirikan maut Yunho yang seolah ingin mencekiknya detik ini juga, plus aura seram sang kepala sekolah. Atau jangan-jangan memang ia sudah ngompol di celana. Wkkk~

^.^

"Memalukan!"

"M-maaf...!"

"Bibirmu itu memang pembawa bencana!"

"Ini bukan hal normal yang dilakukan anak SMU—jelaskan semua!"perintah Koucho geram.

"Choi Jaejoong mungkin tak ingat apapun, tapi kemarin adalah malam yang tak mungkin ku lupakan seumur hidup : Mandarin Hotel PS 303, kami tidak hanya berdua...tapi berempat! Mengerikan!"kata Yunho tekan tombol mini di bollpoint perekam miliknya, keren.

^.^

PIK!

.

.

" **Suamikuuu, hehehe..."**

" **Kau mau mati, hah! Baru menikah, berani keluyuran dan goda laki-laki lain di bar?"**

 **.**

" **Namja yang merepotkan!"**

" **How come you, hiks...don't love me...? I don't know why, why,why..."**

" **J-jangan sekarang! Jangan dipunggungku!"**

" **Hoeeekh—"**

 **.**

" **Noona ingin terus pura-pura tidur atau aku yang ganti pakaiannya?"**

" **Kau cari mati! D-D-Dia...Choi Jaejoong?"**

" **Putra saingan besarku?"**

 **.**

" **Dimana aku...?"**

" **Dimana lagi, di hotel!"**

" **K-k-kau...a-a-ku...s-semalam...k-kita?"**

" **Choi Jaejoong, semalam kau sukses menodai—"**

.

.

"CHOI JAEJOONG, SEMALAM KAU SUKSES MENODAI KEMEJAKU!"

^.^

KLIK

1

2

3

Finally~

Semua bisa bernafas lega, kecuali Yoonjae. Yyah, karena dengan keluyuran di bar dan konsumsi minuman beralkohol artinya melanggar aturan THS no. 9. Skorsing 1 minggu bisa dipastikan jadi sanksi, hehehe~poor Jaema. Karena Yunho memang tak terpengaruh apapun hukuman itu.

"Saya datang kemari hanya untuk serahkan ini, Fukui sensei!"

DEG

Delapan pasang mata di Kochoshitsu melongok saat Yunho sodorkan undangan pernikahan. Cantik dengan design biru muda, plus jalinan huruf ' J &K 'yang unik. Oh~no, bola mata Jaejoong memanas yakini arti dari 2 huruf di kertas keramat itu.

"J & K = Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul...?"

.

.

.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

.

.

Edogawa : 25-1 Tokyo

.

^.^

Krik...krik...krik...

Hah!

Appa hentikan kegiatannya berkutat dengan lembaran foto, setelah temukan putranya termenung sendirian di ayunan belakang studio. Yeah~beliau sadar 2 minggu belakangan bocah ini sering diam, murung, malas makan dan beraktifitas. Tak jarang melamun berjam-jam di kamar.

"Ada masalah, changiya?"

"Tidak, appa..."

"Eoh—hari Minggu lusa ikutlah appa ke acara pernikahan Heechul ahjumma!"

"A-a-aku..."

"Appa lega akhirnya keinginan Yunho jadi kenyataan, kau juga kan? Dia pasti bahagia sekarang!"

^.^

Choi Jaejoong meringis perih. Bahagia—yyah, harusnya ia merasakan hal yang sama jika itu bisa membuat Yunho bahagia. Tapi sungguh, ia memilih mati daripada hidup tersiksa melihat Yunho bersama orang lain. Ini mimpi buruk~

"Appa, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau melamar umma dulu!"kata Jaejoong alihkan lukanya.

"A~ah, aku mengatakan pada umma-mu : tidak peduli kau hidup dengan siapa di kehidupan mendatang—tapi di kehidupan ini jadilah milikku, Kim Kibum!"

"Yeah...jika kukatakan itu, pasti dia memilih mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup."

"Heiii, Joongie kecilku jatuh cinta ne?"

"Dia menolakku, Appa!"

"Jaejoongie?"

"Dia menyukai yeoja lain...baginya aku hanya namja bodoh, ceroboh dan merepotkan."

"Dia benar."

"Appaaaa!"rengek Jaejoong tak terima.

"Tapi dia tak tahu si ceroboh ini memiliki sisi manis, gigih dan pantang menyerah. Itulah putraku—bukan masalah besar, baby! Suatu hari kau akan menemukan seseorang yang sadari semua kelebihanmu, jika tidak...terpaksa appa menemanimu sampai tua! Hahaha..."kelakar Siwon seraya acak rambut lembut, legam dan beraroma vanilla yang mirip mendiang istrinya, penuh cinta.

.

.

' **Aku mencintaimu, appa...gomawo! Appa yang terbaik."**

.

.

.

Minka : 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Minggu

^.^

Kompleks perumahan elite di distrik Nakano yang dinaungi Kitayama Company memiliki koleksi griya elite, dilengkapi fasilitas : lapangan tennis, kolam renang, sauna, gym, parking lift dengan tema Parisian-Style. Indah~

"The House adalah koleksi terbaik kami yang mengadaptasi gaya Perancis & Jepang, Nyonya!"

^.^

HUH!

Yunho lepaskan sepasang headset-nya di iringi dengusan kesal, hallo~ini rumah ke 8 yang dikunjungi sang umma selama 3 hari terakhir. Jika memutuskan tinggal di Jepang ia lebih menyukai apartement, asrama atau flat yang tidak terlalu besar. Okay?

"Putra anda kelihatan menyukainya!"kata sang manager.

"Kau suka, Yun?"

"Yeah...kita bisa main kriket di livingroom, sky di bathroom atau noona mau membuat pabrik wine di parking lift. Keren!"sindir Yunho ketus.

"Shut up!"

"Ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Aku cuma tinggal sendiri atau—kalian...? Sial!"gumamnya baca fikiran sang umma.

"Kami memutuskan tinggal dan mengawasimu, Jung Yunho!"

"Kalian ingin balas dendam?"

"Kami bumonim-mu, Yun! Sekarang giliranmu selesaikan pendidikan dengan baik di Jepang!"ujar Kim Heechul tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. Oiii~Yun, ini baru awal sebelum bencana benar-benar datang menghampirimu dengan kehadiran sosok manis yang segera jadi idola no. 1 Kim Heechul.

^.^

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel : 10.00 J-Time

.

^.^

PSSTT...PSTT...PSTT...

BRUK!

"Jangan berisik, pabo!"

Trio ubur-ubur ini berdesakan di lorong sempit memata-matai aktifitas Jung Yunho, mulai pukul 8-10 pagi. Hell~ tidak ada tanda-tanda pesta pernikahan, sepasang 'kekasih' versi Jaejoong itu kini sibuk menikmati menu sarapan di restoran lantai dasar kendati mereka yakin tak salah info mengenai tanggal, waktu dan lokasi resepsi. Choi Siwon bahkan telah masuk ke lobi, sekitar 2 jam lalu.

"Dia belum menghubungimu, noona?"tanya Yunho disertai smirk setan.

"Hah..."

"Di Amerika oyaji pasti bertemu Jaerin, Jiyeon, Christin yang sexy."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau sama menyebalkannya seperti appamu!"

^.^

Oh~God

Raut wajah cantik Choi Jaejoong berubah sendu, melihat interaksi 2 manusia itu di balik dinding kaca, heii~nyaris ia mengayunkan kaki pergi abaikan panggilan Junsu. Jika tidak mendengar suara baritone berkumandang, keras, lantang ajukan proposal marriage yang seketika membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Sesak~

"KIM HEECHUL...WILL U MARRY ME!"

^.^

Kejutan...

Kim Heechul, yeoja di sisi Yunho itu membekap mulutnya dilanda shock bercampur haru, eotteoke~ternyata Jung Hankyung ada disini. Menunggunya diantara teman-temannya aka Siwon, Kangin, Yesung, keluarga besar Kim dari Hokaido, 10 sensei, kawan-kawan lama di THS dan Kaioh University. Tampan, berwibawa dan menawan : sosok itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak 8 tahun terakhir.

"Kim Heechul, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku!"

"Hankyung bodoh! Kau mau membuatku seberapa buruk lagi, hah...!"rengek Heechul kesal.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan jika marah, sayang."goda Hankyung geli.

"Yyah, ide siapa ini~aku pasti terlihat jelek jika menangis!"

"Aniya~kau tetap cantik seperti 20 tahun lalu, sayang. Jadi...kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja, hiks...kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu hari ini! Paboya!"

^.^

Tangisan Heechul makin menjadi saat Yunho dan 7 teman-temannya di THS nyanyikan lagu Will You Marry Me yang dipopulerkan Lee Seung Gi, dengan gaya lucu + konyol + kocak. A~ah, rombongan kecil itupun berpindah ke lokasi pemberkatan yang disiapkan Yunho.

.

HARAJUKU CHURCH

.

^.^

Upacara pernikahan Hanchul berlangsung khidmat, singkat dan sederhana di gereja. Dipimpin pastur—seluruh undangan ikuti acara dengan haru, hingga janji perkawinan 2 mempelai diucapkan lantang. Hell~kening para tamu langsung mengernyit heran sambil mengorek telinga tak percaya, sementara Jung Yunho bersiul sambil menyeringai sadis penuh kepuasan. Hohoho~

.

.

Hankyung :

"Aku janji akan celaka jika tinggalkan istriku..."

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat transfer rekening Yunho..."

"Aku janji tak akan tidur dengan Jae Rin, Jiyeon, Christin,..."

"Aku, rrr...s-s-sayang! Disini tertulis, heheh...baiklah! Aku janji akan mencintai dan menjaga Kim Heechul hingga maut memisahkan!"potong Hankyung, sebelum kepalanya menggelinding ditebas sang ratu iblis.

.

.

Heechul :

"Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi seumur hidup."

"Aku janji berhenti minum wine, sake, soju...?"

"Aku janji tidak akan memblokir kartu kredit Jung Yunho, lagi...?"

"Yyah, bocah setan! Kau mau kami saling bunuh, hah...Jung! Anak ini benar-benar mirip denganmu!"sembur Heechul kesal, sementara Hankyung buru-buru merengkuhnya sambil lemparkan deathglare tajam ke putra semata wayangnya yang tertawa nista.

.

.

^.^

"Heiii, kami sudah bekerja keras...tidak adakah hal bagus untuk dilihat! Cium...cium...!"seru Yunho semangat, diamini para ahjussi yang bersorak heboh.

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

"DIAM—PASTUR, TOLONG KALI INI NIKAHKAN KAMI DENGAN BENAR!"

.

.

^.^

"Jung Hankyung & Kim Heechul : hari ini ku sahkan kalian sebagai suami istri—saling menjaga di kala suka dan duka, saling melindungi saat susah dan sedih, bersediakah...!"kata sang pastur khidmat di hadapan 2 mempelai.

"Kami bersedia!"potong Hanchul cepat.

"Jung Hankyung, kau boleh—"

CUPP!

Mpphh~

Pastur berusia setengah abad ini ingin menangis hadapi polah tingkah Hanchul, sambil terus membaca doa-doa nun jauh di dalam hati ia berharap semoga Tuhan cepat sadarkan mereka. Di altar hampir semua tamu berteriak heboh, bersiul dan bersorak untuk pasangan 'ajaib' Kaioh.

"Ha~ah, apa gunanya aku disini—jika ada diantara kalian yang keberatan, silahkan...!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Kami keberatan!"pekik Ahra lantang.

Brugh...

Jaejoong & Junsu ikut terdorong ke ruang pemberkatan, sembari garuk-garuk kepala ikut jadi bagian aksi heroic noona Go. Astaga~ketiganya spontan jatuhkan rahang, shock karena bukan sosok tampan Yunho yang dampingi Kim Heechul di altar. Memalukan~

"Jaejoongie?"

"Junsu!"

"Ahra...?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini."tegur Shim sensei penasaran dengan tingkah autis 3 muridnya.

"Ckk~aku tahu ini pasti terjadi!"desis Yunho seraya rolling eyes jengah, saksikan tamu tak diundangnya cengengesan tak jelas. Haish~

^.^

.

.

Kim's Family

^.^

Klik...klik...klik...

Ukh!

Yunho pasang aura kelam, sebal, mengerikan ketika 12 sepupu-nya tumpah ruah minta foto bersama dengan berbagai pose menggelikan. Yeah, chingu harus tahu—harabeoji Kim memiliki 13 cucu dari 7 putrinya dan semua bergender yeoja. Bayangkan!

"Hahaha, itulah takdirmu...dikelilingi 1000 wanita!"goda Changmin tergelak geli.

"Selamatkan aku!"

"Apa?"

"Shim Changmin!"

"O~oh, Yunho—kau memang idolaku! Kumohon, jadilah namjachinguku! Marry me...!"celetuk Changmin bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho sambil lempar tatapan membunuh ke 12 yeoja itu. Hohoho~sayangnya bukan hanya sepupu Yunho yang merinding, Junsu pun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka ikut terperanjat tak percaya sampai tersedak kaget. Ohok!

"Kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang atau nanti, Babe?"sahut Yunho sok mesra.

"Bagus~seluruh dunia mengira kita pasangan gay."rutuk Changmin jengkel.

^.^

BUGS!

Wait~

HoMin sama-sama melotot horor saat buket bunga yang dilempar Jung Heechul menimpa kepala keduanya, dengan tangan yang masih bertaut erat. Hiii, Yunho meringis ngeri sebelum melempar benda laknat itu jauh-jauh. Itu kutukan

^.^

HoMin? No way~

# Nara gak sanggup bayangin yang jadi uke siapa, chingu?#

.

.

Hankyung's friend

^.^

Siwon, Kangin, Yesung dan Hankyung berkumpul nikmati sajian yang disiapkan di garden party sambil nikmati lagu-lagu yang disumbangkan oleh 8 member club musik & Ahra. Turut serta meriahkan acara istimewa keluarga Jung, meski diselingi kericuhan kecil disana-sini.

"Kau memiliki putra yang luar biasa!"puji Siwon takjub.

"Yyah~dia keberuntunganku."sahut appa bangga.

"Dia mewarisi wajah, pesona, kharisma Heechul + bakat, sifat, karaktermu."kata Kangin.

"Kudengar...ia sangat populer di THS, sama seperti mu 24 tahun lalu"

"Pria flamboyan yang digilai seribu wanita—playboy maksudmu?"

"Yunho memiliki bakat yang luar biasa di bidang akademik, musik, motifator dan inspirator bagi teman-temannya. Aku yakin suatu hari ia ditakdirkan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."kata Shim sensei menerawang.

"Kulihat sekarang ia sedang membuat dunia & persahabatannya sendiri, sensei"gumam appa pelan.

^.^

.

.

Heechul's friend

^.^

Tiga ahjumma : Junko, Suzuka dan Satomi—sahabat Heechul di Kaioh terus bersaing pamerkan kebolehan putri mereka masing-masing. Ukh~ia cukup bergidik kala teman-temannya berlomba-lomba promosi seakan obral barang dagangan, hingga seorang yeoja belia ikut bergabung.

"Jeoneun Go Ahra imnida, ahjumma.!"

"Ah~kau teman Yunho di THS ne...aku melihatmu di acara DMC 2 minggu lalu di Tokyo Dome."

"Hoh, dasar bocah tengik! Tidak tahu sopan santun, beraninya sela obrolan orang tua!"

"Mian~tapi aku tidak bicara dengan anda, halmeoni!"

"Mwo?"

"Lihatlah kelakuan anak jaman sekarang, Chulie! Lebih baik jodohkan Yunho dengan putriku ne?"

"Yuri-ku juga cantik, pintar memasak, menyulam, origami, juga berbakat jadi penyanyi!"

"Aku lebih cantik, cerdas dan miliki tubuh bagus. Aku bisa jadi model, Ahjumma!"seru Ahra cepat hasilkan pelototan kejam 3 ahjumma yang siap mencincangnya jadi ubi rebus. Wkkk~

"Itu sudah pasaran!"

"Aku bisa lahirkan 4 anak selama 3 tahun!"Ahra ngeyel rupanya, hihihi

"Mereka terlalu muda~lebih baik fokus ke pendidikan!"tukas Heechul menengahi.

^.^

DEG

Sepasang mata belo Kim Heechul tertuju pada sosok cantik, imut, menggemaskan di samping Siwon. Hnn~sejak awal rupanya Ny. Jung ini sudah terpikat dengan pemilik mata doe, bibir cherry dan kulit putih, mulus, tanpa cela seindah manekin. Yeah, Choi Jaejoong yang serupa dengan sosok Kim Kibum—sahabat dekatnya yang 20 tahun lalu berhasil menangkan hati Choi Siwon.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, noona...dia namja! Bodoh, ceroboh, suka mabuk-mabukan, berdandan ala yeoja dan menyanyikan lagu Sistar di jalanan. O~oh, dia juga maniac kenakan underwear hello kitty warna pink!"komentar Yunho sambil melipat tangan di belakang sang umma.

Hoho~

Lihat, Jung!

Kau mengenal si cantik ini dengan baik, aniya? Harusnya kau sadar ocehanmu membuat sang ratu iblis menguarkan aura hitam dan cekikikan mengerikan disertai smirk setan. Hiiii~

^.^

.

.

Kim's Family

^.^

Keluarga besar Kim berkumpul dan bersulang bersama, rayakan hari bahagia putri bungsu mereka yang menghilang tanpa jejak selama 20 tahun. Penantian panjang itupun terbayar ketika seorang namja berusia 19 tahun bertandang ke kediaman keluarga Jung, sekitar 3 bulan silam dan berikan harapan baru pertemuan dengan Kim Heechul. Manis~

"Tega sekali kau lakukan ini semua pada kami, Chulie!"

"Minhae, umma...saat itu aku begitu takut, bingung dan khawatir membuat kalian kecewa?"

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika Yunho berkunjung ke Asahikawa : sekali lihat, aku tahu itu putramu...yeah! Dia sangat mirip denganmu, changi."

"Mianhae, kami baru datang setelah 20 tahun!"pinta Hankyung penuh sesal.

"Itu bukan masalah! Kau memberiku satu-satunya pewaris pria di keluarga Kim...matipun aku bisa tenang, Hankyung! Tolong jaga putri kami!"tukas Harabeoji Kim berbinar bangga saksikan Jung Yunho, cucu laki-laki yang diharapkannya selama puluhan tahun.

^.^

.

.

ILLA ILLA

^.^

Yunho memainkan gitarnya, plus bawakan lagu Juniel kelewat sahdu iringi bumonim-nya yang memulai tarian + dansa. Romantis, menyentuh, sejuta makna—membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan pasangan Hanchul.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Tidak ada satupun kekuatan yang bisa merubah takdir~tapi hari ini kau berhasil membuktikannya, Yun...kau menyelamatkan bumonim-mu. Aku percaya takdir inilah yang pertemukan kita kembali. Kau adalah takdirku, Bear!'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Aku tidak percaya takdir karena aku tidak mau dikuasai sesuatu

~Jung Yunho~

.

.

.

Yeaiiii, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga...

Ribet sebenarnya, karena Nara terkena karma akibat sering baca ff yadong+yaoi di gelap-gelapan sambil tiduran, plus cekikikan kayak kunti.

Alhasil mata Nara minus tiga, berasa pening kalau kelamaan di depan lapie + hp

Nara saranin kalau reader punya kebiasaan jelek kayak aku, mending dikurangi ne~nyeselnya pasti belakangan.

Yosh, semoga chapter berikutnya bisa tetap update meski slowly kayak siput ^.^

Yang kangen Time After Time, suabuuaaaar poool

GAK TAHU DAH GIMANA NASIBNYA, NARA SIAP DISANTET

.

.

.

Big thanks to:

Dienha

(Kalau Nara sampai ending mah gak tahu Time Traveler-nya sapa, chingu ^.^)

Herojaejae

(Yeaiiii...hidup yaoi ^.^ # kibas-kibas boxer JJ#)

Avanrio11

(Yunho emang nyebelin, siap-siap...ke depannya mungkin tambah 'gaplek i' ^.^)

Cassie ai

(Iyaaa, syukur deh ada yang nge-dong jalan ceritanya. Hiks)

KimJJ boo

(Siiip, ini dilanjut...kasih review ne^.^sini Nara peluk!"

Honey02 + herojaejae

(Makasih udah follow my story ^.^)

Special buat sider~woaaa...Nara nggak tahu angkanya bisa nyentuh ratusan?

Gomawo udah mampir di lapak Nara ne...#hug#

.

.

.

BYE BYE


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

The Time Traveler

.

.

.

.

Jung Nara Stories

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor A Gentleman Dignity & Playfull kiss, plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

Minka : 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Hanchul's room : 22.00 J-Time

.

^.^

Box biru, berisikan 1 set baby tool's (baju, celana, topi, kaos kaki, sepatu) bergambar Swimpy untuk bayi berusia 2 bulan tergeletak di atas King Bed. Kado pernikahan yang cukup unik dari Yunho, rrr...bisa kalian tebak 100% tak luput dari jiwa evil seorang keturunan Jung.

.

'Aku tidak keberatan memiliki dongsaeng, harus laki-laki! Satu perempuan dirumah sudah cukup merepotkan.'

.

Sweet night

^.^

Hnn~

Heechul bergidik sesaat rasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuk dan telinganya, ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya lembut. Kecupan-kecupan mesra ikut cumbui bahunya yang terekspos di balik lingerie, uhn~senyum sang pemilik mata belo inipun mengembang.

"Dia curi fikiranmu lagi?"

"Hankyung, apa yang—eung..."

"Jadi, kita bisa membuat namdongsaeng Yunho sekarang?"

"I-i-ini kedua kalinya!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyentuhku!"

"Tiga kali, sayang—malam itu di hotel kita melakukannya 2 kali! Kau adalah wanita yang luar biasa, Chulie...mencintaimu adalah keberuntungan di hidupku!"bisik Hankyung eratkan pelukan.

"Aku tidak mengira kau menginginkanku!"

"Yyah, aku juga!"

^.^

Kita tinggalkan aja pasangan baru ini ne, chingu? Ingat rate K+, heheh~aman untuk anak 13 tahun.

.

.

.

Breakfast time : 07.00 J-Time

.

Nabe porsi jumbo berisikan soup sukiyaki, daging, jamur Shitake, krysan, tahu dan shirataki terhidang panas di atas meja diningroom. Hari pertama bagi Jung senior & junior, serta Kim Heechul habiskan waktu sebagai keluarga sempurna. Manis~

"Kita memiliki dayang Jang Geum sekarang?"sindir Yunho nyengir heran.

^.^

PLAK!

Tepukan ringan sang appa isyaratkan namja Jung ini agar kurangi kadar keisengannya 50%, melihat betapa cerah dan bahagianya wajah sang umma. Oiii~aturan baru keluarga Jung, nomor 1 : Jung Yunho wajib merubah panggilan 'Noona & Oyaji' menjadi umma & appa.

Bwahaha~

"O...diamlah! Jangan hancurkan impian umma-mu!"desis appa sambil meletakkan korannya.

"Aku tak yakin ini akan bertahan lama!"balas Yunho jengah.

"Kita sarapan semeja, a-ah...aku masih tak percaya pria 40 & 20 tahunku berkumpul."

"Bisa kita mulai makan paginya, yeobo?"

"Astaga? Apa yang kulakukan."gumam Yunho antara heran bercampur ngeri.

"Hanie—sayuran ini baik untuk kesehatanmu! Yunie—protein ini baik untuk pertumbuhanmu! Oh~aku sudah siapkan bento untuk kalian berdua."tukas umma semangat 45.

"Aku bukan bocah TK!"

"Y-Yeobo, aku ada janji dengan biro hukum siang ini...jadi pasti makan diluar!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh! Junkfood & fastfood sangat berbahaya!"tolak umma ketus.

"Hah, ini tak akan mudah!"

"Aku berangkat!"

"Yyah, Jung Yunho!"seru Heechul pantang menyerah. Meski mendapat pelototan tak terima putra tunggalnya, akhirnya bento berbentuk 'Crayon Shincan' itu tetap melesak ke tas Yunho. Hohoh~ Jung Hankyung terkekeh sembari gelengkan kepala, ternyata Ny. Jung benar-benar nikmati perannya aniya...

.

.

.

Edogawa : 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

^.^

Kutukan Ratu Trinity

Tittle drama yang akan dipentaskan untuk festival Tanabata, satu minggu lagi di aula THS. Scene diambil berdasar adaptasi dari manga Jepang berjudul 'The Time Traveler'/1997, komplit dengan costplay. Sesuai tradisi para pemeran utama diputuskan melalui polling (angket) berdasar existensi.

Wink ~.~

Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang dapatkan peran 'U Know'? Yeah, Jung Yunho.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

Yunho meringis masam saksikan siapa yang terpekur di depan box angket dengan muka frustasi, sembari gigiti kartunya hingga lusuh. Choi Jaejoong. Dan ia yakin seratus persen pasti tulisan milik namja cantik ini sudah luntur oleh liur. Ukh~wajah itu sungguh memelas tak sanggup bayangkan dengan siapa 'suami'nya akan berciuman di drama Tanabata.

Go Ahra~

"Andwae...?"gumamnya miris.

"Ini bukan pilihan antara hidup atau mati kan?"dengus Yunho jutek.

"Y-Yunho?"

"Issh, minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Hehehe..."

"Isi kepalamu berisik sekali, aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari jarak 10 mil!"komentar Yunho datar saat memasukkan angket di box, meski harus menyelinap di bawah ketiak namja yang enggan bergeser dan terus menatapnya dengan muka bodohnya. Menyebalkan~

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Hoh~

Namja Jung kita hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sembari lempar rolling eyes jengah ketika pemilik bibir sexy itu kini malah mengikutinya dengan riang. Holaa, Jung~bumi selalu mengitari matahari.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Di hotel?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tidur denganku?"

"A-A-Ani...ituuu~ tadi kau memilih siapa, Yun?"kata Jaejoong tergagap sambil kerucutkan bibir.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau tahu—siapapun pasangan yang berciuman di festival Tanabata ditakdirkan bersama!"tukasnya walau ditanggapi dingin oleh namja pujaannya. Nasiiib, 1...2...3...kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir hati itu sukses membuat mata doe indah itu membola dan tersenyum cerah. Jung Yunho memang suaminya~heheh, bahkan langitpun memberi tanda.

^.^

.

.

" **Aku tidak percaya takdir karena aku tidak suka dikuasai sesuatu!"**

.

.

.

Kelas drama : 11.00 J-Time

.

Kamis

^.^

Latihan berlangsung serius setiap hari, Senin-Jum'at mulai pukul 11-01 siang. Huh, mungkin tak ada makhluk lain di bumi yang sebahagia Go Ahra karena resmi bersanding dengan Jung Yunho di festival Tanabata. Look that!

"Kira-kira Yunho suka lipgloss rasa leci atau strawberry, kurus?"

UHN

Choi Jaejoong mencebil kesal dengan tingkah polah noona Go yang tingkat kecentilannya meningkat tajam 4 hari belakangan. Ia tampak sibuk gunakan perkakas kecantikan aka lipstik, bedak, eyeliner, etc. Plus kostum 'Hero' versi yeoja yang membalut tubuhnya yang penuh benjolan dimana-mana, wkkk...

"Ha~ah!"

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu!"tegur Junsu masam.

"Bahkan Yunho pun tidak terganggu."

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja!"

"Suie, huwee...?"

"Yyah, bukankah aku setuju berikan peran dan gunakan The Time Traveler versi-mu? "protes Junsu. Heol~peran yang dimaksud menjadi sebatang pohon dengan lubang yang tampilkan wajah miris versi namja teraniaya 2010. Itu lebih mengenaskan.

"Kulihat kau sangat cocok dengan kostum-mu, Joongie! Sama-sama bisa dijadikan papan penggilasan. Bwahaha...!"seru Ahra penuh kemenangan.

"Bibirmu, noona!"

"Yeah, bibir sexy-ku akan segera jadi milik Yunho! Ucapkan selamat tinggal... karena Jung Yunho memang takdirku."tawa nista Ahra di atas angin.

^.^

Hmm...

Jaejoong cuma bisa menatap sendu ke arah Yunho yang memejamkan mata dengan headset sumpal dua telinga. Yeah~ini selalu jadi pilihan terbaik namja Jung kita daripada mendengar perdebatan dan isi otak orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Two days later~

.

.

.

Hour Tohoshinki : 20.00 J-Time

.

 **FESTIVAL TANABATA**

.

Sabtu

^.^

Gedung aula berkapasitas 2000 audience kini dipenuhi siswa & tamu undangan yang datang untuk saksikan perhelatan drama tahunan Tohoshinki. Kisah yang dimainkan 24 siswa club drama kali ini tentang cinta terlarang 'U know & Hero', dua sosok legendaris yang berasal dari 2 dunia yang berbeda : Angel vs Demon yang berakhir tragis.

"AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRI APA YANG KUMULAI 1000 KELAHIRAN LALU!"

^.^

Black Hole

Srrtt...

U know : sosok dark angel yang jadi tokoh sentral ini menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya untuk selamatkan dunia. Sayang, tak hanya sang ratu Trinity~pada akhirnya seluruh alam terhisap ke dalam pusaran waktu, kembali ke titik nol dimana seharusnya dunia berputar. Gosh~

"Kita bisa bertemu kembali?"

"Takdir yang tentukan."

"Aku akan menunggumu, Bear..."

DEG

Choi Jaejoong terpekur saksikan scene ending 'The Time Traveler' yang dimainkan apik oleh YunRa, hnn~bahkan sosok U know tampak sempurna, dengan zirah kebesaran Dark Angel. Hipnotis 1987 penonton yang antusias, terpukau, larut di adegan-adegan yang cukup menyentuh di bagian finishing. Romantis.

^.^

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

" **Aku beserta seluruh keturunanku dikutuk!"**

" **Bear?"**

" **Aku hanya memiliki 2 pilihan ; menghindarimu sejauh mungkin—atau kita menikah, tetapi salah satu dari kita mati setelah 7 purnama. Itulah kutukan Ratu Trinity, Boo."**

" **Jika kau mengatakan sejak awal, aku...aku tidak akan memaksamu menikahiku!"**

" **Sia-sia, hasilnya pasti sama."**

" **Tolong, jangan katakan itu! Ini salahku, Bear..."**

" **Aku telah memilihmu, Boo! Sekarang, selesaikan apa yang kita mulai!"**

" **Tidak..."**

" **Bunuh aku, Boo!"**

" **Aku tidak mau!"**

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

" **Kau harus melakukannya, Dear! Di malam purnama ke-7, Ratu Trinity akan menguasai ragaku dan menjadikannya budak sex untuk selamanya di alam kegelapan. Aku tidak menginginkan itu semua terjadi, Boo...satu-satunya jalan! Bunuh aku sekarang!" bisik U know sambil memeluk sosok malaikat yang jadi belahan jiwanya, menuntun pedang di genggaman kekasihnya yang gemetar menahan tangis.**

 **JLEB**

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Hiks!

Butir-butir bening mulai membanjiri sepasang mata doe itu, kenang nasib cintanya yang berakhir mengenaskan. Urgh~tapi dalam 2 menit keharuan itu buyar, sadari apa yang tertulis di naskah bodoh yang ia tulis dengan penuh rasa cinta. Astaga—tubuh Choi Jaejoong yang terbungkus kostum pohon langsung gemetar, panas dingin, kalang kabut kala Ahra as Hero menghampiri bibir hati miliknya.

Andwae~

"T-T-TUNGGU NOONA...RATU TRINITY MENCARIMU!"

^.^

OH GOD

Ahra dan Jaejoong saling dorong, hingga kostum seberat 15 kg itu membuat namja cantik kita kehilangan keseimbangan. Tiba-tiba 'sebatang pohon' Oak itupun roboh. Hantam kepala Ahra hingga jatuh terguling, lalu hajar bibir Yunho yang terbaring di set sekuat tenaga.

CUP

1

2

3

Bwahaha

Tawa audiance langsung menggelegar saksikan epilog lucu saat U know bangun kesakitan dan langsung cubit & tarik pipi Choi Jaejoong, lantaran gemas plus jengkel setengah mati. Lihat~kekacauan yang terjadi karena tingkah bodoh namja berbibir sexy aka JJ.

"Choi Jaejoong!"

"Awrrr, mm...ma-afffh"

"Kau ini benar-benar—asdfghjkl!"

"Ulang! Ulang! Ulang! Ciuman itu harusnya milikku, pabo!"protes Ahra kembali ke stage dengan kostum acak-acakan, menarik lengan Yunho yang masih bersarang di wajah manis Jaejoong.

"Oh, Shut up!"

^.^

Yunho hentakkan kakinya keluar dari stage, di sertai gerutuan kesal rasakan bibirnya yang berdenyut nyeri tertimpa pohon Choi. Ha~ah, mari kita tinggalkan saja JaeRa yang masih bertengkar mulut di atas panggung tak peduli aksi autis mereka jadi tontonan para audience yang tergelak.

.

.

.

Hanazawa : 21-1 Tokyo

.

^.^

Changmin terkekeh geli saksikan penderitaan soulfighter-nya aka Jung Yunho yang kini sibuk membasuh bibirnya di toilet cafe. Huh~tubrukan tadi lumayan keras hingga sudut bibir hati itu memar, robek dan berdarah. Ciuman Choi Jaejoong memang dahsyat, wkkk

"Sss..."

"Itu pasti sakit?"

"Keras sekali, kurasa bibirnya terbuat dari batu!"komentar Yunho pedas, tanggapi seloroh Changmin yang sodorkan tissue. So sweet

^.^

Dandolion ; 1-7 Akasaka cafe

Hah...

Obrolan seru mengenai drama Tanabata yang gagal total karena tingkah konyol Choi Jaejoong, jadi trend topic di antara 24 costplayer + sensei + kru yang nikmati sajian makan malam bersama yang di sponsori pihak Tohoshinki.

"Drama yang menarik...boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

DEG

Seluruh pasang mata di cafe ikut mencari asal suara merdu itu dan membola temukan sosok cantik, anggun dan mempesona seorang Kim Heechul. Oh~ buru-buru Jaejoong, Ahra, Junsu & kawan-kawan Yunho berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sambil pasang aegyo imut dan cute.

"Ahjumma/Obaasan...?"

"Legenda ciuman Tanabata?"tegur Heechul tersenyum sambil duduk di sisi Choi Jaejoong.

"Ne, ahjumma—siapapun yang dapatkan peran utama di festival Tanabata & lakukan first kiss ditakdirkan hidup bersama."ujar Junsu semangat.

"Itu menarik."

"Akulah yang ditakdirkan bersama Yunho, ahjumma!"potong Ahra masih diselimuti kesal.

"Siapa sangka justru Jaejoong yang dapatkan ciuman Yunho?"goda Heechul tertawa geli.

"M-mma...aaff, itu tadi sangat memalukan!"pinta Jaejoong kikuk.

"Heh, bukan Choi Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak memalukan."sambung Junsu.

"Kalian sangat manis, mengingatkanku ke masa-masa SMU-ku dulu...tapi, omong-omong dimana Yunho?"tanya beliau celingukan sadari putra tunggalnya menghilang dari kerumunan kawan-kawannya sejak 10 menit lalu.

^.^

KLAKH

Yunho terbelalak kaget temukan sang umma ikut mengobrol dengan santainya di antara anak-anak THS, sembari tenteng Leica untuk abadikan pose-pose lucu sepanjang 2 jam pertunjukan drama. Koleksi foto manis YunRa & Yunjae jadi bahan rebutan mereka, diantara pekik dan celotehan jahil.

"Sss...apa yang noona lakukan disini?"desis Yunho tak percaya.

"Dunia cinta Jung Yunho sungguh sangat menarik."goda Heechul tertawa puas tunjukkan kamera.

"Keterlaluan!"

"Yyah, kenapa semarah itu? Fotomu benar-benar manis."

"Berikan padaku sekarang!"

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

DELETE

Yunho sukses menghapus 33 foto mengerikan itu, saat sang umma perlihatkan copy-an di memory ponselnya disertai seringai jahil. Haish~kau lupa memiliki umma yang tingkat ke-evilannya 11 vs 12 denganmu, Jung?

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengupload-nya di IG!"desis Yunho gerah.

"Wah, kau juga sudah membuka blog-ku ; JungFamily, bla...bla...bla...?"seru beliau girang, hoh~buru-buru gerombolan yeoja di cafe Akasaka mencatat alamat blog Ny. Jung di ponsel masing-masing.

"Kau sangat mengerikan, noona."

"Itu tidak buruk, jika kau dan Joongie ditakdirkan—"

"Jika ada takdir seperti itu aku akan menghindarinya sampai mati!"

"Yunho!"seru Jaejoong tak terima.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Jung! Kau ini benar-benar dingin!"gerutu Heechul merangkul Choi Jaejoong yang menatap namja pujaannya sendu, sembari kerucutkan bibir 5 centi.

Aigoo~ummaaa

^.^

.

.

.

Busway 313 ; Setsuna

.

CKITT

^.^

Kim Heechul membanting stir Roll Royce-nya di kilometer 7, ketika mata belonya memicing temukan sosok namja cantik yang kenakan gakuran hitam duduk sendirian di halte. Menunggu Weller Express yang melintasi distrik Kanagawa, kurang dari 15 menit.

"Jaejoongie..."

"Ahjumma?"

"Ayo, naik—kita searah!"

^.^

Yunho keraskan volume lagu Mirotic (DBSK) di iPhone 5-nya hingga level 10. Abaikan obrolan ringan sang umma & si cantik Choi (?) di jok kemudi, seputar ; sekolah, hobby, Kiss Of Tanabata. Sampai isi fikiran 3 petugas pemadam kebakaran sukses kacaukan aksi diam & sok cool-nya.

"Stop! Hentikan mobilnya, noona!"

"A-A-Ada apa, Yun!"seru Heechul kelabakan berusaha injak rem secepat kilat. Jduagh! Alhasil jidat sexy Choi Jaejoong langsung membentur kaca depan dengan manis.

"Awss...appo!"

"Mian, sayang! Yunho, kau membuat umma terkena serangan jantung. Tahu?"

"Cepat hubungi ojisan!"perintah Yunho cepat dengan panik.

"A-A-Apa?"

"Pukul berapa beliau kembali dari Shibuya?"

"I-I-itu...?"gumam Jaejoong kebingungan, nomor appa-nya tak bisa dihubungi otomatis membuat Jung Yunho mengerang frustasi.

Shit~

^.^

BLAM...

Yunho menendang pintu mobil, usai melompat turun dan berlari dengan sigap menembus barikade polisi & petugas PMK yang berdatangan ke lokasi studio X-Gen. Sekitar 5 blok dari jalan utama, terlihat kepulan asap tebal dari si jago merah tengah luluh lantakkan bangunan 2 lantai itu.

"SIAL...STUDIONYA TERBAKAR!"

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 25-1 Tokyo

.

X-GEN STUDIO

.

^.^

OH GOD

Api telah membesar dan melahap habis 2/3 bangunan berlantai 2 milik Choi Siwon, disaat yang bersamaan 3 mobil pemadam berjuang keras mengatasi titik api, agar tidak merembet ke pertokoan lain di kawasan Kanagawa yang super padat.

'Mian tentang dramamu, changi...sepertinya hari ini appa sedikit terlambat.'

^.^

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Srrttt~

Di tengah kepungan api, asap dan kabut yang kian menebal tiba-tiba Choi Jaejoong langsung berlari menerjang barikade dan police line. Ya Tuhan~ Heechul menjerit ketakutan apalagi saat Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang ikut masuk, guna menghalangi aksi bodoh namja Choi itu.

"Yunho...!"

"Hentikan mereka!"

"Jaejoong...!"

"Atapnya akan segera runtuh!"

"Anak-anakku ada disana. Tolong lakukan sesuatu!"tangis Heechul panik.

"Tenang, Nyonya—tim kami sedang berusaha!"

"Kau gila, hah! Putraku sedang meregang nyawa di dalam studio! Minggir, aku harus masuk!"teriakan marah Siwon sadarkan Heechul bahwa sosok tampan itu baru saja tiba dari Shibuya dan langsung mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa, saksikan Jaejoong menerobos studio-nya yang hampir runtuh.

"Wonie, hiks...?"

"Tidak, tuan! Ini sangat berbahaya!"

"Joongie!"

^.^

.

.

"KALIAN BERDUA DENGAR—GEDUNGNYA AKAN SEGERA RUNTUH, MELOMPATLAH! KAMI SUDAH SEDIAKAN PORTABLE PENGAMAN! !"

.

.

JJ's Room ; 00.00 J-Time

.

BRAK!

Yunho menggeram tak percaya mengetahui alasan kegilaan Choi Jaejoong, astaga~ia menerobos api hanya untuk selamatkan tumpukan 12 komik usang di laci meja belajarnya. Come on, bocah itu benar-benar tidak waras.

"Yyah, kau gila! Tinggalkan itu semua!"

"Aku tak bisa...ini satu-satunya peninggalan umma-ku!"

"Dasar idiot!"

...

...

...

Ngiiiing...

Desing & bau gas yang cukup menyengat menguar dari kitchen di lantai satu, paksa Yunho bereaksi. Brakk! Ia berhasil pecahkan kaca jendela kamar Jaejoong, usai menendang dan lemparkan kursi ke luar studio. Itu satu-satunya peluang mereka loloskan diri~

"Kita harus lompat!"

"I-I-Ini terlalu tinggi!"

"Sekarang!"

...

...

...

BUUMMM...

Dentuman dahsyat terdengar hingga radius 2 mil, tepat pukul 12 malam. Pecahan kaca, kayu & genting berhamburan di langit—disaat YunJae berhasil melompat dan mendarat di air portable yang dibentangkan petugas PK di jalanan Kanagawa.

Gelap

Pekat

Sesak

Ukh~

Dunia Choi Jaejoong seolah di putar balik 180 derajat, rasakan sosok kekar itu melindungi tubuhnya dengan punggung dari material yang berguguran. Disertai ringisan kesakitan dan erangan kecil, sial~tangan kanan Yunho yang tertindih kepala namja cantik itu terasa nyeri luar biasa hingga menggigit ke tulang.

"Y-Y-Yunho-ya?"

"Yunho! Jaejoong, syukurlah...?"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"seru Siwon cemas dan khawatir.

"Hnn~lenganku."

"M-m-miahae...hiks...?"sepasang mata doe itu mulai basah, saksikan Yunho menggerung kesakitan di atas tubuhnya saat Siwon & 2 petugas PK berusaha menarik tubuhnya untuk pertolongan pertama. Mata musang itu sempat melempar sorotan marah, apalagi menemukan komik-komik yang tersebar di atas air portable.

# POOR JJ #

^.^

.

.

.

Takonodai, Tokyo

.

URAYASHU HOSPITAL

.

Unit Tanggap Darurat (IRD); 02.00 J-Time

^.^

Dr. Iriehara Naoki

Ortopaedic terkenal di salah satu cabang rumah sakit Juntendo ini memeriksa hasil CT-Scan Yunho, di instalasi gawat darurat. Hasilnya ; retak dan pergeseran tulang di bagian bahu. kendati keseluruhan vital sign 'okay' tetapi beliau memutuskan pasien tetap rawat inap 1 × 24 jam untuk observasi.

"Kau pria yang beruntung, oh~tapi 1 atau 2 tulang patah untuk orang yang disukai tidak masalah."

^.^

Hiks...

Choi Jaejoong terus menangis di atas ranjang perawatannya, sembari ucapkan permohonan maaf atas perbuatan bodohnya yang hampir celakai namja Jung. Ukh~walau Heechul telah meyakinkannya bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja, tetap namja cantik itu tak henti sesali diri.

"Gomawo—kau telah selamatkan anak bodoh ini, Yunho-ya!"ujar appa tarik nafas berat.

"Wonie, kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu."bujuk Heechul sedih.

"Seumur hidup aku berhutang budi pada kalian."

"Berhentilah salahkan dirimu sendiri~tak ada yang menginginkan ini semua terjadi."

"Tidak seperti itu, Chulie..."

"Lihatlah...Yunho & Jaejoong baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas kecerobohan putraku."

"Wonie?"

"Aku akan ingat kebaikan kalian."tukas appa di liputi penyesalan, saksikan gips yang membalut tangan kanan Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk sedih sambil meremas-remas ujung gakurannya, enggan membalas tatapan Yunho yang tersorot penuh intimidasi ke arahnya.

^.^

Heol~

Orang bodoh mana yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, demi 12 koleksi komik seharga 5.000 Yen. Mulut Yunho aslinya ingin memaki & mengomeli bocah bodoh di hadapannya, namun urung oleh ekspresi kesedihan Choi Siwon yang merasa jatuh ke lubang neraka jika terjadi sesuatu pada putra semata wayangnya.

' CHOI JAEJOONG, KAU INI SEPERTI 1000 TON MASALAH YANG TAK PERNAH BERAKHIR.'

.

.

.

Azalea : 212 VIP

.

Minggu

^.^

Suster Aiko antarkan menu makan siang 2 pasien favorit-nya di ruang perawatan, yeah~kemarin Ny. Jung kukuh meminta Yunjae tetap menjalani observasi walau bisa dipastikan keduanya baik-baik saja. Kecuali bahu Yunho, tentu—lihatlah aksi Heechul yang terus abadikan foto sepasang namja keren, imut dan serasi dengan seragam pasien 'couple' bergambar beruang madu.

Wkkk

"Kalian berdua sangat manis?"

"Hentikan, nona...!"seru Yunho kesal.

"Tanabata Kiss itu sungguh bekerja."

"Itu kutukan."

...

...

...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Klak~

Tiga orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara, tampak Choi Siwon memasuki kamar Yunjae dengan senyum lebar sebelum membungkuk pada Heechul. Hampir sepanjang pagi ini beliau sibuk mengurus asuransi, juga mengurus barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan di studio. Yeah, ajaibnya cuma 12 komik peninggalan istrinya yang tersisa.

"Selamat pagi!"

"O~kau akan membawa pulang Joongie sekarang, Wonie?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Chulie."

"Lalu—kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

"Di hotel, sebaiknya kami memang pindah ke Shibuya!"

"Itu artinya Joongie harus pindah sekolah?"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan."

"Appa?"bisik Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherry-nya, tak kuasa sampaikan keberatan. Sesungguhnya ia enggan ikut ke Shibuya, bagaimanapun itu membuatnya terpisah jauh dari Yunho.

"Tapi...tinggal 5 bulan kelulusan SMU?"

"Ia bisa saja tinggal di asrama, tapi kami tak pernah hidup terpisah selama ini. Aku juga tak mungkin bisa bolak balik Tokyo-Shibuya setiap hari, karena studio di Shibuya-lah harapan kami satu-satunya sekarang."kata appa tegas, menangkap jelas kegelisahan Jaejoong.

"Izinkan Joongie tinggal bersama kami!"pinta Heechul memaksa.

...

...

...

Yunho tersedak tak percaya dengan permintaan ummanya, hoh~serumah? Lagi? Ide yang buruk, entah berapa banyak lagi kesialan yang di dapatnya jika makhluk 'cantik' ini berada di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia harus menelan kalimat protesan itu, mengingat keluarga Choi sedang kesulitan kini. Ha~ah, Yunho mengerang sebal.

"Tidak! Itu pasti merepotkan kalian!"

"Kau bicara apa...kau & Kibum, kalian seperti namdongsaengku! Jaejoong juga kuanggap sebagai putraku, bahkan kau telah menolong selama Yunho berada di Tokyo."cetus Heechul cemberut.

"Tapi...?"

"Itu benar! Aku juga tidak keberatan."kata Hankyung yang muncul diambang pintu.

"Jaejoong?"tukas appa minta pendapat putranya.

"A-A-Aku ingin tinggal appa?"bisik Jaejoong pelan.

^.^

Finally...

GLEK!

Yunho bersumpah makanan yang ia telan tiba-tiba menjadi pahit di tengah senyum bahagia 2 keluarga itu, gigitannya di garbu menguat menemukan binar cerah di mata doe namja Choi yang hampir membuatnya mati konyol. Hoh~bersiaplah, Jung! Ujian hidupmu baru dimulai.

.

.

.

Takonodai ; 51-2 Tokyo

.

^.^

Urayashu Hospital ; lokasi terakhir yang di datangi Kim Junsu setelah kantor kepolisian dan studio X-Gen. Terlambat. Sebab pasien bernama Choi Jaejoong telah check out 1,5 jam lalu setelah dirawat 1× 24 jam. Ia baru mengetahui kebakaran yang menimpa studio pagi ini, di acara liputan Fuji TV.

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

"Ukh, nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi...ayolah, Joongie! Angkat."decaknya khawatir.

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

^.^

Keluarga Jung asyik nikmati sarapan pagi ala Ny. Jung, dengan ; nasi, soup miso, omelet, ikan panggang dan ocha hangat. Ketika Choi Jaejoong baru menuruni anak tangga ke lantai 1, padahal jam hampir tunjukkan angka 07.30 J-Time.

"Kemarilah, Joongie!"

"Mian, ahjumma—aku kesiangan, hehehe..."

"Ckk, tak perlu sungkan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri, makan sarapanmu sayang?"

"Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak, Jaejoong. Semoga kau betah tinggal disini!"kata Hankyung tenang.

"Ye, ahjussi...gomawo."

^.^

Namja imut ini sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah, saat harus duduk semeja dengan sosok stoic Jung Yunho yang memasang sikap acuh sembari nikmati ocha panas-nya sambil membaca koran pagi. Heiii~sejak kemarin namja Jung ini belum keluarkan sepatah katapun tentang keputusan sepihak bumonim-nya membawa Choi Jaejoong tinggal bersama di The House.

"Eiiii...Jung Yunho, lihatlah! Kenapa Joongie bisa begitu manis ne dengan seragam musim panasnya, berbeda sekali denganmu?" protes Heechul usik ketenangan Yunho, hingga tersedak kaget.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk...?"

"Ahjumma?"Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Kelihatan seperti bocah SD."tukas Yunho hasilkan pelototan umma-nya.

"Bicaralah dengan lembut atau tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu, Jung!"

"Baiklah...jangan sungkan, Jaejoong-ssi! Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Itu lebih manis."

"Tak perlu bangun pagi, karena kita memiliki dayang Jang Geum disini!"

"Yyah, itu tak sopan!"

"Mian, ahjumma—aku janji besok akan bangun lebih pagi!"celetuk Jaejoong kikuk. Heechul menghela nafas panjang saksikan kelakuan kasar Yunho yang mencapai tingkat akut, sambil menepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, meski mulutnya kasar~sebenarnya ia baik!"

"Ne."

"Ckk~lihat ulahmu, Jung!"

^.^

HA~AH

Yunho rolling eyes jengah, ia hafal perdebatan ini tak mungkin selesai dalam 10-15 menit. Jadi ia segera bangkit dan menyambar tas selempangnya di sofa ruang keluarga, setelah keluarkan 2 baris kalimat dingin. Meski di barengi omelan kesal sang umma yang memintanya menunggu namja Choi itu selesai dengan sarapannya. Menyebalkan~

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

.

.

.

Minka ; 31-2 Tokyo

.

Stasiun Tamachi yang berjarak 1,5 km jadi tujuan Yunjae, yess~perlu 10 menit perjalanan dengan bullet train jika mereka ingin mencapai Edogawa (Tohoshinki High School). JR Yamanote sendiri melintasi hampir 23 distrik Tokyo, dengan jalur utama ; Yurakucho, Shinjuku dan Ikebukuro.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU MAU MENGIKUTIKU SEUMUR HIDUP!"

^.^

Drap...drap...drap...

Srrtt~

Jaejoong tertegun temukan sorotan tajam dari pemilik mata musang itu, disertai decakan kesal karena suara-suara berisik yang terus mengganggu kepalanya hingga berdenyut nyeri. Come on~terkadang kemampuan khusus namja Jung ini bisa menjadi kutukan tersendiri, chingu.

"Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, hehe...?"

"Ckk."

"Tohoshinki High School!"

"Dengar! Sejak bertemu denganmu aku kehilangan hari-hariku yang damai."

"Yunho?"

"Jika dijumlah penderitaanku 2 minggu ini lebih berat dari 20 tahun hidupku."

"A-A-Aku...?"

"Stop! Berhenti menggangguku dengan suara, sikap dan pikiran bodohmu!"tukas Yunho galak, sebelum tinggalkan namja cantik itu terbengong-bengong di gerbong kereta.

"Astaga~memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan, huwee..." gumam Choi Jaejoong kebingungan.

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Mading ; Edisi 18/222010

^.^

Ciuman panas Yunjae jadi trending topic hari Senin, bersama 33 foto-foto adegan drama Tanabata yang di unggah di blog pribadi keluarga Jung. Plus 7 pose manis kedua namja beda alam ini, waktu di Urayashu Hospital kemarin dengan gaya cute & imut.

.

Magical spell of Tanabata

.

Yeah

Judul berita yang sukses hebohkan seisi sekolah tentang status Yunjae. Ow, ow, oww...# poor appa #

"KESABARANKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH HABIS!"

...

...

...

Kelas 3-F ; 09.00 J-Time

^.^

JunRa plus 15 yeoja yang mewakili kelas 1A-3F kini tengah mengerubuti Choi Jaejoong, sok klarifikasi seputar foto-foto mesra Yunjae saat di Urayashu dan kebakaran di X-Gen. Hingga suara bass nan sexy selamatkan Jaejoong dari serangan para yeoja yang kesetanan itu.

Jung Yunho.

"Choi Jaejoong! Bawa tas-mu dan ikut aku sekarang!"perintahnya dengan nada datar.

"O, o...aku harus pergi! Permisi!"

^.^

LOL

Kumpulan yeoja itu saling lempar tatapan tak percaya, hell~secepat itu efek ciuman Tanabata bekerja?

"Ciuman itu sungguh dahsyat!"

"Aku tak percaya?"

"Ini mencurigakan!"

"Yunho oppa jadian dengan namja pecicilan itu, rrr...rasanya tak mungkin!"

"Harusnya Yunho jadi milikku!"protes Ahra hentakkan kaki kesal.

"Kau kan sudah gagal, noona?"gerutu Junsu cekikikan lihat expresi yeoja yang 3 bulan lebih tua darinya itu mirip orang kena sembelit. Mwehehe...

"Lihat! Yunho berikan sesuatu!"

^.^

Okay

Di bawah naungan pohon Ginkyo, tampak Yunho mengulurkan kotak bekal milik Jaejoong yang sengaja ditukar oleh sang ratu iblis. Bayangkan malunya ia mendapati bento berisi animasi wajah Jaejoong buatan umma-nya, komplit dengan kata-kata 'My Lovely JJ'.

"Bekalnya tertukar?"

"Siapa lagi pelakunya,..."tukas Yunho dingin.

"Ahjumma? Ha...ha...ha...?"cetus Jaejoong tak percaya, meski mendapat pelototan marah Yunho. Umma vs aegya sama-sama jahil ne, kini ia tahu darimana sikap ketus-keras-pemarah namja Jung ini berasal. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya aniya

.

.

.

Koucho's Room ; 11.00 J-Time

^.^

Mr. Fukui sodorkan transkrip berisi ; formulir, data & persyaratan beasiswa di HMAC ( Hyundai Music & Art College) Tokyo selama 4 tahun. Yeah~rupanya aksi menawan HoMin di Tokyo Fair 2 minggu lalu menarik minat salah satu perusahaan entertainment untuk menarik 2 namja keren ini menjadi traineer sebagai model & penyanyi profesional. Daebak~

"Bicarakan baik-baik dengan bumonim kalian & berikan jawaban dalam 2 minggu!"himbau beliau.

...

...

BRUKH

Kening sang koucho berkerut ketika siswa jeniusnya ulurkan buku catatan, berisi kumpulan tugas ; MIPA, bahasa, seni, sejarah, etc untuk 5 bulan kedepan.

"Cuti...?"

"Ye, sensei—saya kembali sebelum ujian akhir."

"Hei, anak muda! Kau tidak bisa ajukan cuti di sekolah Jepang, syarat kelulusan—?"

"Saya tahu ; 90% × 365 hari = 36 hari."

"Hoh, pintar berdebat...oh, ya? Shogakukan berikan nomor ini!"

"Tomita Sukeshiro ?"

"Penulis Shoujo 'The Time Traveler'/1997. Dia menghubungiku setelah melihat rekaman video yang sekolah unggah di youtube. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Yunho-ya!"kata Mr. Fukui cukup membuat otak Yunho berpikir keras, itu judul manga plus drama konyol yang jadi sumber masalah jika di kaitkan dengan namja Choi berbibir...mpphh? Ia tersentak kala tanpa sadar meraba bibir hatinya.

^.^

# otak Yunho kayaknya ada yang harus di ketok magic, ciuman Jaejoong sepertinya membuat IQ-nya merosot drastis.#

^.^

Yess

Ini kesempatannya membuktikan jika segala yang diyakini otak dong-dong Jaejoong hanya omong kosong dan kebodohan tak berdasar. Siap-siap untuk kejutannya, Jung!

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Livingroom ; 19.00 J-Time

.

Kepanikan melanda Kim Heechul karena lagi-lagi putra iblisnya berulah. Bayangkan! Jung Yunho menghilang setelah berpisah dengan Choi Jaejoong di stasiun Tamachi (Edogawa) pukul 15.30 sore. Hampir 35 e-mail, 22 sms, 77 missed call ; tak satupun yang dibalas. Appa berhasil melacak melalui transaksi black card-nya ; sekitar 3 jam lalu namja Jung itu menarik uang tunai 50 ribu Yen plus memesan 1 tiket Shiokaze tujuan prefektur Niihama di kepulauan Shikoku.

"Lihat kelakuan putramu, Jung! Anak itu tak bisa membuat hidupku tenang, sehari saja...!"

...

...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Huh~

Konsentrasi appa yang sedang kerjakan file pentingnya terusik oleh langkah sang istri yang tak henti mondar-mandir, gelisah, mendumel kesal di ruang tamu.

"Kau ingin hentikan suara berisik itu atau aku harus bertindak, sayang?"

"Isshh...putramu hilang dan kau bisa setenang itu?"seru Heechul marah.

"Dia bukan anak kecil ;Yunho tak mungkin ditemukan mati kelaparan di jalan."sahut appa santai.

"Jung Hankyung!"

"Ini bukan yang pertama, right? Hampir 20 kali selama 8 tahun terakhir. Yunho selalu kembali dengan selamat, sayang!"bujuk Hankyung santai.

"Itu benar, tapi...?"

"Berhentilah mengganggunya!"

"Aku ibunya, Jung!"

"Kau lupa—aku ayahnya! Putra kita menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana...dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini, hnn?"bisik Hankyung seduktive seraya menarik pinggang istrinya lembut, disertai senyuman nakal.

^.^

Saatnya lovey dovey, Jung!

...

...

Abaikan saja satu makhluk cantik, imut dan menggemaskan yang sedang galau di lantai atas karena memikirkan suami masa depannya yang kini bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Ugh~bibir cherry nan menggoda itu mengerucut sedih bayangkan reaksi kemarahan Jung Yunho, ketika mengomelinya habis-habisan di sekolah tadi siang.

"Yunho kelihatannya sangat marah, karena ; foto, ciuman dan bekal yang tertukar itu..."

.

.

.

AT ANOTHER PLACE

.

.

.

Niihama, Jepang

.

'SHIKOKU ISLAND'

.

Chiitori village ; 22.00 J-Time

^.^

Rumah tradisional khas negeri matahari terbit yang berusia 300 tahun di lembah Iya ini dulunya dimiliki seorang penulis asal Amerika, Alex Kerr (1970). Terletak di desa Johen; Niihama yang ada di provinsi Ehime ini merupakan desa nelayan, pertanian dan kuil Shinto yang dikelilingi pantai karang & lembah hutan.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI JANTUNG SHIKOKU, YUN!"

...

...

Keluarga Sukeshiro sambut kedatangan Jung Yunho dengan hangat dan menyenangkan, termasuk putrinya ; Hottaru yang usianya sekitar 2 tahun di atas Yunho. Mata yeoja kelahiran Edo itu langsung berbinar bisa menatap langsung sosok 'sahabat masa kecil' yang dirindukannya 7 tahun terakhir.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan, cakap dan berkharisma!"sanjung sang illustrator komik terkenal di Shogakukan 12 tahun silam ini bangga.

"Jung Yoon Jae—kurasa ada kekeliruan disini, Ojisan?"bisik Yunho shock.

"A~ah... itu memang kau, Yun!"celetuk Hottaru yang duduk di kursi roda-nya ikut berbinar senang.

"N-n-nuguya?"

"Kau tak mengenalnya, Yun—?"desis Tomita-san tak percaya.

"Aku Hottaru...kau sungguh jahat."

"Black hole ; aku langsung mengenalimu begitu menyaksikan video rekaman berdurasi 02 :15:15 menit di youtube! Aku sudah menerima cetak biru yang kaukirim dari Perancis tanggal 1 January 2010, tetapi maaf ; launching The Time Traveler terpaksa di chancel karena Hottaru mengalami kecelakaan mobil!"ungkap pria Jepang berusia 48 tahun ini tenang.

# Black Hole

# Perancis

# The Time Traveler

1

2

3

Loading please...

^.^

Yunho meyakini semua ini kesalah-pahaman hingga Tomita-san tunjukkan 1 maket berisi ; 39 nama tokoh, karakter & kostum dari manga berjudul The Time Traveler session 2 dengan isi cerita 99% mirip line story yang diperankan di pentas Tanabata (THS). Dikirim oleh sang Art Creator berinitial 'JYJ'/Jung Yoon Jae ; beralamat di Marseille, Perancis.

"Re's Balustres Appt. B 15 ; Place Du Galliardet 13013 Marseille."kata Tomita-san menegaskan.

.

 **'+33 9170 4218 ; itu alamat dan nomor ponselku.'desis Yunho bimbang.**

.

"Aku hampir tak percaya! Kalian memiliki wajah, postur dan ciri fisik yang 100% sama!"komentar Tomita-san menggelengkan kepala bingung jika namja di hadapannya kini bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya 12 tahun silam.

"Kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga amnesia, gegar otak atau alkzeimer?"Hottaru harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak—maaf, noona!"

"Kau memiliki saudara kembar?"

"Aku anak tunggal."

"O...baiklah! Aku mengerti."bisik Hottaru kecewa.

"Yyah, Hottaru-chan—kurasa dia memang bukan Yoon Jae kita! Mungkin kami memang salah mengenalimu, Yunho-ssi!"tukas Tomita-san tenang. Perbincangan hangat Yunho dan keluarga Sukeshiro mengalir sepanjang malam mengisahkan sosok 'Little Jung' yang jadi sahabat masa kecil Hottaru semasa tinggal di kota Kochi ; sang Creator The Time Traveler berusia belia yang karya perdananya sempat booming dan jadi hit di tahun 1997 di Korea & Jepang.

.

.

.

' **Jung Yoon Jae ; siapa sebenarnya dia—pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal!'**

.

.

.

Kochi, Tokyo

.

FURANO

(Elementary School)

.

Selasa ; 10.00 J-Time

^.^

Misae-sensei membuka daftar agenda tahunan Furano, berisi daftar biodata Jung Yoon Jae ; tercatat sebagai siswa pindahan/sementara dari Perancis karena mengikuti sang umma yang kala itu tinggal dan beralamat di ; Chuoku 4-4-21 Minami Semba 6 F, Osaka.

"Dia anak yang manis, pendiam, mempesona dan memiliki bakat luar biasa di bidang seni lukis."

"Dua belas tahun—anda masih mengingatnya?"

"Yyah~dia anak yang cerdas."

"Dia tinggal di Osaka?"

"Itu alamat ibunya! Yoon Jae mengatakan tinggal di Perancis ; tetapi ia sedang mengunjungi ibunya yang tinggal di Jepang."

"Orangtua-nya berpisah?"

"Ya, sepertinya demikian ; karena ayah Yoon Jae tinggal di P-P-Place..."

"Place Du Galliardet."Yunho memijit kepalanya yang sungguh luar biasa pening sekarang mengetahui fakta-fakta menarik tentang sosok 'misterius' yang memiliki alamat, nomor ponsel, plus marga yang sama dengannya.

^.^

OH GOD

Sepasang mata musang Yunho membulat sempurna, temukan 1 sketsa di halaman terakhir drawing book milik JYJ ; lukisan seorang namja cantik yang familiar di kehidupannya, Choi Jaejoong. Lengkap dengan sebuah notes mini di sudut gambar menawan itu.

...

...

...

' **JANJI BERIKUTNYA'**

 **(JUNG JAEJOONG, 13 AGUSTUS 2010)**

...

...

...

Osaka, Jepang

.

OSAKA MINT BUREAU

.

Rabu ; 18.00 J-Time

^.^

Rumah kuno di teluk Yodo itu terlihat asri, dikelilingi pohon Sakura & Ginkyo yang berbunga di musim semi. Rindang, teduh dan nyaman dijadikan tempat rayakan Hanami yang merupakan tradisi keluarga di Jepang. Berbatasan langsung dengan kota Nami dan Toyonata, berjarak sekitar 1,5 jam dari bandara Kanzai.

"6 F—4, 4, 21 ; Minami Semba"

^.^

Klakh!

...

...

Pintu geser (kyuden) itu bergerak pelan, otomatis membuat Yunho bertatap muka langsung dengan pemilik rumah yang sama-sama memasang wajah kaget. Bayangkan! Karena sosok di depannya ini sangat familiar ; Choi Siwon.

"O-O-Ojisan?"sapa Yunho tergagap dengan wajah pias.

"Yunho—apa yang kaulakukan di Osaka? Ini bukan hari libur, aniya!"

"Aku sedang mencari kawan lama! A-A-Apa ini rumah ojisan?"tanya namja Jung ini penuh selidik.

"Mm...masuklah!"

^.^

Choi Siwon sajikan Takoyaki dan ocha dingin disertai senyuman hangat untuk tamu istimewanya yang tampilkan raut wajah lelah, usai 2 jam perjalanan dari Kochi dengan Sinkansen(Bullet Train).

"Rumah yang nyaman, tapi...bukankah anda tinggal di Shibuya?"ujar Yunho penasaran.

"Ya! Aku membangun 2 studio di Midosuji & Umeda, tapi aku selalu sempatkan diri datang kemari setiap 1 tahun sekali...rumah yang penuh kenangan."sahut Siwon pelan diselimuti haru. Yeah~ini rumah peninggalan keluarga Kim ; bumonim Kim Kibum.

"Berapa lama ojisan tinggal di Osaka?"

"Tujuh tahun (1990-1997) ; kami pindah ke Korea setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa mendiang istriku!"tukas Choi Siwon sukses membuat Jung Yunho merinding. Ommo~artinya tahun 1997 keluarga Choi tinggal di Osaka ; tepatnya di alamat yang dimiliki 'umma' Jung Yoon Jae?

BIG NO ^.^

1

2

3

Urrggh~

Perut Yunho mendadak mual luar biasa bayangkan sosok yang dimaksud bumonim oleh JYJ adalah ia dan Choi Jaejoong? Astaga, ini mimpi buruk! Siapa sebenarnya namja misterius yang berhasil jungkir balikkan kehidupan normalnya dalam 3 hari ini, Yunho mengumpat marah hadapi teka-teki mencengangkan yang siap membabat habis kewarasannya.

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI

.

Sabtu ; 10.00 J-Time

^.^

Hampir seminggu Jung Yunho menghilang dari segala aktifitas rutin sekolah, serta abaikan semua ; pesan, email dan panggilan Ny. Jung. Huh~nyaris seluruh penghuni THS yang di dominasi kaum yeoja kehilangan mood dan semangat, tanpa kehadiran ; wajah tampan, senyum menawan, mata musang juga suara bass sexy Yunho d kelas musik.

"Yunho tidak masuk, lagi—?"gumam Ahra kecewa berat.

"Dia juga tidak pulang kerumah."sahut Jaejoong lemas.

"?"

^.^

LOL

Choi Jaejoong sedikitpun tak menyadari aura penasaran 15 pasang telinga yang menguping kata-katanya di sudut kantin. Yeoja-yeoja fansgirling Yunho yang terdiri dari siswi kelas 9-12 ; A-F dan menamai diri 'U know it/Gratia' ini dibentuk sejak festival Tanabata.

"Dia sangat marah karena ciuman dan foto-foto di mading."desah Yunho putus asa.

"Seburuk itukah...?"tukas Junsu heran.

"Aku tak tahu jika itu orang lain, tapi ini Jung Yunho!"balas Jaejoong stres sembari kerucutkan bibirnya maju untuk menyedot ice juice yang dipesannya 3 menit lalu.

Hai, hai...waspadalah, Choi.

Yap!

Opini Yunho yang beranggapan bibir sexy itu pembawa bencana mungkin 100% nyata, karena begitu jam pelajaran berakhir ada serombongan yeoja mengerikan yang di koordinir Ahra menguntitnya. Termasuk Kim Junsu yang ketiban sial karena selalu jadi kambing hitam antara kekonyolan JaeRa, sekalipun 2 orang beda gender itu tak pernah akur.

.

.

.

Psst...

Psst...

Pstt...

Mereka ternganga lebar sadari ayunan langkah Choi Jaejoong memasuki The House ; sebuah kompleks perumahan bergengsi di kawasan Minka yang merupakan kediaman elite di Jepang.

"Dia tinggal di perumahan mewah!"

"Sulit dipercaya?"

"Ini mencurigakan."

"Ayolah, noona! Ini tidak benar, ayo kita pulang saja...!"bujuk Junsu meski diam-diam ia merutuki Jaejoong yang merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya pada semua orang. Dasar kurus!

"T-T-Tunggu! Lihat panel nama di gerbang ; keluarga Jung!"

"Itu artinya—mereka serumah, lagiiiiii?"teriak Ahra frustasi, shock dan tak percaya. Yaiks~ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepala ke dinding jika itu bisa menukar nasibnya dengan si cungkring pecicilan yang sangat beruntung bernama Choi Jaejoong. Hyaaaa~

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Livingroom ; 16.00 J-Time

^.^

Kim Heechul sajikan menu special khas keluarga Kim, berupa ; Takoyaki (bola-bola berdiameter 3-5 cm berisi daging gurita), Okonomiyaki (dadar terigu yang di isi irisan kol & seafood) serta Mugicha (teh gandum) untuk 7 tamu istimewa-nya yang sedang belajar bersama.

Bueh~

Akal-akalan Go Ahra sebenarnya, lihatlah! Tampang memelas Choi Jaejoong yang merengek meminta kawanan yeoja 'Gratia' itu pulang sebelum riwayatnya tamat jika Yunho sampai tahu, haish~membayangkan saja sukses membuat perutnya melilit mulas!

"Tolong, pergilah...Yunho bisa membunuhku jika tahu kalian datang kemariii?"pintanya memohon.

"Tidak!"

"Noona, please?"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di rumah Yunho."

"I-I-Itu—"

"Aku pulang!"

GLEK

1

2

3

Kerongkongan Jaejoong tercekat mendengar suara bass familiar, dibarengi derap pantovel yang melangkah memasuki livingroom dengan gaya stoic. Oh~God! Wajah dingin Yunho mengeras seketika temukan makhluk-makhluk goib yang tebar senyuman manis sambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat dataaang!"koor Ahra Cs dengan pose imut dan menggemaskan.

"A~ah...kau sudah pulang, Yun?"sambut Heechul riang.

"Mmm—mereka akan segera pulang! Iyaaa kan?"seru Jaejoong gugup, panik saksikan aura kelam Yunho yang tersorot tajam hanya ke arahnya. Bayangkan!

"Cukup!"bentak Yunho keras.

"Y-Yunho?"

"Hentikan! Kau dengar ucapanku, jangan melampaui batas...apa kau terlalu bodoh hingga tak mengerti kata-kataku? Jangan ganggu hidupku!"

"A-Aku...?"

"Kemarin kau datang, hari ini kau bawa teman-temanmu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan!"sergah Yunho marah. Astaga~JunRa, Heechul dan 5 hoobae di sudut sofa sampai membeku mendengar makian kasar tak berperi-ukean yang terlontar dari bibir hati Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau katakan, cepat minta maaf pada Jaejoong!"seru Heechul murka.

"Aku tidak salah! Sebagai orang yang menumpang dia harus tahu diri!"balas Yunho sengit.

"Yunie...hiks,"

^.^

Yunho mengerang frustasi saksikan bibir cherry Choi Jaejoong bergetar, meski 1..2..3 tetes airmata sudah turun membasahi pipinya. Hufth~tega sekali Yunho mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya yang ikut kehabisan kata, pucat, ketakutan melihat kemarahan namja Jung yang mereka idolakan.

Mengerikan aniya?

Hingga suara baritone Hankyung selamatkan mereka di tengah situasi yang kian memanas antara Yunho vs Sang Umma yang saling hunuskan pelototan tajam. Bagai duo vampir di adegan Twilight Saga yang siap saling cakar, serang dan menghabisi musuh.

...

...

...

"JUNG YUNHO, TEMUI AKU DI RUANG KERJA!"

...

...

...

Hankyung's Room ; 19.30 J-Time

.

Yunho berdiri di hadapan sang appa seperti narapidana kasus pembunuhan yang menunggu putusan Hakim dijatuhkan, dengan wajah bekunya yang kian mengeras. Ckk~sulit dipercaya, 1 minggu menghilang tiba-tiba putra tunggalnya bersikap aneh.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu keras pada umma-mu! Kau mengerti?"tegur appa hati-hati.

^.^

Huh!

Namja berusia 19 tahun itu melemparkan drawing book, berisi ; sketsa wajah + notes yang ditujukan pada Choi Jaejoong. Dibuat oleh 'JYJ' 12 tahun silam, namun agaknya sang appa yang belum sadari situasi hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli.

"Ha..ha..ha...ini reaksi pria yang jatuh cinta? Menggelikan!"goda appa tak percaya.

"Bacalah!"

"Ah—apa? Bukankah kau yang melukisnya?"dengus beliau bingung.

"Tidak! Lukisan ini dibuat oleh seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun bernama Jung Yoon Jae di kota Kochi, Osaka!"cetus Yunho serius. Hnn~detik itu juga appa tahu ada 'sesuatu' yang serius hingga putranya kehilangan kontrol & lampiaskan kemarahan pada semua orang.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jung Hankyung tersentak kaget sesaat usai membaca lukisan Choi Jaejoong dengan kemampuan 'Retrocognition'(melihat masa lalu) miliknya, astaga~ia menyaksikan sosok namja kecil yang 99% mirip dengan Yunho. Kecuali ; rambut legam dan manik matanya yang memiliki hazel kelam.

"Menarik!"

"Dia memiliki alamat rumah kita di Perancis dan alamat Siwon ahjussi di Osaka! Bahkan mengetahui dengan rinci nomor ponselku sekarang!"umpat Yunho berang.

"Dia juga memiliki medali api keluarga Jung!"desis Hankyung bimbang.

"Aku memiliki saudara kembar, oyaji?"

"Kau satu-satunya monster yang keluar dari perut umma-mu!"

"Tanggal lahir kami sama persis ; 6 Februari 1990."

"Huh?"

"Oyaji—kau benar-benar yakin aku putra tunggalmu? Bisa jadi salah satu dari kami diculik sewaktu masih bayi, atau...kau peroleh dari Jaerin sexy?"desak Yunho penasaran, hasilkan delikan kesal sang appa yang dituding balik sebagai tersangka oleh putranya. Haissh...

...

...

...

"Kau ingin Kim Heechul membunuhku? Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa jawab pertanyaanmu—asal kau tahu, Jung! 'Dia' memiliki medali api yang diwariskan antar generasi di keluarga Jung. Kalung yang melingkar di lehermu itu...hanya ada 1 di dunia!"

...

...

...

Livingroom ; 20.30 J-Time

.

^.^

Heechul membolak-balik album keluarga yang berisi foto-foto Yunho mulai bayi (0-12 bulan), balita (1-5 tahun) dan koleksi-nya kenakan seragam playgroup yang sangat menggemaskan. Yeoja berusia 38 tahun ini tersenyum sedih kenang saat-saat menyenangkan melihat putranya tumbuh.

"Dulu ia begitu manis, lucu dan menyenangkan..."

^.^

That's fact!

Choi Jaejoong mengangguk imut tanda setuju. Sejak bayi Yunho memang nampak sangat tampan, cute dan mempesona dengan hazel matanya yang berwarna coklat dan tajam.

"Kamilah yang bertanggung jawab atas perangainya yang berubah dingin dan kasar."

"Aku minta maaf, ahjumma!"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Joongie...!"tukas Heechul membelai rambut legam Jaejoong pelan.

"Besok aku akan meminta appa mencarikan tempat tinggal."

"Kau tidak boleh kemanapun, sayang!"Heechul melotot tajam.

"Tapiiii...Yunho tak suka aku tinggal di sini, ahjumma?"

"Dengar—inilah caraku bersenang-senang, baby! Hidup dengan 2 pria yang kaku seperti mayat selama 20 tahun, aku selalu berpikir hidupku akan lebih mudah jika memiliki seorang 'putra' yang manis sepertimu...aku sangat menyukaimu, Joongie! Jangan cemaskan Yunho ; meski bermulut tajam sebenarnya ia orang yang loyal, baik dan penyayang."kata Heechul menarik namja imut itu ke dalam rengkuhan sayangnya disertai senyuman iblis level 10. Aigoo~

...

...

...

'AKU BERHARAP KAU BENAR-BENAR JADI PUTRAKU, JOONGIE'

...

...

...

Choi's Room ; 22.00 J-Time

.

TUT!

^.^

Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan Junsu yang terekam di layar ponsel jadul miliknya keluaran tahun 2000. Huwee~itu mah benda purbakala yang harus dimuseumkan, Joongie!

"Yeoboseyo—?"

"Kau baik-baik saja tinggal bersama keluarga Jung, Joongie?"tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Yeah!"

"Yunho kelihatan tidak senang."

"Ia marah karena ciuman dan foto-foto kami yang di upload ahjumma & terpampang di mading!"

"Yyah, itu sudah pasti kan?"

"Jika jadi Yunho aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama, Suie..."

"Heol~kalau itu aku ragu, pabooo...hei! Jika kau berpikiran untuk pindah, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku! Appaku pasti tak akan keberatan, okay?"saran Junsu seketika membuat Jaejoong tersenyum haru.

"Mm—gomawo! Yyah, Suie...aku mencintaimu!"

"Pabo!"dengus Junsu sebelum tutup sambungannya.

^.^

Klik!

Choi Jaejoong matikan ponselnya sembari hembuskan nafas panjang, berat dan sesak. Huh~ia tak menyadari 1001 pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya kini 'mengganggu' Yunho yang sedang berdiri termangu di balkon kamarnya. Tepat di sebelah kamar serba pink & hello kitty yang ditempati namja cantik ber-tittle Choi itu, di iringi tarikan nafas kesal.

...

...

...

Diningroom ; 07.00 J-Time

.

Minggu, 28 Juli 2010

^.^

Kim Heechul sibuk siapkan menu sarapan ala Barat bersama Jaejoong, simple ; sandwich, telur ½ matang dan susu panas di dapur. Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan kedua Jung yang berselisih usia 19 vs 40 tahun dengan dandanan cool, manly & gentleman ala Man In Black. Hohoho~

"Seorang pria tidak akan kehilangan harga diri dengan mengatakan maaf!"saran appa bijak.

Ckk!

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah sambil menikmati gigitan sandwich-nya seolah tak mendengar sindiran sang appa lengkap dengan ; wajah dingin, cuek dan santai tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Aku benci semua ini...!"komentarnya datar.

"Ahjussi—harusnya aku yang minta maaf pada Yunho!"cicit Jaejoong tundukkan kepala saat bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata musang yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi...kita berdamai, Jung?"tegur Heechul tegas.

"Aku punya pilihan?"

"Baiklah~kasusnya selesai sampai disini, hahaha!"

"Berikan password blog-mu, noona!"

"Heiiii..."

"Hapus foto, artikel dan admin bodoh itu!"

"Hey, Jung! Kau sendiri yang membuat aturan ; dilarang mencampuri urusan orang lain dirumah ini! Jadiiii...kau tidak berhak melarang hobby 'umma'mu, sayang!"sindir sang ratu iblis disertai smirk penuh kemenangan, apalagi deheman sang appa ikut memutus perdebatan tak berujung mereka.

"Itu cukup adil!"pungkas Hankyung berwibawa.

"Ckk~sudah kuduga!"

"Kalian mau kemana?"tukas Heechul penasaran dengan kostum 2 pria yang mirip detektif Conan ini.

^.^

Hohoho

Saatnya balas dendam! Jung Junior itu menyeringai seram dengan smirk setan warisan Kim Heechul. Tiga detik usai membaca isi pikiran 'noona'nya yang didominasi rasa penasaran. Kalimat dingin itu sukses membuat Heechul memekik kesal, karena artinya ia tidak boleh mencampuri rahasia kedua Jung.

...

...

...

"KAMI AKAN MELAKUKAN PERJALANAN SPIRITUAL ; INI URUSAN PRIA...JANGAN COBA-COBA IKUTI KAMI, NOONA!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Niatku menemui Tomita Sukeshiro untuk membuktikan omong kosong Choi Jaejoong ternyata berubah jadi mimpi buruk

Akhirnya aku tahu The Time Traveler di karang oleh seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun bernama Jung Yoon Jae

Siapa dia?

Anak ini memiliki alamat rumah & alamat ponselku, juga alamat Siwon Ahjussi

Janji berikutnya ; Jung Jaejoong, 13 Agustus 2010

Itu berarti 20 hari lagi...

~Jung Yunho~

.

.

.

.

Huu—uh, akhirnya chap ini publish juga...gak ada yang nunggu ya? Hehehe~

Hayooo ^.^ Yang merasa yakin Yunho atau Jaejoong sang pengelana waktunya, bersiap pusing pala barbie

# smirk#

Nara sudah bilang kan, sampai end readers pasti bingung siapa The Time Traveler-nya?

Wkkkk~silahkan tebak siapa JYJ

.

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to ;**

 **^.^**

 **KimJJ boo**

 **(So pasti—Heechul kan terobsesi jadiin Joongie mantunya^.^ hehe)**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Nah, eon...kalau neng Ahra terobsesi jadi mantu Heechul ahjumma ^.^ wkkk)**

 **Shanzec**

 **(sama, chingu ^.^ Nara juga pusing bikin ini fict, eiii...padahal ini bukan ff humor lho?)**

 **Dienha**

 **(Heiiii^.^ Masih yakin Joongie orangnya? # tabok Nara#)**

 **Gomawo buat para siders yang mampir ke lapak Nara**

 **Saranghae**

.

.

.

.

SEE YOU BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

The Time Traveler

.

.

.

Jung Nara Stories

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor A Gentleman Dignity & Playfull Kiss, plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

Aichi, Tokyo

.

ATSUTA JINGU

.

Kuil Ise ; 12.00 J-Time

.

Kuil Shinto berarsitektur Shinmei Zukuri dengan atap setinggi 7,4 meter ini didirikan oleh Jenderal Nobunaga di era Sengoku, sebagai tanda kemenangan perang Okenazawa. Nobunaga lahir di istana Nagoya, 23 Juni 1534 dengan nama kecil Kipposhi. Beliau adalah penerima pangkat Kuge atau bangsawan dan Udaijin atau menteri kanan (1577) tertinggi di masa kekaisaran Temmu.

"Ucapkan salam hormat pada leluhurmu, Jung Yunho!"perintah Hankyung khidmat.

.

.

Torii Kasuga

.

Kedua Jung memberikan hormat dengan ojigi pada seorang Shinsoku (pendeta Shinto) dengan simbol api di dahi, Nao Yazawa ; beliau adalah shinsoku kepala yang tinggal di honden Atsuta.

"Sofu...?"bisik Jung Hankyung lirih.

"Kakek—?"desis Yunho kaget begitu mengamati perubahan airmuka appa-nya yang sendu.

"Selamat datang, pewaris Kusanagi yang ke 1000!"sambut beliau diiringi senyuman sejuta arti. Yeah~kakek dari Jung Hankyung ini memutuskan hidup sebagai pendeta semenjak kematian mendiang sang nenek 20 tahun silam oleh ramalan Omikuji. Ramalan tertua di Jepang berdasar kitab Kokiji yang menggunakan pentagram bersimbol roh Amiteresu dan 3 koin, satu fakta ; sang Sofu memiliki kemampuan khusus yang diwarisi seluruh pria di keluarga Jung (Precognition/melihat masa depan).

.

.

"CLAIRVOYANT!"

Sang sofu ulas senyum misterius ketika menyentuh lukisan milik JYJ dengan 'keahlian' yang dikuasainya, tampak seorang namja berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai ciri fisik 11 vs 12 dengan Jung Yunho kecuali mata kelam, rambut legam dan kulit putih pucat.

"Adakah clairvoyant yang memiliki kemampuan menjelajahi waktu?"bisik appa tak percaya.

"Di sepanjang sejarah keluarga Jung hanya kakek buyutmu, Jenderal Nobunaga yang memiliki keahlian tingkat 8 ; telepati, precognition, retrocognition, medium-ship, psikometri, sugesti-hipnotis, analitik dan telekinetik!"

"Time Traveler?"tukas Yunho kala membaca isi fikiran sang kakek.

"Itu tidak bisa dibuktikan secara teori."

"Dia memiliki wajah, tanggal lahir, alamat, bahkan nomor ponselku!"

"Dia juga mempunyai medali api, sofu?"tegas Hankyung gelisah.

"Dia terobsesi pada sesuatu...setidaknya kita tahu apa yang di inginkannya? Darah, nafas, detak jantung, aroma tubuh 'namja cantik' ini seperti magnet bagi clairvoyant bahkan dari jarak 10 mil!"ujar sofu sembari lemparkan tatapan tajam untuk Yunho yang kini tercekat tak percaya, okay~ini sama sekali tak lucu, ia mengerti kenapa bisa terfokus pada seorang Choi Jaejoong sekarang."Kau, komik, kebakaran X-Gen adalah 3 hal yang diprediksi olehnya 12 tahun lalu ; ia memilihmu untuk menjalin komunikasi, Jung! Kau tidak punya pilihan selain menunggunya memulai permainan, 13 Agustus 2010!"terang sofu panjang lebar hingga membuat Yunho meringis ngeri.

.

.

.

' **Baguslah—selesaikan permainan bodoh ini, lalu keluarkan anak itu (Choi Jaejoong) dari hidupku! Itu hal yang paling kuinginkan!'**

.

.

.

Houmatsu Reiein ; 17.00 J-Time

.

Jenderal Nobunaga dimakamkan di kuil Ise diantara 997 kuburan kuno para pewaris Kusanagi No Tsuguri yang semasa hidupnya mengabdikan diri sebagai prajurit perang, ahli strategi, samurai di masa kekaisaran Temmu (1570) hingga kekaisaran Akihito (1989).

'Syukurlah! Kau berhasil selamatkan kehormatan seluruh pria di keluarga Jung, Bear...'

^.^

OH, GOD

Kim Heechul nyaris menangis haru ketika menemukan suaminya di salah satu bangunan kuil Ise, bayangkan! Nyaris 7 jam ia dan Jaejoong tersesat, kelimpungan dan putus asa setelah upaya mereka menguntit dua Jung itu gagal total. Dan berakhir di pemakaman bernama Houmatsu yang konon katanya tertutup untuk publik, terlebih seorang wanita. Hiks~

"Hankyung-ah, huwee...?"tangis Heechul lega begitu memeluk suaminya yang kebingungan.

"Kalian mengikuti sampai kemari?"

"Itu bisa ditebak kan, dua orang yang selalu penasaran!"omel Yunho sinis.

"Maaf—shinsoku! Saya sudah mengatakan pada mereka, Houmatsu terlarang bagi wanita selama 1000 tahun!"ujar seorang shinsoku muda tergopoh-gopoh ketakutan.

"Tapiii...aku seorang pria!"dengus Jaejoong kerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima.

"Mereka tamu kehormatanku! Selamat datang di Atsuta Jingu."sambut sofu sembari berikan senyum lembut pada seorang namja cantik ber-marga Choi yang menarik perhatiannya walau kini tampak terengah kelelahan akibat diseret Heechul kesana-kemari ditambah main kucing-kucingan dengan para pendeta. Poor JJ ^.^

.

.

.

Komatsu-kan ; 19.00 J-Time

.

Tiga miko berusia belia sajikan menu jingu matsuri berupa curry rice, shasimi, ikan bakar, yashinabe dan ocha di ruangan yang ditujukan bagi tamu-tamu khusus shinsoku kepala. Sementara keluarga Jung mengawasi pentagram milik sang sofu dengan horor, benda mengerikan itu nyaris tak tersentuh selama 20 tahun setelah meramalkan kematian halmeoni Jung.

"Kau bisa lemparkan koinmu, Joongie!"

SWING!

Srrtt...srrtt...

Pluk

Tiga koin kuno itu jatuh, berputar dan menggelinding nyaris di satu simbol yang sukses membuat empat pasang mata di Komatsu mendelik ngeri. Shinigami aka dewa kematian, simbol yang sama persis dengan apa yang diperoleh halmeoni Jung 7 minggu sebelum hari kematiannya.

"Sofu?"seru Hankyung panik.

"Itu...apa artinya?"bisik Jaejoong membulatkan mata doe-nya bingung.

"Eiiih~jangan memasang wajah mengerikan begitu, yeobo! Kau menakuti, Joongie!"dengus Heechul kesal saksikan ekspresi suaminya, sementara Yunho melipat tangannya meski dalam hati menyumpahi apa yang dipikirkan sang kakek.

.

.

' **Shinigami, kulihat kematian di sekelilingmu.'**

SRAK!

Srtt...srrtt..

Pluk

Yunho merenggut tiga koin Omikuji dan melemparnya asal-asalan, disertai wajah sedatar tembok Cina. Ayolah! Bagaimana permainan konyol ini bisa membuat sang appa begitu cemas. Jika 3 koin aneh bisa menentukan masa depan seseorang, Jung Yunho yang akan merubah permainan takdir.

"Inazagi..."kata sofu pelan.

"Itu simbol dewi cinta kan, haha~bersiaplah, Jung! Kau tak akan bisa menghindari takdir!"seru Heechul pongah melihat aura masam sang putra.

"Sofu?"tanya Yunho jengah.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta, sayang!"goda umma-nya penuh senyum kemenangan sembari melirik namja cantik di sampingnya yang menegakkan punggung, harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban sang kakek.

.

.

" **Seorang wanita akan merubah takdirmu, Jung!"**

SRTT!

Ha...ha...ha...

Pluk

Kim Heechul mengambil giliran usai lemparkan smirk mengerikan ke arah Yunho yang hembuskan nafas lega, untung saja sofu mengatakan 'wanita' ; jika pria mungkin ia langsung epilepsi sekarang juga. Membayangkan merubah status jadi suami namja cantik ini saja berhasil membuat perutnya melilit terserang diare 7 hari 7 malam. Astaga, Yun! Lihat wajah memelas Jaejoong yang kini 11 vs 12 dengan terpidana mati mengetahui ramalan tentangmu. Hihihi~

"Giliranku!"seru Heechul riang.

"Naga seiryu...simbol keberanian."

"Itu pertanda bagus kan, sofu?"tukasnya penuh keyakinan, kala sang kakek mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sembari layangkan sorot mata tajam ke arah Yunho.

.

.

" **Kau akan memiliki keturunan hebat yang kelak akan merubah dunia."**

YESS

Srtt...srrtt..

Pluk!

Giliran appa yang sejak awal memasang muka serius, abaikan Heechul yang terus mengaitkan ramalan-ramalan mereka hingga imaginer bolam pijar seolah menyala terang di otaknya. Huh~ Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala ngeri dengan reaksi sang umma yang berlebihan, jika menyangkut namja bermarga Choi yang jadi obsesi terbesarnya kini.

"Amaterasu & Tsukiyomi...?"bisik appa kerutkan dahi.

"Simbol dewa matahari dan dewi bulan, artinya gelap dan terang kan!"celetuk Yunho datar.

"Adakah firasat buruk, sofu?"tukas appa resah.

"Ini ramalan baik, yeobo! Seorang wanita (Heechul) akan merubah takdir keluarga Jung dengan membuat Yunho jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kelak melahirkan keturunan hebat (naga Seiryu) yang akan merubah dunia...meski kondisi sulit (gelap dan terang)!"sergah Heechul puas abaikan pelototan sebal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang cengo dengan mulut menganga. Wkkk...

"Darimana kesimpulan itu?"dengus Hankyung tak percaya.

"Orang yang dimaksud ada diantara kita, Choi Jaejoong!"serunya yakin membuat seisi Komatsu sweatdrop, kecuali satu makhluk manis yang blushing parah. Aigoo~

"Itu terdengar memaksa!"dumel Yunho pening.

"Itu sempurna!"

"Itu bencana!"

"Ha..ha...ha...serius sekali? Ini hanya permainan koin. Kalian butuh banyak energi untuk hadapi hari esok, jja—makanlah! Kalian datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo, pergilah ke Hanami festival!"saran sofu dibarengi kekehan geli dengan perdebatan umma vs aegya Jung, meski appa terlihat gelisah karena ramalan Omikuji sang kakek.

DEG

Isi pikiran sang sofu yang terbaca oleh kemampuan mind reader-nya, seketika membuat Jung Yunho membeku seolah dunia berhenti berputar beberapa detik. Hingga bongkahan batu besar serasa menghimpit dadanya sampai susah bernafas. Huh!

.

.

' **Aku melihat kematian yang akan merubah takdir keluarga Jung...gelap dan terang ; ini akan jadi saat tersulit bahkan untuk appa-mu sekalipun! Kehormatan keluargamu akan dipertaruhkan, Yunho-ya!'**

.

.

.

Kuil Atsuta ; 19.50 J-Time

 **.**

Perayaan Hanami di adakan tanggal 21-28 Juli di Atsuta Jingu, dengan diawali Kinryuu No Mai atau tarian naga yang diiringi musik tradisional (Shamisen & Taiko) yang dibawakan 100 penari. Dikenal juga sebagai Shunbun No Hi, hari dimana seluruh keluarga di Jepang melakukan hygan/mengunjungi makam leluhur.

"Aku memiliki firasat kuat...Yunho dan Jaejoong ditakdirkan hidup bersama, yeobo!"

Hahaha

Hankyung terkekeh geli sembari mengusak rambut istrinya, sayang. Yeah~biarlah apa yang terjadi di masa depan jadi misteri yang akan terkuak satu persatu dan jadi tantangan, ia menyerah dan memutuskan larut dalam euphoria Heechul. Kala mengamati YunJae yang berjalan beriringan di bawah pohon Sakura, Krisan, Sumire dan Yamabuki di sepanjang jalan Atsuta dengan mengenakan baju tradisional (hakama) yang manis.

"Kau sangat membenciku, Yunho-ya?"tanya Jaejoong lirih dengan muka tertekuk sepuluh.

"Ha~ah"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau menghindariku."ungkap bibir cherry itu pelan.

"Huh!"

"Maaf jika aku sedikit merepotkanmu!"gumam Jaejoong tertunduk sedih tanpa sadar Yunho sudah menghentikan langkah 100 meter di belakang, sembari hembuskan nafas berat mengikuti gerakan namja cantik itu dengan sorot mata musangnya.

"Sedikit?"tukas Yunho tiba-tiba.

"B-b-banyak sepertinya...?"ralat namja Choi ini berbalik sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri mendapat masalah karenamu."dengus Yunho masam.

"A-a-aku janji tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, Yunho-ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tolong, izinkan aku tinggal...?"pinta Choi Jaejoong disertai puppy eyes lucu.

"Apa!"

"Tolong, tolong, tolonglah...?"rengeknya dengan aegyo menggemaskan yang sukses membuat Yunho menenggak liurnya kasar. Demi Tuhan~siapapun tolong selamatkan ia dari ekspresi maut itu.

"Kau berani memintanya, setelah—?"

"Kumohon!"

OH, GOD

Yunho memutus tatapannya yang terkunci pada mata doe yang berbinar persis kelinci imut yang minta dicium #sadarrr, Yun#, ia menyerah ketika menurunkan telunjuknya yang bertengger di ujung hidung Jaejoong di barengi satu tarikan nafas frustasi. Kalimat datar yang berikutnya meluncur dari bibir hati itu sukses membuat si namja imut berteriak heboh saking girangnya, melompat dan memeluk Yunho dengan airmata haru yang meluncur di pipi seputih pualamnya.

"HAISH...TERSERAH!"

1

2

3

"Yeaiii, gomawo...gomawo...gomawo, Bear! Saranghae—jeongmal saranghae, Yunie! Hiks, hiks, huwee...?"pekiknya bahagia, kendati semenit kemudian teriakan Yunho membahana sadari ingus si cantik mengontaminasi hakama-nya. Yyah, namja Choi itu malah giat menggodanya dengan mengusak muka dan mencengkeram erat baju Yunho, mencuri kesempatan tak ada salahnya kan? Kapan lagi 'Angry!Bear' ini mau dipeluk? Hehehe...

#POOR YUNHO#

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Yunho's Room ; 05.40 J-Time

Yunho menutup telinganya dengan dua guling bermotif Manchester United, sembari kelojotan dan berteriak kesal. Astaga, dua makhluk cantik di rumah ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya gila. Bayangkan! Sejak pukul 4 pagi lagu nasional Jepang aka Kimigayo diputar di amplifier dengan volume tinggi, diselingi ; suara gaduh, derap langkah, tawa dan dentang peralatan dapur. Otak Yunho seolah ingin meledak, akibat insomnia kronis yang dideritanya sejak usia 8 tahun.

"Aaarrrgghhttt...bisakah kalian diam!"pekiknya geram sembari mengerat selimut kesal.

Hosh!

Hosh!

SRAKKK

Yunho menendang selimutnya ke udara dengan nafas memburu, mata merah dan rambut acak-acakan mirip beruang yang kalah bertarung dengan betinanya. Rrrr...abaikan peribahasa tak bermutu Nara, karena akhirnya angry bear kita memutuskan turun ke diningroom meski dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk karena hanya tidur 1 jam setelah kembali dari Aomori semalam.

.

.

Livingroom

.

Hankyung meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dengan mata memicing amati penampilan Yunho yang super berantakan, hufth~namja ber-IQ 200 ini tengah mengunyah apel dengan kasar usai menghenyakkan pantat di diningroom sembari hunuskan pelototan kesal pada sang umma dan Jaejoong yang asyik dengan kegiatan 'minggu ceria' di dapur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yun?"tegur appa khawatir.

"Aku cuma bisa tidur 1 jam."sahutnya ketus dan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya Tuhan...kau terlihat pucat, kusut dan matamu merah! Ommo~kau sakit, Yunie? Kita harus pergi ke dokter!"seru Heechul panik disusul si cantik Choi yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan kotak P3K berisi obat dan termometer.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian!"desis Yunho sengit.

"Buka mulutmu, Yunie...kita periksa berapa suhunya!"pinta Jaejoong cemas.

" Yyah, singkirkan benda aneh itu!"

"Lakukan saja! Lihatlah, betapa Joongie sangat mencemaskanmu!"dengus Kim Heeechul melotot.

"Haish?"

"Ha—!"

Bwahaha...

Terpaksa Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sebelum ratu iblis memelintir telinganya, sembari melempar deathglare ke arah sang appa yang gembungkan pipi menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Hoh, kening si cantik Choi berkerut temukan angka yang tertera di termometer digital ; 36,7. Normal?

"Kelihatannya insomnia-mu makin parah, Yun?"komentar appa santai, coba cairkan suasana.

"Rambutku mulai rontok."

"Tenang saja—walaupun botak kau tetap pendeta Shinto tertampan yang pernah ada! Ahaha...?"tawa Heechul menggelegar abaikan tatapan jengkel Yunho, di ikuti Jaejoong dan sang appa yang mulai terbiasa dengan perdebatan sengit umma vs aegya Jung. Hehehe...

DEG

.

.

Perhatian Hankyung tiba-tiba jatuh di layar LCD di livingroom yang siarkan breaking news, di saluran Fuji TV. Ditemukan wanita berusia 27 tahun bernama Yuei Sakura yang menjadi korban perkosaan ; tanpa busana, sekarat, akibat pendarahan hebat setelah di buang di pinggiran distrik Nakano. Sekitar pukul 4 petang dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit Urayashu Juntendo untuk mendapat pertolongan intensive. Berita yang langsung membungkam kepala keluarga Jung, sementara Yunho termenung memikirkan sesuatu di otak jeniusnya.

"DIA PUTRI MANTAN KEPALA SEKOLAH THS, AKU HARUS KE URAYASHU!"

.

.

.

 **NEXT DAY**

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Senin, 29 Juli 2010

.

Nana sensei membagikan 40 formulir kosong untuk orientasi karir di sesi bimbingan konseling 3-F untuk di isi data lengkap siswa, plus ; minat, bakat dan universitas tujuan setelah lulus dari THS. Ujian akhir (EJU) akan di bulan Januari, itu artinya kurang dari 6 bulan mereka resmi berstatus mahasiswa.

"Tulislah minat, bakat dan universitas tujuan kalian di draft!"

Krik..krik..krik...

Hmph~

Choi Jaejoong menggigit bollpointnya dengan expresi sulit dilukiskan, karena angannya melantur ke kelas exelent 3-A dimana Jung Yunho berada. Hnn~kira-kira apa yang ditulis 'suami'nya di draft mengingat harusnya namja Jung itu memilih kuliah di bidang hukum Universitas Tokyo.

"Kira-kira apa yang menarik perhatianmu, Joongie?"tegur Nana sensei heran melihat draft kosong JJ.

"Jung Yunho."sahut Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha...sayangnya itu tak ditulis di formulirmu!"

"Eiii...?"

1

2

3

Loading

Bwahaha...

Bibir cherry Choi Jaejoong mengerucut sadari kebodohannya, seraya bangkit dan membungkukkan badan minta maaf atas kelakuannya. Diantara tawa seisi kelas 3-F yang menggelegar, plus cibiran Junsu yang tengah melemparkan deathglare dan kode 'I-D-I-O-T'.

"Gomenne...ukh? Mian, heheh...?"cetus Jaejoong sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tertolong."komentar Junsu disertai dengusan jengah.

"Kim Junsu! Katakan apa yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Choi Jaejooooong...?"koor penghuni kelas kompak. # ingatkan hobby aneh Jaejoong yang suka grepe-grepe, peluk dan say i love u pada Junchan di sembarang tempat# Mwihihi...

"A-a-apa?"pekiknya sweatdrop.

"Tapiiii—aku tak mau selingkuh denganmu, Suie?"tukas Jaejoong polos sambil mengerjap imut.

"Hyaaa, Choi Jaejoong!"sembur Junsu frustasi.

"Aku hanya mencintai Yunho! Hehee?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

Kantin ; 10.15 J-Time

Krauk...

Krauk...

Kim Junsu mengunyah menu makan siangnya persis orang yang sebulan puasa, huh~kejadian memalukan di kelas tadi sungguh menguras emosinya. Ia benar-benar ingin makan bayi tetangga mengingat kelakuan autis namja yang 3 tahun ini jadi soulmate setianya aka Choi Jaejoong.

"Suieee...?"protes Jaejoong merasa diabaikan.

"Dia sering menindasmu?"tanya namja manis itu tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Jung Yunho, siapa lagi menurutmu huh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku kaget dia bisa sekasar itu padamu, yyah...walaupun kadang aku juga tak tahan ingin melemparmu ke kutub selatan! Pabo, tidak bisakah kau mencari namja lain? Rrr...jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku mual!"komentar Junsu sebal. Yeah~ia tahu kata-katanya akan dianggap angin lalu, tapi setelah melihat perlakuan buruk namja Jung kemarin ia tak sampai hati melihat sahabatnya menderita karena menyukai orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Miris~

.

.

.

Shirokane ; 12-3 Tokyo

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Syalala~

Jaejoong mengayunkan kakinya riang mengikuti langkah panjang, cepat dan tegas Yunho. Uhn~meski 1001 pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya mengenai jurusan yang akan dipilih namja Jung ini di masa depannya. Ingat! Jung Yunho memperoleh tawaran beasiswa selama 4 tahun di HMAC ( Hyundai Music & Art College)

"Boleh aku...?"tanya Jaejoong tertahan di kerongkongan akibat pelototan Yunho.

"Tidak!"

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa?"bibir cherry itu mengerucut.

"Aku tahu semua yang kau pikirkan."dengus Yunho membuang muka # lihat bibir JJ ; siaga 1 mode#

"Kau ingin masuk Hyundai College?"

"Jangan katakan kau akan mengikutiku? Itu mustahil."sindir Yunho pedas.

"Yyah, suaraku memang payah! Tidakkah kau ingin seperti 999 namja di keluarga Jung?"

"Huh?"

"Tentara, prajurit, jenderal, jaksa, hakim ; itu tradisi keluarga?"desak Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Kau saja, bukankah kau terobsesi menjadi bagian keluarga Jung!"tukas Yunho santai.

"Otakku pas-pasan—jurusan hukum itu kan sangat sulit? Huwaa...tapi kau pasti bisa dengan otak cerdas, bakat dan kemampuan yang kaumiliki ; kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang jaksa yang hebat, Yun!"sergah Jaejoong berapi-api berikan semangat. Huh? Yunho terpekur lima detik sembari ayunkan langkah meninggalkan fans nomor 1-nya yang sok tahu, meski diam-diam ia menimbang semua perkataan Choi Jaejoong dan merekam tiap detailnya. Otaknya terlalu jenius aniya?

"Bisakah kau jalan lebih cepat, kakimu benar-benar lamban seperti siput!"

"Eiiihh...?"

Dding!

Sepasang mata doe itu membulat sembari mengorek telinga, astaga~ Yunho menunggunya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Cengiran Jaejoong makin melebar, dibarengi kikikan girang yang spontan membuat bulu kuduk Yunho merinding. Jika bukan karena pesan sang sofu sungguh ia enggan berdekatan dengan namja yang sangat merepotkan bernama Choi Jaejoong.

'Kuharap naga Seiryu selalu melindungimu...'kalimat ambigu yang melintas di pikiran sang shinsoku.

.

.

.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

.

.

.

Fukuoka ; 10-1 Tokyo

.

KYUKYU

(Hypermart)

.

Sabtu, 3 Agustus 2010

.

Mini market di distrik 5 Fukuoka ini menjadi tempat Choi Jaejoong menghabiskan liburan panas selama 2 minggu terakhir, bekerja part time mulai jam 3-9 malam sebagai cashier. Dengan gaji sekitar 89.600 Yen (sekitar 8 juta) sebulan, sayang jika kesempatan ini disia-siakan meskipun Heechul mati-matian melarang sang 'calon menantu' bekerja arubaito 28 jam seminggu.

"Selamat datang di Kyu-kyu hypermart...?"sapanya ceria kepada tiap pelanggan yang berkunjung.

Groookk

Rolling door hijau itu bergeser tutup aktifitas mini market yang berakhir lebih awal tiap weekend, yaitu jam 09.00 J-Time. Hufth~ Jaejoong menggeliat coba regang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri dan pegal, akibat berjam-jam berdiri di mesin kasir. Tanpa menyadari bahaya mengancam, ketika 3 yakuza yang sempat berurusan dengannya dan Yunho mendekat dan saling lempar seringai menakutkan temukan mangsa imut & menggiurkan di depan mata.

"Hallo, ojisan!"seru Yuu ulas senyum menakutkan.

"Urgh, k-k-kalian—?"desis Jaejoong kaget.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kau makin sexy...?"

"A-a-apa mau kalian!"

"Heiii, tutup mulut kalian ; dia 10 tahun lebih tua, baka!"ketiganya terkekeh puas melihat ketakutan di mata doe itu, sialnya jalanan begitu sunyi karena letak mini market di ujung gang.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan teriak!"ancam Jaejoong sambil mengayunkan tas selempangnya garang, hasilkan tawa remeh preman-preman kelaparan yang siap membantainya.

"Coba saja!"

"O~sial...kenapa tidak ada seorangpun disini?"

"Ayo, kita bersenang-senang manis!"

"Yyah, mundur! Jangan mendekat, toloooong...hmphh!"teriak Jaejoong berusaha menghindar dari jangkauan mereka, malangnya Shiirota Yuu dengan gampang menarik bagian belakang kemeja namja imut itu hingga terdengar bunyi sobekan memanjang. Huweee~beruntung suara bass selamatkan ia dari tindakan kriminal Yuu cs yang hampir membuatnya telanjang di tengah malam.

"Yunhooo!"

^.^

Yuu, Hyuga dan Kanata mengerang ketika berbalik dan dapati sosok familiar yang berhasil jebloskan mereka ke tahanan selama 3 bulan, kini tengah hunuskan tatapan tajam melalui manik musangnya yang berbahaya. Jung Yunho—dia lagiiii, nasib ketiganya sungguh sial malam ini.

"BELUM PUAS DENGAN URUSAN KITA DI KANTOR POLISI, BAIKLAH! KALI INI KUPASTIKAN KALIAN MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA!"

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Diningroom ; 20.00 J-Time

.

Keluarga Jung & Choi kini tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga menikmati sajian Takoyaki, mugicha dingin dan sake. Hampir 7 hari Jung Hankyung tidak pulang, sibuk mengurusi kasus Sakura Yuei yang melibatkan putra pejabat senior di kementrian Jepang, Siwon juga sibuk membangun 2 studio-nya di Osaka, sedangkan Heechul memulai bisnis butik dan salonnya di Tokyo. Cerita diakhiri dengan aksi heroik Yunho saat menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari sergapan 3 yakuza amatiran yang sempat berurusan dengan mereka di Furano.

"Kau memutuskan masuk Hyundai, Yun...?"tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Mungkin Yunho ingin mencoba universitas Tokyo, Keioh, Waseda, atau...?"tukas Siwon lembut.

"Tidak, ojisan!"

"Yyah, Jung Yunho—berhentilah bermain-main dengan hidupmu!"sergah Heechul frustasi.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Aku tidak perlu belajar untuk menguasai sesuatu, itu bisa kulakukan sendiri."

"Yunie...?"desah Jaejoong lirih melihat reaksi keruh 'suami'nya.

"Ini hidupku! Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tak ku suka!"dengus Yunho uring-uringan.

"Bicaralah pada putramu, yeobo...?"pinta Heechul menyerah.

HUH

Jung Hankyung meletakkan cangkirnya di iringi helaan nafas berat dan lelah, sedikit memaksakan senyum sebelum undur diri keruang kerjanya. Agaknya kasus Yuei benar-benar menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya hingga kehilangan fokus serta abaikan perdebatan keluarganya.

"Aku selesai...teruskan obrolan kalian!"

Krik

Krik

"YYAH, JUNG HANKYUNG!"

Haish~

Kim Heechul merengut kesal melihat perilaku 2 namja yang sangat dicintainya, untungnya Siwon berikan senyum menenangkan mendengar setiap aduan marahnya. Hufth—Choi Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gelisah, kala Yunho bangkit dan menyusul sang appa di lantai atas.

"Bersabarlah...Hankyung pasti lelah dan Yunho mungkin belum menemukan hal yang menarik!"

.

.

.

Yuei Sakura, 27 tahun

Yeoja kelahiran 18 April 1983 ini merupakan putri tunggal mantan kepala sekolah Tohoshinki di tahun 1986-2007. Dia adalah almamater Tenno (Elementary & Junior School) dan THS, serta lulusan terbaik universitas Waseda di bidang management bisnis. Sekarang ia berprofesi sebagai sekreteris pribadi di perusahaan negara di Jepang.

Srakh!

Pintu terdorong pelan.

"Sesulit itukah?"

"Ya..."

"Noona Yuei cinta pertama oyaji?"tukas Yunho cairkan ketegangan sang appa yang mendelik horor.

"Kau—aku bahkan melihatnya tumbuh sejak bayi hingga 15 tahun."maki Hankyung jengkel. Ha-ah, dulu ia tinggal di flat yang sama dengan keluarga Yuei di Nakano.

"Bukankah pelakunya tertangkap?"

"Yeah...putra pejabat senior di Departement Pertahanan."

"Dia orang yang coba suap, ancam dan tekan oyaji?"tebak Yunho jitu.

"Bagaimanapun hukum harus ditegakkan meski minim bukti dan saksi, ia harus membayar perbuatannya."unggap Jung Hankyung tegas dan berwibawa.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, oyaji."Yunho tersenyum tulus.

UHH~

Ia melempar pandangan ke arah jalanan Minka dimana 2 mobil Jaguar terlihat terparkir sejak 2 jam lalu, ini jawabannya kenapa tujuh hari terakhir ada orang-orang yang menguntit segala aktifitasnya di THS, The House, Kyu Kyu, Daichi bar. Mulai hari ini sepertinya Yunho wajib tingkatkan kewaspadaan karena keselamatan keluarganya kini terancam.

"Jangan khawatir, Sofu—aku akan melindungi keluarga Jung dengan taruhan nyawa"janji Yunho.

.

.

.

Fujimori ; 33-1 Tokyo

.

WATANABE ENTERTAINMENT

.

Minggu, 10 Agustus 2010

Perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Jepang ini bekerja sama dengan Avex Trav dan 3 stasiun TV lokal untuk mengadakan program pencarian bakat 'Galaxy Superstar 2010', mulai tanggal 10-17 Agustus di 7 kota besar Jepang. Di prioritaskan bagi remaja berusia 17-20 tahun yang memiliki bakat di bidang akting, modelling, singing dan dancing.

.

.

Go Ahra berdesakan di antara puluhan yeoja berbagai usia dan latar belakang yang mengikuti audisi tahap 1 di studio F-TV yang mayoritas berasal dari SMU Furano, Tenno, Hanazono dan Tohoshinki.

Yosh

Yeoja cantik bernomor 10021 ini umbar senyum manis dan menggoda, kala tampilkan lagu So Cool (Sistar). Dengan gaya energik, lincah dan cute yang pukau para juri komentator aka Kyuko Fukada ; Masami Nagazawa ; Jun Matsumoto/pemeran Domiyoji Sukaza (Hana Yori Dango) ; Hideyaki Takizawa (bintang serial Strawberry on Shortcake).

"How dare you, ugh...?"pekik idola THS ini kesal sembari hentakkan kaki childiss kala keluar studio.

"Bagaimana, noona?"

"Apanya—Hideyaki menolakku, hufth...kusumpahi film-nya tak laku!"cibir Ahra ketus.

"SOS kan sangat keren? Hideyakiiii, kau sangat tampan!"seru Junsu semangat, hehehe

"Jun Matsumoto menilaiku 5, astaga~apa ia buta!"dengus Ahra merengut.

"Kudengar Hana Yori Dango akan diadaptasi ke drama Korea dan China lho?"sambung Junsu santai.

"Ssss...shut up!"hardik Ahra pura-pura marah.

.

.

Taraaaa~

1

2

3

"MWOOO...?"

Hahaha

Kim Junsu dan Choi Jaejoong melotot tak percaya, ketika Ahra tunjukkan golden tiket disertai tawa kemenangan. Ia lolos, artinya ; tinggal selangkah ia bisa mendekatkan diri dengan tujuan hidupnya. Jung Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan beasiswa di Hyundai Art (HMAC), YunRa akan kembali bersama selepas masa SMU. Urgghh~kikikan siluman Ahra makin menjadi saksikan ekspresi menyedihkan Choi 'Cungkring', julukan asalnya pada namja cantik istri sah Yunho tahun 2017.

"Kau tidak ikut audisi, kurus—yyah, cukup tahu diri rupanya?"goda Ahra ulas smirk setan.

.

.

.

Haneda ; 77-9 Tokyo

.

RUIXIE CAFE

.

Senin, 11 Agustus 2010

.

Mini kafe di distrik Nakano tampak lengang oleh pengunjung yang sedikitnya berjumlah 30-an orang.

"Tolonglah, manager Kay...ini satu-satunya kesempatanku mengejar impian?"

Toya Kazukito, 34 tahun

Pria yang berprofesi di salah satu agency Watanabe Entertainment ini mengirim pesan via e-mail pada Ahra usai audisi tahap pertama, plus tawarkan kesepakatan menarik untuk memuluskan langkah di acara final Galaxy Superstar yang disiarkan live di 7 stasiun TV nasional Jepang.

"Kau perlu sensasi untuk mendongkrak rating!"ungkap manager Kay jelaskan trik 'kotor'nya.

"Aku mengerti!"

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, noona Go!"kata pria itu sebelum berpamitan. Yyah, perjanjian hitam di atas putih dan Ahra siap menjalankan rencana gila untuk mendapat keinginannya ; Jung Yunho.

'Aku bisa melakukan apapun agar bisa bersamamu, Yunho-ya! Ini satu-satunya jalan, Tuhan...kau boleh saja tidak mendukungku—tapi kumohon, jangan menghalangiku."bisik Ahra yakini pilihannya.

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Rabu, 13 Agustus 2010

.

Tsuyu, hujan yang tandai peralihan musim panas mengguyur Tokyo nyaris 3 hari berturut, membuat Yunho enggan beraktifitas diluar rumah. Sejak pukul 2 siang hujan deras (80 MmHg), angin kencang (120 knot), kilat dan petir buat 70% warga Tokyo terjebak di ; perkantoran, instansi pemerintah, pertokoan oleh badai yang diperkirakan berlangsung antara jam 3-11 malam.

"Kau sama sekali tak mencemaskannya?"seru Heechul sambil hentakkan kaki kesal.

"Ha~ah..."

"Kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan, Yunho-ya!"dengus sang umma kecewa.

"Yah..."

"Jung Yunho! Haish, bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan anak yang dingin sepertimu!"rutuk yeoja 39 tahun ini frustasi, hingga dering telepon buyarkan aura kemarahan sang ratu iblis.

Kring...kring...kring...

Tap!

"Yeoboseyo? Hallo~disini kediaman keluarga Jung, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yunho termangu mendengar omelan Heechul karena siapapun yang ada di line seberang sungguh menguji kesabarannya. Hoh~namja Jung ini meringis sambil mengumpat dalam hati, kala isi pikiran lawan bicara sang umma sergap mind reader-nya. Terlebih sadari angka keramat yang tertera di kalender dan ponselnya, 13-08-2010.

'Hmmpphhh...'

'Kita apakan dia?'

'Sesuai rencana, kita bawa dia ke Mandarin Oriental Hotel'

"O-SIAL!"

Yunho segera berlari kesetanan keluar The House abaikan teriakan sang umma, saksikan putra iblisnya menerobos badai tanpa perlindungan apapun. Haish, Yun? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu teledor dan melupakan peringatan sang sofu.

.

.

.

Fukuoka ; 10-1 Tokyo

.

Kyu Kyu

(Hypermart)

.

"HYAAA, LEPASKAN AKU...TOLOOMMPPHH!"

Teriakan frustasi namja imut bermarga Choi ini seketika teredam bungkaman tangan Hyuga yang menyeretnya kasar, kedalam jaguar yang terparkir manis di pinggir jalan. Tiga anggota yakuza ini harus berjibaku meringkus Jaejoong yang terus berontak, meronta dan melawan dengan tenaga 1000 mega volt yang ia miliki.

Srakk!

Brak...brukh...

Disela rasa takut, panik dan cemasnya yang berlipat akar kuadrat gerakan asal dan tak terduga Choi Jaejoong sukses menggigit lengan Hyuga, cakar pelipis Kanata dan tendang selangkangan Yuu. Sugoi, umma~ hehe...

"Aaarrrgghh!"

"O, sialll...!"

"Senjatakuuu, awss—kau benar-benar cari mati? Kejar dia, baka!"umpat Yuu kesakitan, saksikan buruannya berhasil kabur dan melesat di jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan deras disertai angin kencang. Lariiiii, Choiiiii

.

.

BRUGH!

Choi Jaejoong nyaris menangis frustasi karena langkahnya tertahan oleh sosok misterius yang kenakan rain coat hitam dan kalung berlogo api bertengger cantik di lehernya. Ukh~Jaejoong mendongak, lalu berteriak bahagia setelah bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata musang tajam itu. Jung Yunho—

"Yunie, huwee...mereka mau menculikkuuu!"adu si cantik Choi dengan bibir cherry gemetar antara dingin, panik dan lega berjumpa dewa penolongnya.

"Jung Yunho?"

"Oh, astaga!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Hajar diaa..."perintah Yuu habis kesabaran.

.

.

SRRTTTTT...

Tap!

Tiga berandalan jebolan Tohoshinki High School ini seketika melotot horor, astaga~gerakan mereka seolah tertahan ketika Jung Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara. Telekinetik—otomatis membuat Yuu, Hyuga dan Kanata meringis kesakitan didera sesak karena peredaran darah mereka seolah dipaksa berhenti beroperasi. Shit...lagi-lagi rencana picik mereka dipatahkan namja Jung yang bertransformasi jadi monster mengerikan, hingga 3 namja ini berinisiatif melarikan diri.

Drap!

Drap!

BRMMM...

.

.

.

Fukuoka ; 27-9 Tokyo

.

Roll Royce bernopol 7172 ini melesat lintasi jalanan di sepanjang prefektur Tokyo dengan kecepatan kurang dari 70 km/hour, tembus badai yang enggan bersahabat dengan manusia. Ukh~Choi Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan di samping kursi kemudi sambil sesekali melirik Yunho yang tampak begitu sexy di balutan rain coat, dengan ; kulit pucat, sorot mata kelam dan rambut legam (?). Eiiii—kapan namja Jung ini merubah penampilan senatural dan sensual ini? # tampar, umma #

"YUN-YUNIE...KITA MAU KEMANA? INI BUKAN JALAN KE RUMAH?"

.

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel

.

Urgh

Sepasang mata doe Choi Jaejoong membulat waktu Yunho ulurkan suite number pemesanan kamar hotel. Angka 505 tertera di kartu mini itu sukses membuatnya shock berat. Ommo~namja Jung aka suaminya ingin mengajaknya check-in di hotel? Membayangkan akan menginap semalaman dan melakukan adegan NC-21 tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya merah padam, lutut gemetar dan detak jantung menggila.

"I-I-Ini...h-h-hotel?"bisiknya blushing parah.

"Aku menunggumu."ungkap Yunho disertai sorotan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"I-I-Ini ajakan kencan?"tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Masuklah!"

"Eiihhh?"

KLIK

Jung Yunho lepaskan kaitan seatbelt namja imut itu, isyaratkan agar Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam hotel sementara ia memarkirkan Roll Royce 16 milyar milik Heechul. Hohoho—si cantik Choi menggigit bibirnya gelisah coba terka situasi membingungkan dan alasan sikap Yunho berubah total, psttt...hingga mobil mewah itu menghilang di area parkir Mandarin Hotel.

.

.

 **AT ANOTHER PLACE**

.

.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel

.

' **Tolooong...tolong selamatkan aku, Yunho-ya!'**

Drap

Drap

Yunho bergerak menelusuri lantai 11 berdasar insting dan keahlian 'khusus'nya, coba fokus ke salah satu suite yang ia duga menjadi lokasi penyekapan namja Choi. Gotcha—ia mendobrak president suite bernomor 505 dan langsung dibuat sport jantung temukan sosok tubuh menggeliat di bawah selimut dengan pakaian yang berceceran di lantai.

"CHOI JAEJOONG!"

1

2

3

"AHRA—?"

Go Ahra

Yeoja itu tergeletak dengan kondisi mengenaskan di ranjang, tangan kaki terikat dan mulut tersumpal lakban. Ia nyaris telanjang, kecuali kenakan underwear pink nyaris seluruh busananya telah tanggal membuat Yunho terperanjat kaget. Hal ini diluar perkiraannya, tapi—instingnya mengatakan ada yang salah.

"Jung Yunhooo...aku tahu kau pasti datang menyelamatkanku, hiks?"tangis Ahra langsung melompat ke pelukan namja Jung itu, lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Dimana Choi Jaejoong?"sergah Yunho dingin.

"Disini hanya ada kau dan aku,"

"Jangan bercanda!"gertak Yunho geram coba singkirkan gerakan agresif Ahra yang berusaha menciumnya, menjijikan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yunho-ya? Aku milikmu malam ini."goda Ahra enggan menyerah, hingga Yunho melemparkan pakaian yeoja itu dengan wajah memerah emosi.

"Kau menjebakku!"desisnya geram.

"Kau harus jadi milikku dengan jalan apapun, Jung Yunho,"

"Pakai bajumu! Telanjang sekalipun aku tak tertarik menyentuhmu!"desis Yunho gerah. Sepasang mata sipit Ahra membulat tak terima dengan penolakan namja yang jadi obsesi terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Smirk culas jelas tercipta ketika tiba-tiba ia bangun sembari melempar pakaiannya ke sembarang arah dan menjerit histeris undang perhatian beberapa tamu dan security yang lalu lalang di selasar VIP 501 suiteroom. Shit!

"TOLOOONG...DIA INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU..."

.

.

Oh, God

Tamu, staf dan tim security Mandarin Hotel dikejutkan dengan teriakan minta tolong seorang yeoja belia yang berlarian dari salah satu suiteroom, dengan keadaan nyaris telanjang. Sialnya—Yunho yang dituding sebagai pemerkosa langsung menjadi sasaran 3 petugas keamanan hotel yang bertindak cepat meringkusnya, tanpa menunggu penjelasan pihak yang bersangkutan.

.

.

Drap...drap...drap...

Srrtt

Yuu , Hyuga dan Kanata termangu di ujung koridor antara kaget dan tak percaya melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang berhasil lumpuhkan mereka sekian detik lalu di Kyu Kyu Market, kini tengah beradu pukulan dengan tiga security Mandarin Hotel. Seringai keji tercipta di wajah Yuu bayangkan rencana yang semula ia kira telah berantakan, masih memiliki peluang untuk dijalankan.

"Ini gila!"

"Dia manusia atau hantu"

"Kabur...dia bisa hajar kita, Yuu-san!"

"Bodoh, ini kesempatan kita untuk balas dendam."desis Shiirota Yuu tanggapi perdebatan dua anak buahnya yang memasang muka ngeri. "Hey, Jung Yunho!"serunya umbar senyum menyebalkan.

"Kalian bertiga—dimana Choi Jaejoong!"sergah Yunho geram.

"B-b-bukankah ia bersamamu...?"sahut Kanata pegangi dadanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Tutup mulutmu."desis Hyuga bungkam kalimat rekan seprofesinya jengkel.

"Berapa kalian dibayar?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah—ayo selesaikan urusan kita!"

"Kali ini kaulah yang akan membusuk di penjara!"

"Dasar otak kriminal!"

.

.

Bough...bough...bough...

Duash!

Tiga sekawan yang masuk organisasi yakuza di usia belia ini mulai serang Yunho yang bergerak cepat menghindarinya lalu membalas dengan refleks cepat, tepat dan akurat. Perkelahian yang seimbang sebenarnya, hingga teriakan tenor si cantik Choi membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho. Alhasil tiga tinju dan tendangan Yuu berhasil hantam ulu hatinya telak, urgh—mual dan nyeri kuasai rongga dada Yunho. Shit~

"Stop! Hentikan! Jangan pukuli suamikuuu...Yunho...!"pekik Jaejoong panik.

Brugh!

Lima kali pukulan Hyuga dan Kanata kembali bersarang di punggung, bahu dan lengan Yunho saat ia lengah, kala melindungi kepala namja imut bermarga Choi yang menyeruak di tengah arena perkelahian dan nyaris terkena hantaman stik baseball Yuu. Akibatnya ia sendiri yang limbung dengan pandangan gelap di pelukan Jaejoong yang berteriak histeris, memohon agar mereka berhenti menyakiti 'suami'nya.

"Dasar—bodoh"gumam Yunho tiga detik sebelum pingsan.

"Y-Y-Yunho? Darah...bangun! Banguuun—kau tidak boleh matiiii!"pekik Jaejoong ketakutan seolah nyawanya dicabut paksa karena kejadian serupa yang dialaminya 7 tahun mendatang. Dejavu "Tolong! Tolong panggil ambulans...selamatkan suamiku!"tangisnya memohon pada siapapun yang berdiri membisu di sepanjang koridor hotel menyaksikan kejadian itu, hn—satu pun tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan 2 kunang-kunang merah yang terbang rendah diantara YoonJae. Fire butterfly ; makhluk yang sama pernah ada di kebakaran studio X-Gen sebulan silam.

.

.

.

Katsuragi ; 11-2 Tokyo

.

TOKUSUKAI HOSPITAL

.

Kamis, 14 Agustus 2010

.

Jung Yunho dilarikan ke intensive care unit Tokusukai dengan cedera serius berupa retak di sendi bahu dan selangka, plus 8 jahitan di kepala belakang. Kendati hasil CT-Scan tidak menunjukkan hasil yang mengkhawatirkan, kondisinya cukup mengerikan karena hampir 12 jam kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tuhan—tolong selamatkan suamiku ; aku tak ingin kehilangan dia kedua kalinya,"

Tes...tes...tes...

Hiks

Choi Jaejoong terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat pias, cemas dan bibir cherry-nya tak henti memanjatkan doa keselamatan untuk Yunho sepanjang malam. Bersama dua anggota keluarga Jung lainnya aka Hankyung dan Heechul yang dilanda kepanikan mendengar peristiwa naas yang menimpa putra tunggalnya, terkait kasus pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan Yunho pada salah satu rekannya di Tohoshinki High School.

"Aku mengenal putraku, Hanie...?"tangis Heechul frustasi.

"Aku tahu,"

"Dia tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Kita sewa pengacara terbaik untuk Yunho!"bujuk Hankyung coba tenangkan sang istri.

"Putramu ingin bicara, Tuan Jung—tolong...hanya satu orang!"kata anggota kepolisian yang bertugas mendampingi tersangka dan dibalas anggukan singkat Jung Hankyung, sembari isyaratkan Jaejoong dan Heechul agar memberi ia kesempatan menemui Yunho yang baru siuman. Benar saja—di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu, sang putra terbaring dengan kepala dan bahu terbalut perban.

"Syukurlah...kau sudah bangun!"tegur appa di sertai senyuman tipis.

"Hnn—akhirnya aku bisa tidur pulas setelah 12 tahun"ujar Yunho tanpa membuka mata musangnya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut pening.

"Kau masih beruntung."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan polisi,"

"Ini pertama kalinya kau pingsan selama 13 jam, bocah—"

"Seberapa buruk?"

"Bukti dan saksi mengarah padamu ; itu cukup memberatkan,"

"Aku kehilangan bollpoint-ku, Oyaji"

"Kau memiliki satu saksi meringankan ; Jaejoong...apa kalian bersama semalam?"

"Itu lelucon?"

"Aku melihat rekaman CCTV di KyuKyu Hypermart ; kulit pucat, rambut legam, kau memakai soft lens sema—oh, astaga! Itu dia...?"Hankyung dan Yunho sama-sama membulatkan bola mata.

"Jung Yoon Jae? Baguslah...ini terdengar gila,"umpat Yunho sambil menggeram kesal.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Yun!"tukas appa menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mereka sudah menghubungimu—apa yang di inginkannya?"

"Barter ; kasusmu dan Yui."kata Hankyung dengan tatapan kosong, Yunho tertegun sesaat sebelum membalas sorot mata tajam sang appa.

"Berikan keadilan untuk noona Yui!"

"Itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan-mu, Yun."

"Aku tahu apa konsekuensi terburuk ; aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk membela diri, Appa!"tukas Yunho tegas, huh—sejenak Jung Hankyung tertegun dengan panggilan 'appa' yang baru sekali di ucapkan sang putra seumur hidupnya ; detik itu juga Hankyung tahu bahwa Yunho tak main-main dengan keputusannya.

.

.

.

HEADLINE NEWS

.

Kepolisian Tokyo mengumpulkan bukti dan saksi terkait kasus pelecehan sexual yang melibatkan putra hakim ketua di Pengadilan Tinggi Tokyo, Jung Yunho terhadap salah satu teman perempuannya di Tohoshinki High School berinisial GA ; Rabu, 13 Agustus 2010

Sidang pertama akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 21 Agustus dengan agenda mendengarkan keterangan dari 6 saksi kunci aka 3 security, resepsionis serta 4 rekan korban yang berada di lokasi kejadian hari rabu malam ; identitas mereka di samarkan SY, KH, RK & CJ

.

.

"Saya melihat dia berada di suite 501 bersama noona Go,"

(Security Mandarin Hotel)

.

.

"Itu bohong! Yunho bersamaku pukul 8-12 malam..."

(Choi Jaejoong)

.

.

"Jung Yunho pernah check in dengan 2 wanita berbeda sebelumnya ; tepatnya tanggal 15 & 20 Juni."

(Resepsionis)

.

.

"Itu umma-nya dan aku ; bagaimana mungkin anda tak mengenaliku?"

(Choi Jaejoong)

.

.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku di hotel—refleks ikut menghajarnya saat mendengar teriakan minta tolong"

(Shiirota Yuu)

.

.

"Yeoja itu tetanggaku."

(Konichiro Hyuga)

.

.

"Ibunya—teman ibuku!"

(Riukyu Kanata)

.

.

"Kami bermasalah dengan 3 preman itu ; kumohon...percayalah, 'suami'ku tidak bersalah"

(Choi Jaejoong)

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Minggu, 17 Agustus 2010

.

Pengacara keluarga Go aka Mr. Kojiro Tsukoi membawa kliennya ; Ny. Go Hyemi dan sang putri ke kediaman keluarga Jung guna membicarakan jalan damai bagi kelangsungan masa depan putra-putri mereka. Dengan cara menikahkan Yunho dan Ahra usai kelulusan SMU, berikut pencabutan tuntutan jika keluarga Jung menerima persyaratan tersebut.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"bantah Heechul marah.

"Mereka terlalu muda,"kata appa coba bersikap tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan masa depan klienku?"sanggah Mr. Tsukoi tak terima.

"Kami akan tetap bertanggung jawab."

"Dengan apa—uang? Itu tak akan mengembalikan kehormatan putriku!"seru Go Hyemi berang.

"Dia memaksaku, Ojisan..."bisik Ahra nelangsa.

"Kau—"tuding Heechul tepat di hidung Ahra dengan kemarahan melonjak melihat yeoja belia yang tega menjebak putranya.

"Kita bertemu di pengadilan!"penggal Hankyung tegas. "Jika putraku bersalah—aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya untuk menikahi putri anda, Nyonya!"tutur Hakim Jung mantap di sertai tatap tak percaya sang istri yang siap meledakkan amarah. Lain halnya dengan sosok cantik yang merosot lemas di ujung anak tangga lantai 2, mendengar keputusan sang ahjussi mengenai nasib Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Senin, 18 Agustus 2010

Mading edisi 2/18092010 mengulas skandal yang menimpa YunRa ; dua murid THS yang sangat populer. Berita ini bahkan mulai menyita perhatian 7 stasiun TV nasional, situs dan jejaring sosial mengingat status Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra tunggal Hakim Jung. Bukan hanya terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah ; HMAC bahkan menarik beasiswa yang sedianya ditujukan pada HoMin.

Tap...

Tap...

Jaejoong menyeret sepatunya susuri koridor menuju kelas 3-F yang tiba-tiba terasa sejauh 10 kilometer, uhn—beberapa kali ia menabrak murid lain yang melayangkan tatapan aneh gara-gara muka kusut, mata panda dan penampilan semrawutnya. Okay~keajaiban besar ia bisa sampai dengan selamat di sekolah, karena situasi kacau di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Bohong! Itu tidak benar kan!"seru Kim Junsu menarik lengan kurus sahabatnya.

"Suie...huwe...?"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Ikut aku!"

Yeah

Disinilah kedua namja imut ini berakhir ; disudut perpustakaan yang tertutup dan jauh dari keramaian, dimana semua sibuk perbincangkan skandal YunRa. Keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran sosok Shim Changmin yang asyik memilah buku biologi, aktifitas namja jangkung ini terhenti total—mendengar kasak-kusuk JaeSu tentang kabar terakhir 'soulfighter'nya aka Jung Yunho.

"Tembak kepalaku...aku tak bisa hidup dan melihat masa depan Yunho hancur."ratap Jaejoong sedih

"Aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluar,"

"Jika terbukti bersalah—Yunho harus menikahi Ahra noona, hiks..?"sepasang mata doe namja cantik itu mulai berkaca-kaca karena putus asa.

"Astaga...itu bencana."

"Yunho akan dikeluarkan, beasiswanya akan dicabut, gagal ikuti EJU...apa yang harus kulakukan, Suie?" tangis Jaejoong dengan airmata berleleran kemana-mana.

"Changmin bisa menolong!"cetus Junsu tiba-tiba dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Minnie?"

"Dia bisa memberi kesaksian jika mereka pasangan gay ; kukira Yunho lebih tertarik pada Changmin daripada Ahra noona!"koarnya dengan mata berbinar tanpa peduli dua makhluk lain yang sama-sama mendelik horor dan siap melepas kaos kaki untuk menyumpal mulut bebeknya, aigoo...itu ide gila dan tak masuk akal. Haish—Choi Jaejoong merebahkan kepala di bangku dengan mata bengkak, sementara Changmin termangu 11 detik sebelum ayunkan langkah tinggalkan gedung perpustakaan dengan satu tujuan pasti ; Tokusukai Hospital.

.

.

.

HEADLINE NEW'S

.

Sidang perdana kasus pelecehan sexual yang melibatkan putra Hakim Jung akan di gelar hari ini ; Kamis, 21 Agustus 2010 pukul 10 J-Time dengan agenda mendengarkan keterangan saksi dan pembacaan tuntutan di pengadilan tinggi Namba dengan ancaman hukuman minimal 3 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Morioka ; 11-5 Tokyo

.

Ckiiiitt...

Rombongan badut aka Power Rangers pink, biru, hitam, merah dan kuning tiba-tiba halangi laju mobil dinas kejaksaan yang membawa Jung Yunho sekitar 3 blok dari pengadilan tinggi. U-ukh, keributan kecil tercipta oleh pekik klakson di belakang yang terhadang mobil jaksa Eiji yang di ganjal 'monster' jadi-jadian di lampu merah yang kini berubah warna, sialnya belum sempat mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi ; sang terdakwa bergerak cepat meloloskan diri di bantu seorang pengendara motor sport yang siaga dan melintas cepat tinggalkan lokasi.

"AKU YANG AKAN MENGAMBIL ALIH PERMAINAN MULAI SEKARANG!"

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

 **Tokusukai Hospital (Senin, 18 Agustus 2010)**

 **Shim Changmin menulis detail alphabet yang terangkai jadi kalimat sembari menajamkan telinga, melalui sandi morse yang di ketuk oleh Yunho dengan bantuan borgol dari balik dinding intensive care unit. Ayolah—Changmin dilarang keras memasuki ruangan Yunho oleh dua petugas kepolisian, namun kedua soulfighter ini sama sekali tak kehilangan akal untuk menjalin komunikasi.**

' **M-O-R-I-O-K-A ; 21/8/2010—10/J-T-I-M-E'**

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Jaksa Eiji Fujiwara,

Jaksa terbaik di Tokyo yang ditugaskan menangani kasus Yunho di buat tak berkutik, sementara 2 rekan sejawatnya hanya mampu menganga saksikan tawanan mereka kabur dalam hitungan 10 detik usai lontarkan kalimat tantangan ; layaknya pemeran utama di film-film action usai mengecoh perhatian tiga jaksa senior itu dengan kemunculan para Power Rangers yang merupakan siswa-siswa club musik Tohoshinki High School.

"Keren!"

"Kabur?"

"Apa kita sedang menonton film saga?"

"Kalian—ringkus komplotan monster tengik itu!"perintah Jaksa Eiji geram.

"B-B-Baik,"

"Tunggu apalagi ; putar haluan...kejar mereka! Sial!"

"I-I-Iya..."

"Dia pasti rencanakan semua ini—baiklah...rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Jung Yunho!"dengus beliau geram sambil memacu mobilnya menembus keramaian jalan Morioka dan terus berkoordinasi dengan petugas kepolisian untuk memburu Yunho & friend aka Shim Changmin. Hohoho~

.

.

.

Shikonotama ; 77-1 Tokyo

.

KUUGA RESORT

.

BRAK!

Tiga jaksa senior mengarahkan Herstal FNP ke dalam ruangan ballroom yang di booking atas nama Koizumi Kottaro, 61 tahun ; salah satu pejabat senior di departement pertahanan. Oh God—pemandangan yang terjadi di sana membuat ketiganya shock karena 4 pengawal pribadi Menteri Koizumi kini tengah berjibaku dengan 'Duo Jung' guna memperebutkan bukti rekaman DVD di Mandarin Hotel yang bisa membebaskan Jung Yunho dari tuntutan hukum.

"ATAS NAMA HUKUM ; KALIAN DITANGKAP...MENYERAHLAH!"

Drap...

Drap...drap...

KLOTAKH!

Usaha sang pejabat senior itu pun terpaksa gagal ketika lemparan sepatu Yunho mengenai kepalanya dengan tak elite-nya, langsung membuat pria tambun itu tersungkur di hadapan jaksa Eiji. Hoh—dua Jung ini sangat mengerikan ; lebih-lebih kala Jung Yunho mengulurkan bukti otentik manipulasi kasus yang membelitnya disertai smirk menakutkan.

"Selamat, jaksa Eiji! Anda mendapatkan bukti baru penyuapan hakim agung!"kata Yunho puas.

"Urusan kita belum selesaiiii..."teriak Menteri Koizumi geram.

"Kita bertemu di meja hijau, Kottaru-san,"sahut Jung Hankyung berwibawa.

"Aku akan mengirim kalian berdua ke neraka—aarrgghhh!"

"Anda kini bahkan sudah berhadapan dengan salah satu makhluk dari neraka, gomenne—atas kelancangan sepatuku, Kottaru-sama,"tukas Yunho sembari membungkukkan badan sambil tersenyum meremehkan, abaikan tatapan nyalang sang pejabat yang seolah hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Okay—isi rekaman bollpoint milik Jung Hankyung sepertinya bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Kuuga Resort ini sekitar 30 menit lalu.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **Percakapan empat mata antara Hakim Jung dan Menteri senior Koizumi berlangsung alot selama tiga puluh menit, masing-masing pihak bersikukuh mempertahankan argumen tentang nasib putra tunggal mereka yang kini terjerat kasus pidana.**

" **Anda yang merekayasa kejadian di Mandarin Hotel?"ujar Hakim Jung geram.**

" **Hukum, uang dan kekuasaan mutlak berada di tanganku—hal ini mudah bagi orang sepertiku,"**

" **Anda memanfaatkan anak-anak itu...?"**

" **Trik dan permainan ; bocah-bocah itu gampang saja kubeli dengan iming-iming uang, popularitas dan kesuksesan! Mereka itu pintar, akuilah...aku tahu arti 200 milliar bagi pegawai rendahan sepertimu! Kita selesaikan dengan cara mudah ; berikan vonis bebas putraku—kau akan mendapatkan video rekaman itu,"**

" **Anda berhadapan dengan seorang penegak hukum yang tidak akan melanggar sumpah jabatannya,"**

" **Artinya kau memilih masa depan putramu hancur?"**

" **Aku juga seorang appa, Kottaru-san—jika putra anda sangat berharga, maka putra dan putri orang lain pun sama berharganya ; aku percaya kebenaran pasti temukan jalan,"**

" **Kau menantangku? Baiklah! Habisi dia!"perintah sang menteri instruksikan keempat pengawalnya untuk membungkam Hakim Jung selamanya, tepat disaat pintu ballroom di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang yang jadi perdebatan sengit mereka. Jung Yunho**

 **BRAKK**

.

.

" **KALIAN SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN AKU?"**

 **Jung Hankyung bersumpah melihat seringai mengerikan di raut wajah putranya karena berhadapan dengan sosok yang mengacaukan kehidupan normalnya seminggu belakangan. Sementara para bodyguard menteri Koizumi saling lempar isyarat untuk segera menghabisi eksistensi 'Duo Jung'.**

" **Kau—harusnya kau mengikuti sidang pertamamu sekarang?"desis Hankyung kaget.**

" **Kukira appa butuh partner,"**

" **Baguslah! Sekali tepuk dua nyawa melayang, habisi mereka!"seru Koizumi Kottaru berang.**

" **Keterlaluan...kau tak percaya appa-mu bisa selesaikan ini?"**

" **Hati-hati! Dua diantara mereka menggunakan soft gun!"potong Yunho mengambil kuda-kuda.**

" **Arah pukul 11—pria itu membawa bukti rekaman Mandarin Hotel!"**

" **Baiklah! Kehormatan bisa berjuang bersamamu, Sir!" berikutnya perkelahian seru tak dapat dihindari dengan kemampuan seimbang, Jung Senior & Junior itu bergerak cepat melibas musuh-musuhnya dalam hitungan menit. Hingga kehadiran tiga jaksa senior menghentikan kericuhan, sekaligus membekuk sang pelaku utama ; Menteri Koizumi Kottaru.**

.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Morioka ; 11-9 Tokyo

.

KLIK

Yunho memutar video rekaman di keping disc berdurasi 10 menit, berisi kejadian singkat di jalanan sekitar KyuKyu Hypermart yang sempat terekam CCTV selang beberapa menit sebelum peristiwa di Mandarin Hotel. Uhn—sosok yang memiliki hazel kelam, kulit putih pucat dan rambut legam itu sangat mirip dengannya ; bagai pinang dibelah dua. Bisa jadi inilah sosok yang sebenarnya dicari dan disebut 'suami' oleh Choi Jaejoong aniya, huh...memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho ingin menggigit pantat seseorang. Come on, siapa namja misterius bernama Jung Yoon Jae ini sebenarnya?

"Selesai,"gumam Yunho membuang nafas berat.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa—agen, mata-mata atau detektif?"tukas jaksa Fumio penasaran.

"Hidup adalah tutor terbaik."

"Apa?"

"Anda bertemu orang yang berpengalaman 27 kali berurusan dengan kepolisian di 44 negara bagian."cetus Jung Yunho dibarengi smirk misterius.

"Kau residivis?"

"Gelandangan internasional—hahaha..."

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu aneh rasanya kau bisa dijebak."komentar jaksa Eiji menajamkan penglihatannya awasi namja belia yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dengan kemampuan dan inteligensinya ini. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, huh—dengan bukti otentik rekaman percakapan Hakim Jung dan Menteri Koizumi, berikut video CCTV kejadian yang sebenarnya di suiteroom 501 Mandarin Hotel akhirnya Jung Yunho dibebaskan dari tuntutan hukum. Empat saksi yang memberatkan pihak Yunho dibuat tidak berkutik saat digelandang pihak kepolisian karena harus bertanggung jawab telah melakukan pencemaran nama baik. Finally

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Sabtu, 23 Agustus 2010

.

Hari ini kehebohan mewarnai kediaman keluarga Jung menyambut kepulangan Yunho, usai menjalani perawatan di Tokusukai. Heechul dan Jaejoong sibuk menyiapkan pesta kecil dan jamuan makan, setibanya rombongan Yunho serta teman-teman yang lain pukul 11 siang.

"Selamat dataaang!"

Tooot...

Yunho meringis bukan karena nyeri bahunya, tapi kesal melihat ulah sang umma dan si cantik Choi yang ribut luar biasa dengan terompet dan taburan confetti seolah menyambut Miss Universe. Plus kilatan kamera yang abadikan moment bahagia ini, kekeke—appa menepuk bahu Yunho lunak dan segera meminta Changmin Cs menikmati pesta kejutan yang disiapkan.

"Kenapa—isi fikiran wanita (Yuei Sakura) itu mengganggumu lagi?"bisik appa perhatian.

"Aku tidak tahu sepuluh menit bisa merubah masa depan seseorang, appa,"

"Waktu ibarat emas yang terkadang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mahal."

"Yyah...tak butuh hitungan detik untuk membuat seseorang menjadi pahlawan, penjahat, pembunuh, hidup dan mati."tukas Yunho sembari amati suasana ruang tamu yang ramai oleh ulah Heechul, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

"Itu namanya kesempatan ; tidak semua orang beruntung memilikinya, son?"

"Tapi aku punya, appa," Yunho menyodorkan maket 'The Time Traveler' yang diperolehnya ketika berkunjung ke Niihama "Selama 20 tahun aku menganggap kemampuan mind reader-ku sebuah kutukan ; kini saatnya aku menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan 10 menit orang lain agar tidak ada lagi Yuei Sakura lain yang menjadi korban...aku memutuskan akan masuk fakultas hukum."sambung Yunho tegas disambut senyum kebanggaan sang appa. Itu bukan pilihan mudah, namun ia yakin Yunho akan merealisasikan keinginannya di masa depan.

"Berjuanglah—lakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

.

"MASUKLAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DILUAR, JUNG!"

Heechul memasang aura ceria tanggapi obrolan ringan dan celotehan anak-anak yang asyik membicarakan aksi heroik mereka kala berperan sebagai 'Power Rangers' dan mengacaukan tugas jaksa Eiji. Hohoho—kadang disertai siulan nakal Changmin saksikan wajah merona Jaejoong terkait statusnya sebagai fans boy nomor 1 Yunho. Lihatlah foto-foto yang di unggah Heechul umma di blog pribadi keluarga Jung yang dibuat seartistik mungkin dengan title ; Kiss Will Change Their Live.

"Kau dan Joongie memang di takdirkan hidup bersama."komentar nyonya Jung optimis.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"bantah Yunho dibarengi ringisan kesal.

"Y-Yunhooo...?"protes Jaejoong dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Haisssh,"

"Silahkan kau berkelit sesuka hatimu, Jung! Hohoho~siapapun tahu alasanmu pergi ke Mandarin Hotel untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah mencuri perhatianmu,"tukas Heechul sembari lontarkan smirk iblis level 10 andalannya, sukses membuat si cantik Choi blushing parah.

"Akuilah, Jung ; Jaejoong memang type-mu,"seloroh Changmin geli.

"Tidak mungkin hidupku hancur demi orang sepayah dia,"sergah Yunho keras.

"Yunho—kau keterlaluan!"seru Jaejoong tak terima.

"Yeoja sekelas Go Ahra saja kutolak, kaupikir apa bagusnya dirimu?"

"Kau bukan manusia!"

"Kau—"

"Kau—"

"Haish...kalian bertengkar seperti suami istri."pungkas Hankyung appa sembari meletakkan koran paginya di meja, di sambut tawa menggelegar seisi ruangan. Bwahaha—spontan membuat dua namja yang sama-sama tegang itu membeku, saling membuang muka dan kompak mengeluarkan kalimat sanggahan yang anehnya bisa sama persis. Aigoo...

"BUKAN BEGITUUU...APPA/OJISAN"

.

.

.

Teet...teett...

Dering bell kejutkan keriuhan di ruang tamu kala mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung siang ini ; keluarga dari para saksi yang telah dijamin kebebasannya oleh Hakim Jung sesuai permintaan Yunho. Mereka datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, sekaligus permintaan maaf atas kasus pencemaran nama baik keluarga Jung.

"KALIAN TIDAK BERSALAH PADAKU—MINTA MAAFLAH PADA YUNHO,"

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Hoh...

Yuu, Hyuga dan Kanata bergidik ngeri ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jung Yunho yang ulas seringai memuakkan sambil menimang stik baseball. Dendam jelas tersirat di sepasang manik mata musang itu, kala menghampiri tiga preman yang gemar membuat masalah dengannya.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang memukulku dengan tongkat baseball!"kata Yunho sangar.

"K-Kau ingin menghajar kamiiii?"seru Hyuga tercekat ketakutan.

"Sial—ia pasti mau membunuh kita,"desis Kanata memejamkan mata.

"Lakukan saja!"tukas Yuu tanpa takut.

"Kau—kau itu seorang pria! Lain kali jangan pernah memukul lawan dari belakang ; tindakanmu pantas disebut sebagai pecundang!"komentarnya arahkan ujung stik tepat di jidat Shiirota Yuu. "Aku belum selesai dengan kalian...besok pagi temui aku di gerbang THS pukul 7 pagi!"perintah Yunho tegas sembari ulas seringai setan. Yeah, ia punya rencana lain bagi tiga mantan senpai yang dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari Tohoshinki High School sekitar 1 tahun silam.

.

.

.

Yunho's Room ; 19.30 J-Time

.

OHOK

Bau gosong dan asap tebal membumbung dari lantai satu, tepatnya area dapur yang tampak kacau balau oleh aksi namja cantik bermarga Choi kita yang sibuk membuat spaghetty —lengking teriakan Yunho yang tengah berlarian dari lantai dua dominasi keributan di malam romantis yunjae. Malam ini Hankyung, Heechul dan Siwon yang bari tiba dari Osaka pergi ke upacara pemakaman Yuei Sakura.

"Jaejoong...!"

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk—Yunie...huwe..."ringis si cantik Choi berusaha padamkan jilatan api.

"Yyah! Kau ingin membakar rumahku!"pekik Yunho kesal.

"Mianh...uhuk! Aku harus membuat makan malam..."

"Dengan kemampuanmu itu? Aish...lupakan,"

"T-Tapi?"

"Pesan delivery order saja,"

"A-a-aniya ; fast food dan junk food sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan,"

"Benar-benar Kim Heechul junior—apa ini?"desis Yunho memicing ngeri dengan tampilan masakan Jaejoong. Kekeke~resep Italia yang baru di jiplaknya dari internet.

"Cheese..beef...boloo..."

"Spaghetty Bolognaise,"pekik Yunho horor. Sumpah—para chef Italia pasti akan shock melihat karya 'mempesona' Choi Jaejoong, terlebih tak ada yang menjamin jika rasanya lebih baik dari penampakannya. Cheese? Apa bibir sexy si cantik itu menyebut kata terlarang bagi seorang Jung Yunho?

"Kau mau membunuhku? Buang itu!"

Srtt...srtt...

PLUK!

Sepasang mata doe itu berkaca-kaca sembari menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Yunho tanpa berperasaan membuang hasil jerih payahnya 2 jam ini ke tong sampah, lalu bergerak dengan cekatan membuat ulang Spaghetty minus keju ala Jung Yunho dengan sisa bahan yang tersedia. Selesai—didalam hitungan 30 menit masakan ala chef profesional tersaji cantik di meja makan.

"Buang jika kau tak mau memakan itu!"kata Yunho ketus sambil melirik namja cantik itu.

"A-A-Aku akan makan ; he...ini akan jadi spaghetty terlezat seumur hidupku,"

"Kenapa noona bisa mempercayai orang sepertimu untuk urusan dapur,"gerutu Yunho tak percaya.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi dan Appa akan pulang larut,"

"Hnn,"

"Y-Yunie...terima kasih kau sudah mencemaskan dan berniat datang selamatkan aku—"

"Bukan kau alasanku ke hotel."potong Yunho sadis.

"Tetapi rekaman di Mandarin Hotel itu?"bisik Jaejoong tercekat lihat seringai meremehkan Yunho.

"Sofu—Beliau yang memintaku melindungimu."

DEG

DEG

Choi Jaejoong bagai dihempaskan ke bumi di alam imaginasinya mendengar pengakuan yang terucap dari bibir hati Yunho, tiba-tiba saja butiran panas berontak di sudut matanya hendak tumpah. Sementara sang pelaku asyik menikmati makan malamnya abaikan ringisan sedih namja cantik kita.

.

.

.

"AKU PULAAAANG..."

Tap!

Tap!

Kim Heechul melongok romantisme di ruang makan di barengi kikikan riang. Pemandangan yang manis menemukan YunJae menikmati makan malam berdua di keremangan cahaya, agaknya rencana para bumonim untuk pulang terlambat sukses membuat interaksi dua namja itu membaik.

"Kalian benar-benar manis, kya..."seru Umma layaknya fans girl.

"Ahjumma?"sambut Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya? Kelihatannya lezat?"

"Yunie yang membuatnya, hehe.."

"Daebak—Joongie, kau benar-benar hebat! Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuat Yunho memasak,"puji Heechul sembari membulatkan mata belonya, shock.

"Itu karena dia mau membunuhku!"tukas Yunho cuek.

"Yunie tidak suka masakanku, Ahjumma,"balas Jaejoong sendu.

"Ooh—itu masalahnya? Keju?" potong Heechul melirik sisa potongan bahan di pantry dapur. "Yunho alergi keju...hahaha...saat berusia 2 tahun ia pernah dilarikan kerumah sakit dan opname 1 minggu karena memakan keju! Bukan berati dia membenci keju—tenang saja ; aku akan mengajarkan 40 resep rahasia keluarga Kim karena kau calon menantu keluarga kami,"ulas Kim Heechul santai tanpa peduli tanduk yang keluar dari kepala putra iblisnya. Kekeke

.

.

"KETERLALUAN! ITU TAK AKAN TERJADI...CUCI PIRINGNYA JIKA SELESAI,"

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Senin ; 24 Agustus 2010

.

The Crime aka Yuu, Hyuga dan Kanata melongo ketika Yunho yang menyambut kedatangan mereka di gerbang THS langsung melemparkan seragam musim panas ; kemeja panjang, celana, dasi merah maroon berikut sepatu dan kaos kaki. Benda yang familiar bagi ketiganya sekitar setahun silam.

"Selamat datang kembali di Tohoshinki—hari ini kalian resmi terdaftar di kelas 3-C."

"Aku lebih baik mati membusuk di penjara,"dengus Yuu sembari meremas seragam 'laknat' itu.

"Silahkan! Kebebasan bersyarat kalian hanya berlaku 3 bulan, jika berulah kalian akan langsung dijebloskan ke penjara,"tantang Yunho angkuh.

"Lakukan saja!"balas Yuu meski mendapat gelengan dua rekan-nya.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi jika kalian bertemu denganku di jalanan sebagai kriminal...aku bersumpah akan mengirim kalian bertiga ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri! Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit—pikirkanlah!"sambung Yunho ulas seringai mengerikan sembari isyaratkan pada Changmin yang mengawasi interaksi mereka dengan tatapan tajam, agar memasuki halaman sekolah.

.

.

"MENURUTMU MEREKA AKAN DATANG?"

.

.

Drap...drap...

Ahra memejamkan mata mendengar derap sepatu di belakang sana, ukh—posisinya saat ini berada di roof terrace lantai enam. Siap menjatuhkan diri di halaman sekolah dalam satu langkah kecil saja, yyah! Pagi ini seluruh penghuni THS langsung menghujaninya dengan umpatan, caci maki dan kata-kata kotor atas perbuatan kejinya menjebak Jung Yunho. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada hukuman penjara yang dijalaninya 2 hari terakhir.

'Menjijikan!"

'Tak tahu malu,'

'Kau masih berani muncul di sini?'

'Pergi kau...dasar murahan'

'Memalukan.'

Hiks...

Choi Jaejoong terperanjat saksikan satu kaki Ahra tak menapaki lantai beton dan siap meluncur ke bawah. Sungguh—ia sangat marah dan benci dengan kelakuan egois yeoja yang dipanggilnya sebagai noona selama dua tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Tohoshinki ini, tapi bukan diselesaikan dengan cara konyol begini.

"Noona...tolong jangan lakukan ini! Turun dari sana!"pekik Jaejoong histeris.

"Pergilah—ini bukan urusanmu, hiks...?"ratap Ahra memilukan.

"Ya Tuhan,"

"Aku ingin mati, hiks..."

"Noona!"

KLAKH

Pintu roof teracce terbuka. Yunho muncul dengan gaya stoic-nya mengawasi drama menyedihkan Go Ahra sambil mengulas seringai kecil. Sementara di bawah sana seluruh murid shock dan berkumpul menyaksikan ketegangan.

"Y-Yunie...lakukan sesuatu,"pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Silahkan! Lompat saja—itu pasti jadi pemandangan bagus,"

"Yunhoo...?"

"Kau—?"namja cantik kita membulatkan mata horor.

"Kau pasti terkenal di Jepang setidaknya seminggu!"

"Hiks..."

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia,"Choi Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi.

"A-A-Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku...hiks...hiks..."

"Noona?"

"AKU BENCI PEREMPUAN BODOH!" dengus Yunho ayunkan langkah tinggalkan dua sosok berbeda gender yang sama-sama terkesiap di atas atap. Brukh—Jaejoong segera meraih tubuh Ahra yang merosot di lantai beton sembari tuntaskan isakan tangis yang semakin kencang. Poor Ahra...

.

.

Kantin ; 10.00 J-Time

.

Jaejoong menyodorkan piring pesanannya berisi butiran gemuk Okonomiyaki gurita dan segelas ocha hijau. Ahra pasti lemas dan kelelahan usai menangis berjam-jam merutuki kebodohannya, yeah—sebesar apapun usahanya untuk mendapatkan Yunho malah berakhir sia-sia dan di hukum hujatan massa.

"Makanlah, noona,"

"Terima kasih—Jae...kau masih peduli padaku setelah kejahatan yang kulakukan,"bisik Ahra lirih.

"Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan,"

"Kecuali Jung Yunho."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak mengira dia orang seperti itu..."

"Kasar, angkuh, dingin, sombong, menyebalkan..."

"Dia sangat jeli memilih pasangan,"

"Yeah...kadang ia sangat susah di mengerti,"

"Seleranya benar-benar buruk ; aku berharap kau lah yang dipilih oleh Yunho,"

"Noona?"

"Karena aku akan senang, hahaha...Yunho akan menyesal seumur hidup jika memilihmu,"tawa Ahra menggelegar saksikan namja cantik itu mengerucut imut karena kata-kata pedasnya. Oh~ Go Ahra telah kembali dari keterpurukannya rupanya, berkat seorang Choi Jaejoong.

.

.

'KARENA KAU PANTAS BERADA DI SISINYA, JAE—KAU TIDAN MEMILIKI PIKIRAN PICIK SEPERTIKU,'

.

.

Gerbang Tohoshinki ; 15.00 J-Time

.

BMW bernomor polisi W 7711 B menepi mendadak di antara lalu lalang siswa THS yang berhamburan kala bell berbunyi, seorang pria berkaca mata hitam langsung menarik Ahra yang berjalan sendirian. Abaikan teriakan dan jerit histeris beberapa murid lain yang tak kuasa mencegah insiden itu, termasuk JaeSu yang baru keluar dari halaman utama. Ya Tuhan...

"Noona..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"seru Yunho menyeruak di tengah kerumunan siswa.

"Y-Yunie—tolonglah Ahra noona...?"

"W 7711 B ; itu plat nomornya!"suara lumba-lumba Junsu memekik karena panik.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya!"tukas Yunho cepat memacu ayunan larinya meninggalkan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin yang membeku di gerbang. Satu-satunya seseorang yang bisa membantunya dengan sigap kini menjadi tujuannya ; jaksa Eiji Fujiwara.

.

.

.

Hideyagi ; 55-4 Tokyo

.

AIHAWARA STUDIO

.

Keributan terjadi antara Ahra, manager Kay dan Mr. Katsuragi ; boss Betamax yang menandatangani kontrak kerjasama atas beberapa judul film yang sejatinya masuk kategori adult video. Pembatalan perjanjian jelas-jelas ditolak oleh pria Jepang yang merupakan anggota yakuza dari klan Tosei-Kai yang terkenal di dunia bisnis dan hiburan Tokyo.

"Kau berurusan dengan ketua mafia, noona Go—salah bertindak nyawamu taruhannya!"bisik manager Kai hati-hati.

BRAAKK

Beruntunglah komandan Lee dan pihak kejaksaan yang dikepalai jaksa Eiji tiba di lokasi tepat waktu, hingga nasib yeoja belia ini masih dapat diselamatkan. Aigoo—Ahra bisa bernafas lega setelah hampir 30 menit disekap di tempat itu untuk menanti proses eksekusi.

"Kau beruntung!"ujar jaksa senior itu menepuk bahu Ahra.

"Terima kasih..."

"Ada 12 gadis 17-19 tahun alami nasib serupa denganmu ; ditawari kontrak menjadi aktris, model, penyanyi di SBS Entertainment—tapi yang didapat ternyata perjanjian palsu kesediaan menjadi bintang JAV,"

"Aku dijebak..."

"Semua orang memiliki mimpi, noona! Tidak ada jalan mudah : kau harus meraihnya dengan kerja keras, semangat dan sportifitas tinggi,"

"Ya, Eiji-San! Aku mengerti."

"Berterima kasihlah pada seseorang! Dia yang memberi laporan penculikan di Tohoshinki,"

"Choi Jaejoong?"

"Jung Yunho—bukankah kalian satu almamater?"kata jaksa Eiji disertai senyuman kecil. U-ukh, Ahra membulatkan mata indahnya menyadari siapa yang memasuki studio dengan gaya cool serta tangan terlipat di saku jas sekolahnya.

.

.

"KALIAN MEMBICARAKAN AKU?"

.

.

Tap...tap...

Ahra mengikuti ayunan langkah kaki Yunho yang menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang Harajuku Street, diantara gemerlap kota Tokyo yang bersinar indah di malam hari. Pemeriksaan di kantor kepolisian nyaris menghabiskan waktu 3 jam bagi Ahra untuk membuat laporan kasus penipuan Betamax.

"Terima kasih, Yunho-ya!"

"..."

"Kau bersedia menolong meski aku telah celakaimu,"

"..."

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku,"

"YEAH,"

DEG

Satu kalimat singkat Yunho seolah memutus syaraf Ahra, tentu saja—setelah semua perlakuan burukmu mana mungkin Jung Yunho tidak membencimu. Apa yang kau harapkan Ahra?

"Aku minta maaf—aku sangat menyesal...aku berjanji akan meraih impianku dengan cara sportif"

"Benarkah?"

"Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang kau pasti melihat Go Ahra yang lebih baik,"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Akan kulakukan untukmu,"

"Lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri...jika kau tak bisa menghargai diri sendiri ; seumur hidup tidak akan ada orang yang menghargaimu,"kata Yunho gentleman. Ahra membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena shock, oh god—Choi Jaejoong juga mengatakan hal yang sama 4 jam lalu di THS.

.

.

'Jika kau tidak bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri—seumur hidup tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu, Noona,"

.

.

.

(SEVERAL DAYS LATER)

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI

.

Sabtu, 29 Agustus 2010

.

Wajah tampan, cool dan manly Yunho menghiasi kolom utama mading edisi 4/29082010. Yeah—nama keluarga Jung mencuat ke publik setelah kasus yang melibatkan senator Koizumi Kottaru mencuat dan mendapat perhatian kaisar Akihito yang memberikan penghargaan atas 'tamparan' keras keluarga Jung di dunia hukum.

"PRIA YANG KUCINTAI MEMANG LUAR BIASA,"

Kekeke...

Choi Jaejoong tak bosan-bosannya memandangi foto 'suami'nya yang terpampang di majalah dinding, disertai senyuman lebar penuh kebanggaan. Huh—Yunho memutar bola mata jengah saksikan aksi autis namja cantik yang mulai lekat dengan hari-harinya.

"Kau tertawa sampai mulutmu hampir robek!"komentar Yunho ketus.

"Yunie, hehehe...?"seru Jaejoong disertai cengiran girang.

"Kau pasti senang,"

"A-Apa?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu,"

"O-oh...?"

"Kau suka bermain 'Hide N Seek'?"tukas Yunho menyadari isi pikiran 3-4 journalist yang menunggu mereka diluar gerbang sekolah. Eoh? Yunho membeo lihat si cantik Choi blushing parah sembari mengibasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"SEX?"

"Naiklah!"perintah Yunho berjongkok di pagar terluar halaman.

"K-K-Kau mau apa, Yunie...?"seru Jaejoong kelabakan saking gugupnya.

"Atau kau mau di bawah?"

"A-A-Aku terbiasa di bawah...hehehe..."cicit Jaejoong malu-malu kucing. Demi Tuhan—Yunho ingin menenggelamkan bocah imut itu ke lautan mengetahui apa yang tengah bermain di otak yadong Choi Jaejoong. Mereka harus mencari jalan tikus agar terhindar dari kerumunan wartawan yang haus berita dan kerap menyatroni The House ataupun Tohoshinki High School. Buru-buru ia menyeret si cantik yang kebingungan gagal ber-NC ria dengan namja pujaannya. Bwahaha...

.

.

"LOMPAT!"

.

.

"INI TINGGI SEKALIIIII..."

.

.

"AKU PASTI MENANGKAPMU!"

.

.

"AAARRGGGHHH..."

.

.

"O, SIAL"

.

.

Drap...drap...

Kedua namja ini berlarian menghindari lima journalist yang mengejar hingga area Chiyoda Park. Ohok—nafas Jaejoong serasa mau putus, kala tiba-tiba Yunho menarik genggaman tangannya kilat. Sembunyi di balik dinding Tokyo Imperial sembari memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan merengkuh kepala Choi Jaejoong hingga menempel erat kedada bidangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jika ini mimpi aku berharap tak akan pernah bangun selamanya."bisik Jaejoong terharu.

DEG

Yunho meringis masam menyadari dimana mereka terdampar, parahnya ia tak kuasa menolak kala namja cantik itu merengek ingin menaiki sampan sebelum pulang. Weh~cengiran bahagia seketika menguar saksikan sepasang suami dan istrinya yang mengandung 9 bulan, sebuah keluarga kecil dan lansia yang bersama hingga penghujung usia.

"Kau harusnya mimpi disaat tidur,"komplain Yunho sadis.

"Yunie—ini tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu..."sahut Jaejoong ceria.

"Kau memberikan kenangan buruk di bibirku,"balas namja Jung seketika membuat Jaejoong merengut dan poutkan bibir cherry-nya imut. Oh, no...

"Kita satu-satunya pasangan disini,"

"Tentu saja—kau pernah mendengar mitos danau Owakudani ; siapapun yang kencan di tempat ini akan berpisah dalam 6 bulan...jika menikah pun salah satunya akan mati sebelum 1 tahun,"kata-kata Yunho spontan membuat Jaejoong melotot horor, lalu bangkit dan bergerak rusuh ingin keluar dari sampan. Lupakah si cantik Choi jika mereka kini berada di tengah-tengah danau, otomatis yang terjadi berikutnya...

"Kya..kya...kya..."

BYUUUUR

.

.

.

Srrtt..

Yunho mengulurkan T-Shirt pink yang persis dengan kaos yang dipakainya, couple—maaf saja ia tak mungkin memilih warna yeoja untuk diri sendiri. Hohoho, biar begitu Jaejoong menerimanya dengan mata berbinar layaknya bocah 10 tahun yang mendapat hadiah.

"Couple?"

"Tidak suka?"

"Suka, suka, suka...gomawoyo, Yunie! Hihihi..."

"Huh—kau itu ibarat soal yang sulit dijawab."komentar Yunho hembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku?"Jaejoong menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, sambil memiringkan kepala imut.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa cemas, takut dan khawatir seumur hidupku—hingga bertemu denganmu,"

"Denganku...?"

"Aku mengalami seribu masalah tak terduga, tapi itu menarik,"Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Itu...aku..."

"Aku sampai di satu titik batas dimana tak dapat lagi menghindarimu,"

"Kau menghindariku...?"

"Baiklah—kuputuskan aku akan menghadapimu, Choi Jaejoong,"

"Menghadapiku...?"

"Aku yakin bisa selesaikan masalah ini,"

"Asdfghjklzxcvbnnmx,"namja cantik kita mengerjapkan mata doenya frustasi mendengar orasi kemerdekaan Yunho yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Yunho tergelak sambil mengacak rambut legam, basah dan beraroma vanilla milik Choi Jaejoong yang terasa halus dan lembut disentuhnya.

"Jika tak mengerti lupakan saja!"

"Aku mengerti—selama ini kau menghindariku, tapi sekarang kau memutuskan menghadapiku...ini pengakuan? Yunie, kau mencintaiku? Ini sebuah lamaran?"seru namja cantik itu antusias.

"Bodoh! Darimana kesimpulan itu?"gerutu Yunho kecut.

"Aku bisa membuat hidupmu lebih menarik..."

"Dengan cara apa? Tidur denganku?"

"A-A-Aniya...!"tukas Jaejoong gugup dengan wajah merona. Hahaha—Yunho terkekeh geli dan detik itu Jaejoong membeku. Dinding kokoh setebal benua Antartika yang menghalangi keduanya seolah mencair kala sosok tampan bermata musang itu tertawa lepas pertama kalinya. Live is beautiful...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Gaya bicaranya tetap saja jahil, usil dan sulit kupahami

Tapi aku merasa setelah 'kencan' kami di danau Owakudani kami selangkah lebih dekat

Lebih dari saat ia menyelamatkanku di kebakaran X-Gen...

Selamatkan aku dari The Crime di Kyukyu...

Atau lindungi aku saat insiden Mandarin Hotel...

Pertama kali kulihat Yunho tertawa lepas

Sabtu, 29 Agustus 2010

Hari ini tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku

~Choi Jaejoong~

.

.

.

.

Yosh—akhirnya chapter 6 kelar juga, chingu

Mian yang harus menunggu lama (emang ada?), tapi chapter ini kalian pasti puas dengan 10 k/wkwkwk...nara tak tega memotong part ini menjadi 2 chapter karena pasti gak bakalan enak gantungin nasib Yunie bear

Jadiiii...berikan nara review ne, cantik

.

.

.

Big thanks to

.

dienha

(Peace...jangan ajak nara berantem ^^ wkwkwk)

kimJJ boo

(Nara kasih double ne, chingu ^^ reviewnya double juga loch/muka imut)

shanzec

(Bang Jidat ada...sabar ne?Nanti pasti muncul koq)

avanrio11

(Yoon Jae udah mulai muncul tuch)

My Jeje

(Antara ya dan tidak, eon ^^ nanti ada waktunya Yunie harus memilih apa yang dinginkannya di masa depan)

Ema620

(Ini update double, chingu ^^ semoga puas ne)

Guest

(Ne ^^ Yunho memiliki kemampuan mind reader seperti seluruh pria di keluarga Jung yang mempunyai bakat istimewa)

Juga buat follower yang tidak bisa nara sebutkan kali ini karena akun email nara yang bermasalah

Gomawo

.

.

.

SEE YOU ON TIME AFTER TIME

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **The Time Traveler**

.

.

.

 **Jung Nara Stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor Playful Kiss dan A Gentleman Dignity

Plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergic, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung coz mengandung unsur boyslove, walau rate K+ dan genre bromance/fantasy/school live

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Shirokanedai ; 7-12 Tokyo

.

CAFE AKASAKA

.

Tiga sekawan yang nampak akur seminggu belakangan aka Jaejoong, Junsu dan Ahra asyik menikmati cappucino masing-masing di salah satu sudut kafe. Ditemani tiga porsi mini spaghetty carbonara, salsa marinara dan bechamel sauce yang menjadi menu andalan Fuji senpai.

"K-K-Kencan?"pekik Junsu nyaris menyemburkan pasta yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya lantaran shock.

"Kalian kencan? Jadi aku benar-benar harus menyerah ne?"Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya muram.

"Hufth...aku tak yakin,"

"Ada masalah?"

"Yunho menembakmu?"

"Dia bilang aku soal yang sulit dijawab...dia tidak pernah merasa cemas, takut atau khawatir seumur hidupnya sebelum bertemu denganku...katanya aku seperti seribu ton masalah,"cetus Jaejoong sembari menggelengkan kepala bingung, ditambah gelegar tawa dua soulmatenya membuat bibir cherry itu makin mengerucut sebal.

"Hahaha...itu masuk akal, cungkring! Dua kali berurusan denganmu ia berakhir di rumah sakit,"

"Noona,"sentak Junsu dibarengi pelototan kesal.

"Ne, ne, ne—mian aku keceplosan! Itu karena aksi bodohku juga"

"Dia bilang tidak ingin lari, sembunyi atau menghindar...dia ingin menghadapiku...kata-katanya mirip seperti orator di perayaan kemerdekaan, tetapi sedikitpun aku tak mengerti. Huwee...eotteoke...?"

"Dibanding pengakuan cinta, itu lebih mirip teka-teki silang"komentar Junsu cengo.

"Orang jenius ber-IQ 200 memang memiliki gaya dalam bercinta...kami mendukungmu, kurus"cetus Ahra seraya mengangkat cangkirnya tinggi-tinggi untuk bersulang. Sementara sang pelaku menyambutnya ogah-ogahan dan wajah mengenaskan versi namja paling teraniaya 2010. Pffttt...

.

.

.

' **Jika tak mengerti ucapanku lupakan saja!'**

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Sabtu, 7 September 2010

^.^

Seminggu ke depan merupakan masa orientasi atau pemilihan jurusan universitas bagi siswa dan siswi yang telah mengisi blangko sesuai dengan minat, bakat dan fakultas yang dituju. Universitas Tokyo, Kaioh dan Waseda tampaknya masih menjadi prioritas bagi murid-murid THS, selain mereka yang memilih kejuruan ataupun seni.

"Kalian akan bersenang-senang di sepanjang akhir tahun ini...jadi jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk keluyuran, santai dan bermain di jalanan!"tegas Fujio sensei memberi peringatan.

"Suie..."

" **Aku ingin menjadi animator, jadi kuputuskan masuk Universitas Tokyo jurusan design grafis"**

"Ahra noona,"

" **Tahun ini aku harus berhasil masuk Hyundai Music Art School melalui jalur reguler,"**

"Changminie..."

" **Dia akan mengambil beasiswa di HMAC juga,"**

"Anak-anak di club musik?"

" **Mereka mengambil beberapa jurusan di Universitas Kaioh, Kyoto dan Hokaido,"**

"Semua orang berjuang meraih impian demi masa depan mereka, hufth..."bisik Choi Jaejoong stres akut memikirkan nasibnya, seharusnya ia mengambil jurusan fashion designer di Bunka. Sekolah mode yang didirikan Isaburo Namiki di tahun 1919 dengan nama Namiki Dressmaking School. Lokasinya berada di Miyagi BFC 20-9 Wakabayashi (Shinjuku), sekitar 70 km di sebelah barat Tokyo. Kenzo Takada (KENZO), Tetsuya Miwa (SPITZ) dan Naomi Nishida termasuk nama-nama beken designer kelas dunia yang merupakan mantan alumnus BFS. Namun itu sama artinya ia akan meninggalkan Jung Yunho, padahal hubungan mereka baru membaik beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Aku harus membuang mimpiku demi mengejar impian yang lain...eotteoke?"gumam si cantik ini frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan ekspresi imut yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya ingin menyimpan namja menggemaskan ini di dalam dompet Hello Kitty. Kkk

.

.

.

' **Impianku menjadi fashion designer dan masuk Bunka Fashion School, tapi...impian terbesarku adalah Jung Yunho,'**

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Semangat pejuang kemerdekaan trio ubur-ubur 'JaeSuRa' langsung menciut kala membuka diktat setebal 35 inch terbitan Jasso. Total ada 114 halaman yang berisi 1000 soal untuk empat mata ujian aka Kimia, Fisika, Biology dan Matematika. Examination For Japanese University Admission For International Student yang disingkat EJU ini merupakan syarat wajib bagi siswa yang masuk universitas dan akan diselenggarakan 17-25 November 2010.

"Jika kalian mengalami kesulitan, orang di sebelah bisa diandalkan,"bisik Heechul sambil mengerling.

"Yunho?"pekik ketiganya berjamaah.

"Aniya...aku tidak berani,"tolak Jaejoong langsung menggeleng ribut.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan memperoleh nilai minimal 8,4 di tiap mata ujian kalian,"bujuk umma Yunho disertai anggukan mantap meyakinkan tiga remaja berbeda gender itu. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Jaejoong yang jadi harapan terbesar mereka, buktinya suka atau tidak namja cantik itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jung Yunho dengan kaki gemetar. Sementara Heechul dan JunRa memberi semangat dengan mengintip di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Yyah—Jaejoong merutuki semoga mereka tertimpa kesialan tujuh hari berturut karena tega menistakannya di kandang beruang.

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok! Tok!

" **APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI DEPAN KAMARKU,"**

^.^

DEG

Suara bass sexy Yunho seketika membuat Jaejoong melonjak kaget, hingga merapat ke tembok dengan muka pucat pasi. Namja tampan bermata musang itu menurunkan jari telunjuk si cantik Choi yang menuding batang hidungnya dengan mulut menganga kehilangan suara, lantaran shock karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di belakang punggungnya.

"K-Kau...?"

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku,"perintah Yunho sembari membuka kaleng soft drink yang baru di pungutnya dari kulkas dapur.

"Y-Yunie..."kata namja imut kita gugup.

"Boleh kami minta—"

"Sepuluh menit! Cuma sepuluh menit...ada beberapa materi yang tidak kami kuasai,"seru JunRa serobotan karena didorong paksa Heechul dari persembunyiannya. Yunho mengamati wajah-wajah memelas di hadapannya sembari rolling eyes jengah. Kapan mereka akan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, kkk—sabarlah, Jung

.

.

.

Yunho's room

^.^

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Ahra duduk manis di futon yang membentang di lantai kamar Yunho yang rapi dan minimalis serta di dominasi warna biru gelap. Aura manly dan aroma mint seketika membuat ketiga namja itu terpesona, walau setelahnya harus bergidik ngeri menyaksikan wajah serius Yunho yang membuka halaman satu mengenai molaritas.

"Baiklah! Ku jelaskan satu kali dan dengarkan baik-baik,"perintah namja Jung ini dingin.

.

.

Hitung konsentrasi larutan yang dibuat dari 12 gram chrystal Mg 504 yang dilarutkan dalam 250 ml air (Mr Mg 504 = 120)

.

.

"KATAKAN RUMUSNYA,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Glek...

Yunho menatap bengis merasa tidak satu pun dari trio perusuh ini mengeluarkan suara, astaga—lihat wajah frustasi ketiganya yang ketakutan karena namja Jung ini seolah hendak memutilasi mereka. Nyali JaeSuRa langsung menciut begitu Yunho menggebrak meja dengan kesal.

"Rumusnya!"ulang Yunho geram.

"?" Choi Jaejoong sibuk menghitung jumlah cicak yang berkeliaran di plafon kamar.

"Ini pernah di jelaskan di kelas sebelas kan?"giliran Ahra berlagak sok pintar.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu,"sahut Junsu dengan watados.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di Tohoshinki selama tiga tahun? Hah!"gertak Yunho nyaris merontokkan jantung ketiganya, astaga—dia benar benar marah.

.

.

Diketahui ;

Massa = 12 gram

Mr Mg 504 = 120

Volume air = 250 ml = 0,25 l

.

Ditanya ; molaritas (M)

.

Penyelesaian ;

MOL = Massa Mg 504/Mr 504 = 12/120 = 0,1 MOL

M = n/v = 0,1 MOL/0,25 L = 0,4 M

.

Jadi ; konsentrasi larutan Mg 504 = 0,4 M

.

.

O~oh

Tiga sekawan ini menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti teori, rumus dan pengerjaan bab Molaritas yang baru dijelaskan Yunho dengan gamblang. Beda dengan sang tutor dadakan yang menatap mereka nanar, tak sabar menendang bokong ketiganya keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan sang raja beruang.

"Aku mengerti sekarang"pekik Junsu riang.

"Ternyata semudah itu...hahaha..."Ahra garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yunie keren! Soal yang tak ku mengerti selama 3 tahun, bisa ku pahami dalam 10 menit,"cetus Jaejoong sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau saja yang kelewat bodoh!"

"Hahaha..."

"Sepuluh menit—selesai!"

"A-Apa?"

"Keluar dari kamarku!"tukas Yunho datar. Hell? Ucapan namja Jung tak pernah main-main, dengan tanpa perasaan ia membanting pintu di depan wajah trio ubur-ubur seenak jidat tetangga. Bahkan sebelum mereka selesai mengucapkan terima kasih. Aigoo

.

.

.

Jaejoong's room

^.^

Pelajaran Fisika halaman 14 berisi tiga bab tentang Hukum Newton (Gravitasi), Hukum Hooke (Elastisitas) dan teori kinetik. JaeSuRa cuma bisa bertukar tatapan horor, sebelum sama-sama menghela nafas panjang dan ambruk di futon yang nyaman. Kode yang bisa diartikan 'kau mengerti' dan 'tidak sedikitpun', glek—Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya menyadari dua orang di sebelahnya memasang kitty eyes imut dengan isyarat 'minta bantuan Yunho'. Kkk

"Kau...?"Yunho mendelik seketika melihat siapa yang menggedor kamarnya.

"Toloong—sepuluh menit, Yunie"pinta Jaejoong memelas seperti korban KDRT.

"Ckk! Kau ini...haish"gerutu Yunho meski akhirnya tak kuasa menolak namja cantik itu. Dan setengah jam berikutnya ia kembali di usik tatapan memelas Jaejoong yang menyodorkan buku Matematika.

"Sepuluh soal...kami tak mengerti satupun,"

"Ini keterlaluan,"

"Aku janji ini kali terakhir, hehehe..."

"Kau!"

"Hidupku tergantung padamu, Yunie"

"Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit! Dasar pengganggu!"umpat Yunho sembari menyambar buku milik Jaejoong, lalu memberi rumusan soal dan melemparkannya kembali dengan kasar ke wajah namja cantik itu. Namun ia kembali harus mengacak rambut frustasi, karena ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Ya Tuhan! Anak itu benar-benar di takdirkan untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Astaga

"Terima kas—"ucap Choi Jaejoong disertai senyuman polos.

"Aaaarrggttt..."teriak Yunho kesetanan.

.

.

.

Bwahaha...

Di lantai bawah tawa Heechul dan Hankyung menggelegar mendengar teriakan frustasi sang putra. JungYunho belajar bersama? Ini pasti jadi berita menghebohkan di blog Jung Family. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Yunho seumur hidup, menjadi orang jenius terkadang sangat membosankan. Ia tak butuh belajar untuk menguasai sesuatu. Kehadiran Choi Jaejoong benar-benar membawa banyak perubahan di kehidupan Jung Yunho yang monoton. Ini baru awalnya...

.

.

.

Yunho melipat tangannya dengan aura garang melihat tamu-tamu tak di undang yang memenuhi ruang tamu The House. Delapan belas member club musik ditambah mayoritas murid 12-A berjubel di kediaman keluarga Jung untuk belajar bersama. Acara yang sengaja diunggah Nyonya Jung di instagramnya dengan foto-foto Choi Jaejoong sebagai sampul utama.

"Kau!"tuding Yunho geram.

"B-Bukan aku..."namja cantik kita menggeleng ketakutan, takut membuat masalah lagi dengan sang raja beruang yang galaknya minta ampun.

"Aku yang mengundang mereka via blog,"kata Heechul santai.

"Noona keterlaluan,"

"Tiga puluh orang lebih baik dari empat orang kan?"

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya!"

"Sepuluh menit juga sangat berarti bagi kami, Yunho-ssi...kami mohon..."pinta Ken mewakili teman-teman lainnya yang memasang muka memelas seperti kucing kelaparan.

"Kau hanya ingin mengajari Choi Jaejoong saja?"

"Tolong bantu kami juga..."

"Ujian EJU sangat berarti bagi kami,"

"Izinkan kami ikut bergabung..."suara-suara protes itu makin santer terdengar. Yunho hanya mampu berdecak kesal sembari menatap nyalang sumber masalah di kehidupannya. Choi Jaejoong.

.

.

"HAIIIISSHH...BAIKLAH! HANYA HARI INI,"

.

.

Paviliun yang multi fungsi sebagai ruang musik, hari ini dirombak menjadi tempat les dadakan oleh Yunho. Empat mata pelajaran yaitu Kimia, Fisika, Biologi dan Matematika masing-masing di ajarkannya selama tigapuluh menit. Rumus, teori dan tehnik pengerjaan soal dijelaskannya dengan akurat sekaliber tutor dari Tokyo Daigaku.

"Tulis dan hafalkan semua rumus dimanapun kalian berada!"perintah Yunho tegas

' **Yunho benar-benar keren'**

"Di kamar, meja makan atau di jalan sekalipun!"

' **Pria yang kucintai memang hebat,'**

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi—jika tidak memulai dari sekarang, kalian tidak akan mendapat hasil apapun"

' **Memulai? Aku...?'**

1

2

3

PLAK!

Diktat seberat satu kilo di tangan Yunho tiba-tiba melesat dan menampar wajah autis si cantik yang sibuk melamun sambil blushing tak jelas. Ugh—pout imut itu mengundang gelak tawa semua teman-teman, meski sang pelaku pelemparan kini mendelik gusar ke arah Jaejoong. Kkk

.

.

.

Total ada tujuh puluh dua teman-teman THS yang bergabung di bimbingan belajar Yunho, seminggu setelah gambar pertama di upload Heecul di berbagai media sosial. Astaga—Jung Family memang sangat terkenal sejak kasus Yunho mencuat dan merebut perhatian publik. Lebih dari dua ribu viewer mondar-mandir ikut mengomentari aktifitas keluarga Jung, setiap foto-foto baru diunggah ke dunia maya.

"Kalian sudah belajar keras selama seminggu penuh, maka kita akan bersenang-senang minggu ini,"

"Apa maksud ahjumma?"bisik Jaejoong menautkan alisnya imut.

"Kita semua akan liburan di resort keluarga Jung di Okinawa!"seru Heechul ceria seraya memeluk namja cantik yang terbengong-bengong dan menatap Yunho dengan panik.

"Horee"

"Hebat!"

"Keren!"

"Ini baru liburan..."

"Aku pasti ikut, ahjumma"

"Keterlaluan,"desis Yunho tak percaya.

"Umma-mu sangat keren, Yunho-ya"komentar Changmin takjub.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu jika hidup dengannya selama 365 hari setahun,"balas Yunho sinis. Tatapan musangnya menyorot tajam sang umma yang asyik menggoyang tubuh Jaejoong kesana kemari dengan tawa bahagia. Astaga

"Haish...Jung Yunho! Kau ini benar-benar pria yang kaku, dingin dan membosankan!"

"Apa?"Yunho mendelik geram.

"Anak-anak ini butuh refreshing setelah hampir seminggu penuh berkutat dengan pelajaran yang menjemukan. Yyah! Kuanggap kau setuju!"seru Heechul meski hanya mendapat rolling eyes dari sang putra. Siapa yang bisa menentang keinginan ratu iblis aniya?

.

.

.

"AYO, GIRLS...SIAPKAN BIKINI KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

HOLIDAY IN OKINAWA

.

.

.

.

Ehime ; 9-24 Okinawa

.

MIKOJIMA RESORT

.

Resort milik Jung familiy ini terletak di Kogen National Park yang berlokasi beberapa ratus meter dari pantai Suyanama. Resort super mewah yang dilengkapi sauna, restoran dan pemandian air panas bergaya half board. Amazing

"Ini baru liburan...tempat yang luar biasa,"seru Ahra terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Suite yang ditempatinya ekstra lux dengan double bed, ac, tv kabel, free wifi dan sunset view yang terkesan romantis. Berjarak dua kamar dari suite yang ditempati duo JaeSu.

"Keluarga Jung pasti sangat kaya raya,"gumam Junsu takjub.

"Tentu saja—Jung family memiliki lima belas resort di Tokyo, Perancis dan Amerika...114 butik dan brand, 52 spa, 3 paviliun, 4 rumah di Tokyo-Galliardette-Cambridge-Hawai, jet pribadi dan dua kapal pesiar! Keluarga Jung menduduki peringkat orang terkaya di Asia versi majalah Richer."tukas Ahra yang tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk manis di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Mwo...?"

"Luar biasa,"

"Ckk, ck, ckk"

"Noona, kau bercanda kan?"seru Jaejoong sadar dari shock-nya.

"Jung Yunho diperkirakan mewarisi 110 Milliar USD $ di tahun 2009. Itu juga kau tak tahu?"

"A-A-Aniya"namja cantik kita menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Tampan, cerdas dan kaya raya? Jung Yunho benar-benar pangeran impian"sanjung Junsu kagum.

"Orang ini sama sekali tak memiliki kekurangan,"dengus Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Yyah...kecuali sifatnya yang dingin, kasar dan angkuh—kurasa ia sempurna"sambung Ahra setuju dengan pemikiran kedua temannya. Ugh, Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa kehidupan Yunho di masa sekarang, karena fakta terpentingnya adalah sosok ini berbeda dengan Yunho-nya. Jung Yunho yang dikenalnya hidup sebatang kara di dunia, namja sederhana yang tinggal di flat mungil Niigata-gu. Yunho memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan yang telah membesarkannya hingga usia 17 tahun dan hidup mandiri, serta memilih bekerja di tiga tempat berbeda untuk biaya hidup dan sekolahnya. Sosok inilah yang telah mengambil alih dunia Choi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Ehime ; 9-27 Okinawa

.

SUYANAMA BEACH

.

Happy holiday

^.^

Kafetaria bertema Hello Kitty ini tengah memutar lagu Fortune Cookies by AKB 48 yang seakan mengisyaratkan isi hati Choi Jaejoong. Yeah—sendirian di sudut kafe sambil memandangi sosok yang dicintainya berbaring di bawah terik matahari, sembari mendengarkan musik melalui headset yang terpasang manis di kedua telinga. Yunho mengabaikan ajakan teman-temannya yang asyik bermain volley, jogging, diving dan selancar di pantai.

"Huh...orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang,"bathin Jaejoong di sela cebilan imutnya.

"Aku dengar itu!"tukas Yunho tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku Choi Jaejoong? Baiklah,"

"Mwooo...?"

"Kita bertanding volley beach,"

"?"

"Takut?"

"A-Ani...aku tidak takut! Apa taruhannya?"balas Jaejoong enggan dianggap remeh.

"Jika kau menang aku akan menggendongmu. Eotte?"tawar Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, disertai smirk licik. Wajah cantik itu langsung memerah gara-gara blushing parah. Tanpa menyadari seringai tipis yang terulas dari sang namja Jung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan senyuman 'manis'nya. Khukuku

.

.

.

"Jika kalah...?"

.

.

.

 **Volley ball**

Yunho menenteng bola kulit berdiameter 67 cm dan memiliki berat 280 gram, menuju pantai yang menjadi lokasi pertandingan. Jangan lupa seringai licik, garang dan mengerikan yang menjadi ikon seumur hidup sang namja Jung, jangan lupa ia mewarisi karakter seorang Jung Heechul.

"Kau ingin bertanding dengan 'perempuan'? Akulah lawanmu,"tantang Yuu ikut bergabung.

"Yyak...siapa yang kau panggil perempuan!"pekik Jaejoong tak terima.

"Baiklah! Ada yang ingin bergabung di tim ku?"seru Yunho seketika undang perhatian para gadis yang berlomba masuk wilayahnya dan menghasilkan pelototan bengis (?) Choi Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa andalkan aku,"sahut Changmin masuki arena.

"Aku di pihakmu, Joongie!"sambung Junsu mantap.

"Aku ikuuut..."teriak Ahra antusias bergabung di tim Yunho.

"Yyah—kenapa kau ada disitu, noona?"

"Karena ini angle bagus untuk melihat wajah berkeringat dan sexy Yunho,"bisik Ahra genit.

"Aku perlu satu lagiiii...?"keluh Jaejoong cemberut melihat di sisi lawan formasi Yunho sudah lengkap empat orang. JaeSuYuu tercengang ketika seorang namja dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi dan kekar ikut bergabung di tim mereka. Astaga—jaksa Eiji Fujiwara

"Kau mendapatkannya, noona! Jangan takut, aku juara liga tiga tahun berturut!"kata jaksa senior ini percaya diri. Abaikan ringisan jengkel namja cantik yang telah dipanggilnya noona seenak jidat, ditambah Yuu yang mengatainya 'perempuan' tadi. Poor Joongie ^.^

.

JUNG VS KIM

.

Game berlangsung tiga kali best of three dengan hitungan rally point. Babak pertama Yunho langsung menghujani tim Jaejoong dengan floating servis, passing dan smash ala atlet internasional. Didukung Changmin yang sukses membendung smash Yuu dan jaksa Eiji dengan block briliant-nya yang gesit dan tangkas. Hingga peluit time out pertama di bunyikan Heechul yang menjadi wasit, seluruh anggota tim Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan tersungkur kelelahan.

"Sakiiiit..."keluh Jaejoong sembari memijat tubuhnya yang di jadikan bulan-bulanan Yunho.

"Ommo! Kau tidak apa-apa, Joongie?"sergah Heechul panik.

"A-Aniya, ahjumma...hehehe..."

"Kalian punya masalah? Kenapa dia kelihatan dendam sekali padamu?"tukas Yuu kesakitan.

"Di kehidupan yang lalu kalian pasti musuh bebuyutan,"komentar jaksa Eiji mengatur nafas.

"Dimasa depan kami suami istri,"sahut Jaejoong cemberut.

"Hoooh...wajar orang itu mau membunuhmu!"pekik Yuu horor.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati!"sambung Eiji Fujiwara menatap Junchan yang sudah tepar tak berdaya dengan nafas terputus-putus, serta tengkurap di atas pasir dengan posisi menungging elite.

"Hei, ojisan! Bukankah tadi anda bilang pernah jadi juara liga selama tiga tahun?"protes Junsu kesal dengan kekalahan mereka.

"Yeah—tahun 2000-2003! Hahaha..."tawa sang jaksa senior itu seketika membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yuu menjatuhkan rahang. Astaga—pantas saja mereka kalah, itu sudah tujuh tahun silam. Dua putaran berikutnya tentu saja bisa ditebak, tim Yunho unggul dalam permainan. Sialnya tim Jaejoong kena hukuman harus menyanyikan lagu Atamarie Taiso (ya iyalah) dengan gestur lucu, hingga mengundang gelak tawa seluruh teman-teman yang menonton pertandingan.

"Sudah! Cukup! Kau senang sekali mengerjai Joongie,"sergah Heechul kesal.

"Menindas orang ini menjadi hiburan menarik di hidupku,"

"Kau bukan manusia..."seru Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Lihat dirimu! Benar-benar menyedihkan,"

"Kau selalu menganggap orang lain lelucon, bodoh dan rendah! Yyah—Jung Yunho memang hebat dan bisa melakukan apapun, tapi itu bukan alasan kau boleh menghina orang lain"protes namja cantik kita habis kesabaran.

"Sudaaah...jangan bertengkar!"bujuk Heechul menengahi.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa semua yang kukatakan salah?"

"Kau...?"

"Kita masih punya satu perjanjian. Ingat?"

"Katakan apa keinginanmu!"

"Keluarlah dari kehidupanku! Kau bisa lakukan itu?"kata Yunho tegas di barengi seringai keji. Oh God—bukan hanya Heechul dan semua teman-teman yang tersentak kaget, namja cantik kita sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Jaejoong meremas kaleng soda yang sempat diulurkan Junsu dengan mata doe berkaca-kaca. Kekehan mirisnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan mendengar kalimat kejam Yunho. Rasa sakit, sedih dan kecewa bercampur aduk mendominasi jantungnya yang seolah ingin meledak karena sesak.

.

.

.

"KAU INGIN AKU PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANMU? BAIKLAH!"

.

.

.

 **Pizza Mozarela,**

Pizza jumbo berisi potongan daging, peperoni, bawang bombay, sosis dan keju mozarela menjadi tantangan kedua dari Choi Jaejoong. Wajah pongahnya langsung menguarkan tawa kemenangan melihat tampang Yunho yang berubah masam, mual dan bergidik ngeri mencium aroma keju. Itu musuh bebuyutannya aniya

"Orang jenius ber-IQ 200 ternyata memiliki kelemahan, hahaha..."sumbar Jaejoong puas.

"Dasar licik!"dengus Yunho mati kesal.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak mungkin menandingi seorang Jung Yunho di bidang olahraga dan pelajaran,"

"Kau memang tidak punya bakat apapun selain mengejar pria, bodoh dan ceroboh,"

"Hahaha..."tawa teman-teman menggelegar saksikan perdebatan Yunjae yang semakin sengit.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"Kita bertanding sekali lagi untuk tentukan pemenangnya,"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Baiklah—kali ini aku yang akan menjadi jurinya. Supaya adil kita pakai cara yang tidak gunakan otak dan otot, cukup dengan tekad dan kemauan keras,"cetus Heechul disertai smirk penuh arti.

"Apalagi yang noona rencanakan?"desis Yunho ketus.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan kesombonganmu, Jung Yunho!"

"Ini akan jadi pertandingan menarik. Yunho orang yang pantang menyerah, apalagi dikalahkan oleh..."komentar Changmin terkekeh geli, melihat kerucutan sebal pemilik cherry lips itu.

"Joongie! Jangan bercanda,"pekik Junsu cemas.

"Permainan ini pasti seru,"sahut Yuu

"Anak itu benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri,"Ahra menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Jaejoongie tidak akan menyerah! Dia pasti akan mempertahankan cinta, impian dan keyakinannya hingga detik terakhir...hahaha! Fighting, Joongie! Aku makin terobsesi memasukkanmu ke dalam daftar keluarga Jung!"kata Jung Heechul berapi-api seperti pejuang kemerdekaan. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh membuat siapapun di tempat ini mendelik horor dan bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"Aturannya sederhana—siapapun yang keluar pertama kali otomatis dinyatakan kalah,"

.

.

.

 **Hot Steam,**

Yunho dan Jaejoong di kurung di sauna bersuhu 30 derajat celcius yang di stel otomatis akan naik tiga derajat setiap sepuluh menit. Ruangan sempit ini hanya berukuran 6 × 8 meter yang seluruhnya dikelilingi dinding dan lantai kayu oak dari Australia. Baru berjalan setengah jam pertandingan, hampir seluruh tubuh kedua namja ini sudah basah bermandikan keringat.

"Ingin menyerah sekarang?"sindir Yunho sinis.

"Aniii...sampai matipun aku tidak mau keluar,"

"Baiklah—kita lihat saja berapa lama ini berlangsung,"Yunho terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ouch...panasss,"gumam namja cantik itu beberapa menit kemudian. Kepalanya mulai pening, gemetar, sesak dan cemas karena gejala hypertermia.

"Di hitungan tiga puluh menit dari sekarang kupastikan kau akan kejang dan pingsan"

"Mwoya?"

"Buka bajumu untuk mengurangi fluktuasi suhu!"

"T-Tunggu! Kau mau apa?"pekik Jaejoong horor begitu Yunho melolosi tali yukatanya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari orang bodoh sepertimu,"

"Ini keterlaluan,"

"Kau takut?"

"Jung Yunhoooo..."jeritan frustasi terdengar lantang dari bibir cherry Jaejoong yang tak henti mengucapkan sumpah serapah sambil berbalik menghadap dinding kayu. Wajah cantik dan imutnya memerah karena panik, gugup dan malu dengan pemandangan otot bisep dan six pack milik namja Jung yang tersaji di depan mata ketika Yunho serius menanggalkan yukata putihnya. Astaga—nyatanya bukan hanya Choi Jaejoong. Diluar sana entah berapa orang yang mimisan melihat adegan panas yang terekam di layar CCTV steam room. Heechul tertawa iblis, Junsu menutup mata, Ahra megap-megap, Yuu mendelik tak percaya, sementara jaksa Eiji menjatuhkan rahang shock. Kkk...

"Kuperingatkan berhenti, Jung Yunho—Ya Tuhan! Pakai kembali yukatamu,"pekik Jaejoong panik.

"Look at me,"

"I-I-itu tidak akan berhasil..."

"Kau takut sekarang?"

"A-A-ani..."

"Itu bunyi jantungmu?"

"K-Kau salah besar! Cara ini tidak akan membuatku takut dan menyerah kalah darimu..."cicit Jaejoong sambil meneguk ludahnya. Suara bass nan sexy itu sukses membuat tengkuknya merinding, lutut melemas dan jantungnya seolah hendak melompat keluar.

"Ayo selesaikan dengan caraku,"bisik Yunho seduktive.

"A-Aku..."namja cantik itu tak menduga gerakan cepat Yunho yang tiba-tiba membalik posisi tubuhnya, hingga wajah mereka nyaris menempel. Tatapan musang itu menghunjamnya dengan intens dan tajam, ugh—Choi Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat sembari menggigit bibirnya kala Yunho memiringkan wajah dan siap menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Eungh..."

"Dasar bodoh! Itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpimu,"bisik Yunho rapat di telinga si cantik Choi.

"Kau curang!"pekik Jaejoong melotot sebal, tak terima di kerjai lagi oleh Yunho.

"Siapa yang mulai?"

"Kau...?"

"Aaarrrght—kenapa menggigitku!"teriak Yunho kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyambar lengannya dengan geram dan menggigit sekencangnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Serta merta Yunho membalas dengan satu cubitan kuat di pipi halus Jaejoong, hingga namja cantik itu ikut memekik kesakitan. Hohoho ^.^ perang badar ini baru berhenti ketika Heechul, Junsu, Ahra, Yuu dan jaksa Eiji menyerbu steam room sebelum permainan hot Yunjae memakan korban jiwa. Aigoo...

.

.

.

"Inilah cinta—permainan yang diperankan dua orang manusia dan di menangkan kedua belah pihak,"

.

.

.

 **Closing party,**

Liburan di Okinawa berlangsung selama dua hari dan ditutup pesta barbeque di pantai Suyanama. Ken, Akira, Yuu, Hyuga dan beberapa member club musik mengisi acara dengan sukacita. Yeah—melepas ketegangan sebelum mengikuti ujian EJU tidak ada salahnya, semua kelihatan menikmati liburan di resort keluarga Jung.

"Kau mulai...(jatuh cinta),"tanya Changmin di salah satu sudut chill out space pada soulfigternya.

"Tidak,"

"Kau sepertinya mulai...(menyukainya)?"tukas namja jangkung ini tak percaya.

"Tidak."

"Kulihat kau mulai merasakan sesuatu ketika...(menyentuhnya),"gumamnya tak yakin.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu. Percayalah! Aku hanya mencintaimu,"sahut Yunho di iringi rolling eyes jengah. Pffttt...byuurr—Junsu yang sedang menikmati milkshake-nya tak jauh dari dua namja tampan ini seketika menyemburkan minumannya dengan tak elite ke muka Ahra. Astaga! Apa semua yang diceritakan Choi Jaejoong cuma imaginasi berdasar pemikiran bodohnya sendiri?

.

.

.

 **Norikira Suite ; 114**

Jaejoong mengayunkan kakinya menuju bangku taman di luar resort, sembari memijiti lengannya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri. Pertandingan tadi siang sungguh menguras fisik dan mental, hingga kedua matanya enggan terpejam akibat rasa sakit di sekujur badan. Daun-daun ginkyo yang berguguran dan suara jangkrik turut menambah suasana damai malam akhir musim panas.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?"tegur pemilik suara bass familiar yang seketika membuat sepasang mata doe indah Jaejoong membola.

"Y-Yunie...?"

"Kau sudah lama mengenalku, tetapi kenapa masih tak bisa memahamiku"

"I-I-itu...kurasa tidak ada tempat dihatimu untukku, Yun?"

"Pssttt,"Yunho menundukkan wajahnya dan memberi sentuhan lembut di cherry lips Jaejoong, dengan satu lumatan lembut yang mampu membuat namja cantik itu membeku. Ciuman yang hangat, nggh—Jaejoong memejamkan mata menikmati keromantisan yang tercipta. Hingga benturan keras kenai jidatnya, astaga...ternyata ia sudah menungging dengan posisi tak elite di bangku taman. Sendirian.

"Mimpi? Hanya mimpi? Bodoh...mana mungkin dia bersikap begitu hangat padaku? Haish..."gerutu si cantik seraya mengusap kening, lalu meraba bibirnya yang terasa basah. Ciuman itu terasa nyata aniya...

.

.

.

Fire butterfly

Kunang-kunang berwarna merah terang nampak terbang rendah di sekeliling taman, mengitari sosok cantik Choi Jaejoong yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum bahagia. Lalu satu persatu lenyap bersama hembusan angin musim panas, menghilang bersama kegelapan.

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Minggu, 16 November 2010

^.^

Keluarga Jung dan Choi asyik menikmati menu sarapan ala keluarga Kim. Menu lengkap berupa nasi, tofu, sup miso, omelet, salmon panggang dan ditemani ocha hijau. Hampir 90% keluarga Kim berprofesi sebagai chef dan memiliki wirausaha di bidang kuliner, serta bisnis restoran di Hokaido selama delapan generasi.

"Aku memutuskan masuk fakultas hukum di universitas,"kata Yunho di akhir acara sarapan keluarga.

"Ini sudah kuduga...kau benar-benar namja keturunan Jung,"komentar sang umma sembari memutar bola mata jengah.

"Selamat, Yunho-ya!"tukas Siwon memberikan dukungan.

"Gomawo, ojisan"

"Akhirnya kau menemukan impianmu—aku yakin kau bisa jadi jaksa, pengacara, hakim atau inteligent hebat di masa yang akan datang"

"Itu masih enam atau tujuh tahun lagi, Wonie"sambung Hankyung terkekeh lega.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu,"

"Dia kebanggaanku,"

"Pertimbangkan universitas Kaioh...bumonim-mu alumnus terbaik tahun 1989! Beberapa tokoh terkenal dunia juga berasal dari Kaioh ; Wilson Tan (penemu tiang listrik), Toshihiko Fukui (gubernur bank Jepang) juga lulusan Kaioh tahun 1782,"saran Siwon antusias.

"Kau juga bisa pilih Tokyo Daigaku yang selalu sukses mencetak tokoh prestisius seperti Yanuzari Kawabata (peraih nobel), Kashiba Matashohi (fisikawan), Stanford (penemu Q Gc + G gb)"sambung Hankyung tak mau kalah.

"Universitas Waseda juga menghasilkan ahli hukum, dokter, sastrawan dan politikus terhebat selama delapan generasi,"

"Huh! Para pria ini sangat membosankan,"gerutu Heechul cemberut kesal.

"Changiya?"

"Tadinya kupikir kau akan memilih hal yang beda dengan appa, harabeoji dan seluruh leluhurmu,"

"Ini hidupku...aku yang berhak menentukan keinginanku, noona"balas Yunho sengit.

"Aku lebih suka kau menjadi artis atau chef,"protes sang umma menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan seenaknya! Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua itu?"dengus Yunho jengah.

"Baiklah—sekarang aku cuma bisa berharap pada Joongie! Menikahlah dan jadi bagian keluarga Jung,"cetus Jung Heechul bersemangat, sembari meraih kedua tangan namja cantik yang mengerjab imut coba mencerna kalimat sang calon mertua. Kkk—abaikan tatapan horor tiga penghuni ruang makan lainnya, termasuk Yunho yang mendelik gusar. Obsesi Jung Heechul sungguh mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan...Yunho pasti masuk universitas Tokyo untuk mengambil jurusan hukum. Aku tahu itu,"

.

.

.

Senin, 17 November 2010

^.^

Jung Yunho dan lima ratus siswa lainnya di jadwalkan akan mengikuti ujian gelombang pertama yang akan diselenggarakan di gedung Jasso, Bldg 7-75 Midosuji mulai pukul 09.00-13.00 J-Time. EJU sendiri dilaksanakan sebenyak tiga gelombang dan di ikuti hampir 1.600 murid dari sepuluh high school di perfektur Tokyo.

"Berjuanglah!"

"Semangat!"

"Lakukan yang terbaik,"appa, umma dan Siwon ojisan memberikan semangat dan dukungan. Termasuk namja cantik kita yang mengulurkan kotak bekal berisi bento buatannya sendiri dengan senyum malu-malu jiji. Plus jimat keberuntungan yang sengaja di burunya sehari sebelumnya di kuil Asakusa Cannon. Benar-benar calon istri teladan aniya?

"I don't want it..."tukas Yunho dingin.

"Ini jimat pembawa keberuntungan,"

"Itu konyol,"

"Bawalah, Yun—Joongie berburu jimat itu seharian dan sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal,"perintah Heechul mutlak.

"Kumohon..."

"Haish! Baiklah! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku,"dengus Yunho seraya menyambar bento itu kasar. Tak urung mata musang itu melotot melihat huruf yang tertera di jimat miliknya.

"Jimat bersalin?"

"Lahir—maksudnya melahirkan semangat! Kekeke...semoga berhasil, Yunie"

"Kau ini sudah kelas 12 tapi tak bisa bedakan karakter kanji? Dasar bodoh,"

"Yunie semangat ne?"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa habiskan bekal makan siangmu,"sambung Heechul sembari merangkul bahu sempit Jaejoong yang melepas kepergian Yunho, hingga sosoknya menghilang di tikungan jalan. Berjuanglah, Jung Yunho!

"Aku senang anak-anak sudah menemukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya di masa depan,"kata Hankyung lega.

"Hhh...dia sudah pergi,"sambung Heechul haru.

"Joongie—kau belum berangkat? Hampir pukul tujuh!"sergah Appa heran.

"Ommo! Ommo! Ommo...aku terlambat. Baiklah! Appa, ahjussi, ahjumma...Joongie berangkat dulu ne?"pekik namja imut ini panik dan segera saja mengambil langkah seribu menuju stasiun kereta, di sertai kekehan keluarga Jung dan sang appa.

.

.

.

"Huh...anak ini benar-benar membuatku cemas, takut dan khawatir! Yeah—jika itu Yunho, aku yakin pasti bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik,"

.

.

.

 **Sinkansen Station ; Midosuji**

^.^

Shim Changmin tergelak geli melihat jimat keberuntungan yang bergelayut manis di tas selempang Yunho. Senyuman jahilnya terus mengembang menyadari aura masam namja Jung sejak stasiun Fukuoka. Ini benar-benar bukan gaya Jung Yunho, kkk

"Jimat keberuntungan itu cocok untukmu,"seringai Changmin tak kuasa membendung tawa.

"Shut up!"

"Kekeke...seperti bukan dirimu saja, Jung,"

"Ckk—aku akan menciummu disini jika kau tak bisa tutup mulut, Shim Changmin,"

"Ommo...kau sangat mengerikan, tuan Jung!"Changmin pura-pura menutup mulutnya panik, padahal ia sengaja melakukannya sebelum tawanya benar-benar pecah oleh reaksi berlebihan Yunho. Sinkansen akhirnya berhenti dan segera dua namja tampan ini turun di antara para penumpang lain. Tiba-tiba langkah Yunho tertahan karena jimatnya tersangkut di lift menuju lantai dua gedung Jasso yang terletak tiga blok dari stasiun. Astaga—keduanya saling lempar tatapan horor. Changmin berusaha menekan tombol lift beberapa kali agar kembali terbuka, sementara Yunho sibuk menarik benda paling sial versinya.

"Oh—shit!"pekik Yunho kesal setengah mati.

"Robek jimatnya! Kita bisa terlambat ikut ujian,"tukas Changmin pasrah karena usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Aku berusaha! Naiklah dengan lift sebelah...aku akan menyusul!"perintah Yunho cepat, meski mengumpati kesialan pertama yang diperolehnya gara-gara jimat 'keberuntungan' Jaejoong. Ujian hidupmu baru dimulai, Jung

.

.

.

 **Time for EJU,**

^.^

Changmin berkali-kali melirik arlojinya karena cemas, ujian telah berlangsung satu jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yunho di ruangan Jasso. Empat mata pelajaran yang masing-masing berisi 100 soal miliknya, nyaris separuhnya telah terisi. Ketika namja Jung itu muncul dengan kondisi mengenaskan, penampilan semrawut, kaki pincang, jidat diperban dan nafas terputus-putus.

"Apa yang terjadi?"bisik Changmin setelah Yunho mengambil tempat di bangku belakangnya.

"Sssh...ini gara-gara benda bodoh itu,"

"Jimat keberuntungan?"

"Jimat pembawa sial,"

"Sudah kubilang buang benda itu!"

"Sudah kulakukan,"

"Tigapuluh menit untuk seratus soal—apa masih sempat?"Changmin melirik jam dinding miris.

"Aaaarrrgghhtt..."geraman rendah Yunho terdengar menyeramkan menyadari tujuh pensilnya patah karena insiden di lift satu jam lalu. Sukses membuat Shim Changmin mendelik horor menyaksikan wajah frustasi sang soulfigter.

"Kekuatan cinta Choi Jaejoong sangat dahsyat,"komentarnya tanpa sadar.

"Shut up—berikan pensilmu!"perintah Yunho berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan waktu, hingga bell tanda ujian selesai dan berdering setengah jam kemudian. Yunho sama sekali tak bisa berpikir, hanya membayangkan jawaban soal dan berusaha menyalinnya secepat Flash Gordon.

.

.

.

 **Break time,**

Shim Changmin dan teman-teman dari club musik yang mengikuti ujian hari ini dibuat tercengang dengan cerita Yunho. Kesialannya benar-benar lengkap gara-gara jimat bersalin Jaejoong. Mulai dari tas yang tersangkut di lift, jatuh di tangga darurat gedung Jasso, pingsan selama tiga puluh menit di ruang kesehatan, hingga tujuh pensil yang patah menjelang ujian. Astaga—kini bento bermotif animasi wajah appa, noona, ojisan dan Jaejoong tersaji di depan mata. Jangan lupakan tulisan 'fighting' yang terbalik antara huruf G dan H-nya. Kkk

"Ini pasti buatan Jaejoong,"kata Ken terkikik geli.

"Orang itu benar-benar membuatku gila,"

"Kekeke...dia memang takdirmu, Jung"sahut Changmin mengumbar senyuman jahil.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kelihatannya tidak buruk,"komentar Changmin sembari mengangkat sumpit dan mencicipi potongan telur gulung yang begitu menggiurkan."Bueeh...dia pasti sangat membencimu, Yunho-ya?"akhirnya Changmin menarik ucapannya dan merelakan separuh sandwich tunanya sebagai menu makan siang Yunho, daripada mengonsumsi bento yang rasanya tak karuan.

"Orang bodoh itu bahkan tidak bisa mengeja kalimat Inggris dengan benar,"

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah,"balas Changmin iba. Ia rasa jimat dari Choi Jaejoong merupakan benda kutukan, mengingat kesialan yang datang beruntun pada Yunho. Pertama kali ia melihat kondisi sahabatnya sekacau ini selama mereka bersama. Kekuatan cinta Jaejoong memang sangatlah mengerikan.

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Heechul dan Jaejoong menyambut kepulangan Yunho dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir, terlebih melihat penampilannya yang kelewat berantakan. Yunho menyeret sebelah kakinya yang terkilir disertai sorot mata penuh dendam, sebelum merogoh saku jasnya dan menyodorkan benda keramat Jaejoong. Penasaran kenapa jimat keberuntungan itu masih bersamanya? Seorang perawat ternyata menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tasYunho saat ia pingsan akibat terjatuh dari tangga gedung Jasso.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi...?"seru dua makhluk cantik itu kompak.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kelihatannya jimatnya sedikit bekerja, ahjumma"kata Jaejoong sedih.

"Sedikit? Jimatnya 'banyak' bekerja dan sangat ampuh,"tukas Yunho sengit.

"Apa maksudmu, Yunie...?"

"Simpan benda mengerikan itu! Jangan sampai celakai orang lain,"dengus Yunho seraya memaksakan kakinya yang luar biasa nyeri menuju lantai atas. Abaikan tatapan sendu Jaejoong yang terus mengikutinya hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Jimatnya benar-benar gagal.

.

.

.

"Jangan sedih...aku yakin Yunho bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik,"

.

.

.

 **Yunho's room,**

Jaejoong mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Yunho di tengah malam untuk mengambil buku Jasso-nya yang tertinggal. Ia bermaksud memintanya saat makan malam, namun namja Jung itu lebih dulu menebar aura permusuhan. Celakanya ia tak bisa belajar tanpa diktat tebal berisikan rangkuman materi itu, karena besok lusa gilirannya mengikuti ujian EJU. Ugh—langkah pelan namja cantik ini terhenti mengamati foto-foto manis yang berjajar di meja belajar Yunho. Pose lucu Yunho-nya ketika berumur 10 tahun, foto pernikahan bumonimnya, juga beberapa picture di acara Song Festival bersama Changmin.

"Bahkan ia begitu tampan saat tertidur, kekeke..."kikiknya jatuh terpesona dengan wajah pulas Yunho. Tiba-tiba suara bass yang serak dan sexy mengejutkan Jaejoong hingga melonjak di posisinya yang mencurigakan seperti maling celana dalam.

"Berani sekali kau masuk kekamarku,"

"Y-Y-Yunho..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tidur denganku?"

"A-A-Anii...aaarghh!"pekik Jaejoong tercekat begitu Yunho menarik lengan kurusnya, hingga jatuh diatas tubuh atletis namja yang sangat digilainya itu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yunho membalikkan posisinya di atas dan menatap sepasang mata doe indah itu intens. Jantung Jaejoong seolah hendak melompat dari tempatnya, mengingat betapa intim dan berbahayanya keadaan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkanku, Choi Jaejoong?"bisik Yunho seduktive.

"J-J-Jangan..."

"Ayolah—aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut,"

"Eungh..."

"Aku adalah namja berusia dua puluh tahun yang berdarah panas dan memiliki fluktuasi sex tinggi,"desis Yunho lekat di cuping telinga namja cantik yang telah memejamkan matanya erat, menahan takut dan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya karena sentuhan Yunho. Nafas keduanya saling beradu, dekat...rapat...namun tiba-tiba gelak tawa namja tampan itu menggelegar menyaksikan reaksi Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertipu dua kali dengan cara yang sama, astaga? Kesempatan itu langsung digunakan si namja cantik untuk kabur dan lari tunggang langgang sebelum keperjakaannya (?) terancam oleh beruang mesum. Menurutnya,"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa belajar jika seperti ini...?"dengus Yunho membuka buku milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal di ranjang.

.

.

.

My First Kiss

Seribu hari aku menunggumu...

Ketika lonceng Joya No Kane berdentang sepuluh kali, takdir kembali mempertemukan kita

Aku tidak tahu kapan semua ini berawal...

Namun setiap melihatmu di tiap detik, menit, hari, aku terus memikirkanmu

.

.

.

Magical Spell Of Tanabata

Ciuman kedua kita di festival drama The Time Traveler

Apakah takdir akan mempersatukan kita dengan tinggal serumah kembali

Sekarang jika mataku terbuka di pagi hari, aku ingin melihatmu

Aku tidak bisa hidup walau sehari tanpamu

Itulah alasan jantungku berdegup dan tegila-gila, aku mencintaimu Yunho-ya...

.

.

.

My first date

Gaya bicaranya tetap usil, jahil dan tidak kumengerti

Tapi setelah kencan sore itu, aku merasa kami selangkah lebih dekat

Kurasa airmataku sedah menetes sekarang

Mengakulah padaku sekarang, Yunho-ya...

Maukah kau menjagaku?

Maukah kau memandangku?

Maukah kau memelukku jika aku menangis karenamu?

Maukah kau mencintaiku?

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

HANAZONO HIGH SCHOOL

.

Kamis, 20 November 2010

^.^

JaeSuRa menenteng buku-buku paket belajar ke ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Ujian EJU bagi siswa Tohoshinki telah berakhir kemarin, kini tinggal menantikan hasilnya. Harap-harap cemas, seberapa besar prosentase kemungkinan mereka di terima di universitas favorit seperti Todai, Kaioh dan Waseda. Sungguh situasi yang menegangkan.

"Kau masih bisa setenang itu setelah menghancurkan hidup seseorang?"dengus Changmin kala berpapasan dengan trio ubur-ubur, menilai senyuman bodoh yang selalu mengembang di bibir cherry namja cantik itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"tukas Jaejoong heran.

"Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"balas Changmin dengan gaya cool.

"A-Apa? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat hidup Jung Yunho sekacau itu,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shim Changmin..."desis Junsu kurang nyaman dengan sikap ketus classmate Yunho di kelas exelent ini.

"Ketinggalan kereta, jatuh di tangga, pingsan, tujuh mata pensil patah, mengerjakan 100 soal dalam setengah jam...meski aku yakin hasil ujiannya tetap lebih bagus dari kalian semua, karena ia adalah Jung Yunho,"komentar Changmin sinis mengenang penderitaan sahabatnya. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, shock. Jadi itu penyebab Yunho pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan tiga hari lalu dari ujian.

"Bohong...i-i-itu tidak benar kan?"bisiknya sendu.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Jaejoong, ia mendengar semua perdebatan Changmin dan trio ubur-ubur yang kini mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Yunho tahu sosok cantik yang berdiri memunggunginya itu tengah tertunduk, menahan airmata yang siap tumpah di mata doenya yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Yunie...katakan! Ini bukan gara-gara jimatku kan?"cicitnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu tidak benar,"jawab Yunho dingin.

"Benarkah?"tukas Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ragu.

"Hidupku tidak mungkin hancur karena orang bodoh ini,"balasnya datar. Kalimat kejam yang terlontar dari bibir hati namja Jung itu spontan membuat kemarahan Junsu meledak. Ia tak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan sekeji ini oleh orang yang sangat dicintai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melontarkan kata-kata kasar tak berperasaan seperti itu, Yunho-ya?"

"Suie..."

"Itu tak pantas di ucapkan orang yang sudah dua kali berciuman,"Ahra ikut menimpali karena jengkel. Jung Yunho hanya tertawa sembari mengulas seringai iblis, lalu berhenti tepat di sisi namja cantik yang terlihat makin menyedihkan di matanya. Ckk...

.

.

.

"Itu bukan ciuman—tapi kecelakaan. Sama seperti menabrakkan mobil ketembok, hal konyol seperti itu sama sekali tak masuk hitungan,"

.

.

.

 **The House ; 20.00 J-Time**

^.^

Suasana makan malam terlihat begitu hening, tanpa ada percakapan atau pedebatan berarti dari dua namja di hadapan Heechul kini seperti tengah berperang dingin. Jaejoong sibuk mengaduk soba mie-nya dengan raut wajah kosong, linglung dan lemas tak bertenaga. Sementara Yunho menikmati ocha panasnya tanpa ekspresi, dingin dan angkuh. Suasana asing mengingat biasanya keduanya selalu memperdebatkan hal sekecil apapun.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"tegur sang umma heran. Jaejoong megangkat wajahnya sekilas dan Yunho bertahan dengan kediamannya. "Bagaimana dengan ujianmu, Joongie? Sulitkah?"pancing Heechul kembali.

"Aku kurang yakin bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik, ahjumma..."bisik Jaejoong lirih.

"Itu sudah pasti,"

"Jung Yunho!"seru Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu konsekuensi dari kebodohannya sendiri—setiap orang sibuk belajar dan berjuang demi meraih nilai tinggi di ujian nasional, tapi orang ini malah sibuk melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tak berguna!"komentar Yunho sadis.

"Joongie sedang merana, tidak bisakah kau sedikit mengatakan hal manis utntuk menghiburnya?"

"O-oh...lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan? Orang ini sama sekali tak memiliki visi dan misi untuk masa depannya. Dia hanya sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menaklukkan pria...ini semua akibat ulahnya sendiri,"

"Haruskah kau bicara sekasar itu, Jung?"

"Dia harus menyadari kesalahannya,"

"Kau seperti menabur garam di atas luka,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ahjumma...Yunie benar! Aku yang terlalu bodoh. Baiklah! Aku kembali ke kamar sekarang,"bisik namja cantik itu menyeret kakinya dengan gontai menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Heechul menghunuskan tatapan tajam seolah siap memutilasi putra iblisnya yang berlidah tajam dan kejam.

"Lihat akibat kelakuanmu, Jung! Asal kau tahu hati manusia bukan seperti rumus matematika yang bisa kau cari jawabannya,"desisnya marah, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho merenungi ucapannya. Tiba-tiba mind reader Yunho menangkap kata batin Jaejoong yang terekam dengan nada sendu.

.

.

.

"Yeah...kau benar, Yunie...semua hal yang kau katakan...aku terlalu sibuk khawatir dan mencemaskanmu hingga tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain,"

.

.

.

Sabtu, 22 November 2010

^.^

Jung Yunho menduduki peringkat teratas dengan nilai sempurna, mengungguli 7.798 seluruh siswa di Jepang. Otomatis ia mendapatkan 'golden ticket' ke universitas-universitas unggulan negeri Sakura, termasuk tawaran beasiswa dari beberapa universitas terbaik dunia ; Harvard, Yale dan MIT (USA), Oxford (Inggris) dan SFIT (Zurich) selama 6 tahun untuk program magister.

"Keputusanmu memilih universitas Harvard benar-benar sesuai dengan dirimu, Yunho-ya" kata Fukui sensei, sang koucho Tohoshinki High School sembari menepuk bahu namja tampan itu dengan kagum. "Kami sangat bangga! Kau memang pantas berada di tingkat dunia,"sambung beliau.

"Selamat, Yunho-ya!"ujar Shim sensei senang melihat keberhasilan siswa didiknya.

"Terma kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, sensei"

"Pilihan bagus! Universitas Harvard memiliki fakultas hukum terbaik dunia...keahlian, bakat dan prestisi-mu pasti terasah di lingkungan seperti itu. Semoga berhasil,"

"Kau memang keajaiban di Tohoshinki, Yunho-ya! Pertama kali setelah 10 tahun akhirnya kita bisa membawa kembali kebanggaan sebagai sekolah nomor satu di Jepang,"

"Anak ini benar-benar memiliki bakat sempurna,"

"Dia bisa menjadi model, aktor ataupun penyanyi hebat jika masuk HMAC,"

"Tidak—Yunho pasti menjadi dokter handal kalau masuk Todai,"

"Dia jadi ilmuwan hebat jika memilih Waseda,"

"Keahlian terhebatnya di bidang bela diri,"

"Yyah! Kalian benar...tapi dia sudah menentukan dunianya sendiri, dunia hukum. Sama seperti tradisi seluruh leluhurnya selama seribu generasi."pungkas Shim sensei menerawang, coba mengenang sosok Jung Hankyung yang pernah menjadi anak didiknya di Tohoshinki. Keluarga Jung memang sangat menakjubkan.

.

.

.

Swiiiing...

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya memandangi bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran. Dari lantai tiga ia bisa jelas mengamati namja cantik yang kini tengah melonjak-lonjak bahagia, melihat papan pengumuman yang memajang hasil ujian dimana Yunho-nya meraih posisi pertama di Jepang. Senyum dan binar mata yang indah...

"Hidup Yunho! Hidup Tohoshinki! Hidup Jepang...hahaha..."pekiknya lega.

"Hoh—anak ini sudah gila,"gumam Ahra memijit pelipisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah melihat hasil ujianmu? Joongie kau ada di peringkat 400,"protes Junsu memporak-porandakan mood Jaejoong, seketika raut wajah cantiknya berubah murung dan tertekuk sedih.

"Yeah...itu payah!"

"Kau perlu IP di atas 8,4 untuk masuk universitas favorit,"

"Aku tahu, hehehe...apa boleh buat? Tiap memikirkan jawaban soal yang muncul malah wajah dan senyum Yunho! Hidup Yunho...hidup Tohoshinki...hidup Jepang..."serunya kembali bersemangat. Astaga—sepertinya sumber kehidupan seorang Choi Jaejoong hanyalah namja mengerikan bermarga Jung. Ugh...diam-diam seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi raut wajah Yunho, sebelum mengayunkan langkah meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Nankatsu ; 5-12 Tokyo

.

SHOWA RYOOTEI

.

Minggu, 30 November 2010

^.^

Keluarga Jung dan Choi mengadakan makan malam di salah satu restoran tradisional di daerah Nakano, guna merayakan kelulusan dua putra mereka yang akan masuk ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Masing-masing mengenakan pakaian khas, seifuku untuk Heechul dan hakama bagi para pria. Yunjae sendiri memakai warna yang sama alias couple biru tua, tentu saja atas paksaan sang umma.

"Mari bersulang untuk merayakan keberhasilan Yunho dan Joongie melewati masa-masa ujian yang sulit, kekeke...empat nilai seratus dan peringkat 400, bukankah mereka benar-benar berjodoh?"Hankyung dan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan ringisan kesal Yunho dan wajah malu-malu Jaejoong yang terkesan sangat imut.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Yunho-ya"ajak Hankyung memainkan gitarnya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang cukup populer di masa SMU-nya bersama Siwon.

"Tidak,"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu, Ahjussi..."gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah usai menenggak tiga sloki kecil sake yang bebas mereka minum khusus malam istimewa ini.

"Kau mabuk?"tanya Siwon heran.

"Tidak appa...dia selalu menganggap orang lain bodoh, tolol dan idiot..."

"Kau mengatakan itu?"tuding Heechul kesal.

"Aku?"

"Orang ini selalu mengatakan aku ceroboh dan merepotkan..."

"Dasar pemabuk!"

"Aku...sangat ...membencimu, Yunho-ya..."

"Benarkah?Kupikir kau mencintainya, Joongie?"bisik Heechul dengan raut sedih.

"Benarkah?"balas Yunho datar.

"Tentu saja...hiks..."

"Itu berbanding terbalik dengan semua yang kau tulis di buku Jasso—sejak melihatmu...setiap detik, menit, hari aku selalu memikirkanmu...Yunho-ya?"kata Yunho dengan nada mengayun menirukan suara cempreng namja cantik yang kini membeku dan memelototinya horor.

"A-A-Apa...?"

"Halaman sebelas ; aku tidak bisa hidup walau sehari tanpamu, Yunho-ya"

"Kau membaca buku-ku..."

"Halaman lima puluh lima ; maukah kau menjaga, memandang, memelukku erat jika aku menangis karenamu?"

"Hentikan! Kau keterlaluan..."

"Kau orang ternaif di dunia!"

"Kau sengaja menghafal diary-ku untuk mempermalukanku?"

"Aku hafal sekali baca,"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek..."

"Jadi—orang yang kau sukai itu Jung Yunho, Joongie?"pekik Siwon tertahan karena kaget, sementara Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala singkat di iringi senyuman canggung pada calon appa mertua. Ugh—keriuhan acara makan malam ini di akhiri dengan protesan Yunho kala sang umma memerintahkannya menggendong namja cantik yang telah mabuk berat itu hingga ke The House, sebagai bentuk hukuman atas kelakuan kasarnya pada Choi Jaejoong.

.

.

"Suatu hari kita akan menjadi besan,"Hankyung merangkul sahabatnya, Siwon.

.

.

"Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak menyukai Joongie..."balas Siwon menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Kau bicara apa, Wonie—apapun bisa terjadi di masa depan. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat manis...hahaha..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Choi Jaejoong...

Kau benar-benar licik

Menang atau kalah

Pada akhirnya aku tetap harus menggendongmu

Apa yang ingin kau curi dariku di masa depan?

Detak jantungmu yang berdegup halus di belakang punggungku

Mengapa membuat tubuhku hangat, darahku mengalir lebih cepat, jantungku seolah tak terkendali

Nafasmu yang sentuh telinga dan pipiku, terasa harum bagaikan bunga Sakura di musim semi

Aku tidak mudah melakukan body contact dengan orang lain, namun kali ini otak dan tubuhku seolah tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku

Ini gila...

.

.

.

.

Yeaiiii...akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengeram di group tpstpg, akhirnya chapter 7 bisa publish siang ini ^.^ hohoho

Ada yang merindukan Nara? Kkk—nantikan kejutan di chapter depan karena Yunpa akan bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yoon Jae *smirk evil* dan kalian bisa mengetahui siapa sosok misterius yang telah mengacaukan hidup Yunjae ^.^ jadi silahkan review ne, cantik

Gomawo telah menjadi bagian dari The Time Traveller

Saranghae

.

.

.

Big Thanks To ;

Rin

(Gomawo, baby karena mau membaca epep gaje Nara yang ambigunya gak ketulungan ^.^ kkk)

shanzec

(Ujian Yunpa bertambah berat ne, chingu ^.^ ini baru awalnya kok *smirk*)

KimJaeYooungie

(Yyah—apa yang kau lakukan di lapakku, baby? *pout imut* ini udah fast kan? Kalau bukan gara-gara pak dhe Yunho berkeliaran di akun Nara, ff ini mungkin baru upload tahun depan! Kkk)

herojaejae

(Nobunaga yang sama, tapi Nara modif jadi latar belakang keluarga Jung ^.^ gomawo reviewnya *hug*)

kimJJ boo

(Suka nggak ya? Kkk ^.^ perjuangan Jaema baru dimulai kayaknya)

Guest

(Ini udah cepet belum, chingu? *wink*)

baby Jung

(Okay ^.^ tunggu kunang-kunang Yoon Jae di next chap ne?)

Avanrio11

(Yess ^.^ lanjut...)

Terima kasih juga buat sider, viewer dan follower yang setia mengikuti TTT

SEE U ON MISSING YOUR LOVE

.

.

.

PAI PAI

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

The Time Traveler

.

.

.

Jung Nara Stories

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor Playful Kiss dan A Gentleman Dignity

Plus otak dong-dong Nara yang positif terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Fict ini asli bisa sebabkan reaksi alergic, sedative, palpitasi, gangguan lambung dan lemah jantung coz mengandung unsur boyslove, walau rate K+ dan genre bromance/fantasy/school live

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

.

Sabtu, 7 Desember 2010

^.^

Jung Yunho memesan set makan siang di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat. Menu lengkap berisi nasi, sup miso, tofu, salmon bakar dan ocha dingin di outlet pemesanan. Tiba-tiba teriakan nyaring menyadarkannya jika sejak tadi ada sosok imut yang setia mengikuti seluruh gerak-geriknya. Astaga

"Yashikoba,"pinta Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

"Yashikoba..."

"Seberapa banyak?"tanya petugas kantin memandangi dua namja di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Dua sendok,"

"Aku juga dua, obasaan..."sambung Jaejoong dengan semangat. Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, sembari mengayunkan langkah menghampiri kawan-kawannya di salah satu sudut kantin. Sementara namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal, sebelum bergabung dengan Ahra dan Junsu yang berjarak tiga meja dari tempat Changmin cs.

"Kau memutuskan kencan dengan Choi Jaejoong?"tanya Changmin menyambut kedatangan sang soulfighter.

"Tidak,"

"Kau tidak bisa menghindari takdir, Yunho-ya"celetuk Ken usil.

"Sesuatu yang ada di langit dan bumi tidak mungkin bersatu,"

"Meteor atau bintang jatuh?"sela Jin memainkan sebelah alisnya nakal.

"Peluangnya satu dibanding seribu,"

"Bagaimana jika keajaiban itu terjadi?"desak seorang lainnya.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan sebelum 35 tahun dan menikah di usia 40 tahun,"

"Aku penasaran, Yunho-ya? Jika seluruh yeoja atau namja di Tohoshinki tidak memenuhi kriteriamu...sosok seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"gumam Yuuki sembari menggigit sumpitnya.

"Yang pasti seseorang yang sama tidak normalnya seperti dia,"sindir Changmin sembari rolling eyes.

"Yeah—itu kau orangnya, Shim! Datanglah padaku lima belas tahun lagi dan aku akan menikahimu,"balas Yunho dingin dan langsung mendatangkan gelak tawa teman-teman yang lain mendapati namja jangkung itu bereaksi seolah-olah hendak muntah. Kkk

.

.

"T-T-Tapi...waktu itu di Tokyo Imperial Palace kau bilang—"

.

.

DEG

Yunho termenung mendengar cicitan halus di belakang punggungnya, Choi Jaejoong. Rupanya sejak tadi namja cantik itu menyimak percakapan mereka. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu mengetahui seluruh pemikiran Yunho yang seakan menutup semua jalan agar mereka kembali bersama.

"Kubilang aku tidak membencimu, Choi Jaejoong! Tapi bersamamu juga bukan hal yang mudah untuk kulakukan,"kata namja tampan itu. Sedikitpun ia tak peduli jika kalimat kejamnya kembali melukai si cantik yang menggigit bibirnya kuat, sembari menahan airmata yang mulai lolos satu-persatu di mata doe-nya. Sungguh jahat...

.

.

.

Shirokanedai ; 7-12 Tokyo

.

KAFE AKASAKA

.

Minggu, 8 Desember 2010

^.^

JaeSuRa mengisi kesibukan sore cerah ini dengan berkumpul di kafe favorit mereka. Lihat saja wajah lesu, sedih dan murung Jaejoong mengenang seluruh masa-masa yang ia lewati bersama Jung Yunho. Semua berputar bagai rekaman film klasik di kepalanya yang terasa kian pening dan berat. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya mungkin akan berakhir menyedihkan.

"Saakkiiith..."

"Jaejoongie?"Junsu dan Ahra bertukar pandang dan menatap sehabatnya miris.

"Rasanya seperti diangkat kelangit, lalu tiba-tiba di jatuhkan ke bumi. Huweee..."

"Dia itu memiliki sosok malaikat, tapi hatinya benar-benar seperti iblis,"komentar Junsu geram.

"Sisi positifnya kita tahu Yunho tidak mempunyai seseorang yang spesial!"cetus Ahra santai.

"Mwooo?"

"Sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin kan? Siapa tahu keajaiban yang satu persen itu terjadi padamu?"hibur Ahra yang sukses memaksa Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Namun kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut mantan saingannya ini, seketika membuat namja cantik kita terbelalak shock. Kenyataan baru menampar Jaejoong, impiannya untuk bisa bersama Yunho mungkin memang sesuatu yang sangat tinggi dan susah diraih.

.

.

"Yunho—kudengar ia memutuskan masuk universitas Harvard dengan program beasiswa selama 6 tahun dan mengambil jurusan hukum, Joongie?"

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Jaejoong's room

^.^

Namja cantik ini membuka box biru berisikan komik-komik 'The Time Traveler' peninggalan sang umma, kaos couple, buku Jasso, jimat keberuntungan dan beberapa benda kenangannya dengan Yunho. Ia meringis sedih mengingat kalimat yang di katakan Yunho, jika pasangan yang kencan di danau Owakudani akan ditakdirkan berpisah dalam waktu 6 bulan.

"Mungkinkah ini saatnya aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu, bear?"bisiknya sendu.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Yunho terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Pucat, mata sembab dan muka memerah pertanda ia habis menangis berjam-jam. Namun entah kenapa justru kalimat kasar yang lagi-lagi terucap, meskipun hatinya tercubit dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang menyedihkan. Aiissh...

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!"perintahnya dingin.

"Y-Yunie...kau akan kuliah di Harvard?"tanya namja cantik kita tergagap.

"Yeah,"

"I-I-Itu artinya...kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"bisiknya parau dengan nafas tercekat.

"Bagus! Akhirnya hidupku bisa tenang dan kembali normal,"

"Yunie..."airmata Jaejoong siap tumpah kembali, namun lengkingan suara Heechul tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka. Yeoja yang melahirkan Yunho ini terlihat begitu shock, marah dan tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan. Yunho memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri tanpa meminta pertimbangan keluarganya. Oh Tuhan...

.

.

.

 **Livingroom,**

Hankyung memandangi dua sosok paling berharga di kehidupannya sembari menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Namun kali ini ia menemukan keseriusan Yunho dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan mengambil program hukumku di Harvard,"kata Yunho dingin.

"Todai, Keioh, Waseda...ada begitu banyak universitas unggulan di Jepang, kenapa harus Harvard?" sergah Heechul emosi.

"Berhentilah mengaturku, noona! Jangan menjadikanku target atau obsesimu,"

"Jung Yunho...kami tidak melarang, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu dan meminta pertimbangan. Kami orangtuamu,"desah sang umma memijit pelipisnya yang tegang.

"Jika kau memang yakin dengan keinginanmu, maka pergilah!"tukas Hankyung tegas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini...?"pekik Heechul tak percaya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi,"

"Tapi keluarga kita baru saja berkumpul?Bagaimana dengan Joongie?"

"Ini hidupku—tidak ada kaitannya dengan orang itu,"

"Yun!"

"Percayalah...jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama, waktu pasti mempersatukannya kembali,"hibur Hankyung menahan kalimat protesan yang ingin diucapkan sang istri."Dia putramu...aku yakin kau lebih mengenal sifat, karakter dan pikiran Yunho. Dia type orang yang dingin, kaku dan perfeksionis sama sepertimu. Jika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, ia memiliki energi tiada batas. Yunho pasti akan berjuang meraih keinginannya meski dihalangi sekalipun,"kata sang appa bijak. Yunho termenung menyaksikan sang umma yang menangis sesenggukan di dekapan Hankyung. Ia tahu reaksi yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya pasti akan seperti ini. Ha-ah...

.

.

.

 **Taman,**

Yunho mematung memandangi interaksi appa dan aegya Choi yang duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di sisi balkon kamarnya. Jaejoong tampak menangis tergugu, kala Siwon menghampiri dan meraih tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Appa..."

"Kau menangis karena Jung Yunho?"gumam Siwon menarik nafas berat.

"Dia akan pergi..."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Joongie—kau menyukai seorang namja yang hebat dan tangguh. Ada tiga jenis manusia di dunia ini...pertama ; orang yang memiliki impian dan mengejarnya sekuat tenaga, kedua ;orang yang mempunyai impian muluk tapi selalu berjalan mundur atau statis, ketiga ; orang yang memilih memendam dan melupakan impiannya. Kau tahu? Yunho adalah jenis orang pertama. Jangan jadikan cintamu sebagai beban untuknya...dukunglah Yunho meraih cita-citanya menjadi jaksa,"nasehat Siwon tenang dan bijak. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, sorot mata memelas yang membuat sang appa mencelos nyeri.

"A-Appa...itu artinya kami akan berpisah,"

"Bumi selalu mengitari matahari aniya, jika Yunho memang berjodoh denganmu maka percayakan semua pada waktu"tukas sang appa memberi anggukan, berusaha meyakinkan putra tercintanya agar bangkit dari keterpurukan. Yunho menghela nafas dalam-dalam, entah kenapa ada sesak dan nyeri menyaksikan kesedihan yang melingkupi keluarganya karena keputusan sepihaknya.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho...kau memiliki jalan yang panjang untuk pergi,"

.

.

.

Edogawa ; 75-2 Tokyo

.

TOHOSHINKI

.

Sabtu, 14 Desember 2010

^.^

Liburan musim dingin akan berlangsung mulai tanggal 15 Desember sampai 16 Januari 2011. Acara keluarga dan pesta Natal menjadi topik obrolan menarik para siswa Tohoshinki di hari terakhir masuk sekolah. Termasuk 'Christmas Party' yang resmi diadakan sekolah setiap tahunnya. Sementara Yunho memilh kesibukan lain, ia mulai mengosongkan loker miliknya karena beberapa hari ke depan akan berangkat ke USA.

"Keputusanmu pergi ke Harvard memang sesuai dengan dirimu ya,"komentar Changmin yang menyandarkan punggungnya di jajaran loker sambil melipat tangan."Itu artinya...kau tidak akan hadir di acara pesta Natal?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau akan pergi setelah liburan kan?"

"Test dan wawancaraku akan di laksanakan tanggal 11 Januari. Aku harus mengurus visa, paspor, berkas dan transkrip dari Jasso" Yunho mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kartu natal bergambar Shinigami di tumpukan barang pribadinya. Aneh.

"Huh! Benar-benar seorang Jung Yunho,"

"Kartu Omikuji...siapa yang meletakkannya di lokerku?"batin Yunho kaget.

DEG

Yunho terbelalak horor membaca tulisan di balik kartu kematian Shinigami. Ia langsung teringat pesan dan ramalan sang sofu untuk Choi Jaejoong. Tampaknya sosok Jung Yoon Jae mulai menampakkan diri, sosok yang sudah mengacaukan kehidupan normalnya. Ini saatnya permainan takdir akan dimulai.

.

.

.

' **SHINIGAMI, KULIHAT KEMATIAN DI SEKELILINGMU'**

.

.

.

 **Kantin,**

Junsu menyodorkan kartu Natal berwarna gelap dengan motif tokoh mitos Jepang itu kepada sahabatnya yang selalu memasang aura murung, suram dan gelap. Choi Jaejoong, namja cantik kita meletakkan dagunya sambil berekspresi seolah dunia akan berakhir dengan kepergian Jung Yunho. Astaga...

"Kau memiliki fans?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu ajakan kencan?"sambung Ahra ingin tahu. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong memperoleh kartu Natal dari penggemar misterius yang sengaja meletakkan benda itu di loker. Kemungkinan dari salah satu siswa Tohoshinki yang menyamarkan nama sebagai Jung Yoon Jae. Misterius.

"Aku tidak menginginkan itu..."desah Jaejoong lemas.

"Apa artinya? Eh..."Junsu membolak-balik kartu dengan nama, alamat dan stempel asing itu heran.

"Cara yang aneh untuk sebuah ajakan kencan,"komentar Ahra menggedikkan bahu.

"P-P-Place du...du.."

"Place Du Galliardet 13013 Marseille, Perancis" suara bass tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Yunho muncul dan langsung menyambar kertas persegi itu dengan wajah geram. Ia tahu untuk siapa kalimat berbahasa Perancis itu ditujukan. Sebuah tantangan perang.

"Heiii...Jung Yunho! Apa kau berubah pikiran?"goda Junsu memainkan alisnya jahil.

"Jangan-jangan kau pengirimnya, Yun?"seru Ahra shock berat.

"Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong,"sahut namja tampak kita datar. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, sembari meremas kartu sialan di tangannya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Jika jadi kau—aku tidak akan datang di pesta Natal Tohoshinki."kalimat dingin itu berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni kantin melongo tak percaya. Termasuk Changmin yang menguntit soulfighter-nya saat mencari Choi Jaejoong, semenit usai menerima kartu Shinigami.

"Hey...kau cemburu, Jung?"

"Hahaha...tidak perlu malu mengakui semua, Yunho-ya"

"Noona, Suie...sudahlah! Yunie tidak mungkin cemburu, apalagi mengirim kartu untuk orang bodoh sepertiku"sergah Jaejoong lirih tanpa semangat. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yunho sembari menghela nafas berat, melirik gumpalan kartu yang sudah berbentuk bola lusuh. Ha-ah "Itu bukan dia..."bisiknya lesu.

"Hah! Kau harus move on dan melupakan pria kasar, dingin dan egois itu"seru Junsu berapi-api.

"Kita pergi ke pesta Natal ne...?"sahut Ahra bersemangat.

"Masalahnya Yunho juga menerima kartu yang sama,"

DEG

JaeSuRa melotot ke arah suara dan baru menyadari jika Shim Changmin masih berdiri di sana, dengan expresi menilai interaksi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sahabatnya dan itu berkaitan dengan kalimat singkat berbahasa Perancis yang berarti 'HENTIKAN AKU'.

.

.

.

"Jung Yoon Jae—aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu hingga ujung neraka sekalipun. Ayo kita selesaikan permainan bodoh ini, huh!"

.

.

.

Murazaki ; 17-8 Tokyo

.

NAN NAN CAFE

.

Meja nomor 4/B

^.^

Jaksa Eiji meneliti nama, alamat dan stempel pos asli namun tidak terdaftar di kantor pos Jepang setelah di periksa ulang. Karakter huruf juga sama persis dengan tulisan tangan Yunho, bahkan tandatangannya serupa. Kasus ganjil yang baru pertama masuk investigasinya, sungguh mencengangkan. Ditambah rekaman video di jalanan dekat hypermart, beberapa menit sebelum insiden yang melibatkan Yunho terjadi di Mandarin Hotel.

"Kasus yang aneh..."

"Yeah!"

"Ini asli dan dikirim oleh orang yang sama,"

"Masalahnya—aku tidak pernah mengirimnya, aku tidak mungkin ada di dua tempat sekaligus"

"Ini tidak masuk akal,"

"Dia bahkan memiliki nomor ponsel dan medali api keluarga Jung,"

"Ini alasan kau menghubungi dan meminta bantuanku?"

"Anda analisis terbaik yang di miliki NERV (Badan Inteligen Jepang),"

"Aku tahu...pasti hakim Jung yang merekomendasikan aku. Baiklah—tetapi itu tidak gratis, aku memiliki syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Sejak hari itu aku terus menginginkanmu, Jung Yunho! Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang selama ini kucari. Pertimbangkan tawaranku karena aku yakin kita bisa menjadi partner yang hebat!"

.

.

.

Minka ; 12-7 Tokyo

.

THE HOUSE

.

Rabu, 25 Desember 2010

^.^

Heechul mengulurkan kotak Splitz berisikan sepasang tuxedo couple dengan warna hitam dan putih, berikut topeng venetian. Hadiah Natal yang sengaja dipesannya dari perancang terkemuka Jepang, Alexander Amosu . Khusus bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan pergi berkencan di pesta Natal. Kkk

"Taraa...ini hadiah Natal untuk pasangan baru kita...hahaha,"serunya heboh.

Huh?

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah menyaksikan kelakuan sang umma yang kekanakan. Seisi ruang tamu hampir di penuhi berbagai hadiah Natal dari puluhan fans berat Yunho. Kado, coklat, bunga, kartu yang bertumpuk dari member Gratia yang mayoritas di dominasi para murid SMU di Tokyo. Jung Yunho memang sangat populer aniya?

"Tidak seorang pun yang bisa memaksaku datang,"sahut Yunho dingin sembari menyesap coklat panasnya, hasilkan desahan kecewa Jaejoong yang berharap ini jadi moment specialnya sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Kau ini pria arogan, keras kepala dan berhati batu"cetus sang umma.

"Yeah...itulah aku!"

"Joongie?Eotteoke...kelihatannya kau akan pergi sendiri ke pesta Natal?"keluh Heechul menyesal.

"Itu bukan masalah, ahjumma! Hehehe..."balas Jaejoong menutupi kegetiran hatinya.

"Kau ikut dengan kami saja ke reuni Kaioh saja ne?"

"Gomawo, tapi aku akan pergi dengan Suie dan Ahra noona"

"Oh—baiklah sayang, bersenang-senanglah!"

"Jangan memaksa...kau ada kencan dengan Jung Yoon Jae kan malam ini?"penggal Yunho dengan seringai menyebalkan. Heechul tersentak kaget, sementara Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala ribut menolak asumsi namja yang dicintainya. Astaga.

"B-Benarkah? Jung Yoon Jae...siapa dia?"sergah umma shock.

"T-T-Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mengenalnya ahjumma, Yunho adalah pria pertama dan terakhir!"

"Hahaha...aku tahu itu. Jangan cemas. Lagipula bukankah kau kurang tidur tiga malam ini untuk membuat syal penuh cinta...itu hadiah Natal untuk Yunho kan?Oh, manis sekali" seru Jung Heechul lega dengan aura bunga-bunga persis orang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Benar-benar dua orang yang mirip, gigih, pantang menyerah dan selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan mulut.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya,"

"T-Tapi..."

"Terakhir menerima hadiah darimu hidupku sial,"

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Walaupun menolak, tapi hanya hadiah darimu lah yang diterimanya. Hahaha...lalu kita apakan kado sebanyak ini?"tukas Heechul santai untuk membesarkan hati menantu kesayangannya, serta mengabaikan ringisan kesal di wajah tampan Yunho. Jung Heechul memang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Ambil saja barang yang noona inginkan—sisanya berikan ke dinas sosial, panti jompo atau asuhan. Aku tidak butuh!"

.

.

.

 **Yunho's room,**

Yunho tersenyum geli membuka bungkusan bercorak gajah yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Kado Natal dari Jaejoong berisi syal rajut warna putih abu-abu, satu kaplet analgesik dan kartu lucu bergambar Hello Kitty. Tak urung barisan kalimat di secarik kertas itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh merasakan debaran aneh.

.

.

Merry Christmas...

Jung Yunho

Di hari yang cerah pakailah syal ini dan berdandanlah yang tampan

Ayo kita pergi berkencan

Meskipun itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpiku saja...

Aku memutuskan akan mengejar impianku sama sepertimu

Selamat atas keberhasilanmu meraih juara satu EJU dan kau telah diterima di Harvard

Berjuanglah meraih segala cita-citamu di masa depan

~Choi Jaejoong

.

.

Tap!

Yunho meraih topeng venetian yang di siapkan sang umma, tepat ketika Hankyung memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Ia harus bersiap, begitu juga dengan seluruh penghuni The House yang akan merayakan pesta Natal masing-masing. Entah mengapa ada perasaan was-was sang appa untuk melepaskan Yunho, kendati telah menyerahkan masalah ini pada ahli yang tepat. Eiji Fujiwara.

"Yakin kau tidak butuh bantuan appa?"tegur suara baritone pria paruh baya ini khawatir.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, appa!"

"Hati-hati!"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana orang yang bernama Jung Yoon Jae itu, Yunho ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke USA sebelum menuntaskan masalah ini, appa"

"Aku paham,"

"Tidak semua hal bisa dipelajari dengan kata-kata..."

"Ada hal yang harus di lalui dengan pengalaman dan kerja keras,"

"Itulah cara pria keluarga Jung hidup."

"Semoga berhasil, putraku..."Hankyung menatap tajam Yunho, sembari menganggukkan kepala mantap. Apapun yang terjadi malam ini, ia berharap Yunho akan sukses memperoleh jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang membelit kehidupannya. Jung Yoon Jae, "Jangan matikan ponselmu, tetap hubungi aku setiap lima belas menit...beritahu setiap perkembangannya. Kau mengerti, Yun?"perintahnya tegas.

"Biasanya noona yang mengatakan itu,"

"Firasatku mengatakan...(hal buruk bisa saja terjadi),"

"Biasanya noona yang pikirkan itu—untung dia bukanlah seorang clairvoyant"

"Dia ummamu, Yun. Terkadang ia tidak butuh kemampuan khusus untuk mempelajari, memahami dan membaca pikiranmu."tukas sang appa di sertai senyuman tulus. Beliau memberi sahutan singkat ketika suara Heechul menggema dari lantai bawah, di mana Siwon juga menunggu untuk pergi ke pesta reuni Kaioh. "Semoga beruntung, Jung Yunho..."

.

.

.

Aichi, 1-22 Aomori

.

ATSUTA JINGU

.

 **Toori Kasuga,**

Sofu shinsoku membuka tiga kartu ramalan Omikuji yang meramalkan masa depan seorang Jung Yunho. Bumi, bulan dan matahari—tiga simbol yang berada sejajar seolah memberi kepastian tentang kehadiran seorang Jung 'berikutnya' yang memiliki keahlian yang langka dan tertinggi di antara semua clairvoyant.

"Takdir bukan sesuatu yang bisa di hindari. Bumi, bulan dan matahari...hari ini semua akan kembali ke orbit masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa lari, sembunyi atau pun menghindar...Jung Yunho! Kau harus menghadapi 'takdirmu'..."

Swiiiing

.

.

.

Sangatsu sekku ; 2-10 Tokyo

.

TOKYO CENTRE

.

Christmas Party

^.^

Acara tahunan ini selalu di gelar oleh Tohoshinki High School sebagai program wajib bagi siswa yang menjalani tahun terakhir mereka. Dan kali ini official Tohoshinki menggunakan tema pesta topeng untuk 347 undangan resmi yang terdaftar. Sementara kesibukan lain juga terjadi di ruang security gedung, dimana Jaksa Eiji memerintahkan inteligent terbaiknya untuk memasang kamera pengintai di tiap sudut dan pintu masuk Tokyo Centre.

"Aku menempatkan lima belas agen untuk menyamar dan berbaur di pesta,"kata beliau tegas. "Selain di area parkir, resepsionis, pintu masuk dan lift...jika dia manusia—kupastikan tidak akan lolos dari pengawasanku,"

"Yeah! Kuharap begitu,"

"Pakailah earphone, penyadap dan pin pelacakmu agar kita tetap berkomunikasi"

"Baiklah!"

"Mawar itu berguna agar agen kami bisa mengawasimu,"

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda,"

"Semoga beruntung, Jung!"

.

.

.

 **Ballroom,**

Changmin dan para member club musik kini sibuk mengisi acara dengan membawakan lagu-lagu J-Pop yang sedang naik daun. Puncaknya ketika sang namja jangkung ini harus menggantikan soulfigternya aka Yunho untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Believe'. Namun dengungan panjang dari sound system menggetarkan stage utama, beberapa detik sebelum kemunculan sosok yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Jung Yunho. Dia hadir di tengah-tengah pesta tanpa mengenakan topeng venetian, tentu saja hal itu langsung menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan.

"Hey ladies and gentleman...want to you listen? Wanna know what it is...haha...hear this! Yeah—it's our believe,"

Music...

.

.

Jangan berpikir awal dan akhir adalah satu lingkaran

Kemudian hatimu tertutup rapat

Suatu ketika dimana hatimu terbuka

Jangan buat percikan dan membuat keyakinanmu hancur

Karena ku suka dirimu...

Karena ku cinta padamu...

Mengapa kau tidak tahu yang kurasakan?

Mataku hanya tertuju padamu

Tolong ketahuilah kebenaran hati dan perasaanku

Kau perlu membuang segala kenangan yang buruk

Jika kau tak dapat melupakannya, itu adalah masalah

.

.

DEG

Jaejoong membeku di tengah-tengah ballroom, ketika Yunho menunjuk langsung dirinya dengan tatapan tajamnya saat melafalkan 'aku cinta padamu'. Bahkan seluruh pasang mata di Tokyo Centre pun tak kuasa menahan keterkejutan, mengingat betapa angkuh dan sombongnya namja tampan ini memperlakukan seorang Choi Jaejoong. Astaga...

.

.

Berpikirlah! Jangan ragu...

Aku percaya kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna

Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh

Sampai jumpa! Good night! See you

Aku benar-benar organisir kontak di ponselku

Aku tidak bohong seperti karakter nama China-mu

Aku merubah cara bicaraku padamu

Aku berubah 180 derajat untukmu

Jika tidak ada keyakinan dan kepercayaan

Maka kebencian akan tumbuh

Jangan lakukan itu...jangan jadi seperti itu...

.

.

DEG

Yunho menggeram marah di ambang pintu utama ballroom menyaksikan bagaimana sosok kembarannya mengutarakan isi hati di hadapan seluruh teman-temannya di Tohoshinki. Wajah, suara, gaya, bahkan gara rapping mereka sama. Oh my God—emosi Yunho menggelegak melihat interaksi 'mesra' YoonJae di aula terbuka, bagaimana namja asing itu menatap Jaejoong-nya penuh cinta. Sialan...

.

.

Kita saling mencintai tapi bertengkar lagi

Itu semua masalahku

Baiklah! Aku akan berubah untukmu

Tolong ketahuilah kebenaran hati dan perasaanku

Percayalah ini semua bukan sebuah kebohongan

Bahkan jika kau bersama orang lain...

Bahkan jika kau dekat dengan seseorang...

Bahkan jika di tengah banyak orang...

Bahkan jika kau selingkuh...

Aku percaya

.

.

.

' **SIAPA KAU INI SEBENARNYA..."**

.

.

.

Siapa...

Siapa...

Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Yunho memasuki aula terbuka itu dengan langkah waspada, tanpa melepas topeng venetian yang menyamarkan sebagian wajahnya. Deg! Tatapannya bertemu dengan pemilik mata kelam yang menyeringai kejam, sembari melayangkan sorotan misterius ke arah namja cantik yang posisinya tepat di antara Jung Twins.

'Kau...Jung Yunho?'

'Kau lah Jung Yunho,'

'Apa yang kau inginkan?'

'Sama seperti yang kau inginkan,'

'Aku akan menghentikan semua keinginanmu!'

'Kalau begitu hentikan aku sekarang...'

.

.

Pip

Pip...piiiip...

"Yunho—Jung Yunho! Angkat tangan kirimu agar kami bisa membedakan kalian!"

.

.

DEG

Instuksi jaksa Eiji memutus kontak mind reader kedua Jung kita. Yunho terkesiap, namun tiba-tiba ia membeku menyaksikan sang lawan lebih dulu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi menggapai udara. Tidak—tapi yang jadi sasarannya adalah bohlam chrystal seberat 1500 kg yang ada tepat di atas kepala Choi Jaejoong. Telekinetik.

'Keinginan terbesar Jung Yunho adalah menyingkirkan Choi Jaejoong...'

'Don't touch him!'

'Can you stop me?'

'Damn it...'

.

.

"CHOI JAEJOONG!"

.

.

Swiiiiing...

Jaejoong tak menyadari kejadian naas yang nyaris menimpanya, jika saja rengkuhan kuat dari arah belakang tidak melindunginya dari bohlam raksasa yang jatuh dan nyaris meremukkan kepalanya. Gelap seketika—ugh, ia hanya bisa merasakan detakan jantung malaikat penolongnya. Hangat, aman dan familiar. Aroma mint ini sungguh mirip dengan Yunho-nya. Semua berjalan bagai slow motion dan seketika kepanikan melanda Tokyo Centre. Sementara Jaejoong mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada tuxedo bertopeng-nya, dengan bibir cherry bergetar menggumamkan satu nama yang di yakininya merupakan sosok yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Y-Y-Yunie...?"bisiknya gemetar.

Deg!

"Yunho ya?"ulangnya parau dengan pikiran kosong.

Deg!

"Jung Yunho!"

Deg!

Yunho menggeram rendah seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik itu dengan posesive. Cukup—ini sungguh melewati batas. Bagaimana mungkin sosok mengerikan itu menganggap nyawa Choi Jaejoong sebagai permainan. Satu yang paling tak termaafkan adalah kelancangannya tampil di depan publik sebagai seorang Jung Yunho. Sialan.

.

.

'Hhaha...jadi sang serigala jatuh cinta pada domba buruannya, huh!'

.

.

'Kau bereaksi sesuai keinginanku, Jung Yunho!'

'Makhluk seperti apa kau ini...'

'Kaulah penciptaku,'

'Aku akan menghabisimu...'

'Aku adalah takdirmu,'

'Kita hentikan permainan bodoh ini sekarang juga!'

'Kaulah yang harus menyelesaikan permainan yang telah kau mulai,'

'SHUT UP!'

.

.

Clap!

Clap! Clap!

Choi Jaejoong membuka matanya bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu darurat. Ia langsung membeku menyaksikan mengerikannya pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tiang-tiang penyangga seberat ratusan ton bertumpuk saling silang diantara pecahan kristal. Ajaibnya ia masih berdiri utuh di tengahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun. Sendirian—kecuali kancing perak di genggaman tangannya yang gemetar hebat, milik sang malaikat penolongnya.

"Bear...Kaukah itu...?"

.

.

 **Security room,**

Jaksa Eiji meremat earphone di telinganya frustasi, coba berpikir responsif di tengah situasi tak terkendali. Laporan demi laporan masuk dengan kilat. Intinya namja yang di awasinya bertindak sendiri tanpa meminta pertimbangannya sebagai pimpinan operasi. Shit...

"Sir...kami kehilangan venetian dua,"

"Sir...Yunho melewati lift tiga dan mengejar target!"

"Sir...venetian dua berhasil menembus barikade,"

"Sir...target berhasil meloloskan diri!"

"Sir...Yunho meninggalkan areal parkir dengan Ferrari B 14 U,"

"Bocah itu—apa yang dia lakukan? Ferrari auto sport merah? Yyah, itu mobilku...'Henry'...aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu jika Henry sampai terluka, Jung!"seru jaksa Eiji mengacak rambutnya sembari mengayunkan kaki cepat, nyaris berlari memburu kedua targetnya yang lolos dari pantauan tim NERV.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR BISA LOLOS SETELAH MENGACAUKAN KEHIDUPANKU, JUNG YOON JAE..."

.

.

.

Wakabayashi ; 33-3 Tokyo

.

TOL TSUKUBA

.

Kilometer 13 ; 23.55 J-Time

^.^

Jaksa Eiji Fujiwara mengendarai mobil dinas kejaksaan dengan kecepatan di atas 180 km/hour. Ferrari sport-nya hanya berjarak pandang 500 meter di depan, melesat cepat memasuki area tol utama yang membagi tiga jalur penting ; Shinjo, Shimori dan Kagosheki. Namun kejadian aneh mengikuti ketika dua mobil di hadapannya menghilang di kegelapan malam Tokyo. Slassss...

"I-I-Ini mustahil?"pekiknya tak percaya.

"Sir...dimana posisi anda?"

"Kilometer 13 Wakabayashi,"

"Kami akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit..."

"Sisir dan periksa rekaman CCTV sekitar gerbang Shinjo, Shimori dan Kagosheki!"

"Kami mengerti..."

"Laporkan keberadaan Ferrari nopol B 14 U dan Koenigsegg hitam nopol B 1 AM,"

"Baik!"

"Kutunggu hasilnya dalam lima menit!"perintah jaksa Eiji sembari menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Radar GPS-nya sama sekali tak menangkap sinyal dari 'Henry' dan Yunho. Kenyataannya dua mobil Jung Twins seakan-akan raib begitu saja bersama hembusan angin diantara kegelapan malam. Ia kehilangan buruannya tepat di depan mata dan kini Jung Yunho pun ikut lenyap tanpa jejak.

Astaga...

.

.

.

"Sir...kedua mobil yang anda maksud tidak terlacak dan tidak terekam di CCTV ketiga gerbang keluar ; artinya mereka tidak pernah keluar dari Tol Tsukuba"

.

.

.

 **Tokyo Center,**

Christmas yang di adakan Tohoshinki High School berakhir dengan ketegangan akibat insiden yang nyaris menewaskan Choi Jaejoong. Bohlam raksasa seberat 1,5 ton dan tiang-tiang penyangganya runtuh di saat pesta berlangsung. Beruntungnya tidak ada korban jiwa, walaupun namja Choi kita mengalami shock berat dan trauma psikis. Official Tohoshinki segera menghubungi pihak keluarga Choi yang datang lima belas menit penuh kericuhan di Tokyo Center.

"Joongie...kau baik-baik saja, changi!"seru Siwon sembari mendekap putra semata wayangnya lega.

"A-Appa?"

"Syukurlah sayang...kami langsung kemari dengan panik dan ketakutan ketika NERV dan official Tohoshinki menghubungi. Joongie..."pekik Heechul buru-buru merebut calon menantu kesayangannya dari pelukan aman sang appa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ahjumma..."

"Dimana Yunho?"sergah Hankyung tak kalah cemas.

"Yunho?!"koor Heechul, Siwon dan Jaejoong terperanjat.

"Yeobo...bukankah Yunie tidak datang..."

"Dimana putraku!"

DEG

Kali ini tatapan tajam hakim Jung tertuju ke salah satu ajudan kepercayaan jaksa Eiji Fujiwara. Firasatnya jelas mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan operasi Jung Twins. Benar saja—pria paruh baya ini tercekat seolah kehilangan nyawanya, mengetahui fakta bahwa jaksa Eiji telah kehilangan jejak sang putra.

.

.

.

"Kami kehilangan keduanya, Sir..."

.

.

.

Kilometer 13 ; 00.00 J-Time

^.^

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas 150 km/hour. Super kilat—hingga ia tak menyadari puluhan kunang-kunang yang terbang rendah di sekeliling Ferrari sport-nya. Sementara angka yang menunjukkan jam, menit, detik dan kalender di jam digital bergulir tanpa terkendali. Hingga berhenti tepat di angka-angka keramat yang menjadi penentu takdirnya di masa depan.

.

 **(25 DESEMBER 2017)**

 **00 ; 00 TIME**

.

Ckiiiittt...

Yunho terbelalak kaget terpapar kilatan lampu sen Koenigseeg nopol B 1 AM yang muncul dari arah berlawanan. Oh shit—ia tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali membanting kemudi hingga mobil sportnya jatuh terperosok guna menghindari tabrakan maut.

"Arrgghh...sialan!"teriak Yunho di selimuti sesak, pekat dan nyeri. Tubuhnya ikut terbanting-banting bersama Henry, beberapa menit sebelum mobilnya terhenti oleh pepohonan yang tumbuh di kawasan hutan lindung. Ia terengah-engah kesakitan, susah payah merangkak keluar tanpa pertolongan demi mendapatkan udara segar karena asap mulai membumbung dari percikan api di kap mesin.

"Dasar brengsek..."

1

"Kau ingin mati rupanya..."

2

"Baik! Ayo bereskan masalah kita sekarang!"

3

"Keluar dan hadapi aku, Jung Yoon Jae..."

BRUKKK!

Yunho berhasil keluar dari Ferrari jaksa Eiji yang separuh body-nya remuk. Serta merta ia menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan, coba mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus. Dan setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, ia bangkit dan tertatih menghampiri Koenigsegg milik Jung Yoon Jae yang seharusnya ada di lintas utama Tsukuba. Namun yang di temukannya...

.

.

.

"Beaarrr...suamiku..."

.

.

.

DEG

Yunho terpaku seperti mayat hidup menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri adegan mencengangkan di hadapannya. Choi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat mati-matian berusaha meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman namja asing yang menyekapnya di dalam Lamborghini bernopol B 777 UR. Dengan satu tendangan kuat Jaejoong berhasil kabur, hingga bertubrukan dengan sosok 'Yoon Jae' yang baru keluar dari Koenigsegg yang berhenti mendadak di depan Lamborghini.

"Beaaarr...hiks..."tangisnya tergugu di pelukan sang suami.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Dear!"

"Y-Yunie...?"

"Tak apa! Kau sudah aman. Aku ada bersamamu, sayang!"bujuk 'Yoon Jae' berusaha menenangkan namja cantik yang resmi menyandang status istrinya. Sementara bahaya lain mengintai dari si pemilik Lamborghini yang siap sedia menghabisi nyawa musuh bebuyutannya sekarang juga.

"Pergilah kalian berdua ke neraka!"teriak namja asing itu penuh dendam.

"Hati-hati!"

"Yunie..."

"Awaaaasss!"

"Aaarrrgghtt..."Yunho meringis ngeri melihat bagaimana kedua mobil mewah itu beradu. Beruntung Yoon Jae sempat mendorong istrinya hingga terlempar ke bahu jalan, sementara ia berhasil lolos dengan bergerak sigap mengambil lima langkah mundur. Namun sayangnya, ia tak menyadari truk bermuatan besi meluncur cepat dari arah Shimori. Tak ayal tubuh Yoon Jae tergilas dan terseret beberapa ratus meter, hingga berguling dan tergeletak di jalanan beraspal. Wajah dan pakaiannya nyaris tak dapat di kenali akibat banyaknya genangan darah yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh anggota badan Yunho terasa kaku dan mati rasa, ketika menyaksikan Choi Jaejoong tertatih menghampiri sosok Jung Yoon Jae dengan airmata bercucuran.

.

.

.

"Bear...bangun...bangun kataku! Mana boleh kau meninggalkan 'kami' seperti ini...hiks...Yun! Yunie! Yunho-ya? Yyah, Jung Yunho...dengarkan aku! Kau harus hidup, Bear...aku...aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kau akan jadi seorang appa! Bangun...bangun...huhuhu...andwaeee..."

.

.

.

Swiiiiing...

Ribuan kunang-kunang api berkeliaran mengerumuni kilometer tiga belas. Tepat di lokasi kecelakaan tragis yang menyisakan tangisan memilukan Jung Jaejoong. Dan semua itu tiba-tiba menghilang disaat tangan gemetar Yunho berusaha meraih bahu namja cantik itu. Splasss—hembusan angin membawa fire butterfly, berikut apapun yang ada di ruas tol Tsukuba. Seakan semua yang baru terjadi hanyalah kilasan klise film tiga dimensi.

Kini...

Yunho sendirian dan mencoba menelaah gambaran di hadapannya. Mata musang itu terpejam erat, bibir terkatup, rahang mengeras karena ia cukup mengerti semua itu adalah cerminan kejadian di masa depannya. Kematiannya.

.

.

.

"Natal ; 25 Desember 2017...itu adalah hari kematianku."

.

.

.

Kilometer 13 ; 00.30 J-Time

^.^

Sinyal merah di radar GPS jaksa Eiji tiba-tiba berkedip kembali, setelah setengah jam ia berjuang memperoleh titik terang dimana keberadaan dua targetnya aka Jung Twins. Alangkah terkejutnya jaksa senior ini menemukan 'Henry'nya dalam keadaan mengenaskan, sekitar 900 meter ruas jalan Shimori. Sebanding dengan keadaan namja yang seharusnya berada di bawah pengawasannya. Jung Yunho—tampak membeku dengan wajah pucat pias di tengah kegelapan malam kawasan hutan lindung Tokyo.

"Hey, bocah tengik! Beraninya kau mengabaikan instruksi dan perintahku! Bekerja samalah dengan tim, jangan karena kau hebat dan tangguh lantas bisa melakukan tindakan sesenak jidatmu sendiri?"

"Terima kasih..."

"Heh? Itu saja? Kita masih punya satu perjanjian ; kau akan memenuhi persyaratannya jika au bersedia membantumu menemukan Jung Yoon Jae. Dimana dia?"

"Aku kehilangan..."

"Apa maksudmu, Jung!"

"Aku tidak yakin..."

"Kita mendapatkannya?"

"Peristiwa di Tokyo Center dan Mandarin hotel ; semua telah di rencanakannya, sepertinya bukan kita yang menemukannya...tapi dialah yang menjadikan kita semua bidak catur dalam permainannya,"kata Yunho dengan sorot mata kosong seolah kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Siapa yang tidak akan shock dengan kenyataan mengerikan yang siap menunggumu di masa depan.

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan telah kehilangan seluruh martabat, kehormatan dan harga diriku karena seorang Jung Yoon Jae,"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **(Perhatikan waktu dan tanggal)**

.

.

.

Aichi ; 1-22 Aomori

.

ATSUTA JINGU

.

Sabtu, 25 Desember 2038

^.^

Namja tampan bergaris wajah tegas ini membungkukkan badan memberi penghormatan di pusara mendiang sang abeoji. Dialah pewaris Kusanagi ke 1001, putra tunggal mendiang Jung Yunho. Jaksa agung yang sangat disegani dan tokoh paling berpengaruh di dunia hukum Jepang. Hygan (peringatan kematian) beliau akan dilaksanakan besar-besaran besok pagi di Houmatsu dan dihadiri oleh mayoritas pejabat pemerintahan.

"Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di rubah dengan kata-kata..."

DEG

Jung Moon Binsegera memberikan ojigi pada sang sofu yang menyambut kedatangannya di kuil Ise. Shinsoku kepala ini masih terlihat sehat dan gagah di usianya yang menginjak 107 tahun. Tanpa banyak perubahan berarti, sama seperti kali pertama sosok Jung Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di Atsuta Jingu 27 tahun silam.

"Aku tidak percaya takdir karena tidak ingin di kuasai sesuatu,"kata Moonbin tegas.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu 'dia' juga mengatakan hal yang sama,"

"Prinsip, keyakinan dan kisah hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang kupegang hingga sekarang, sofu!"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Yunho ketika seusiamu,"

"Seorang pria pantang menyerah sebelum berperang, sofu..."

"Yeah,"

"Tidak semua hal bisa dipelajari dengan kata-kata...ada hal yang harus dilewati dengan ujian, pengalaman dan kerja keras. Itulah cara kita—1000 pria keluarga Jung hidup,"sahut Jung Moonbin penuh keyakinan. Itulah alasan setetes butiran hangat merembes di kulit keriput sang sofu. Anak ini benar-benar jelmaaan dari Yunho. Sikap, karakter, pola pikir dan kemampuannya yang luar biasa sama seperti mendiang sang appa. Kecuali rambut legam dan mata kelam yang cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Jung Moonbin juga mewarisi gen sang umma. Choi Jaejoong...

.

.

.

"Dia mewarisi seluruh karakter, bakat dan kecerdasanmu...Dia adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu 20 tahun ini, Yunho ya? Kau pasti sangat bangga memiliki putra seperti Moonbin,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Aku janji...

Aku janji akan mengembalikan seluruh cinta, impian, harapan dan kehidupanmu 'umma'...

Satu-satunya kesempatan hanyalah membatalkan kutukan yang terjadi pada malam Natal

25 Desember 2017

(Jung Moonbin)

.

.

.

Anyeong, chingudeul...

Sudah terjawab siapa dan bagaimana seorang Jung Yoon Jae? That's true—dia adalah putra Yunjae yang datang dari masa depan? Tapi benarkah? Aku tahu kalian akan berpikir demikian, tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho yang melompat ke tahun 2017 dan menyaksikan reka kematiannya di malam Natal? Hohoho...

Jadi siapa The Time Traveler sebenarnya?

#SmirkEvilLevelSepuluh#

.

.

.

Big Thanks To ;

shanzec

(Kita lihat saja ne? Ide cerita ini memang di dominasi oleh Playful Kiss, jadi secara garis besar chingu sudah tahu jalan ceritanya. Tapi bukan Nara jika tidak menyiapkan kejutan di line storynya...kematian Yunho? Eotteoke?)

herojaejae

(Babeh perannya emang super duper nggapleki *menyebalkan* di sini, hehehe)

Meybi

(Iya sih ^.^masalahnya umma kan terlempar ke masa lalu yang jauh bertolak belakang dengan jalan hidup Yunjae versinya, jadi wajar ia berusaha keras memperbaiki keadaan. Meski yang ada semua tambah kacau balau)

KimJaeYoungie

(Pihak ketiga?*smirk* hohoho...tenang aja! Semua ada saatnya, baby)

Guest

(Ini sudah cepat ne, chingu?Hehehe...maklum mpok Nara suka lelet kalau tagihan belum masuk)

Shim JaeCho

(Nara enggak kemana-mana *cengo* pan main gundu ama unnie kemarin? Hehehe/pake helm siap di jitak)

Doe Eyes997

(Mamiiiiii...tak jitak kowe nanti?Dibaca n di komenin napa *pout imut*)

Special buat sider, viewer dan follower ^.^ gomawo sudah mampir ke lapak Nara

.

.

.

SEE YOU ON TIME AFTER TIME

.

.

.


End file.
